Dreamer of Fears
by Shadow Chaser
Summary: Immediately after DH, a rip in the fabric of magic snatches our heroes to an alternate world where hope is lost and fear rules it. Our heroes find themselves trapped in an increasing web of lies and deceit as they try to get home. -Alternate Universe-
1. Welcome to Paradiso

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Warning:**

**This story will contain massive spoilers for **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**; please do not continue until you have read **_**Deathly Hallows**_**. Thank you! All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in.**

**Summary:**

In the days following the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and his friends are suddenly whisked away to another world where things aren't as they seem. The Dark Lord is still alive and the world is considerably darker and deadlier. Deemed the savior of this world, Harry must master new powers and rise up to his destiny – however…does he really want to after all that he's been through?

**Story:**

_Prologue – Welcome to Paradiso_

Albus Dumbledore was not a humble man. Proud and occasionally vain, he sought the secrets of the unknown, hoping that it would lead him to the most singular truth he has ever known: life beyond death. He used those around him as tools and disposed of them when they were no longer useful. Many did not know this side of the man who wore a continuous smile and had a twinkle in his eye. Only a few knew of his arrogance and power and one of that few was gliding towards his patrolling figure outside of the castle.

"Headmaster…" the ghost whispered in a gentle voice. Even in his undying form, he was dressed in layers of simple clothing, the clothing of someone who didn't really want to be noticed. How he had come to haunting the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a mystery, even to the other ghosts. For you see, he was the first to haunt Hogwarts…and thus, the oldest. Even the Bloody Baron and Helena Ravenclaw, more commonly known as The Grey Lady, weren't comparable in age to this ghost.

"Ah…what can I do for you?" the twinkle was not in Albus' eye tonight the ghost noticed as he glided alongside the Headmaster.

"I've come with a warning tonight," he whispered quietly, "five will appear as if none had seen them before in this lifetime. You must trust them…"

"But of course," Albus nodded.

"No," the ghost whispered firmly, "do not attempt your foolish practices on them. They will not serve you well in the long run…"

"You mean for the defeat of Tom?"

"I mean beyond that which no one can see…"

The Headmaster of the school raised a curious eyebrow, "And pray tell, why must I believe you?"

"Because I bring word from the Weavers, Headmaster…"

If there was one thing that could surprise Albus Dumbledore, the ghost knew that it was this. He watched as the grizzled old wizard's white eyebrows shot straight into his hairline as both halted.

"Are you sure," the next words from Albus were so cold and hard that if the ghost had believed in the appearance that the Headmaster gave off, he would have believed the man standing in front of him was a Death Eater who had drank Polyjuice Potion. However, the ghost just nodded.

"Thank you Ignotus, I will heed your warning," the Headmaster nodded once, slowly before walking away, leaving the ghostly form of Ignotus Perevell floating behind him.

The ghost shook his head before addressing the sky above him, "This isn't how its supposed to happen!"

***

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, twice, landed on the cold, hard, wet, ground of darkness with a painful thump. He scrambled out of the way just as he sensed four other people falling around him and managed to only get his legs squished under the heavy weight of Neville Longbottom.

"Ow! Get off!" somewhere near his right; Ginny Weasley muttered before drawing her wand and said, "Lumos!"

Harry adjusted his glasses which had become skewed on his nose and looked around the lighted area where Ginny had lit up. It looked oddly…familiar…

"What in bloody hell was that?!" his best friend Ron Weasley said to his right, picking himself up after making sure his girlfriend Hermione was all right…

"I…don't know," Harry pulled himself to his feet and stood up, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"Hey…weren't we just in the school?" Neville asked also lighting his wand, "what are we doing outside?"

"Why is it so dark? I thought the centaurs were still celebrating outside with the giants?" Ginny moved closer to him and he reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

"If they were I assure you, they wouldn't be here on the school's grounds," a new, yet familiar voice startled all of them and they turned to their left to see someone who should have been quite dead walking into the edge of their lights.

"You should be dead," Harry said as he drew out his wand, mildly surprised to see that in his hand was the Elder Wand.

"I saw you die by Severus Snape's hand, Albus Dumbledore…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I've decided not to continue my other HP fic and this one will be taking its place. I will leave up my other fic so people can get a read on my style of writing before I take it down. I hope you all enjoy this story! This is my third attempt to write about the Dreamers in the Harry Potter context. Hopefully this one will work!


	2. Merlin's Call

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Warning:**

**This story will contain massive spoilers for _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_; please do not continue until you have read _Deathly Hallows_. Thank you! All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "****Crystal****Cave****" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the ****U.S.**** back in the late nineties. No offense to anyone who has truly studied the King Arthur mythos, but I absolutely find that any of the versions I've read creates an opportunity for those to twist a few things (Egyptian and Greek myths, however, are part of my hobbies – not so much King Arthur).**

**Story:**

_Chapter 1 – Merlin's Call_

Harry leveled his wand in front of the man he had seen die over a year ago, his grip tight and firm. Behind him he heard the scramble of the others pulling out their wands too, all pointed at the man who looked like Albus Dumbledore. He didn't know why he also had the Elder Wand, having put it back in Dumbledore's grave only a couple of days ago.

"What is your favorite jam?" Harry asked, remembering what the former Headmaster had told him between the summer of his fifth and sixth year.

"Raspberry," there was a faint twinkle of amusement his eyes, "does that satisfy your questioning Mr. Potter?"

"What date is it?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"The fourteenth of June, nineteen-ninety-eight," Dumbledore replied congenially, not at all fazed by the wands pointed at him.

"It's the same day we came from…" Neville whispered.

"It is about," the aging wizard glanced at his pocket watch hidden inside his sleeve, "nine-thirty at night."

"Wait…it was about five o'clock when we were sitting in the dining hall," Hermione looked puzzled before falling silent, her brows furrowing in concentration.

"How did four hours pass…?" Ron looked completely confused.

"Do you recognize what's in my hand, Professor?" Harry asked carefully.

"Why, yes," from the folds of his pale blue robes, he slowly drew out the same exact wand, "it is my own wand…"

"But-"

Hermione elbowed Ron hard in the ribs to shut him up from spilling the secret of Harry's wand just in case the person claiming to be Albus Dumbledore wasn't the Headmaster at all.

"What is the composition of your wand?" Harry asked.

"Hawthorne and dragon-heartstring," the Headmaster replied.

"You're lying…isn't it made out of the wood of an elder tree with a core of a phoenix tail?" Harry had figured out the core of the Elder Wand only a day ago when he realized what had repaired his own holly-phoenix tail wand; only a phoenix-tailed wand could repair another, and especially if the particular wand was the Elder Wand. It was also why red-gold sparks flew out of his wands, mimicking the sign of a phoenix's rebirth.

There was a barely imperceptible narrowing of Dumbledore's eyes and the blue in them lost all traces of the twinkle he had. A smile tugged the corners of Harry's mouth as he knew that he had hit the truth.

"Very perceptive Mr. Potter…I dare say you've learned that from somewhere not around here, perhaps?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Perhaps," Harry nodded once, "it still doesn't prove that you're who you claim to be."

"My dear boy, surely you don't expect to truly believe that I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry with such doubt in your hearts and minds," Dumbledore put his wand away and spread his hands out, showing that he was unarmed. "All I can offer is my word that I am indeed Albus Dumbledore.

"I can only offer you what I know at the moment. I was told of your arrival from another world and it would be happening tonight, which is why I am on the grounds this late in the evening."

"Another world?!"

"Wait…that isn't even possible…is it Hermione?" Harry turned his head slightly to look back at the smartest person he knew on this face of the planet.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, tugging at the bushy-haired girl's robes.

"It's...not possible in the Muggle sense," Hermione replied slowly, her brows furrowed and her eyes staring at an invisible spot on the ground, "it could quite possibly have occurred as a magical backlash of sorts…but…that wouldn't make sense…"

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"When Voldemort died by his own spell…like we've already discovered, he was just a shadow of himself, right? But he still possessed a lot of power. What if…that vacuum of power created some type of rip in the fabric of time and space?"

There was silence in wake of her words before Ron coughed lightly.

"Did you learn that in Muggle Studies way back when?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "What do you think I spend my summers doing when I'm not making sure you or Harry aren't in trouble? My parents do want me to get a Muggle education too so I've been doing extra work!"

"Yeah…but…time…and space?"

"I believe what Miss Granger is trying to say that a magical rift was formed with the defeat of Lord Voldemort in your universe. It is like a deep magical wound had been carved into the 'entity' so to speak that is magic itself. In that rift, some force pulled you towards this universe," Dumbledore spoke up quietly, bringing all heads around to face him once more.

Harry noticed that his wand was slightly lowered during the conversation and pointed it straight back at the man who could be the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I believe the best answer for this question at the moment is that yes, you are in a different world, or universe. You say that Lord Voldemort was defeated, killed I presume? But alas, he is very much still alive in this world. And in this world, you," now Dumbledore turned to stare at Harry with his eyes hard as crystals, no twinkle in them, "Harry James Potter, are quite dead."

* * *

They reluctantly sat in the chairs conjured up by Dumbledore in the hearty glow of his office, still wary of their surroundings. No one had noticed them walking with the Headmaster to his office and Harry supposed that it was probably for the best. If they were indeed in a parallel world to their own, then things may be drastically different, especially since his counter-self was dead.

At least the Headmaster's office still looked mostly the same as during his sixth year, Fawkes still perched on his stand, preening himself. The sword of Gryffindor, Harry couldn't decide if it was the real one or fake one, rested on its mantle, unbloodied. And the Sorting Hat was murmuring to itself on its perch high above one of the shelves. The only difference was that there were a few different portraits…some of people he didn't recognize.

"I doubt you'd be willing to tell me more about your world since you all still look nervous enough to sprint out of this room, so I shall start," Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth before tilting the bowl towards them, "lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Harry murmured shaking his head and the others followed suit. He had stowed away the Elder Wand next to his phoenix one inside his robes. In his one of his robe's pocket was the Invisibility Cloak and hanging around his neck was the moleskin bag that Hagrid had given to him. He knew the Golden Snitch was still in it and wondered if he had the Elder Wand, was the Resurrection Stone still with him, and why? He had only decided to keep Ignotus' cloak because he didn't want the power the other two objects could provide him. Why then, did he have the Elder Wand, and if Dumbledore's wand as true, which one was the true Elder Wand?

"I believe the diverging point of our realities start on October 31, 1981 when you and your parents were attacked at Godric's Hollow. Your counterpart in this world died on that day, and your father and mother survived," Dumbledore said, steepling his fingers together and watching him carefully through the rims of his glasses.

Harry let loose a small gasp of surprise as he felt like he had been sucker punched in the stomach. His parents were alive?! In this world?! But…

"Harry," Ginny squeezed his hand tightly to reassure him of her presence next to him.

Taking a few deep breaths, he looked up once more into the old wizard's face and nodded for him to continue.

"I will not ask for details until I have explained myself, but judging from your reaction, James and Lily Potter did not survive did they?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry was mildly surprise to find his voice hoarse and cleared his throat before speaking again, "my mother protected me and took a Killing Curse from Voldemort. Her love is what repelled the Killing Curse he used on me, giving me this scar." He reached up and showed the Headmaster his lighting bolt scar.

"A deep and ancient magic…" Dumbledore murmured quietly to himself before clearing his throat once more, "as I was saying. To this day, the Dark Lord terrorizes the British Isles. He has taken over the Ministry of Magic and has installed Lucius Malfoy as his puppet Minister. Hogwarts is one of the few safest havens we have left only because it is protected by the Ancient Magic of the Founders of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort can penetrate its defenses, but so far, it has been oddly curious that he has not launched an all-out attack on the school."

"But if the Ministry has been taken over, are there still students here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course," the Headmaster nodded, "those who survived his Ministry purge have set up Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as a new Ministry and while I am the Headmaster of this school, I am also Minister of Magic."

In that instant, Harry recognized some of the portraits hanging in the Headmaster's office…some of them had been in the various ministry offices and especially a couple he had seen in Dolores Umbridge's office.

"We have continuously sent out letters to students both Muggle-born and not to come to Hogwarts every year. The Hogwarts Express is protected by the Aurors loyal to me stationed here at the school. I dare say that Lord Voldemort has not attacked the school because he has spies within the school to try to influence some of the students who are of…purer…blood to assassinate the Muggle-born and Half-blood students here," Dumbledore frowned a bit before he pointed his wand at his head and pulled out a silvery liquid of thought and let it float down into his Pensieve hidden in a corner of his desk.

Harry found it a bit disconcerting to hear such words come out of the Headmaster's mouth, but attributed to the fact that this was a far different Headmaster than they knew. Apparently a lot more ruthless, and even Minister of Magic who didn't seem to mind taking the reigns of power and using it.

"Professor," Hermione started again, "it doesn't really explain how you knew we would be here? Why trust us with this information?"

"You really are the brightest witch of your generation," Dumbledore smiled slightly, "and to answer your question Miss Granger, it is because I believe and my informant believes that you five are the last hope we have in defeating Lord Voldemort."

"But…what can we do? We just came off of our own war with Voldemort," Ron spoke up, "I mean suddenly we end up here and you expect us to fight for you?!"

Even though Ron was his best friend, there were times that Harry was surprised by his words. He realized that it truly echoed the hardships that they all have been through for the past seven years of their lives. While Ron had run away, only to return to help fight, he and Harry himself, were quite tired of battling Voldemort. When he had been defeated in the Great Hall, it was as if sixteen years of pressure had suddenly released Harry, Ron, and Hermione from their grips.

There was a moment of silence as Dumbledore stared at all of them with his crystal blue eyes, as if analyzing them. He gave a soft sigh before nodding, "Very well then. I will do all that is in my power to help the five of you return to your universe. I will not pressure you to join our cause as I believe that you all have fought a very hard battle against Lord Voldemort. But for the moment, if word gets out that all of you are yourselves, then there will be chaos within the school, especially you Mr. Potter."

"So we take on different names then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded before pointing his wand towards one of his many bookshelves and a book came flying towards him, landing on his desk with a gentle thump.

"Is that…" Hermione leaned over her seat to get a better look at the book.

"The only edition of the histories before the founding of Hogwarts," a light twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes, "you have heard of this book Miss Granger?"

"Yes!" Hermione looked excited, "it's the rarest book ever! No one knows who wrote it and textual parts of it are in _A History of Magic_, which makes me think that its probably written by a few people instead of just one-"

"In fact, you are quite correct Miss Granger. This book was written by a group who called themselves the Weavers," he flipped open the ancient tome and turned a few pages before nodding, "ah…here we go. You will all have to use different personas while you stay here for the time being so…Mr. Longbottom, you will be known to the students, staff, and others of the Ministry as Nathan Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff's younger brother."

"But, in _Hogwarts, A History_, Helga never had a younger brother," Hermione spoke up.

"You are quite correct," the Headmaster nodded, "Helga Hufflepuff who was one of the four founders of Hogwarts never had a younger brother. None of the founders had siblings. But magic has subtle nuances that no one could understand. The Helga Hufflepuff that founded Hogwarts was a reincarnation of this Helga Hufflepuff, who indeed did have a younger brother named Nathan. Helga's brother was one of the Knights in service to Merlin."

"But I thought King Arthur had the Knights of the Round Table," Harry was confused. He remembered the stories that he had learned back when he was a child.

"Yes, the Muggle Arthur did have his own knights, all with the exception of a few to be purely Muggle, but Merlin had his own knights long before Arthur created the Round Table. You see, the Knights are like Aurors today, except with a different name."

"So I will be Nathan Hufflepuff? But I don't even know that much about Merlin and-"

"All will make sense in a bit, Mr. Long- pardon, Mr. Hufflepuff," Dumbledore smiled before setting his gaze on Hermione, "You, Miss Granger, will be Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Another one of Merlin's Knights or the Hogwarts founder?" Hermione asked.

"Actually before her reincarnation, she was one of Merlin's greatest advisors," the Headmaster smiled congenially before lifting the old tome up and showing them two sketch drawings of Nathan and Rowena. Harry realized that they looked very similar to Neville and Hermione respectively. "I think choosing people from the past who best fit your profiles will be beneficial to our advantage in case anyone asks.

"Now…Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore set the book back down and flipped a few pages before nodding his head absently, "ah…I think it would be better if we gave you the name of Godric Gryffindor II while you are here."

"The second?!" Ron blinked in surprise.

"Yes…as I said, this is before Gryffindor reincarnated. He was also one of Merlin's Knights and coincidentally, Merlin's older brother," the Headmaster replied.

"But I thought Merlin was borne from the fruits of magic itself," Ginny spoke up, puzzled, "and that he had no father and his mother was only to carry him to full-term before she died in childbirth. He was supposed to be raised by Ambrose and taught the magical arts by Queen Mab of the Fairies who later became one of his nemeses along with Nimue, Lady of the Lake."

The others stared at her before she blushed and stared down at the floor, finding a crack along the floor very interesting. Harry was surprised that Ginny knew so much about the King Arthur and Merlin mythos and part of him loved her even more for the surprises she always had in store.

"Yes, you are quite right, Miss Weasley…" Dumbledore's face crinkled up in a wide smile, "however, that is the history those who wrote it want you to see. The history on the Chocolate Frog Cards and in many of the textbooks we have here at Hogwarts. This book, along with a few others in the Restricted Section of the library contain the truth behind Merlin's origins and his battle with Queen Mab of the Fairies.

"It is also why; I believe you are most suited for the role of Selwyn, the High Elf; Merlin's right hand. She is never mentioned in any of the history books save for the few I told you about, and it is for good reason. It is said that after Merlin's defeat of Queen Mab and her wicked sister Nimue of the Lake, the High Elves of the world departed the rocky shores of the British Isles and were never seen again.

"It is also then that their distant kin, the House Elves were enslaved to be forever subservient to their Masters today," the Headmaster gave a pointed look to Hermione whose brows were knitted in anger.

"That's ridiculous," Hermione muttered quietly to herself before Ron laid a calming hand on her shoulder as she fidgeted around.

"So what's Harry?" Neville asked into the silence.

"Why Nathan, I'd thought you'd be able to figure out by now who I am setting Mr. Potter here to be," Dumbledore laced his fingers together.

"Merlin, right?" Harry asked wearily, not liking this at all.

"You are quite correct, Mr. Potter," the Headmaster replied before propping the tome back up and showing them the three pictures of Selwyn, Godric II, and Merlin, all of them resembling their counterparts, "and I hope you do forgive me for putting you as a one of the most famous wizards of all history, but based on my observations of you in the past two hours since we've met, you are the leader of this group so it is natural for you to assume leadership of the group of Merlin's closest advisors and Knights."

Harry was quiet as he stared at the picture of an apparently young-looking Merlin his thoughts swirling about him. Being Merlin did have certain advantages and disadvantages…for one thing, if word got out that he was "Merlin" then he would get a wash of fame, but it could fool Voldemort in this world and make him pause. His presence as "Merlin" could scare the Death Eaters into surrendering instead of fighting every time Aurors were there…

He looked up into Dumbledore's face and decided that maybe, just maybe, he would trust this world's Dumbledore. After all, how much different could one world be from another? This world's Headmaster seemed all right, if a bit power-hungry, but he also seemed to care for those within Hogwarts. And perhaps, the Headmaster cum Minister of Magic did mean to find them a way home as soon as possible.

So for now, he would respect the Headmaster's wishes to provide them with cover names and biographies so they may be safe.

"All right… I'll be Merlin…"

* * *

Another hour and half later, they were all sitting in what looked like a recreation of one of the dorm rooms of Gryffindor Tower, but in actuality was the Room of Requirement completely redone to Neville's imagination and fine tune control over the room. Whether it was by Dumbledore's orders for the hall to be cleared between his office and the Room of Requirement, but they didn't pass a single student or ghost in their quick trip to the Room. 

Dumbledore had explained to them that since Hogwarts was the last fortress of light still left standing, there were Aurors always patrolling the perimeter and the school operated like a smaller condensed version of the Ministry of Magic. He also warned that they were not to set foot outside of the Room before they were introduced to the people that needed to know. He told them that the House Elves would bring them their food three times a day and they can order whatever they wanted.

They had also found out that the school year was still in session, unlike back in their own universe when school ended late in May, early June. Apparently there were a lot more random attacks on Hogwarts and Hogsmeade that forced the cancellation of classes this year than the previous year so the school year was extended all the way until the beginning of July.

They also learned that while a majority of the students went home on the Hogwarts Express to their families (albeit heavily guarded by Aurors), a few, especially some of the Muggle-born, stayed in the school during the holidays. Harry briefly wondered if his parents stayed in the school during the holidays or did they live in Godric's Hollow. It was also then that he realized he didn't know what his parents did for a living.

"You think Mom and Dad are still alive?" Ron asked as they sat in the couches with a fire burning in the fireplace.

"Probably…Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about the rest of us, so I'm thinking that they're alive," Ginny replied, leaning against Harry's shoulder, staring into the fire. Harry had put an arm around her and summoned a blanket to cover them so that they would be comfortable.

"Do you think…Fred-" Ron abruptly stopped as he took a deep breath and looked elsewhere, but Harry caught a glimpse of tears in the corner of his best friend's eyes. The day before they had ended up here they had buried Fred back at the Burrow before returning to Hogwarts. George hadn't said a word during the funeral and only made a brief gesture to his twin by placing his hand over Fred's heart before placing the same hand on his own – a symbol of the special connection that twins usually have that had been broken so violently.

Harry hugged Ginny closer as he felt her shudder slightly. He had also been wondering if those that had died during the Battle for Hogwarts were still alive…Lupin and Tonks…even little Colin Creevey.

"We should focus on getting back home," Hermione suddenly spoke up, having taken Ron's hands into her own and was rubbing them absently. While he had noticed that his two friends were still new in their relationship with each other, both were still awkward towards each other, as indicated by the fact that they didn't sit too close to together like him and Ginny.

"Do you think what Professor Dumbledore said was true? That due to V-Voldemort's death there was a magical backlash that ripped open a fabric of time and space?" Neville asked from his chair, alternately staring into the fire and at them.

"It's only a theory Muggles have that they like to put into television shows and movies, but since the magical world operates on a different level, there could be signs there that we don't even know about," Hermione's brows furrowed slightly, "maybe I can ask Professor Dumbledore tomorrow if he'll let me go into the Restricted Section of the library so I can take a look."

"If you do," with his free hand, Harry reached into his robes and pulled out his father's Invisibility Cloak, putting the pile of soft material on top of the blanket covering him and Ginny so that the blanket suddenly looked like it had a gaping hole in it, "take the Invisibility Cloak."

"I thought you left that in your trunk," Ron said before he tilted his head, "and you had the Elder Wand with you too, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, as he took the Cloak and placed it back in his robes, "but so did Dumbledore which is odd…"

"What about…" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper that barely carried over the crackling fireplace.

Harry took his arm out from holding Ginny and rummaged through the moleskin bag that was hanging around his neck inside his robes. He drew out the Golden Snitch and stared at it. Even before he knew the Resurrection Stone was inside of the Snitch, the thing still felt as heavy as it had before it even had the Stone in it. He wondered if the Stone was inside of the Snitch or was it still lying on the Forbidden Forest's floor, lost to the ages once more.

"Harry, why do you have the Snitch?" Ginny asked, shifting against him.

The stoic look he wore on his face told both Ron and Hermione the whole story – even though he had revealed to Ginny and Neville most of what had happened to him during the Battle for Hogwarts and their search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, he had never revealed anything about the Resurrection Stone.

"It's nothing," he curled his hand around the Snitch and placed it back into his bag shaking his head.

"Harry…" Ginny's voice had taken on a quality similar to her mother when she sensed that someone was definitely lying.

"I'll tell you some other time, okay?" Harry said, hoping that his girlfriend understood and sighed in relief as she nodded reluctantly, understanding that it was probably something very personal. Instead, he turned and jutted his chin at Neville who was now buried in the book that Dumbledore had shown them the pictures of their altered personas in this world. "What else does that book say Neville?"

The Headmaster had given them the book advising that they should probably read up on the true histories of Merlin and his trusted friends just in case someone stopped them in the hall or if they were discovered by accident. Unsurprisingly, Hermione had taken the book and was the first one to browse through it, her eyebrows occasionally rising in surprise and folding in anger as she read through parts of the book. She didn't say anything except to wordlessly hand the book to Neville who was now slowly flipping through the pages.

"It's…interesting," Neville said slowly, glancing up at them, "and it's most certainly not what I've read in the history books my Gran has at home, though there are parts of this book that I've read before."

Just to make sure that the Headmaster wasn't pulling the wool over their eyes as Harry still felt some suspicion, he had Hermione cast a charm on the book to make sure that indeed it was the true book that had come all the way back from the Dark Ages.

"The book definitely tells of a lot of what's happened…" Neville flipped to another page, "and it keeps mentioning something about Dreamers."

"Dreamers?" Ron asked.

"I've heard of them," Ginny tilted her head, letting her long red hair cascade down the side, almost blending in with the dull red of the couch she and Harry were sitting on. "But it's like a myth of sorts…"

"Wait," Hermione reached into her own bag that she had been carrying with her when they landed in this world and pulled out the rough-bound copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, "there's a children's story in here regarding something about Dreamers." She flipped to nearly the back of the book her fingers and eyes scanning the pages before she thumped it slightly. "There! _There was once a Council of thirteen who always disagreed with each other. They disagreed about how hot the weather was, how cold the weather was, how the crops were doing, and just about everything that was in due time._"

"I remember this…Mum used to tell us that all seven of us were like the Dreamers, always disagreeing with each other-"

"Anyhow," Hermione continued a bit loudly, looking pointedly at Ron who shrugged and shut up, "_One day their bickering got on the nerves of the youngest Dreamer who was considered a child even though she was the same age as all of them. She stood up and demanded that they all go into their corners to think about what they were fighting about. The force of her words shocked the others into doing exactly as she asked and she broke them apart. Peace and quiet finally rang in the house that they all lived in and the little Dreamer girl was able to continue her chores quietly_-"

"We said that was probably Ginny or Mum who did that shouting-"

"_But not for long as some of the other Dreamers began to resent what the littlest of them did and they plotted. The littlest Dreamer was warned by some of the other Dreamers who realized that they had been fighting pointlessly, but she did worry and said that they all needed some time for peace and quiet_," Hermione continued, "_However, the littlest Dreamer did not prepare for what was coming next. Seven of the Dreamers rose up against what she had done to them and walked out, announcing that they would continue this fight._

"_This frightened the littlest Dreamer and she sought the protection of the others who were completely shocked at what had just happened. Together, the six remaining Dreamers vowed that they would bring their brothers and sisters back into their fold as they did not want to quarrel with them anymore, but mend the peace._"

Hermione closed the book and stared at the others her eyes expectant. Harry blinked, confused.

"Just how old is that book?" Ron asked into the silence.

"It doesn't matter how old the book is, but don't you get it?" Hermione shook her head, "if what Neville's reading in the book means the Dreamers, that means some of Merlin's lieutenants were the actual Dreamers. And there's supposed to be thirteen of them!"

"So?" Harry asked, still very confused.

"Harry," Ginny's brows were furrowed in concentration, "its part of the Arthurian legend, but the Dreamers were supposedly powerful beings that influenced a lot of the war between Queen Mab and Merlin. They're only hinted at and rumored in many history books, but every time a major catastrophe or event happens, people usually whisper about the Dreamers…"

"So how come when Voldemort was on the rise or when I beat him just last week, I didn't hear anything about it?" Harry asked.

"Because right now, they're only considered to be a bunch of nonsense; and only people like Luna's dad or even _The Quibbler_ publishes nonsense like that," Ginny replied, "Luna handed me the latest copy of _The Quibbler_ a couple of days ago."

"Does it have any useful information about the Dreamers?" Neville suddenly spoke up, looking up from the reading the old tome.

"I don't really know, but you can look, "Ginny dug around her bag at the foot of the couch before tossing Neville a slightly battered copy of the magazine, "why?"

"Because, according to what I've just read…Nathan Hufflepuff was a Dreamer," he said, looking a bit sheepish.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I think I like where this story is going. Definitely has one of my more intricate plots that I like to weave into my stories. I hope you're all enjoying it so far! Thanks!


	3. Discovering Differences

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Warning:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "Crystal Cave" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the U.S. back in the late nineties. No offense to anyone who has truly studied the King Arthur mythos, but I absolutely find that any of the versions I've read creates an opportunity for those to twist a few things.**

**Story:**

_Chapter 2 – Discovering Differences_

"What about Rowena Ravenclaw?" Ron asked into the silence, "is she also a Dreamer?"

"I don't know," Neville replied, flipping through a few pages before running his finger over the text, "it doesn't say…"

"Well, if Nathan was one, then it would explain why Merlin was eventually able to defeat Queen Mab," Hermione looked thoughtful, "I'll see if I can sneak into the library and get some extra reading materials."

Harry hid a grin behind his hand as he quickly glanced at Ron who looked pained at the thought. For extra reading materials, it meant large, thick, heavy books…and usually either one of them to carry part of the burden.

"What I don't get, is why wouldn't Professor Dumbledore tell us that Nathan Hufflepuff is a Dreamer? They do have special powers, but if we were introduced to everyone, would it mean Neville would have to perform some feat explaining a Dreamer?"

"How do you put that together?" Neville looked a bit ill at the prospect of casting any spells in front of people. Even though Harry had seen him fight and cast spells with an incredible ability, he also knew that Neville was shy when it came to showing others what he was able to do.

"I get it," Hermione nodded, agreeing with Ginny, "remember what Dumbledore said a few hours ago? He said that I was the brightest witch in my generation-"

"You don't have to sound so smug about it," Ron interjected before receiving a light smack on his arm.

"Ron, this Dumbledore doesn't know me. But he does know the other me who is obviously at Hogwarts and apparently is similar to me," she continued, "which means, the other me could end up figuring that Neville's Nathan Hufflepuff persona is a Dreamer and then we would have problems."

"Because if she is similar to you," Harry finally understood what she was getting at, "then she'd be asking others questions and we would have to either explain everything or demonstrate some use of extraordinary powers." He ran a free hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have agreed to this…"

"Harry, we had no choice," Hermione shook her head, "either way, it would be impossible to explain who you are in this reality."

"My head hurts," Ron grimaced slightly, "I'm still having trouble getting used to the fact that we're in an alternate reality. And shouldn't we find a way home instead of figuring out this whole Merlin thing?"

"Ron, I'm going to need time to figure out how we can get back home," Hermione stared at her boyfriend with a hard gaze before abruptly getting up and headed away from the fireplace. A faint slurping sound came from the far corner of the Room of Requirement as Hermione summoned a four-poster bed for herself before crawling in and pulling the covers of her head, clearly angry at Ron.

"What did I say?" Ron looked at them clueless and Harry shook his head. While he didn't get girls a majority of the time, he did understand what his best friend had said to Hermione.

"Harry?" Ginny spoke as she gently extracted herself from his embrace, "I'm gonna sleep too. It's been a long day."

Harry nodded before Ginny got up and walked over to the corner where Hermione's bed occupied. Another soft slurping sound occurred before yet another four-poster bed popped into existence next to Hermione's.

"I should probably get to sleep too," Neville stood up before offering him and Ron the thick tome, "are you guys staying up?"

"Nah," Ron glared at nothing in particular, still puzzled at how he had angered Hermione.

"I'll stay up a little longer. Maybe read up on Merlin," Harry took the offered tome before watching his best friend and Neville head over to the opposite corner, and three beds popped in to existence moments later. He was grateful that Neville thought of a bed up for him so that if he was really tired afterwards, he wouldn't have to think of one.

He flipped open to the pages regarding Merlin and his lieutenants and stared at the picture of a young looking Merlin. He had to admit, the young wizard did look a lot like him. He faintly wondered if Dumbledore had charmed the book to make it look like they were related and thus had to take on the mantle of being one of the most storied and powerful wizard in history. He drew out his wand and tapped the book, checking for any spell and found that there was in fact, nothing to suggest that the book had been magically altered.

Shrugging, he pocketed his wand once more and started to read. As his eyes scanned the words and he absorbed what was being written in the book, he had to admit once more that the history books did not detail too much about Merlin and his exploits, with the exception of what had read in Muggle books and from the various history books Hermione foisted upon them during their years at Hogwarts. Camelot and Merlin's role in King Arthur's ascension was featured heavily in all of the history, calling it one the greatest accomplishments to date.

But this book, it detailed the numerous alliances Merlin made with the magical creatures of the world, some of them whom the Ministry had taken no notice or had persecuted. The book detailed the moods of Merlin and said that while he was a calm spirit, rational and observant; he was also prone to being hot-headed when his emotions got the best of him. In his later life, he was not surrounded by friends, but rather had been lonely, living out his days trapped behind a cursed rock by Nimue who had gone to terrorize the world and drive many of the creatures that had formed alliances with into despair and darkness.

The book did not speculate how Merlin died, but it hypothesized that he had died alone, penniless, and without friends.

Harry shuddered slightly at the last words. He hoped that he would never suffer the same fate as Merlin, hoped that he would be surrounded by his children, by his friends when he finally passed on...

He flipped to the next page that featured Selwyn the High Elf, the character that Ginny was supposed to take on and began to read. Pretty soon, as he was in the middle of reading about Rowena Ravenclaw when the words in the book began to blur and he blinked his eyes rapidly to try to keep them awake. It was such a fascinating read, more history about the mysterious Merlin and his lieutenants, but also knew that he had to get some sleep.

Finally his eyes couldn't take anymore and made known their protest by having his lids scrape across his eyes and he stifled a yawn. Stretching slightly he folded the corner of the page he was on and set the book down on his chair as he stumbled towards the four poster bed that had been prepared by Neville for him. Crawling under the covers, he was asleep even before his head hit the pillows.

And that's when the dreams came to him.

* * *

_The wind howled through the darkened landscape of Northern England near the borders of the Saxons and the raiding army of Uther Pendrag were restless. Horses pawed at the ground, restless for a battle to be held. The bowmen with their arrows shook as they tried to suppress the shivers of the biting winter cold of England._

"_Only a little more men," Uther spoke, his deep bass voice was full of humor and less care. He knew what was at stake, but he didn't care. No, all he wanted was the crown…and if his men died trying to give it to him, so be it. After all, he had wizards on his side. "Merlin, do tell me, is Vortigen going to be coming any time soon?" he tilted his head slightly to a youngish looking person on top of a dapple-grey horse._

_The person sitting next to Uther wasn't what you expect of the famous wizard Merlin. In fact, he looked more like an ordinary soldier or commoner. No robes, no pointed hat, nothing to show that he was a wizard. Not even a wand since they didn't use wands back then and could control their magicks by hand and thought. He was wearing a mottled assortment of dark feathers over a fur coat, keeping him warm, and on top of his head was a head-fitting helmet. This was the legendary Merlin, only in his mid forties and by now, one of the most feared wizards._

_Merlin shook his head, "Patience Uther. _Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger._ Vortigen will come…and you will win."_

"_Good, good," Uther rubbed his hand gleefully, a broad smile appearing on his thin pale face._

"_Sir! Messenger!" one of the men in the field called out and Merlin looked to see someone riding on a black horse, a particular horse he was very, very familiar with. A horse whose breath enticed steam and had blood-red eyes. The rider was someone also familiar and Merlin felt a hitch in his stomach. Of all the times…he should have expected her to come and meddle…come and save Vortigen…_

"_I bring you a message from King Vortigen," her raspy voice was harsh and some of the men closest to her covered their ears against her grating voice._

_Merlin frowned staring at the willowy raven-haired form of Queen Mab, Queen of the Faeries. She wore a loose flowing dress, but one that shimmered a grey-silver. Her hands were artfully decorated with gemstones and her eyes covered with deep colors of black and grey that made her bright green eyes stand out against the contrasting paleness of her face._

"_Don't keep us waiting Mab," Merlin replied, bringing the Mab's eyes on him. The sorceress only stared at him with what he deemed a malevolent stare but he shrugged in reply. If she wanted a duel with him at the moment, he would just take her on. Of course that meant that Uther would be free to charge at Vortigen while Mab was distracted._

"_The King wishes that you reconsider your objective and sign and oath of allegiance," Mab spoke, one hand waving in the air and a tendril of bluish smoke wisped into a parchment with a blue quill._

_Uther laughed harshly and Merlin stared at the man with a raised eyebrow. He hoped that he had chosen a good king to rule over England, but now…he wasn't too sure at the moment. It seemed like Uther didn't really care for his people, but at least was marginally better than Vortigen who was currently on the throne._

"_Me? Reconsider?" Uther laughed again, "my dear Queen of the Faeries…please tell you pet Vortigen that I…Uther Pendrag, rightful heir of the throne, will fight him to the bloody death!"_

"_Is that your final wish?" Mab narrowed her green eyes into slits._

"_Go now…shoo," Uther waved a careless hand and Mab nodded once._

"_So be it, Uther. Your reign shall start in blood and will end in blood. You will eventually go insane and you will fall on your own sword in battle," Mab turned, the parchment and quill vanish with a poof but suddenly turned and once again fixed Merlin with her green eyes._

"_Be warned Merlin. We the Seven Sins of Mortals will triumph. This is only the beginning," Mab hissed at him then suddenly heeled her horse and it charged away._

"_Quite lovely, isn't she Merlin?" Uther smiled in an odd way and Merlin stared at the future king._

"_Yes," he agreed sarcastically, "quite the basilisk." He suddenly turned his horse, and waved a hand in Uther's face, making the man snap out of whatever stupor he was in, "I will be leaving you now. This is your battle that I cannot interfere."_

"_Oh…" Uther replied then turned to his second-in-command who had tapped his shoulder._

_Merlin heeled his horse and did not look back to see the preparations of the upcoming battle. He already knew what the outcome was, as Mab was the decider of this battle. There would be another time for him to confront her, to stop her. Now, the Weavers Council expected a report and he was going to give it to them. "Rupert, take us home."_

_His horse neighed and started a gallop, taking Merlin away from the battlefield and to the Elvesgrove Hollow…_

* * *

Harry awoke with his eyes snapping open, the chill of the cool autumn weather still upon his shoulders and he blinked a few times before reality settled back into him, driving away the remnants of the dream. He could still smell the autumn air, the sweat of the horses and men that had been marching for over a day. He could still see the sickly, perverse smile of Uther Pendrag and resisted the urge for bile to form in his mouth and grimaced slightly.

"G'morning Harry," Ron's sleep yawn made him look beyond his immediate thoughts to see Ron facing him with a sleepy look from his four-poster bed before facing the ceiling and stretched underneath his covers.

"Morning," Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses that he had put on the nightstand next to the bed and put them on before sitting up in bed. He noticed that he was wearing pajamas and vaguely wondered when he changed from his clothes into pajamas during the night since he was tired from reading.

"I fine tuned the room while I was sleeping," Neville called out to him from across the room and he looked up to see him and Ginny sitting at a small table, eating food. "It'll see to your every need, except for food. Some of the House Elves popped in this morning with food."

Harry blinked in surprise. House elves knew how to get into the Room of Requirements? He then realized the simpler answer; it was because House Elf magic was different than wizard magic. He then wondered if Dobby...no in this reality, he never had the chance to free Dobby from Lucius Malfoy's control because the Slytherin...

His eyes shot wide open as he realized something. If he didn't have the chance to free Dobby then there was a chance that the basilisk, Slytherin's monster, was still in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry?" Ginny looked at him with worry, mid-bite from putting more eggs in her mouth and he shook his head.

"It's nothing," he lied. He would never, ever put Ginny through anything like the Chamber in his lifetime, not even in this alternate world. It would bring up too many bad memories for both of them. He knew he would have to sneak out to see if the Chamber still existed when his brain ran into another barrier. If his ability as a Parselmouth was related to Voldemort and Voldemort had essentially killed that part of him because he was a Horcrux then perhaps he couldn't get back into the Chamber of Secrets...

He knew that he would have to ask the headmaster about the Chamber, to see if anything had happened. If not, then perhaps the Aurors at the school would be able to kill the basilisk. Another thought occurred to him, did the Voldemort of this world create Horcruxes or was his soul completely whole?

He decided to leave his thoughts alone for now as he got out of bed and shuffled to the table and sat down next to Ginny. Helping himself to a few sausages, toast, and eggs, he poured some orange juice and dug into the hearty meal. Ron joined a few minutes later and Harry glanced at Hermione's bed to see that she wasn't in it.

"Morning..." Ron yawned widely before piling food on top of his plate, "where's 'Mione?"

"She said she was going to go to the Restricted Section of the library to get some more books," Neville shrugged and Harry noted that his cloak was gone from the chairs by the fireplace.

"I hate reading," Ron grumbled before stuffing two pieces of sausages into his mouth and chewed.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Harry muttered before the door opened and all of them turned, wands half drawn out before the door closed again and the invisibility cloak was thrown off by Hermione who tossed it in a spare chair. In her other arms was a stack of books and Harry heard Ron gave a low groan of annoyance.

He pocketed his wand once more by his pajama pants and turned back to eating as Hermione approached them and dumped the books onto the edge of the table with a loud thump.

"That's a lot of materials for a light read," even Ginny sounded a bit anxious and Harry gave her a crooked smile.

"Well I was hoping you would all help me with it," Hermione looked at them hopefully and Harry dug deeper into the remnants of his breakfast, suddenly finding his dwindling scrambled eggs much more fascinating.

"I was thinking of looking around today," he quickly muttered before anyone else had the chance to.

"Yeah, me too," Ginny piped up next to him.

"Me three," Ron said before earning a glare from Hermione, "no...I take it?"

"There is no way the three of you could fit under the cloak without revealing yourself and plus it would be slow going if you did so," she crossed her arms at him and he nodded meekly.

"All right, I'll stay and read," Ron looked deflated.

"Neville-"

"I was going to finish up the book Dumbledore gave us," Neville quickly smiled before looking elsewhere and Harry caught the glare Ron sent Neville's way for worming his way out of reading duty with Hermione.

"Fine then," Hermione snipped before taking one of the books from the pile and flounced off to the couch to read.

The four of them shared a cautious look with each other before glancing back at Hermione, glad that they didn't face more of her wrath than what was necessary.

* * *

It was little over an hour later when Harry had finished his breakfast, quickly washed up and changed in the adjoining bathroom Neville had conjured up, one for the girls, the other for the guys, changed back into his clothes and waited for Ginny to finish her morning preparations before she joined him under the invisibility cloak and they headed out of the Room of Requirement and into the eerily quiet halls of Hogwarts.

"It's in the middle of class," Ginny murmured as he glanced at his watch and noted that indeed it was in the middle of morning classes.

"Let's go down to the Great Hall," he suggested and they started off. They only got to about the end of the hall when voices coming from the opposite side made them slide against the wall, pressing themselves against it as a group of fierce looking Aurors swept past them and headed down the hall.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as one of the Aurors stopped and glanced at where they were, her icy blue eyes squinting as if she was trying to see them, and stared at them for a few seconds before shrugging and continuing on her way, jogging a bit to catch up to her group.

"That was close," Ginny had grabbed onto his arm and released it as they peered at the group. "Did you see who lead them?"

"No," he was more concerned about the female Auror that had almost spotted them. No one, save for Mad-Eye Moody could see a person in the invisibility cloak.

"Barty Crouch Jr.," Ginny whispered and little flashes of his fourth year passed in his mind as he remembered the man that had impersonated Mad-Eye Moody and had ultimately set the trap that had sent him to Voldemort.

"What?!" he hissed angrily.

"I know!" she replied, "We should see Dumbledore..."

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and they hurried towards the headmaster's office. Did Dumbledore know that Crouch Jr. was a Death Eater?

* * *

"What's up Sadow?" the silky, smooth voice of Emmeline Daigger interrupted the owner of the icy blue eyes that had been staring at the spot where Harry and Ginny were hiding. She glanced at the blonde-haired Auror that walked beside her.

"Nothing, just...." she rubbed her chin as a few strands of her long black hair fell to her face and absently tucked them behind her ears once more. Marion Sadow thought she had seen someone or somebody hiding along the wall, under an invisibility spell of sorts. She had seen the telltale distortion, something not noticeable by many, but she had the uncanny ability to pick up on such things.

She had thought that it was her imagination and still doubted a part of her, she wanted to investigate it. But that would have meant stopping the whole patrol group and by then, anyone invisible would have moved swiftly away and her sight wasn't that good enough to pick up the distortion again if it was moving. She wondered…could it have been the mysterious guests Dumbledore had called the Inner Circle of the Order about late last night?

She had been awakened from her sleep by a request from Dumbledore for the Inner Circle to gather to discuss the most urgent of businesses. Marion had thought that somewhere like Diagon Alley or even downtown London had been attacked, but the Headmaster had just wanted to let them know of five people who had arrived during the night to help them in the war.

He had not said anything else about their five mysterious guests, but news of their power had given some in the Inner Circle hope. Marion herself was a bit skeptical, something she had picked up from both Moody and from her boss, but even she allowed herself some sliver of hope in light of recent events in the war. If there was anything they could use, anything that could help them in the war against the Dark Lord and his minions, then knew the Headmaster would not hesitate.

"Something got past the wards?" Emmeline's hand immediately went to where she stashed her wand and Marion resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The woman could have such an itchy wand hand at times.

"No," if indeed one of the mysterious guests was hiding behind an invisibility spell of sorts, then she would leave them alone for now. She did not need jumpy Aurors attacking everything on sight. "The suit of armor reminded me of something I needed to ask my brother."

"Marius? What's he got to do with this?" Emmeline looked confused.

"You forget the Founders' Ball is two weeks away. I need to make sure he has the family crest ready," Marion lied, knowing that it would distract the Auror easily. Emmeline loved anything to do with the images of riches and power, but she also had a good heart to never join the Dark Lord's cause even though he promised riches and power to anyone who was willing to serve him.

"I'm still jealous that you get to go every year," she gave a soft sigh so not to attract the attention Crouch who was leading this patrol group.

"I would bring you, but you remember the scandal that occurred to the Prewett family years ago, right?" Marion replied.

"I know...an invitee must bring their spouse, family member, future spouse, or another member of the Founders. Any other and it would be perceived as an infringement upon the purity of the Founders and its traditions," Emmeline rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, "So who are you going to take this year?"

"Emmeline!" Marion stared at her, "how old are you?"

"A sixth-year," she replied sarcastically.

Marion just shook her head and hastened her pace a bit not even deigning her response with an answer. She heard a shuffle of robes before the other Auror caught up with her and poked her arm playfully.

"Come on...lighten up," Emmeline murmured, "you've been too tense lately."

"It's because we're fighting a war here," she shot back, still a bit angry.

"Marion, dear, we've been fighting this war for our whole life. It wouldn't hurt to lighten up once in a while, you know," their patrol was now headed back to the Great Hall where they would either retire to their quarters or head to their posts for the day relieving the Aurors who were on third-shift.

"If only," they entered the Great Hall where some of the students were still eating breakfast before heading to classes and while some of the students had stared at them entering the Great Hall, most of them ignored them, having gotten completely used to Aurors entering and leaving the Great Hall at odd hours in all of their years here. It had been ten years since the Ministry was driven out of London and nine years since it had reformed under Albus Dumbledore's guidance. The Ministry was home in Hogwarts as much as the students were.

Her eyes instinctively scanned the Great Hall for any signs of trouble and immediately a frown appeared on her face at the person she wanted to see the least sitting at the teacher's table eating breakfast.

"Oh...I thought she would be already preparing for her Muggle Studies class," Emmeline had also noticed where her gaze landed and the two of them stared at the flaming red-headed teacher for a few seconds before seeing Crouch motion to them to gather in a circle.

There was once a time Marion and Emmeline would call Lily Potter their good friend, but events that went beyond anyone's control had changed that. Still, as Marion focused on her boss, she wondered if Lily was going to attend the Founders' Ball this year...it would be very interesting if she did.

* * *

They had reached the gargoyle that lead to the entrance of Dumbledore's office when Harry realized he did not know the password to the headmaster's office. However on second glance at the gargoyle, he noted that it was a bit ajar, meaning they didn't have to shout candied passwords at the stubborn statue. It also meant that someone was probably in a meeting with the headmaster.

Harry knew it would be risky to enter a meeting, especially if it was full of people. But if it was just one or two people, then it would be fine. He glanced at Ginny and she nodded a silent agreement to his plan. "_Silencio_," he pointed his wand at both his and Ginny's feet before climbing up the steps to Dumbledore's office.

They managed to make it halfway up the steps when the voices within the offices stop Harry cold.

"-can't be believed that _he_ won't attack when the students leave."

"Which is why I am sending your team to be stationed at Kings' Cross when the students do leave. I also want you to inform James and his lot that they are going to be on guard duty when the train leaves," Dumbledore's voice was clipped and sounded a bit angry as he interrupted whatever Mad-Eye Moody was going to say.

"Aren't you-" that was Sirius' voice who sounded concerned.

"It does not interest me this year," Harry knew what his father sounded like, of those brief times he was able to talk to his ghost or at least after image, and while he almost did not recognize the haggard, defeated tone, he did recognize the voice and it made a shiver run uncontrollably through his body.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, her breath warming his ear as the two of them huddled by the stairs.

He shook his head minutely, before patting her hand to indicate that he was all right even though he was sure he did not felt like it.

"But..." Sirius protested.

"Listen, that Ball is nothing but trash!" James' voice cracked, "I don't care."

"Potter, you're our best-" Moody growled.

"Get someone else," his father sounded so pained that it almost felt like a physical blow to Harry. A part of him was so happy to find out that his father and Sirius were alive in this universe, but the other part of him despaired at how listless James Potter sounded. What happened?

"Listen Potter-" Moody sounded angry before there was a sudden shift as his leg thunked down, "Headmaster, there are two people outside the door under a cloak of sorts. One of the looks like the Weasley girl."

Harry felt his breath hitch as he realized that Moody had discovered them under the invisibility cloak. _Might as well face the music,_ he mused silently before taking the cloak off of himself and Ginny and stuffed it into his robes. There was no need to let anyone know that he had an invisibility cloak until he knew it was safe. Especially not since he heard his father's voice full of so much pain. Things were definitely different in this world.

"Ready?" he murmured quietly to Ginny and she gave him a sheepish grin before squeezing his hand gently.

"Ready, Merlin," she spoke his code name, if only to convince herself and to convince him too. He hoped that no one in the room save for Dumbledore knew Legilimency or else they would be in deep trouble.

He pushed open the door and met the grim stares of Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Mad-Eye Moody, and the last person he would expect to be alive, James Potter with an equally grim stare of his own.

"Hello Mr. Moody, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter. I am Merlin," Harry announced before tilting his head at them, "and this is my _leftenant_, Selwyn."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's been quite a long time since I wrote anything in this fanfic. And truth be told, I had originally wrote this on the fly with no direction. Now with _HBP_ coming out in theaters, I finally decided to give this story a proper outline, or at least more notes and somewhat of an outline. It is my sincere hope that I will get to finish this _HP_ story as my other _HP_ stories have never been completed. Some elements you may recognize from my other _HP_ stories. I like to say that this one is the culmination of all of the HP stories I've wrote and took the good elements out of to stick into this one. Thanks for reading and I hopefully will not wait 2 years to post up another chapter. Heh.


	4. Merlin and the War

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Warning:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "Crystal Cave" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the U.S. back in the late nineties. No offense to anyone who has truly studied the King Arthur mythos, but I absolutely find that any of the versions I've read creates an opportunity for those to twist a few things.**

**Story:**

_Chapter 3 – Merlin and the War_

"_**Hello Mr. Moody, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter. I am Merlin," Harry announced before tilting his head at them, "and this is my leftenant, Selwyn."**_

* * *

How Harry managed to keep his expression neutral instead of revealing the joy he wanted to show at seeing Sirius alive was a miracle. But as he focused on his father, his joy immediately evaporated at the gaunt, sunken look his father wore. It was almost like seeing Sirius when he was first out of Azkaban, except worst. There was no light, not even the maniacal light he had seen in Sirius' face for the first time, just dull hazel eyes that stared back at him. A brief crinkling in the corners was the only sign of any life within those eyes.

James Potter looked so...dead...so lifeless. What had happened to make his father this way? Was it because Lily Potter was dead? No, Dumbledore had said that both of his parents were alive the night before.

"How do you know our names?" Moody's gruff tone snapped him out of his despairing thoughts as he focused on the Auror whose magical eye was focused intently on him. He resisted the urge to gulp as a bit of fear crept into his stomach at such laser intensity. How Moody had managed to see through the invisibility cloak, he didn't know, but perhaps this world's Moody's magical eye was more powerful than his world's magical eye he supposed.

"Headmaster Dumbledore was kind enough to tell us last night when we arrived," Harry shot a quick glance at Dumbledore who winked at him, telling him that he would back up anything he said regarding their arrival. Near him, Fawkes squawked a bit, shifting on his perch before turning to preen his feathers once more.

"And you're sure you're Merlin?" Sirius looked skeptical, "pardon my rudeness, but you look awfully like Ginny Weasley, um..."

"Selwyn of the High Elves," Ginny spoke up next to him, her voice and inflection a little different than what Harry was used to hearing from her. Her voice sounded a bit more imperious, more commanding... Harry shot her a quick look and she shook her head minutely, indicating that she would explain to him what was going on later.

"I am daughter of Lord Silvanus of the High Elves, Rumeni Glade in what I believe is part of these lands as some of the surroundings are familiar to me," Ginny fixed Moody with a cool stare. "We came to this place in accidental accord."

_There were flashes of light, spells slung firing throughout the air. Harry coughed from the smoky air as he threaded his way through the combatants all focused on their own battles. He needed to get to Selwyn and the others and relay the orders. They were spread too thinly..._

"_Selwyn!" he shouted as Ginny spun, her glaive decapitating the head of an Yrck who had been trying to kill her before she glanced up at him._

"_Merlin, where is Salazar?" she looked at him in concern and he shook his head._

Harry suddenly found himself back in Dumbledore's office and he was speaking, "-middle of battle against Morgana Le Faye's forces. And we must return as soon as possible. We do not know where Salazar had disappeared to." He abruptly stopped, noting that his own voice had changed slightly, sounding a bit deeper, but also his inflections had also changed to a more formal clipped tone. What the hell was going on with him and Ginny?

He shot her a look and she gave him an equal one in return with a little shrug as if to say that she also did not know what had happened. He looked over at Dumbledore who had a surprised expression on his face before he quickly wiped it away as Moody looked at him.

"Headmaster is this true?" Moody still looked skeptical.

"As far as I know it to be," Dumbledore replied, giving Moody a nod and a look that spoke volumes and told Moody that he was a skilled Legilimens and had perceived the truth from them.

"Here's my question then," James' voice brought Harry back to stare at his father who looked at them with calculating eyes. "How in the name of Merlin, my apologies if you really are Merlin, did you get here? And how are we supposed to send you back?"

"That I do not know," Harry tried to answer normally, but found that he couldn't. It was a bit frustrating as if the persona of Merlin had taken over his body..._wait a minute..._ The shock that surged through him from this thought suddenly snapped him out of the waking dream he was having in his mind about the battle Merlin had been fighting against Morgana Le Faye. "Professor Dumbledore says that he'll help us any way possible," he found that his words were coming out normally instead of in the formal tone and heaved a silent sigh of relief.

"Since Merlin and his companions arrived last night, I thought it would be prudent to let them rest for now," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Wait, there are more of you?" Sirius blinked, "is this what you were telling us yesterday?"

Harry didn't know what Sirius meant, but he had a feeling that Dumbledore had called an Order of the Phoenix meeting after he and his friends had retired to the Room of Requirement.

"Shut up Black, they don't know," Moody growled.

"I came with three others besides myself and Selwyn," Harry replied, he could feel a change in his words again and fought it slightly. If something had been cast on him to sound so formal and imperious, he did not want it taking over him. "Nathan Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor II."

_Go away! _He thought to the persona/influence that was trying to take over his speech and felt it retreat slightly. "We don't want any trouble and we're only looking to get home," he could still feel a bit of the influence within his words, but at least it hadn't changed his speech too much.

"Which will take time," Dumbledore cut through him and he narrowed his eyes slightly at the Headmaster. Why couldn't he understand that he did not want to fight another war; that he and his friends just came from the barely cooling embers of victory from yet another war!

"Headmaster Dumbledore has explained that there has been a long fought war occurring in this world when we arrived. We would not like to interfere for fear of perhaps changing our own timeline," Ginny still sounded formal and Harry wondered if she was feeling the same effects as he was with his voice changing, but couldn't fight it.

"We could use your help, if you're really are Merlin and his Knights of the historical legends," Sirius suggested, looking a bit hopeful and while Harry couldn't deny that he wanted to help Sirius, help his father, even help Moody in this war, the part of him was so tired of fighting that he wanted to do nothing more than have a few days of peace and quiet. No more running, no more fighting, no more dealing with Horcrux and ancient magic.

Harry glanced at Ginny who tilted her head as if to say 'this is your call' to him. He bit his lip for a few seconds before sighing. "I'll ask my friends. No guarantees though. We've just been through one war, and we don't like going through another."

"But I thought you were in the middle of battle?" Moody asked and Harry cringed inwardly. He realized that he had said they had come from the midst of a battle, and wars that ended did not have battles continuing.

"We've recently defeated Queen Mab and her forces when Morgana Le Faye took over her mantle and attacked us," he hastily explained, glad that he had read the book Dumbledore had given to them last night.

"But when that happened, I thought you guys were like at least forty-years-old or something," Sirius frowned and Harry cursed silently. Sirius just had to be a Merlin expert like Ginny, didn't he...it made things too complicated.

"I do not know what history has been written, Mr. Black, but rest assured, we are not the ages you speak of in the history books. And we have, in fact just come from war," Ginny looked frostily at Sirius and Harry bit his lip again to keep from seeing a slightly humbled expression on his face. Even though Ginny seemed to be influenced by perhaps the persona of Selwyn, she still looked scary enough to rival her mother.

"I would like to introduce the rest of Merlin's Knights to the Order if possible tonight, but it depends on Merlin here," Dumbledore looked at him and Harry wondered why. Maybe if the rest of the Order knew of their plight, they would be able to find out how to get home, but he also had a nasty feeling that it would be a ploy for Dumbledore to ask them for help in their war against Voldemort. Of that, he would refuse until he knew more information and what they were getting into. If James and Lily were alive and his counterpart in this world was dead, then was there someone who had survived the Killing Curse? Was there a Boy-Who-Lived or even a Girl-Who-Lived?

"Hopefully one of them will help us think of a way to get home," he shrugged, feeling the influence trying to return and brushed it away in his mind. "When?"

"Ten o'clock, I will have one of the Order take you from your rooms to the meeting area," Dumbledore was being cautious and Harry understood why. If he just gave them the location and they went to the place, it would show that they knew Hogwarts instead of being Merlin and his Knights.

"What about Crouch and his Aurors?" Moody suddenly spoke up, "they'll be patrolling the area."

"Do not concern yourself about that Alastor," Dumbledore shook his head, "I'll have Marion deal with that."

"You sure she's still loyal to the Order?" Sirius looked concerned.

"She is," James quickly replied, cutting Sirius off and sounding, for the first time, sure of himself. "I would know if she isn't."

"Yeah, but James..."

"She is," his tone brook a note of finality and Harry nearly jumped at it.

"All right, all right, I'm not arguing with you," his godfather raised his hands and gave a small smile at James which wasn't returned. Harry blinked in surprise. Of all the memories, all the stories, all the pictures he had of his father and Sirius, he had never seen once, James not crack a smile back at his best friends' attempt at jokes. What had happened to his father in this world?

Moody, he noted, was watching the whole exchange with a grim expression before hobbling over to the two and placed a hand on James' shoulder. "Potter, take your patrol now. Black, shouldn't you be teaching a class soon?"

"Yeah, going..." Sirius waved Moody's comment away before leaving the room ahead of James and nodded his head towards both Harry and Ginny, "Merlin, Lady Selwyn, it has been an honor to meet you."

Harry nodded in reply before Sirius disappeared down the stairs with James following behind him, just nodding a goodbye to them. Moody gave them an appraising look before hobbling down the stairs, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Harry felt as if the influence had suddenly disappeared while next to him, Ginny gasped a breath, tilting forward slightly before straightening.

"Ginny?" he placed a hand on her shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine...I'm...fine," she shook her head before staring at Dumbledore, "I felt like someone was influencing my words. I wanted to say everything so plainly, but it felt so alien at the same time..."

"It's not a coincidence then," Harry murmured before also looking at Dumbledore, "what did you do to us?" His other hand fingered his phoenix-feathered wand in the folds of his robes; ready to fire a spell at Dumbledore should he suddenly turn into Voldemort or someone who had tricked them with Polyjuice Potion.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore just looked puzzled, "I did not do anything. All I did was give you alias for which you could use. I must admit, I am puzzled by the formal language you were using earlier."

Harry wanted to trust Dumbledore and wished he knew Legilimency to see if the Headmaster was telling the truth. He had trusted this world's Dumbledore to get them back home so if the Headmaster and Minister of Magic told them that he did not know what was going on...but...

Wait a minute...Neville had said that Nathan Hufflepuff was a Dreamer last night and there was the potential for all of them to be Dreamers in the alias they had taken up...what if...

"Professor, what is a Dreamer?" he suddenly asked.

"You mean from the story written in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?" Dumbledore asked and he nodded, "why do you ask?"

"The book you gave us last night said that Nathan Hufflepuff was a Dreamer," Ginny explained, "and we've never heard of the term Dreamer before."

"Not in your world?" Dumbledore looked alarmed and a sliver of fear shot through Harry. What was it about the Dreamers that had the Headmaster so alarmed? What was it that what they didn't even know could influence this world?

Dumbledore suddenly looked older and gestured to Fawkes, "Fawkes, can you please fetch the rest of our guests from the Room of Requirement. I believe it is something they should hear."

The phoenix chirped once before disappearing in a ball of flame. A few minutes later, Fawkes flamed back into existence in the room, with Ron in tow before disappearing once more. Two more flames brought Hermione and Neville back before he flew to his perch and began to preen his other wing.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione looked concerned.

"I summoned you here, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom, because I believe there is something you should know about our world before anything else happens," Dumbledore tapped his finger tips together before waving a hand and five seats popped into existence in front of his table and they sat down. "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley here discovered something disturbing when they were talking with Mr. Moody, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black a few minutes ago."

"Harry, that's great news! Sirius and your father are still alive here!" Hermione looked ecstatic and Harry nodded his thanks.

"As I was saying, a very unusual occurrence happened while Harry and Ginny were here," Dumbledore continued, "it seemed that their speeches each turned more formal, more of a precise inflection while they were talking. I witnessed Harry's speech returning to a more normal state after the first time while Miss Weasley continued for the duration of the conversation. I believe this is the work of the Dreamers."

"The book you gave us said that Nathan Hufflepuff was a Dreamer, but it didn't specify which one," Neville spoke up.

"The _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ said that there were thirteen Dreamers, and seven of them rose up against the other six," said Hermione.

"The Dreamers are real and they have been passed from generation to generation in this world. I am quite surprise that it has not happened in your world because of the great amount of magic power each holds, but it is said that the Dreamers stand for the seven sins of Man and the five virtues of Man. The sixth Dreamer, the littlest Dreamer in the book, is the leader of all the Dreamers," Dumbledore said in a grave tone.

"The seven sins of Man... That's Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Wrath, and Envy," Hermione said in a thoughtful voice, "what about five virtues of Man?"

"Temperance, Courage, Wisdom, Faith, and Justice," Dumbledore replied, "except many of the seven sins were replaced, Fears, Anger, Corruptions, Covetousness."

"Why?" Ron looked confused.

"Either the powers died out or the wielder of the time decided to change his or her title to suit their needs. And you must admit, Dreamer of Fears sounds a lot more formidable than say Dreamer of Gluttony or Sloth," Dumbledore looked at them with serious blue eyes, not even a twinkle in them.

"What's so special about them?" Ginny asked.

"It has not been written, but through the legends, a Dreamer has the ability to manifest unique powers that enable them to perform great feats of magic and to inspire or even command others. In our world, there have been multiple instances where a wizard or witch manifested the powers of a Dreamer. No one for sure could say why types of powers, but each of the Hogwarts Founders were also Dreamers. Godric Gryffindor, as you can imagine, was the Dreamer of Courage. Rowena Ravenclaw, the Dreamer of Wisdom, Helga Hufflepuff, the Dreamer of Temperance, and Salazar Slytherin the Dreamer of Faith."

"But that was only four, I thought you said there were thirteen," Harry pointed out.

"Dreamers do not have to appear in all thirteen instances. The instance that the Hogwarts Founders manifested their powers was during the war before Hogwarts was established. However, during the war Slytherin turned sides along with Ravenclaw and the two changed their powers and announced themselves to be the Dreamers of Fears and Envy, respectively," Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"You can do that? Dreamer powers can change?" Neville looked utterly lost and Harry even noted that the rest of them looked lost. Only Hermione had a focused look on her face, her mind absorbing all of the information. Half of it was getting to Harry; the other half was flying right over his head. He made a mental note to ask Hermione for a more concise explanation after they returned to the Room of Requirement.

"Professor, you only mentioned twelve of the Dreamers. Who was the leader of the Dreamers?" how Hermione was paying attention and counting the number of Dreamers mentioned was beyond Harry, but he was intrigued.

"Ah," Dumbledore took his glasses off for a second and cleaned it with a small cloth he had conjured up before placing them back on his nose, "the littlest Dreamer was the Dreamer of Hopes, the mortal enemy of the Dreamer of Fears."

"So how does this relate to us?" he spoke up.

"A Dreamer's power manifests through dreams and through 'influence' as Miss Weasley had said. It is said that a Dreamer's powers subtly guide a user to its greatest benefit and also protects the person at the same time from any outside harm or influences until a bond of trust is formed," the Headmaster replied and Harry instantly knew that Dumbledore was suggesting that they were manifesting their "Dreamer" powers or whatever it was.

A part of him wanted to balk at such nonsense, yet another part of him knew that it was the right explanation to why he and Ginny had changed and it most certainly did explain the life-like real dream he had last night. It also definitely proved that Merlin and his Knights were Dreamers. He had no doubt that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville had dreams like him or even if they didn't, they would soon. It was the subtleties of magic that he knew had brought them to this world, had proven the Dreamers were real... But why them? Why did they suddenly start manifesting these...powers after they had arrived in the world?

"That sounds like the voice of experience," Hermione spoke up, her tone frank.

"Very perceptive, Miss Granger," the twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes, "and yes, it is experience. It is because I was the Dreamer of Hopes."

Silence reigned in the room, save for Fawkes' preening of his feathers.

"Does that mean Voldemort is the Dreamer of Fears?" Harry asked slowly, feeling an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. If they were Dreamers, that meant that Dumbledore wanted them to fight. This world wanted them to fight...something he did not want to do. He wanted to go home...to at least have some peace.

"Voldemort? Oh you mean, the Black King," Dumbledore shook his head, "no...he is not the Dreamer of Fears."

There was a second of silence before Hermione spoke up, her voice and expression flat.

"You've got to be joking," Hermione looked completely distressed and Harry glanced at her, confused.

She met his stare and shook her head, "Hopes' mortal enemy is Fears. Who do you think is the Headmaster's greatest enemy...?"

Harry frowned as he thought back to what he knew about Dumbledore and his eyes widened as he realized who Hermione was talking about. "Grindelwald..." he whispered.

"You're fighting both V-Voldemort and Grindelwald?!" Ron squeaked out.

Dumbledore caught his eye and nodded solemnly. "Now you know why I have asked you to consider fighting for us. For the past ten years, we have been slowly losing this war, and people are losing hope.

"We would like your help."

* * *

As soon as Sirius Black left the confines of the Headmaster, no the Minister's office, he slowed his pace down to let his best friend catch up with him before the two of them headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where he was supposed to finish final preparation work for seventh years and their N.E.W.T.s. Their mutual friend, Remus Lupin was just about finished with the first year Gryffindor-Hufflepuff class if his chronometer was reading the time correctly.

"You okay, James?" he glanced to his left as he saw a dark look on his best friend's face. It was normally the face James had been wearing for the past fifteen years, but today's scowl was a little deeper than normal.

"You didn't have to question Marion's allegiance up there, especially in front of those guests that Dumbledore had. For Merlin's sake we don't even know if they were even telling the truth," James gave him a dark look.

"The Minister trusts them," Sirius shrugged, "he is one of the most skilled Legilimens we know of in Hogwarts besides Sna-"

"Sirius," James cut him off warningly and Sirius immediately shut his mouth against the name he was going to say.

"Sorry mate," he apologized. He knew he had a bad habit of speaking before he thought and was about to bring up the name of the person James least wanted to hear. "But you have to admit, if they are who they are, it means that you and some of the other families may be directly descended from them. I mean, did you even see Merlin? He looks like the spitting image of you, except a lot younger and with different eyes."

James shrugged, the dark look receding a bit, "Don't really care for it. It's not going to help me now is it?"

"Yeah, but it makes sense to maybe where Godric Gryffindor got his Dreamer powers from? I mean, it would definitely make sense since you were a Dreamer-"

"Sirius, we've been through this. I don't give a rat's arse about it! It's over! It's not going to change a thing!" James cut through him roughly, "why the hell do you keep harping on it?!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes angrily. There were times he hated when his best friend was in the worst of these moods. It was like he was trying so hard to push everything away from him, yet to try to keep them close once more. He blamed most of it on the war, but he had also blamed a lot of it on Lily and what had happened sixteen years ago at Godric's Hollow. "Listen," he hissed at James, "if you want a pity party, go bother the ghosts. I'm only trying to help. If you don't want help, then say the word. You can have your pity party by yourself."

His words had their immediate effect as James' anger suddenly dissipated and was replaced by such a worn and despairing look before the Auror shook his head and ran a hand through his matted hair. "Sorry, Sirius..." James looked so old, beyond his thirty-seven years, "I just...everyone's been asking me about the Ball in the past few days and it brought back too many old memories."

Sirius patted James' shoulder. He was always quick to forgive his best friend...after all, besides Remus; there was no one else James could turn to these days. "I understand. I'll get Moody off your back about it if you want." Even though he was a teacher, he split his time with Remus teaching DADA to patrol the halls as one of Moody's Aurors at night, making sure the wards and area was secure.

"Don't...I'll go..." James sighed, "It'll be better than last year."

"But if you don't bring Lily..."

"People already know. It's an open secret if I don't bring Lily. She can suffer the consequences," James gave him a crooked smile.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his best friend so quick to admit defeat after fifteen years?

James' facade crumpled a bit before he shook his head, "No...I don't. I'll...ask her later tonight. Can you pass the message that I want to talk to her after dinner before the Order meeting?"

"I will," there were times Sirius wanted to hex both Lily and her paramour, whom he deemed never to name in James' presence, but he knew that he couldn't, if for the sake of Lily, but more so for the sake of James' mental health. His best friend was still holding a torch for her after all these years and would give his life to protect her to the end. He couldn't fight her paramour because of the sacrifice and the bargain that saved him sixteen years ago at Godric's Hollow. It hurt Sirius to see James so broken, so alone, but he knew that his best friend wasn't as cowardly to take his own life as a result. No, James was as much of a Gryffindor as he was and would see everything to the end.

At times, whenever there were attacks, he would see his old friend rise up to the forefront, the confident leader, the Gryffindor that was one of the best Aurors in the entire Ministry, but after battle, James had always retreated into his shell. He knew that he stayed for the sake of his children, but there were times that he wondered if his best friend had anymore sanity left to hold himself together so they would be able to finish this war.

James Potter was a man who lost hope a long time ago and Sirius Black hoped that he could find it soon; otherwise, the former Dreamer of Courage would be forever doomed.

* * *

It was about two hours after they had finished dinner and were pouring over the books once more in the Room of Requirement when Harry realized that he and Ginny didn't get a chance to tell Dumbledore about Barty Crouch Jr. being a Death Eater in their world. After all of the enlightening information the Headmaster had told them in the morning, he had completely forgotten to mention Crouch Jr. to him and instead they had retreated back into the Room to do some frantic reading. Hermione had gone back to the Library along with Neville and taken out more books, narrowly avoiding Madam Pince's hawkish gaze.

He considered sneaking out again, but a quick glance at the worn gold watch given to him by Mrs. Weasley made him decide against the plan. He ran the risk of running into too many students at Hogwarts before proper introductions were made. Plus, after their meeting with Dumbledore earlier, they had been cautioned against making too many trips in the halls of the school because of patrolling Aurors. Dumbledore had said that given the mood of this world and of the state of the war against the Dark Lord Grindelwald, which was currently in an uneasy cease fire, the Aurors had been given orders to hex anything that they deemed suspicious. The only people they could not hex were students themselves.

Harry had considered himself and Ginny fortunate that the Auror with the icy blue eyes had not caught them, otherwise they would have had to defend themselves and given headaches to all those involved. He also did not want to alert Crouch Jr. of anything until he could warn Dumbledore of the spy within their midst.

A brief thought occurred to him; was Severus Snape a spy within Dumbledore's ranks if the Dark Lord was Grindelwald instead of Voldemort? Was he even alive? And what was Voldemort's role if Grindelwald was the Dark Lord? There were so many unknown variables in this world that Harry felt a bit like the childhood book he had read, _Alice in Wonderland_ – except there was no scarily grinning Cheshire Cat.

Dumbledore had spoken of Voldemort as if he was nothing too important, but had also named him the Black King...like a chess piece of sorts.

"Hey Ron?" he looked up from a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he was supposed to be reading.

"Yeah?" Ron was buried in the book that Dumbledore had given them, an utterly absorbed and fascinated expression on his face. If Harry hadn't found the situation grim, he would have laughed at the bookish expression that his best friend wore. It was so like Hermione's.

"Is there a purpose of the Black King in wizard's chess?" he asked.

"No, not really. It can move one position only, no restrictions on the board, per turn, but not much else. It also has the power to turn pieces into queens or other pieces if they reach the other end of the board if they want," Ron shrugged.

"Like checkers?"

"What's checkers?" his best friend looked at him, confused.

"Never mind," Harry mused the information over. If applicable to real life, then perhaps Voldemort was Grindelwald's lieutenant. But the Voldemort he knew would never be subservient to anyone else save for himself. So then was this world's Voldemort different?

"Some of the old volumes of the _Prophet_, around the 1970s and 1980s read a bit like wizard's chess. Black King turns Black Bishop, Black King corrupts White Rook, Black Queen takes Black Queen," Hermione spoke up from the confines of a rather large tome that had engulfed her legs and at least came all the way up to her waist. Harry recognized the tome holding at least a couple of decade's worth of _Prophet_ headlines.

"Black Queen takes Black Queen?" Ginny had opted to take one of the books Hermione had brought in the morning and was reading it. She sat on the opposite end of the couch that Harry occupied, her legs propped up on his and a blanket covered the lower half of her body.

"Probably changing lieutenants or something," Ron muttered.

"October 15th, 1988, the Black Queen has betrayed the Black King and the Dark Lord and thus was put to death by the new Black Queen. Sources have not said who this new Black Queen is, but it is speculated that the former Black Queen was working for the rebel Ministry lead by the traitorous Albus Dumbledore. Why the Dark Lord has not dealt with the leader of Hogwarts is beyond anyone's guess-"

"_The Prophet's_ more opinionated in this world than in ours. Rita Skeeter?" Ginny asked her distaste for the rumor mongering woman evident in her voice.

"It doesn't matter, but this proves that there has been more than one grumbling within Grindelwald's forces. But it still..." Hermione trailed off as she turned a page and Harry noticed her face paled.

"What?" he spoke up, bringing everyone's gazes on Hermione who looked at him with unreadable eyes before propping up the page she was on so he could see the headline.

**ATTACK ON GODRIC'S HOLLOW, MANY FEARED DEAD**

October 31st, 1981

Reputed members of the Order of the Ministry and Aurors James and Lily Potter's son, Harry, feared amongst the dead. Local historian Bathilda Bagshot feared dead

Harry felt like someone had walked over his grave as he read the sub-headline. He had just read his own, or rather his counterpart's death in a newspaper headline and it made him a bit sick to the stomach. So it was true, Dumbledore was telling the truth. He was dead in this world; he had not survived the Killing Curse from Voldemort or even Grindelwald if Grindelwald had initiated the curse.

Ginny placed a silent hand on his shoulder and he absently grasped it, squeezing it in reassurance as Hermione turned the tome away from him and looked at him with knowing eyes. "Sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head, "Don't apologize."

"It said Order of the Ministry...don't they mean Order of the Phoenix?" Neville spoke up, pouring over another newspaper filled tome.

"It is a different world," he let Ginny's hand go as she moved closer to him and he relaxed in her presence. She understood his moods and he was grateful that she was there to support him. "There would be differences," Harry knew exactly what Ginny was talking about; it was regarding the Sirius Black and James Potter they saw in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, are we really going to fight this war?" Neville looked at him before the others also looked at him.

He grimaced. He really did not want to fight a war, especially with so many things changed. His scar didn't even prickle with pain and he knew that it wouldn't because his counterpart was dead. It also meant there was no Boy-Who-Lived so whatever advantage he had in this world was eliminated. They had also finished fighting a war just two days ago and were certainly exhausted.

But Dumbledore had stared at them like they were saviors, had hope fill his voice as he asked them to help. From whatever little they had seen so far, this world was much darker and filled with despair. This was a world that had lost hope and was desperately trying to find some. Then there was the mysterious Dreamer powers he and Ginny, and he suspected the others, were manifesting. Did the Dreamer power want them to fight because they were the only ones left who would be able to fight?

He had a feeling that when they went to the Order meeting tonight, there would be more of the same faces he had seen. Whipped, exhausted, and tired faces. Faces of those who had given up hope and everything else; faces of those who had succumbed to the inevitable defeat that was staring Hogwarts in the face. They would probably fight, but it wouldn't be much of an effort if Grindelwald of Voldemort were to storm the castle. There would be no effort...nothing...

"I...don't know," he replied honestly, staring at his friends one by one, "I don't know. I want to go home...I want to rest...I want..." He closed his mouth as he realized that he was babbling. He wanted nothing more than to go home, to sleep, to finally have the peace that had been plaguing him for sixteen years. The peace that was forcibly taken away from him on October 31st, 1981.

"We understand," Ginny said softly and he looked down at her, his eyes shining with gratefulness. "It's how we all feel..."

"But..." Hermione started softly before Ron elbowed her gently in the ribs, cutting her off and she immediately shut up, staring pensively at the newspaper headline she was on, but her eyes never reading it.

Harry sighed softly. He knew Hermione wanted to help this world. It was her nature to do so; to help any creature or person who was suffering. He wondered if there were times she knew she was acting like the Mother Theresa of the Wizarding world? "All right, we go to the meeting then decide, okay?"

"You sure mate?" Ron tilted his head.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Just then a soft knock startled them from their contemplative silence and Harry glanced at the watch. It was quarter to ten, fifteen minutes before the meeting was going to start. He got up from his seat, his right hand in his robes, fingering his wand. He could feel the subtle presence of the Dreamer that had personified Merlin taking over him and this time let it.

"Come," he heard his voice changing and saw looks of surprise from Hermione, Ron, and Neville out of the corner of his eyes even though he had already told them what to expect should they also be Dreamers.

The door opened and to Harry's surprise it was the owner of the icy blue eyes that had nearly seen him and Ginny earlier in the day. She was tall, beautiful even, and he suspected that she had some veela blood within her. No one could have looked that beautiful save for Fleur Delacour. Raven black hair framed her face and she wore robes of a dark blue. However, he noticed a patch over the left breast of her robes...it was the patch of the Aurors, but somehow bore another coat of arms on top of it, a coat of arms he did not recognize.

"You are...?" he dare not fight the influence on his words. If she could spot him and Ginny under the invisibility cloak then she was dangerous.

"Marion Sadow of Crouch's Aurors," she tapped the patch on her robes and bowed slightly to them, "I am also of the Order of the Ministry and have come to guide you and your companions to the meeting, Lord Merlin."

"Just Merlin," Harry automatically corrected and blinked inwardly at the words that tumbled out of his mouth. "I am neither holder of lands nor of noble birth. I am a simple man borne from the care of my mother Ambrosia."

"My apologies," Marion bowed again and Harry wondered if the woman was going to be formal with them the whole time.

"You are the Marion James Potter was referring too?" Ginny suddenly spoke up next to him and Harry nearly jumped. He had not heard her get up from the couch and wondered if part of the influence of Selwyn that Ginny had was to be completely silent.

Marion narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding curtly. "There are two factions of Aurors who report to Minister Dumbledore. I belong to one of the factions lead by Bartemius Crouch Jr. The other one is lead by Alastor Moody."

"Why?" as Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione sounded more bookish, if possible.

"I...am not at liberty to say, but there are creative differences in leadership if you will," Marion looked a bit uncomfortable and Harry nodded.

"Understood," he glanced at the others, "are we ready?"

"Lead on, let's get this party over with," Ron spoke up, his voice a bit deeper and more jovial as Godric Gryffindor II. Harry nearly balked at the tone and forced himself to keep his composure lest give away that they weren't who they were in front of the sharp-eyed Auror.

Beyond Ron, Neville shook his head, deigning not to open his mouth lest potentially unleashing something as outrageous as Ron's comments as Godric be heard in the room. Harry had to suppress a snicker...Neville was one smart man.

Turning back to Marion, he just barely caught her regaining her own composure at Ron's words and a crooked smile quirked the corner of his lips. So she wasn't as stuffy as she had initially appeared to be. "Shall we?" he gestured for her to lead the way to the meeting.

"Please follow me," Marion turned and headed out of the door with the rest of them following behind her.

A thrill of anticipation rushed through Harry and he felt the influence within him respond with a flicker of power that shot like energy through him, purging any sign of sleepiness or exhaustion from his body. He didn't know why, but it was as if the influence was looking forward to this meeting, finally meeting some of the key players in this world.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Definitely on a writing streak and I blame _Half-Blood Prince_ coming out in theaters for it. If you're overwhelmed by all of the information in this chapter, it'll be sprinkled out and repeated in the rest of the story. Also my beta reader had a sharp eye and pointed out lots of things in regards to the alternate world. Explanations are coming for the alternate world's characters, especially in regards to our favorite Marauders! Btw, the mentioning of chess pieces is a little tribute to serpant-sorcerer's _A Stranger in an Unholy Land_ which is one of my favorite HP fanfics. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please leave reviews!


	5. The Changed Order

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Warning:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "Crystal Cave" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the U.S. back in the late nineties. No offense to anyone who has truly studied the King Arthur mythos, but I absolutely find that any of the versions I've read creates an opportunity for those to twist a few things.**

**Story:**

_Chapter 4 – The Changed Order_

They were led directly to the teacher's room behind the Great Hall, a place Harry and the others were well familiar with. It didn't look any different except no fire in the fireplace, which was a bit odd, but understandable since it was the middle of June. There were people in the room already, and all of them turned to look at them as they walked in behind Marion, but overall a lot less people than Harry imagined at an Order meeting.

He suspected based on the information they had been reading about the history of this world that the Order was spread thinly, much like it had during their run from Voldemort. Everyone was either living in fear or under the scrutiny of Grindelwald and Voldemort's forces. The difference was that there were two rival ministries and either the Dark Lord nor Black King had attacked Hogwarts directly, preferring to attack known Wizarding places like Diagon Alley or even the Quidditch World Cup.

He wondered why and assumed another audience with Dumbledore alone was in order. A small movement behind Harry made him look to see Neville fidgeting a bit uncomfortably as everyone's gazes were focused on them. He pushed the feeling away, having felt like that since fifth year when he was ostracized by the Ministry.

"Please wait here," Marion murmured to them as they waited in a corner of the room. Harry noted that Dumbledore had not arrived yet and looked around the room, identifying the Order members in his head as he looked at them. Marion went to another corner of the room, standing next to someone who looked similar to her and he guessed that he was probably a brother or cousin related to her. Near them was his father, a stony expression on his face with Sirius and Remus talking in low voices about something he couldn't quite catch.

His breath hitched slightly as he saw Peter Pettigrew next to them. His mind screamed traitor, but he forced himself to steady his wand hand, lest give in the urge to hex Pettigrew for what he did. For all he knew this Pettigrew did nothing in this world and was still a loyal friend of James, Sirius, and Remus. But he also knew that he would warn Dumbledore to keep a sharp eye on Pettigrew…and the same with Crouch Jr.

"Neville?" Hermione's concerned whisper brought his attention to Neville who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"M-Mum…" Neville breathed out quietly before trying to wipe the shock from his face before anyone else could see.

Harry turned towards the direction Neville was staring at and indeed saw Alice Longbottom healthy and hale looking. But where was Neville's father, Frank? A small surge of joy filled him as he was glad Neville's parents, or at least his mother was all right in this world. The joy filled him even further as he glanced to the right of Alice and saw his mother, sitting in one of the high-backed lounge chairs in the room, a book in her hand. She looked…so beautiful…so much like the memories he had of her and when the Resurrection Stone had brought her ghostly form to a half-life.

His eyes drank in her form until a pale, sallow hand touched her shoulder briefly and he looked to see who had interrupted his field of vision. He managed not to let his jaw drop in shock but instead his eyes widened as he saw Severus Snape lean down and say a few words to his mother.

A quick glance over to the opposite side of the room caught James' narrowed eyes and a glare directed towards Snape before he looked away, hurt written all over his face. He looked back at his mother and saw that she was pointedly ignoring his father and he felt his joy disappear as he realized what was going on. His parents…

"Hey mate, you all right?" Ron spoke up next to him and Harry reached up and pretended to scratch the corner of his eyes as he wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall down his face at the heart-wrenching scene. His parents did not love each other anymore…his mother loved Snape and was probably married to him. His father obviously still had feelings for her, but he was a bitter man…it all made sense now.

"Fine, just an itchy eye," he replied before turning his gaze elsewhere. He did not want to see anymore of the broken family that was his in this world. He suspected they probably divorced each other when his counterpart died that fateful night on Halloween, 1981.

"My apologies for calling this meeting at the last minute, but as you can see, we have some important news," Dumbledore suddenly called from the door as he swept in, Professor McGonagall following behind him and closing the door before casting a spell on it to prevent anyone else from listening in on the meeting.

"Shacklebolt?" Sirius spoke up.

"He and Amelia could not make it tonight. Too many eyes watching at the moment," Dumbledore replied and Harry was pleased to hear that Kingsley Shacklebolt was still alive and a part of the Order in this world. Amelia, he hoped was Amelia Bones. The woman did have a good sense of justice and what was right and wrong when she had questioned him during the Wizengamot trial in his fifth year.

The other members of the Order nodded before Dumbledore turned to them, "In our war against the Dark Lord and his compatriots, besides establishing another Ministry to preserve the welfare of all Wizarding-kind, there is a select group of wizards and witches who undertake some of the most dangerous missions. We call ourselves the Order of the Ministry."

It was still a shock to hear instead of Order of the Phoenix it was Order of the Ministry, but he supposed that was one of the differences in the worlds.

"Is there a particular reason why? I was under the presumption that your Ministry was very secure within the walls of this school," Hermione spoke up, her voice and inflection deeper. For the first time, Harry noticed that her normally bushy brown hair was a bit of a darker brown and her features had changed ever so slightly. Enough that she looked a little different than the Hermione he had remembered and wondered if it was her Dreamer powers influencing the change. He suspected it wasn't permanent, but rather a defense mechanism just in case anyone asked if they looked like their counterparts in this world.

"Her-err…Rowena-" Ron nearly tripped over Hermione's name before correcting himself quickly.

"It is a fair question," Hermione shot Ron a look, telling him to shut up before looking back at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded and looked grim, "I have established this Order for the sole purpose of using any means necessary to defeat the Dark Lord. Each member of the Order has pledged their loyalty to me and to the defeat of the Dark Lord. Each member is willing to throw away their own life if it means total and complete victory. The Order was established in case the Ministry was to fall under the Dark Lord's attacks."

Harry found it a bit odd as to why Dumbledore didn't refer to Grindelwald by name and instead called him the Dark Lord, but pushed the puzzling thought from his mind as he mulled over what he said. It was more war-like than the Order of the Phoenix, but he supposed it was also because they were in such dark times that extreme measures needed to be taken.

The Headmaster then turned and addressed the Order, "My fellow members, many of you have heard the news at yesterday's emergency meeting, but for those who have not, I would like to present Merlin and his Knights."

Everyone in the room stared at them and Harry suddenly felt self conscious. He glanced at his friends who were looking back at him, expecting him to speak and suddenly felt the influence he was sure was the Dreamer Merlin now, settling over his mind and body. Earlier, when he had been trying to push it away to stop it from influencing his words, he now welcomed it. It would at least help him say the right things without giving away that they weren't who they were.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry found himself saying and was a bit glad that even the influence refused to call Dumbledore Minister of Magic as it was a bit too weird, "has kindly offered Hogwarts as sanctuary to us while we find a way back to our world."

"You mean to tell us that…you traveled from another world, here?!" Lily spoke up, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Lily Potter, Merlin, she teaches our Muggle Studies classes," Dumbledore interjected.

"But that's theoretically impossible," his mother continued, not noticing that everyone's eyes was on her and Harry shot a look to Hermione who shrugged. "It can only happen if the…"

"Professor Potter?" Dumbledore prodded.

"It could only happen if there is a magical rip in the universe from which we are from, enough to disrupt the balances and throw us into a completely different world or even a different time," Hermione spoke up, "Professor Potter is correct in thinking of that assumption. It was the conclusion I had thought up also."

Harry looked at his mother and saw the bright spark of calculating knowledge behind her green eyes. He realized that if they weren't careful around her, then their identities would be blown completely apart. His mother was a bit scary in that respect… It was also then that he realized his mother had kept the Potter last name, which meant she was still married to his father…and having an affair with Snape. The thought wasn't comforting and it still saddened him, but at least his parents weren't divorced.

"We were in the midst of a battle with Morgana Le Faye's forces when we suddenly found ourselves here," he felt the Dreamer influence fade a little, letting him speak normally, "we need to return as soon as possible because-"

"_What have you done with Salazar?!" he screamed at Morgana, feeling a trickle of blood slide down from his cheek and into his mouth, but he didn't care as he glared at the sorceress._

"_Silly boy…he's forever mine," she cackled madly, her hands alive with electricity that arced around her body._

_He cursed silently as he dived towards the ground, away from the first bolt of electricity singed the ground where he had been standing. The dirt and rocks showered around him before he pointed his wand at her and fired a spell. "Coronum!"_

"-my half-brother Salazar was captured by Morgana and her forces," Harry finished, shaking his head a bit to clear away the waking dream he just had. _It's inconvenient_, he directed the thought at the influence that seemingly shrugged in his mind and settled over his presence again.

"Half-brother?!" the man whose features resembled Marion Sadow's looked completely shocked and stepped forward, "but that's…Godric here is supposed to be your half-brother!"

"Family politics," Ron replied, "nothing that concerns you." There was an edge of warning in his tone that Harry had never heard before. Something that sent alarm bells through the influence and he glanced at Ron, wondering what Godric Gryffindor II was getting at.

"But-"

"Drop it," Ron's eyes became hooded and dark and a dangerous aura seemed to engulf him.

"Marius," Dumbledore held out a hand to wave the man back and he reluctantly nodded before backing away.

It was also then that Harry noticed whispers had erupted around the members of the Order and glanced at Ron who looked at him, completely puzzled as to what had just happened. The influence of Merlin that was in him wanted answers to whatever Godric had just said, but Harry shoved its concerns out of his mind. He did not want to deal with whatever issues Merlin may have with Godric at the moment.

"That…" James' voice was hoarse, but there was a glimmer of hope within his tone, "was…Courage, was it not?"

"Huh?" Ron looked confused, "that was simple-"

"I think Mr. Potter means you are a Dreamer, are you not?" Dumbledore asked and Harry noticed that any twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes was gone.

"A wha?" Ron now looked completely confused before Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Honestly Godric," she sniffed, "you have been going on about how as the Dreamer of Courage you would defeat the nefarious forces of the evil Queen Mab and the evil Sorceress Morgana Le Faye. Could you not recognize your own powers when you manifest them?"

Harry tried to keep the smirk off of his face as he could hear both Hermione and Rowena Ravenclaw ream Ron and Godric out, but was unsuccessful. Beside him Ginny snickered lightly while Neville valiantly tried to remain neutral but utterly failed before giving Ron a crooked grin.

"So the legends are true," the man named Marius spoke up, "Godric Gryffindor was a Dreamer…more specifically the Dreamer of Courage. Does that mean, Lord Hufflepuff, are you-?"

"Dreamer of Justice, yes," Neville spoke up quietly, not looking at Marius, but instead was staring at his mother. "I am…"

Harry felt a well of panic rise up within him. He knew Merlin was a Dreamer, but he did not know which one. Glancing at Ginny and Hermione he also noticed that the two of them were unsure of their Dreamer powers and relaxed slightly. At least he wasn't the only one who was a bit clueless.

"Will you help us in this war?" Remus' quiet, steady voice spoke up from the far corner where he sat next to Sirius, James, Pettigrew and Harry noted to his relief, a healthy bubblegum pink-haired Tonks – or was it Mrs. Lupin, he did not know.

Harry hesitated. Part of him realized that this world was on the brink of falling down a darker path than any of them could imagine. He wanted to help his parents, to find out what could have driven them apart, what made them into such broken people. He wanted to bring back hope to the world, to let the Army of Light win over Grindelwald and Voldemort. But yet another part of him yearned for the peace that he and his friends justly deserved. They had fought Voldemort for half of their lives and had finally beaten him. They wanted nothing more than to rest and let the burden of destiny drop from their shoulders.

But as he stared at each of the Order members, lingering the longest on his mother's face, drinking in her features and eyes no longer emerald like his, but a dull green, worn down by the war around her, he already knew in his heart that he couldn't refuse. It was a need within him, a need to see his parents, still alive in this world, happy. He wanted a future for them, a future for his friends' counterparts in this world. They deserved happiness and peace as much as they did in their own world.

No one deserved to live in the dark shadows of two Dark Lords and most certainly no one deserved to live in fear. He knew what fear did to people, how it twisted minds, how it turned friends on each other-

Harry suddenly started and stared at Snape as he felt a distant probe in his mind and immediately tried to erect a mental block with his feeble Occulmency skills he had. He was mildly surprised when he felt the influence of the Dreamer Merlin take over and reinforce the mental block.

"Get out of my head," he growled at Snape and immediately the probe disappeared from his mind and everyone stared at Snape who was staring at him in mild shock, or at least an expression he thought was mild shock. Even in this world, the Potions master was very good at keeping his expression closed and to himself. It was only through the memories that he had seen of Snape in the Pensieve that he had a better understanding and reading of the man's expressions.

"Severus-" Dumbledore started before Harry raised a hand to cut the Headmaster off.

"I am sure Professor Snape meant no harm," he answered as Merlin, "after all, a former Dreamer would be curious of yet another Dreamer." Harry immediately clamped his own mouth shut; that was not what he wanted to say. _What the hell are you doing?_ He questioned the influence silently and received an equivalent of a mental shrug from the presence. A part of him was surprised that the influence seemed capable of communicating, but the other part of was baffled at how such a thing could happen.

"And how would you know that?" Snape stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You carry the scent of having spent time around potions," Ginny replied, stepping forward, "as this is a school, the students learn from one such as yourself, Potions Master."

Harry had to admit, Ginny personifying Selwyn was a tad scary, especially since her voice sounded so imperious, so like royalty. From the information he had read in the book about Merlin and his Knights along with the waking dream Merlin's influence kept giving him, Selwyn was very much a powerful spellcaster, enough that she almost never had to use her Dreamer powers in any situation.

"And when you were a Dreamer, you would have been able to easily identify your predecessors or anyone else who had carried such power within," she continued, staring down Snape who actually looked embarrassed enough to not meet her gaze directly and instead stayed silent.

It was only a moment later that Harry realized Lupin was still expecting an answer to his question and looked at the werewolf directly. "To answer your question-"

"Remus Lupin, I am one of two teachers of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"-Professor Lupin, we have our doubts and reservations about your war against Grindelwald-" He heard the gasps of surprise from some of the people in the room as he spoke the Dark Lord's name and frowned, "and your ignorance in speaking a name that should not be feared has disturbed me greatly. Names should not be shortened to prevent such fear. If you do not name the fear then it will only hold you hostage even more." He could feel the influence's distaste at those who had gasped when he said Grindelwald's name. It mirrored his own feelings, especially when he had to deal with his friends and their fear of saying Voldemort.

"However," he continued, letting Merlin's influence color his words, "we will attempt to help you in this endeavor as it seems to me, and the only Dreamer amongst you is you, Professor Lupin. _You_ are the remaining candle of light in such an abysmal lack of faith and hope amongst those in this room." Harry clamped his mouth shut again; not want he wanted to say, but it was blunt enough and it surprised him that the influence could tell so much when he had no clue how to sort out its feelings from his own. He wondered if there was some way of communicating with the influence to learn how to pick up what it just came out from his own mouth. He wished it was as easy to push away the influence like he had done with the Elder Wand, but somehow knew that it would not be that easy.

He saw the surprised expressions on almost everyone's faces, including from his friends who were staring at him. He gave them a small shrug, before glancing back at Remus who had a neutral expression on his face. He wondered if the werewolf's senses were far sharper than his own and could tell the differences between when he was himself and when he was the Dreamer Merlin. He also realized that he did not know the full extent of a Dreamer's powers and would Lupin, aided by his powers as a Dreamer be able to see through their ruse?

He suddenly felt as if something gentle was brushing his consciousness, a light feather of curiosity and the first thing that popped into his mind was that of baby Teddy Lupin. Harry was puzzled as to why the image appeared in his head when he felt the Dreamer influence take the image away and seemingly put a protective shroud over it. It was then he realized as he looked up at Remus, that he was using his Dreamer powers on them to discern the truth.

It wasn't as hostile as when Snape tried Legilimens and Harry instinctively knew that he could trust the Remus Lupin of this world if he were to find out their secret. He some now _knew_ that this Dreamer…_the Dreamer of Temperance_, the influence whispered to him, meant no harm and was only curious about them. But he also did not want Remus finding out so soon that they weren't who they were and so the influence within him had sought to protect that information even when Remus tried to pluck out the first image in his mind.

He wondered if he could do the same…

And just as suddenly he saw an indistinct image, no it was like watching a movie, except with grainy footage and muffled sound.

"_-her go, Moony," James Potter sounded defeated, looking much younger and a brief glance at the calendar spelled out the month as July of 1982. "She's insisting she goes even though she knows _he'll_ be there," he continued._

"_You can't dissuade her. She's brave enough to confront-"_

"_I don't care," James cut off Peter who fell silent and looked elsewhere._

Harry retreated just as fast, feeling as if he was witnessing a private conversation that he knew he shouldn't have. It was almost as bad as witnessing his father's torment of Snape in the Pensieve, but this one was directly in his mind, as if he was witnessing it from Lupin's eyes.

"You are correct, Lord Merlin," Remus suddenly said in the quiet of the room, startling Harry. He saw a mysterious glint in the werewolf's eyes and wondered what he had made of the image of Teddy Lupin in his mind. He was sure Remus saw it and felt the emotions he had because he was Teddy's godfather.

"I am no Lord, nor holder of lands. I am a simple man borne to my mother Ambrosia and raised by her hand. You need not address me as such," Harry replied, the influence a bit irked at how many people had addressed him as Lord in the past hour.

"So I suppose if we're helping you guys out," Ron looked more relaxed as Godric Gryffindor than what Harry knew his best friend was feeling. "I guess we'll need to see battle plans, troops-"

"They are a school, Godric," he cut in, letting the influence color his words once more, but made sure that had at least half a mind to not spout off blunt words again, "not an army. And there is only so much we can do for them."

Ron, no Godric, gave him a pointed look before shrugging, "Fine, whatever, your show."

Merlin's influence huffed an annoyed sigh in his mind and he had a feeling that the bickering between him and Godric was nothing new. He turned back to the room, "We will help, but we will not fight this war for you. That is something you must strive for. Find what is you are lacking and you will prevail against Grindelwald and Voldemort."

A quick glance back at his friends and he saw them nodding their assent. He made it clear that their priority was to get home, but they wouldn't leave such a world in a lurch. As he looked around the room once more, seeing the smallest sparks of hope appear in some of the people's eyes, he hoped that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

It was quite late already, well past even his own bedtime as he tilted a mug of firewhiskey around in his hands. Sirius looked at the three others who sat in the room in companionable silence. It was rare that they had the chance to sit together, especially with him splitting time between grading students' papers and Auror patrols to James always on call by Moody's orders and to Lupin buried in paperwork or curled up in a corner during the full moon, the Wolfsbane potion having its desired effect but made him more crabby and moody than usual. Peter was busy with his own business, running errands for Dumbledore that even neither he nor James knew about.

Taking a sip, he let the alcohol burn down his throat and glanced at Remus who was absently correcting a rather long parchment. Sirius had a nasty feeling that said parchment belonged to Hermione Granger, who was one of the brightest witches he had ever met, but had a tendency to be as bookish as well – typical Ravenclaw. If she had not been as shy or as worried about her life outside the walls of Hogwarts, he suspected she would have been in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw.

He himself had another short patrol about to start soon, but right now, he relished the chance of spending time with his friends.

"I thought you were finished with Granger's parchment over dinner?" Peter asked, fingering the bottom half of the parchment with some surprise.

"I was, but there were a few things I made notes earlier that I wanted to return to and have a second look," Remus murmured, half distracted before he absently chewed the end of the quill he was using and made yet another mark and a few notes.

"Composing a letter of rebuttal?" James spoke up, his humor few and far between but Sirius knew that James would only reveal his inner most humor to only his friends and no one else. The prankster and jovial man he knew since they were children had died so long ago. It was a rare occasion that James cracked a joke now.

"Shush you," Remus waved his comments away with the quill, making another note, "it is an utterly fascinating read."

"Boring," Sirius dragged out the word, before draining his firewhiskey dry, "come on, just put the damn thing down and talk."

"About what?" Remus made another mark before a smile appeared on his face and scribbled something before the smile disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

"I don't know, something, anything? The Dreamers?" Peter added before hastily clapping his own mouth shut, "sorry."

Sirius glared at Peter and resisted the urge to shake his head like an adult scolding a misbehaving child. "Idiot," he muttered. The Dreamers was a touchy topic amongst their group, especially considering James' position.

"I'm…glad," James suddenly spoke up, and Sirius nearly dropped his mug. He was only relieved that it fell into his lap instead of crashing to the ground. He gaped at James and noted that even Remus and Peter were staring at their sullen friend, shock on their faces.

"Prongs?" he ventured carefully. There were times when James would suddenly burst into fits of rage, throwing out hexes and curses to the point where they had to physically restrain him, or even burst out crying the next minute. Occasionally he would transform into his namesake Animagus form and charge at the walls, trying to tear through something and he and Peter would have to calm him down with their Animagus forms.

James didn't look at them and instead was staring at his mug, still half-full of firewhiskey. Sirius noted that Remus had finally set Granger's parchment down and was staring at their friend with an intense gaze. He wondered what their resident werewolf was doing when he _felt_ the effects of magic exuding from Remus. It had been so long since he had _felt_ that particular magic from Remus that he had almost forgotten what a Dreamer's powers felt like when they activated it.

During the Order meeting when they were reintroduced to Merlin and his Knights he had felt a sliver of power from Remus, but now, it was released in a much more saturated environment and Sirius stayed silent, unconsciously holding his breath. He himself was never a Dreamer so he did not know the nuances of what was in a Dreamer's powers, but he knew that each Dreamer power varied from person to person.

Remus, as the Dreamer of Temperance, was gifted with the ability to sense and perceive more than truths from others. He also had a way with animals and other creatures and was able to command significant defensive spells that calmed others down while bolstering mental defenses against creatures like Dementors, Inferi, or even the fearsome Faydes.

"I don't…" Remus murmured quietly before his brows wrinkled in concern, "James, you didn't even chose an heir!"

"What, what?" Peter looked back and forth, confused and Sirius shoved him slightly in the shoulder to shut him up.

"There's only a residual power left in him, otherwise, Courage has left him," Remus looked at James, a stricken expression on his face, "you didn't even choose an heir!"

"I don't get it," Peter whined.

"Before a Dreamer can give up his or her powers," Remus rubbed his eyes, "they need to choose an heir. Otherwise, that Dreamer power be… It would unbalance the magical world as we know it if a Dreamer does not declare an heir to their power."

"Wait, you need to declare it?" now Sirius was confused.

"No, you don't have to, but each Dreamer has a magical marker within them that can be identified as to who they passed their powers on to or who they got it from," he replied before heaving a loud sigh, "James…what did you do?"

It was a moment later that James looked up at them, "I gave it to the person that needed the most…"

"Oh no…" Sirius knew exactly who James gave his powers to, "but…isn't that impossible? I mean, wouldn't Godric Gryffindor II have his own powers already?"

He saw James exchange a significant look with Remus and wondered what he was missing. Remus pursed his lips and looked at both Peter and him with serious brown eyes. "I would make you guys take a wizard oath, but I believe you guys wouldn't tell anyone else."

"What…what is it?" Peter looked apprehensive.

"I believe that Merlin and his Knights are not who they claim to be," Remus said in a grave tone and Sirius felt his heart contract slightly in both fear and the hope drain out of him.

He had wished so strongly that with the help of Merlin and his Knights at Hogwarts that they would be able to help turn the tide of war. What Remus was saying…it stabbed at him. He had wanted to believe the young man that looked so eerily like James; wanted to believe that it wasn't Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, or even Ron Weasley's doppelgangers that had stood before them and declared at they were Merlin's Knights. He had felt hope fill him as Merlin declared that he and his Knights would help them in the war, to defeat Grindelwald and Voldemort. To defeat the Dark Lord and Black King.

"They're Death Eaters, aren't they?" Peter whispered sullenly.

"No," Remus' sharp tone made him glance back up at his friend, "they are most certainly not. I do not know who they really are, but I could _feel_ a pull on my powers from them. They are most certainly Dreamers, but whether they had taken the persona of Merlin and his Knights is up to their powers. I do not know who they really are, but they _are_ the heirs of the Virtues of Man that had long abandoned us. It's as if the Weavers themselves chose them to help us."

"You're joking," Sirius knew most of the Dreamer lore and knew that intoning about the Weavers was not a thing to be taken lightly. The Weavers Council was the fabled ruling body of the Dreamers and Sirius had likened them to the Greek myths of the Fates. He did not know if the Weavers were as real as the Dreamers, but if Remus believed in them, then who was he to argue against it. "You're not joking," he mumbled as he noticed that their werewolf friend was staring at him with a serious face.

"Do you know if the _others_," he dared not mention Lily or Snape in front of James' presence, "can sense the same thing?"

"I'll ask Minerva tomorrow in the staff meeting, but I believe Albus has already sensed it which is why I think he agreed with this earlier, otherwise, he would have sent all of the Aurors out to deal with them. As for the…_others_," even Remus avoided James' gaze when he said the word, "I do not know."

"I…can ask," Peter treaded carefully.

Remus nodded before Sirius glanced at his watch and noted that he was at least five minutes late from relieving Marius Sadow from his patrol duty. "I'm late," he grumbled as he got up and placed his empty mug on a small end table, "sorry to run out like this but…Remus, you really sure?"

"They can be trusted, yes," Remus nodded and Sirius mulled it over before shrugging. Before he headed out of the teachers' common room, he glanced at James who looked like he had retreated back into his shell once more. Shaking his head, he hoped that whatever his best friend did, it was worth it.

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way," he wailed as he floated around the halls of Hogwarts.

"It is done, do not speak further of it."

"Our will is the absolute. Shall you question it further?"

"No," he replied quietly, chastened, "but this will hurt them…"

"This is war, sacrifices must be made."

"This is torture. They will not abide by your rules."

"They will or they will suffer the consequences."

"Have you no heart?"

"They are the last, best hope we have…"

'They are _children_…"

"They are soldiers."

"I sincerely hope you know what you have done."

"Is that a threat Perevell?"

"They will find out and they will rebel."

"They will do as they are told because they believe it."

"I warn you now…there will come a time you will regret what you have done. The Weavers Council is not all powerful. The Boy-Who-Lived and his friends are beyond your grasp. You will know…"

"Be gone from our sight…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter so far. A lot of information, I know. A lot of stuff…and yes, I will get to the juicy parts regarding the complicated triangle that is James-Lily-Snape. For those who are familiar with my much older works within the HP universe, you may recognize a few things I have included in this chapter. Again, please review!


	6. Influences

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "Crystal Cave" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the U.S. back in the late nineties. No offense to anyone who has truly studied the King Arthur mythos, but I absolutely find that any of the versions I've read creates an opportunity for those to twist a few things.**

**Story:**

_Chapter 5 – Influences_

"How the hell do I get rid of this stupid…influence or whatever the hell it is?!" Ron shouted as soon as the door slammed closed in the Room of Requirement. "I tried to mentally fight it like you told us to Harry, but it's not working!"

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, watching Ron rant, tossing his robe onto a trunk at the foot of his bed before grabbing at his hair in frustration. Neville had opted to take a seat on one the couches, also staring at Ron as he grabbed at his hair and paced around while Hermione completely ignored her ranting boyfriend and took another couch with Ginny who only rolled her eyes.

"I don't really know," Harry shrugged, feeling helpless in the situation. "I just…mentally shove it away some how. I mean, it's like negotiating, I guess…" He trailed off; feeling as he had just babbled instead of made any sense to what Ron was feeling. "Anyone?"

Neville and Hermione both shook their heads. "I can't complain," Hermione shrugged, "Rowena has an extensive knowledge that I feel she is helping me more than hindering. I guess I let her come and go as she pleases if that's any help."

"That's no help," Ron growled.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione glared at him with a flat expression.

"Sorry," he muttered a hasty reply before glancing at Neville who shrank slightly into the couch. "Well?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I was pretty quiet during the meeting…and I think Nathan Hufflepuff, or at least the Dreamer of Justice is too. I mean, I didn't really feel too much of an 'influence' if you want to call it at that. It was like something was hovering at the edge of my mind, not really controlling me, but not really there either. It was there for me to take and use if I wanted to. I mean, I had these dreams last night and one during the meeting of a battlefield, but I think Nathan, or the Dreamer is trying to teach me, to let me decide if I want to use this…power…"

Neville fell silent, glancing furtively at the crackling fireplace and Harry blinked in surprise. He wondered was each of their Dreamers and respective persona, or influences, acting differently within them? It would make sense, as not all magical entities were created to react the same in each person. If each Dreamer's powers were unique to the user and each influence within the Dreamer was unique, why not have differences in the way each handled their…host for lack of a better word.

"Sounds like a parasite," he muttered mostly to himself before he _felt_ the influence that was the Dreamer, or was it Merlin, push at him in a manner that said it was hurt by his comments. Harry instantly felt a bit sorry for his comments and then wondered if there was a way to communicate with whatever was influencing him.

_All you had to do was ask,_ came the thought in his head and he blinked in surprise before realizing that Ginny was talking.

"It's like possession," Ginny whispered her voice emotionless and Harry instantly knew what she was talking about. He shuddered slightly, remembering how obsessed he was with the Half-Blood Prince's book and how Ginny had saved him from being consumed by it. But compared to what she went through her first year at Hogwarts, she would be the best to understand what was going on with all of them.

"Ginny?" Ron stopped his pacing as soon as the words emerged from his sister's mouth and looked at her with concern.

"The first time I felt it, I couldn't control it," she looked at them, her eyes hooded, "it was in the Headmaster's office when we were talking with Sirius, your father, and Mad-Eye. As soon as I had said Merlin's name, I felt something take over my mind, filling my head with information that I never knew about Selwyn; I instantly knew her history, her background, where her father and twelve brothers and sisters were. I knew her deepest secrets and her greatest fears. I knew who she was…and somehow, I think she knew who I was.

"I hated it. I wanted to scream and talk when she started to introduce herself. I wanted to shout to them who I really was, but it was as if Selwyn had possessed all of my motor functions and I was just along for the ride. I could see what was happening, but I couldn't do anything about it," Ginny continued and Harry stiffened.

What she had described…it was almost like the time Voldemort had forced his consciousness into his own body, possessing him, demanding that Dumbledore kill him at the Ministry of Magic.

"Did it hurt?" the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it and he saw his friends look at him in concern. He had never told any of his friends of what had happened in the atrium of the Ministry. It was a secret only he and Dumbledore knew about and the Headmaster had taken it to the grave with him when he died.

"No," Ginny looked at him, and shook her head, "it didn't, but as soon as Sirius and the others left, I could feel it releasing me all at once, retreating to somewhere I couldn't sense or feel."

"That's…scary," Ron looked grim.

"During the night, I think I had a dream. I was in a glade of sorts and I think I saw Selwyn. She and I talked… She told me that she was not really Selwyn, but the embodiment of the Dreamer that bonded to me when we arrived in this world and chose an avatar to protect me from those who would harm us. I think she then apologized and told me that I could call on her when I felt like it, but otherwise, she would leave me alone.

"During the meeting, I didn't feel like she was possessing me again, but it felt like a mutual agreement of sorts. I think she or rather, the Dreamer knows of my previous experience with such a thing…and was ashamed of being so forceful earlier…" Ginny trailed off, staring at the ground as Hermione hugged her.

"So it's alive then?" Ron looked utterly confused.

"Not in the way we perceive it. From what I can remember and from what…'Selwyn-Dreamer' told me, it is a part of this world. They have been adrift for a while, looking for someone worthy to bond to help them."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "That can't be coincidence then…"

"We don't know that," Ginny looked at him, "but you said we would help because you hate to see a world like this."

"Isn't our priority to get home? I mean Mum and Dad could be going spare right now because we're not there! It's been two days! They probably think we've been captured or killed by rogue Death Eaters or something," Ron scratched the back of his head.

"I…want to help," Neville interrupted in a soft voice, making everyone look at him, "I…my Mum…I…"

Harry understood where Neville was coming from. "I feel the same way, Neville," he nodded at the shy Gryffindor before looking at Ron, "I know, we need to get back as soon as possible, but we don't even know where to begin. Its fine that Dumbledore wants to help us to get home, but I think we can benefit if the other members of the Order also get involved. I mean, my Mum-"

"That's right! Your Mum was a Muggle so she may know more about this type of magic or dimensional travel thing than I do! I'll talk to her to see what we can do," Hermione cut through him, her eyes brightening in anticipation of another project to work on.

"Ginny," Harry was glad that Neville looked happier and Hermione looked positively ecstatic at the prospect of another project; but focused his attention on his girlfriend, "you all right?"

"I'm fine," she gave him a small private smile, the same one that always made his heart beat just a hair faster, "I think my Dreamer and I are in agreement…"

"Good because can I ask you to ask Professor Lupin more about the Dreamers? Merlin, or rather, my own Dreamer, identified him as the last Dreamer in the room, Temperance I think, of the Virtues of Man, and since the history books don't mention anything…"

She nodded, "Don't worry, I'll ask him."

"It still doesn't help me," Ron grumbled, "how do I tell Godric to stop pissing everyone off? I mean, it's not as easy as saying 'sod off' to him when he's able to take over your body and stuff."

"Talk to him in a dream?"

"Thanks sis, that's really helpful," Ron shot back sarcastically before crawling under his bed covers and turned away from them, "bloody great help you lot are!"

Harry suppressed a snort of laughter before grabbing his pajamas and headed to the attached restroom to change into his nightclothes. He emerged a few minutes later to see Hermione, Ginny, and Neville's heads buried in the mounds of books that had started to pile up around the fireplace once more; except this time Ginny was reading the book on Merlin and his Knights.

"You sleeping soon?" he asked them.

"Soon, I just want to," Neville suppressed a wide yawn with one hand, "read some more."

"Same here," Ginny murmured, "don't worry about us, Harry. Get some sleep." She tilted her head, her eyes unfocused for a brief moment before a grin worked its way up her face. "Selwyn says that as Merlin, you've done well with negotiations."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her as he felt the influence that was Merlin in the back of his mind preen a bit with the praise. He still wasn't too sure about his influence or anything, but vowed to hopefully meet this mysterious Merlin-Dreamer in a dream tonight.

"G'night Ginny."

"'Night Harry."

* * *

_The battlefield was hot, putrid, and the smell of animals and magical creatures stank up the already trampled grass, but Merlin didn't care as he scoured the area, eyes set and intent on finding the person responsible for this. The rumbles of distant explosions shook the ground he stood on, but he stalked forward, undeterred._

_Finally his eyes found his target. Her hair was wild and whipped around in an unseen tornado surrounding her, blazing magic arcing across her fingers. She laughed, high and giddy, a sadistic laugh before she blasted a poor centaur into pieces who was trying to help his companion up._

"_Protego!" he shouted, firing his spell at the remaining centaur who was trying to feebly crawl away, and the lightning spell bounced off of his shield before her eyes caught his and she gave him a malevolent smile._

"_What have you done with Salazar?!" he screamed at Morgana, feeling a trickle of blood slide down from his cheek and into his mouth, but he didn't care as he glared at the sorceress._

"_Silly boy…he's forever mine," she cackled madly, her hands alive with electricity that arced around her body._

_He cursed silently as he dived towards the ground, away from the first bolt of electricity singed the ground where he had been standing. The dirt and rocks showered around him before he pointed his wand at her and fired a spell. "Coronum!"_

_The spell bounced off of the shield she had conjured with her hands before she made a gesture with a flick of her wrist. His eyes widened and he moved but he was too late. His wand flew out of his hands and the spell caught him in the stomach like a kick in the gut. He barely made a gesture to ward off the second spell and heard a noise surround him as if a gong had been sounded._

_Merlin knew he was never really good with hand spells, and preferred to use his wand as his focal point, but Morgana…no she had mastered hand spells as well as controlling the unseen powers of a sorceress. He steadied his right hand. "Sempra!" he shouted before a blazing light burst from his right hand and shot towards the evil sorceress._

"_Where is he!" he yelled again, advancing towards her. If he went for his wand, he knew that she would be able to get him easily. She easily brushed his spell aside and laughed._

"_What, poor little Merlin is missing his dear, dear friend?! You don't even like the brat!" she giggled, her hands elongating into thin sticks before she fired wooden arrows from them._

_Merlin ducked again, wincing a bit as one of the bolts nicked his arm, but he continued to advance. He conjured a blast of water and sent it forth when she suddenly waved her wrist and a crackling whip of fire emerged from the skies, slicing the water in half and sending steam into the air. He leapt off of a rock as the whip came crashing down and landed on his knees._

_Grunting in pain, he twisted around and barely conjured up a shield to prevent the whip from slicing him in half or setting him on fire._

"_I," she gave him a wild laugh, "am doing you a favor Merlin. You wanted Salazar out of there, so I did you the favor. Now…he can come into his true potential."_

"_Don't you dare!" he held his shield aloft as more whips appeared and crashed down upon him, "You will not have a chance to turn him into an abomination of a Dreamer!"_

"_Merlin!" the distant cry of Godric cost him his concentration and one of the whips lanced into his chest, making him cry out and fall to the ground, his shield fading away. His chest burned as magical fire erupted on his clothes and he rolled onto his chest to put it out when the next whip slashed across his back twice, making him arc painfully before he smelled the acrid stink of burnt skin and hair._

"_Aguamentus!" booted feet appeared in his blurred field of vision before water poured over him and he hissed as they made contact with the marks the whip left behind. "Sempra-maximus!" Godric hollered across him and he distantly heard the yelp of pain from Morgana, but by then the pain was too great and he felt himself falling into blackness._

"_Merlin…Merlin!" he heard his half-brother Godric shouting him, his voice mingled with others…_

"_Merlin! Come on!" even Selwyn's voice was starting to fade as he passed out. His last thought was of Salazar…how they had failed…_

_I'm sorry Sal…_

* * *

Harry felt someone shaking him and blinked his eyes open, the smell of the battlefield retreating into his mind once more. "Harry! Harry!" Ginny's frantic voice made him sit up with a start and he looked around, wary for an attack of sorts.

"Oh Harry…thank Merlin you're fine," the relief was palpable and he looked at her, startled to see Selwyn's features settle over hers before he blinked again and she had returned to the same old red-headed girl he knew.

"Wha…what happened?" he ran a hand through his hair, shocked that he was covered in sweat.

"You were tossing in your sleep…so was Ron, both of you looked like you were under convulsions of sorts," Ginny stepped back and he glanced over to Ron's bed to see him look groggily up at Hermione who also had a frantic and worried expression on her face. Neville stood between their beds with a bowl of water ready to splash on them.

"Ron…" Hermione whispered, a hand hesitantly reaching out to touch his cheek as Harry looked at Ginny and mutely shook his head.

"A dream…" he rubbed his eyes, "battlefield…against Morgana Le Faye I think…I was looking for…"

"Salazar, we were looking for Salazar, the stupid git," Ron muttered next to him, sitting up slowly, "Morgana almost trapped Merlin, but I…no Godric was able to save him in time. We…retreated…and I think you passed out on the way."

"The Dreamers?" Neville ventured a guess, placing the bowl of water down.

"But why?" Harry wondered, "This is the second time I've had a dream about the battlefield. The first one was with Uther Pendrag…"

Ron snorted, "If this is the message Godric wanted to send, I'm out of here. I do not want to experience something like that again."

"Ron, I don't think that was the message he was trying to send," Hermione patted his blankets, "I don't really think Godric or rather, the Dreamer of Courage is trying to scare you in any way or even possess you – no offense Ginny."

"None taken," Ginny shrugged.

"I think it doesn't know what to do…"

"It appears you, Mr. Weasley was caught up in a dream that was meant for Mr. Potter only," Neville suddenly spoke up, but it wasn't his voice coming from his mouth, but rather it was a deep, cultured tone. Harry nearly jumped at the voice and stared at Neville and blinked as he seemingly saw an overlapping image of Nathan Hufflepuff just hanging over Neville's own face.

Just as suddenly, the image disappeared and Neville looked at them like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Neville?" Harry ventured a guess.

"Sorry about that…I figured maybe Nathan, or rather the Dreamer personifying Nathan would have more information," Neville looked sheepish before hurrying to the table where a hot plate of breakfast foods was waiting for them.

"Wait, Neville, can Nathan tell us how we could communicate or even learn about the Dreamer powers that we got?" Hermione called over and Harry saw Neville furrow his brow for a few minutes before he shook his head.

"I don't think he knows the answer. He says that he is to aide us, that is the purpose of a Dreamer. I didn't know magic was sentient, but he says that he isn't, he just is," the Gryffindor shrugged before digging into a plate of eggs.

"I'm confused," Ron raised his hand and Harry had to agree with his best friend. Maybe it would be better if they asked Remus about the Dreamer powers…he would know more than they did and much more than what the books Hermione had them looking had gave.

"Any idea why you're having such dreams?" Ginny spoke up quietly next to him as he swung out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes to wash and change into. It was then that he noticed that they needed money for more robes, other clothes, and fresh underclothes if they were going to stay here for a while.

"No idea," he replied, "I mean, I don't think Merlin used any Dreamer powers, but then again, I don't really know how it would feel. It's not like the visions I had with Voldemort, it just feels different…something I can't put my finger on." He closed the door to the bathroom and quickly showered and changed before heading back out and sat down at the table.

Everyone save for Neville was already eating, their fellow Gryffindor finished his meal and now was reading another one of the books Hermione had gotten for them, except he noticed that it was on plants. He didn't question why Neville had a book on plants and herbs, knowing that he loved anything to do with Herbology.

"Fawkes left us a bag of coins this morning. There was a note that said we could spend it at Hogsmeade to get some new robes and other supplies we may need," Hermione started up and both Ron and Ginny looked up in surprise.

"I don't know…it feels…"

"Wrong…" Ginny finished up for her brother, "feels like we owe Dumbledore something."

"Actually it wasn't signed with Dumbledore's handwriting," Hermione replied before showing them the note. Harry leaned closer to Ginny to get a look at the note along with Ron and wrinkled his brows in confusion. It wasn't the loopy script he was used to seeing from Dumbledore. It looked more like a scribble than anything else.

"I don't recognize it," he glanced at Ron and Ginny who also shook their heads and sat back before looking at Hermione, "you sure it was Fawkes this morning?"

"Positive," Hermione nodded.

"I still feel bad about spending it…I mean…" Ron trailed off, his ears turning a bit pink.

As if the mysterious person who had sent them the money was thinking along their lines, Fawkes suddenly flamed into existence in the middle of their table, startling Ginny who nearly spilled her juice and dropped another piece of parchment in the middle of the table before trilling a note and flaming away once more.

Ginny leaned over and hesitantly picked it up and read it, her eyes wide with surprise. "It says, 'don't worry about repaying the money and don't tell Dumbledore.'"

"Don't tell Dumbledore? That's odd," Hermione mumbled mostly to herself before shrugging, "we do need some extra clothes. I am carrying some of the supplies we had while we were on the run, but not all of it. And it would be good to get some robes for ourselves. I mean, it would look odd if we went to the Great Hall in our regular clothes at the moment, being Merlin's Knights and all."

"I'll come with you," Ginny piped up, "I want to see how different is it in Hogsmeade."

"Take the cloak," Harry cautioned.

"Harry, we're not stealing things from Hogsmeade!"

"I meant when you're traveling in between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. If there is a second Ministry established here it means Dumbledore's expecting to be attacked. Besides, we all read about the various attacks on Hogsmeade. I don't want to take any chances," he explained.

"All right," Ginny grabbed the cloak from on top of his trunk, "we'll be careful. What will you boys be doing?"

"Seeing if Professor Lupin can explain more about the Dreamers," Neville looked up from his plant book.

"Same here," Ron interjected quickly before Hermione could open her mouth to suggest someone stay and continue reading up on the history of this world or even about Merlin and his Knights.

"Harry-"

"I need to see Dumbledore," Harry shrugged apologetically at Hermione, but did not feel that apologetic.

"Wait, then one of you should take the cloak," Ginny frowned.

"Neville and I can blend in…" Ron gave them a rueful smile, "at least I hope."

"I've got the Map," Harry gestured to his moleskin bag that held the Marauder's Map, "we'll be fine."

"What time do we need to be back here?" Hermione still looked unsure, but seemed to give up on pestering them to take the cloak.

"I think Dumbledore said before lunch? Probably just in the Great Hall though," Neville replied.

"All right then, we'll meet back here around eleven-thirty and then head down," Hermione tapped her wand onto her watch and muttered a few words, "there, I've set an alarm to eleven so we have enough time to head back from Hogsmeade."

Ginny just nodded as if it was common occurrence and it occurred to Harry that the reason why Hermione was always punctual or even early to events was because she had set her own alarm clock on her watches. Glancing over at Ron he cracked a grin as he saw his best friend roll his eyes in mock horror before going back to finishing his own breakfast.

As Harry dug back into his own meal, he fervently hoped that this time, he would be able to talk to the Headmaster properly.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny left for Hogsmeade with the bag of coins under the cloak about half an hour after they had finished breakfast and Harry noted the time to be around ten o'clock. He, Ron, and Neville were standing just outside the entrance to the Room of Requirements, the hallway devoid and empty of any students, teachers, or Aurors before he pulled out the Marauder's Map from his moleskin bag.

Tapping it, he whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map stayed blank.

Harry frowned and tapped it once more, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map continued to stay blank and a thread of worry crept over him. If the Marauder's Map from their world did not work in this one…there was no way they could anticipate who was coming and who was going.

"This is bad…" Neville whispered, "what do we do now?"

"I still need to see Dumbledore," Harry did not want to delay his meeting and glanced up and down the corridor, "maybe I can ask the Headmaster to borrow Fawkes so he can get you guys to the staff room or something."

"No…we'll manage," Ron shook his head, "besides, if we run into any Aurors or teachers, maybe they'll think we're really Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom of this world…"

"You sure?" Harry was sure that if they ran into any of the Order members then they would be fine. But he was more worried if they ran into some of the Aurors like Barty Crouch Jr. or even the Aurors that didn't know of their existence yet. Based on the mood of the room and the history they had read, he had a feeling the Aurors were on a hex-first-ask-questions-later policy.

"Yeah, worst comes to worst, we'll hide in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one goes in there," Ron cracked and Harry smiled before he realized another thing he had to ask Dumbledore about, the Chamber of Secrets.

"Be careful if you do hide in there," he cautioned.

"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Ron looked at him curiously.

"We don't know if the Chamber has been opened or not in this world," he stared at them and saw the slight hint of fear pass through his best friend's features while Neville gulped audibly.

"Oh…bugger you're right," Ron looked uneasy, "maybe we'll avoid that bathroom then… Fifth floor prefect's bathroom?"

"Probably a better idea," he replied.

"Careful then mate, we'll see you in about an hour or so," he and Neville turned and headed down the opposite end of the corridor while Harry nodded his goodbye and set off the other end.

Each step he took he kept his eyes and ears out for any signs of patrolling Aurors or even wandering students and ducked behind a few suits of armor the minute he thought he heard something. He chided himself occasionally, feeling more and more like Mad-Eye Moody for jumping at any sounds, but he did not want anyone finding him before Dumbledore made the right introductions. It also disturbed him that the Marauder's Map did not work in this world. He wondered if there was an equivalent in this world that maybe prevented the magicks in his map not to work.

Twice Harry was almost caught by two patrols of Aurors and hid behind suits of armor. The first time he had seen the lead Auror look around curiously, almost puzzled before continuing on her patrol, the two other Aurors flanking her without a single word. The second time he noticed the lead Auror was none other than Marion Sadow. She had stared at the particular suit of armor he was hiding behind for the longest time that he thought she was going to give him away before she seemingly shook her head at him and continued on, ignoring her fellow Aurors' questions.

He finally made it to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and realized he did not know the password. He considered spouting off random candies that he knew Dumbledore liked and opened his mouth to say "Lemon Drops" when he suddenly felt the influence that was Merlin fill his mind and his body reacted even before he knew what was happening.

He dived to the side just as a red light flew past where he used to stand and he drew out his wand, his senses immediately on alert. "_Stupefy!_" he pointed his wand at the Auror who was charging at him, wand drawn and saw it bounce off a shield he had conjured up, the hood of his cloak falling away to reveal the irate face of Barty Crouch Jr.

"_Impedimenta!_" Crouch yelled and Harry rolled to his feet, the ground exploding beneath him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he pushed Merlin's influence away as his spell hit Crouch's arm and his wand flew out of his hand. Harry advanced forward, his anger filling him at what Crouch had done to him in his fourth year. He should hex him until he was nothing but a blob-

"What's going on here?!" his father's voice bellowed through the hallway and Harry froze, wand pointed at Crouch's face as he saw his father and several Aurors rushing up the stairs.

That was the opportunity Crouch needed and Harry suddenly found his own wand partially wrenched from his grip and himself pinned against the man's thin body, wand pointed at his throat. "Don't even think of moving, Death Eater," Crouch's harsh breath breathed into his ear as he fought against the choking grip he held him in.

"Crouch! Let him go!" his father did not sound at all like the defeated man he was yesterday and instead his voice was as hard and Harry heard real anger in them.

"He's a Death Eater, that's who he is!" Crouch tightened his grip and Harry gasped, feeling his breath come in shorter gasps.

"That's Merlin you sodding idiot!" there was a flurry of movement that he could barely see with his glasses askew and half of Crouch's arm covering his vision, but suddenly the pressure was released from his neck and he fell forward and stumbled a bit before regaining his footing.

He turned around and massaged his neck as he straightened his glasses and glared at Crouch who was staring at him with thin lips. "He doesn't look like him," Crouch muttered as James bent down to pick up his dropped wand and hand it back to him.

"Thanks," he muttered as he took the proffered wand, all the while staring at Crouch, daring him to do anything that would betray his Death Eater origins.

"Sir!" Marion's voice made him turn slightly to see the darkly beautiful Auror running towards them, the two other Aurors who were with her also quickening their pace.

"Potter here thinks this is Merlin," Crouch brushed himself off and looked at her.

"He has been wrong on occasion...Potter thinks everyone is something," Marion's tone was acidic and the look she threw at James was one of pure malevolent hate. He knew that somehow, there was a battle of wills and wondered if this was what Sirius, his father, and Moody were talking about yesterday. During the meeting last night, Marion had seemed courteous enough and had not given any indication that she hated James Potter, but her reaction to him...

The realization of what Marion was belted him in the head. His father had been adamant that Marion was loyal...and he wondered if he meant Marion was loyal to the Order instead of to Crouch. There were definite factions, judging from the animosity between his father and Crouch. Perhaps she was acting?

He felt himself involuntarily straighten as she stared at him, her icy blue eyes seemingly seeing right through him. She was frightening in that respect...and immediately felt Merlin's influence fill him once more.

"I believe proper introductions are in order," Harry felt his own body bow slightly to Crouch and fumed. He wanted to push away the influence, but felt it say _caution_ in his mind. He needed to be cautious...he couldn't blow anyone's cover, nor reveal that he had already been introduce to James or Marion.

"I would have presumed Headmaster Dumbledore to have told Mr. Moody's Aurors about my companions and me, but I see Moody has neglected to tell you. I am Merlin, and you are...?"

"Bartemius Crouch Jr.," Crouch continued to glare at him, "and these are my Aurors. Potter and his little ragged band kiss up to Moody."

"Don't you dare-"

"I'll see how I dare if you want to take it up with Dumbledore," Crouch shot back at James and Harry saw his father fall silent, still angry, but the worn look he had creeping back into his features.

"You are quite skilled Mr. Crouch," Harry held up his hand to stop whatever Crouch was going to say and wondered what Merlin was up to, "but I believe attacking everything on sight is not productive to students or their safety. If I had been a student hoping to see the Headmaster with a concern about a teacher or even the curriculum, then I believe I would've been in the hospital wing or worst, perhaps dead. How would you explain the death of a student on your hands?"

"Accidents happen," Crouch muttered, looking away as Harry noted out of the corner of his eyes his father and the Aurors following him were trying to hold in their laughter at his reaming of Auror. He dared not look at Marion just in case he blew her cover.

"Yes, but the lives of those you are supposed to protect are not an accident. They are filled with life and are the breath and hope of the future. Any good Auror, Knight, or Commander of a group fighting for the freedom of oppression should know that to kill a mere child or student would be devastating to morale if it were to be found out," Harry continued, wondering what Merlin was getting at.

"Morale's already lost," Crouch's lips barely moved, but Harry heard his words anyways and he frowned.

"Are you this pessimistic or just looking for another fight?" he could feel Merlin's annoyance at Crouch and mentally shrugged an 'I told you so' to the influence.

That got Crouch's attention once more and he shook his head at seeing the surprised expression flit across his face before he closed it down into something that he could not recognize.

Harry sighed, huffing loudly to proclaim his annoyance and crossed his arms across his chest. He had a feeling Merlin was enjoy making Crouch squirm just a little too much at the moment. He mentally sent an urge to the influence to stop using his body and to focus on other things, like perhaps seeing Dumbledore. The influence apparently got the message as it shook his head.

"See to it that you do not make the same mistake again," he brushed past Crouch and headed back to the gargoyle as Merlin released his influence over him and he laughed inwardly.

However, it still left him back at square one. The password to get into Dumbledore's office...

"It's Chocolate Frogs," he heard his father whisper in his ear before he went past him, continuing on his patrol as the rest of the Aurors scattered to continue their patrols.

"Chocolate Frogs," he said to the gargoyle who stepped aside and he headed up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. Now he knew for sure that he needed to warn Dumbledore of the spies within his Ministry.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Stuff's starting to happen, even though it's only been what, 2 days since Harry and co. got to "Paradise" or Paradiso, ala Dante's Inferno style. Heh. I hope you're all enjoying the story and there is definitely more to come! Btw, I based Morgana Le Faye a little bit on Helena Bonham Carter's excellent portrayal of Bellatrix Lestrange in the HP movies. Thanks to my beta reader Algae09 for beta-ing this! Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Introducing Legends

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "Crystal Cave" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the U.S. back in the late nineties. No offense to anyone who has truly studied the King Arthur mythos, but I absolutely find that any of the versions I've read creates an opportunity for those to twist a few things.**

**Story:**

_Chapter 6 – Introducing Legends_

Harry advanced up the steps to the Headmaster, no Minister of Magic's office and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before Dumbledore's command of enter came and he opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah, Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore looked up from a pile of parchments at least two fists thick and for the first time Harry noted how worn down Dumbledore looked in this world. He had the responsibility of both being a Minister of Magic and being Headmaster of Hogwarts on his shoulders and Harry felt a bit sorry for him.

"Well Professor-erm, is it all right that I call you Professor?"

"That's fine," Dumbledore gestured for him to take a seat and held out a tin, "lemon drops?"

"No thank you," he replied shaking his head, "I was wondering if I could talk to you regarding a few Aurors and people in particular in this world."

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded before picking up his wand and pointing it at the door, "_Silencio_." He pursed his lips for a second before putting his wand back down and pushed the stack of papers aside, "There, now we have no fear of anyone listening in. Now, Harry what's on your mind."

"Barty Crouch Jr.," Harry immediately said, "and Snape…Pettigrew…"

"Bartemius Crouch Jr. is a fine Auror and one of the two heads of the Magical Law Enforcement, might I add. He was a brilliant student when he enrolled at Hogwarts-"

"He's a Death Eater…or at least he was a Death Eater in my world," he blurted out, cutting Dumbledore off, "he… There was the Triwizard Tournament in my fourth year and he entered my name into it making me compete against three other students. At the last task, I and another student, Cedric Diggory-"

"A good student, wonderful at Transfiguration."

"-were transported to The Riddle Manor where Voldemort was revived in a ceremony. I…" Harry grimaced, his hand unconsciously rubbing the scar that Wormtail had given him when he performed the ceremony to revive Voldemort, "later found out Crouch had taken Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Mad-Eye Moody and changed the Triwizard Cup into a portkey to take me to the manor."

"I see…" Dumbledore looked down at him gravely, "and what did happen to Mr. Crouch?"

"Dementor's Kiss," Harry murmured quietly, "Cornelius Fudge who was the Minister of Magic at that time allowed a Dementor to give him the Kiss."

"Let me see if I can piece this together Harry," the Headmaster tugged his beard, "your parents died in your world on October 31st, 1981 and yet you survived because the Killing Curse from Voldemort rebounded and he died?"

"Sort of," Harry nodded, wondering if he should mention that Voldemort survived in a half-human like state due to his Horcruxes, but decided against it, "he was only half-alive and needed either a host body or blood of a unicorn to survive."

"Ah…I wonder why neither the Minister of Magic nor my counterpart hunted him down," Dumbledore tugged his beard some more and Harry blinked, a bit surprised to hear such words come from his mouth.

"I believe," he started hesitantly; "it was because no one realized he was still alive until my first year. We found out he was using Professor Quirrell as a host body…he fled and no one believed he was alive until my fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament."

"And then they believed?"

"Not at first sir," to Harry it felt like such a long time ago, but it had been nearly three years since his fifth year, "it was only after my fifth year that the Ministry believed Voldemort to be back."

"Idiots, incompetence," he looked up to see Dumbledore glaring down at no spot in particular, a pinched look on his face.

"Sir?"

"My apologies Harry," Dumbledore wiped the look from his face, "so you say Barty Crouch Jr. was a Death Eater in your world? Thank you for this information Harry…I will definitely keep a closer eye on our friend. You also mentioned Professor Snape and Peter Pettigrew?"

"Pettigrew, or Wormtail, was the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort. He was their Secret Keeper…" even though he felt sorry that Wormtail had died in the basement of the Malfoy Manor, he still did not feel too much remorse for the traitor.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "that is utterly fascinating. I myself do not know the details, but I can tell you your parents in this world were attacked on Halloween of 1981. I will have to question Mr. Pettigrew. Perhaps he knows the details or perhaps I _do_ have a spy within my Order. Now, what is this about Professor Snape?"

"Well sir," Harry started but then faltered. How did he explain to Dumbledore the complexities of who Severus Snape was in his world? Lily Potter was most certainly alive in this world…and… "Is my mother having an affair with Snape?" the words tumbled out of his mouth, but he realized it was what he wanted to ask.

Dumbledore's eyes grew darkened slightly and he pursed his lips for a second before sitting back. "Judging from your tone and your question, I take it Severus Snape and you did not get along in your world?"

"Something like that," Harry looked away.

"And judging from your question, you feel hurt to see your mother with Professor Snape?"

"I…" Harry trailed off. Who was he to judge his mother in this world. He barely knew her in this life. He knew his parents, or at least knew the ghostly remnants of his parents in his own world and through stories his teachers and their friends had told him about them.

"Yes," Dumbledore cut through his thoughts, "to answer your question. Yes. It is not my nature to interfere with the lives of others, most certainly not of my professors. But if you do believe Professor Snape is a liability, a spy-"

"Yes, I mean no," Harry's head shot up, "I mean, he was a spy, sir, but not for Voldemort. He was a spy for _you_ in my world. He loved my Mum, even after she died protecting me and it was her death that was the catalyst for him to renounce his Death Eater ways and join with you… He became a double agent within Voldemort's Death Eaters…I was only wondering…"

"Ah," Dumbledore's eyes brightened again, "then rest assured, Harry, Professor Snape is who you claim to be in this world. Yes, he has been working for me, but not for the Black King. He is one of the many spies I have within the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"Grindelwald?"

"Yes," the headmaster nodded, "oh the Dark Lord allows the Black King to strut about as if he owned the place, but the Death Eaters report directly to him. I am sorry if I had misled you about Voldemort being the Dark Lord in this world, but it is truly Grindelwald who holds everyone on a tight leash. I did not know Grindelwald was defeated in your world…"

"You beat him sir," Harry replied, "in my world. You confronted him and defeated him around 1945."

"Ah…hmm," an expression he couldn't identify flitted across the Headmaster's face, "I believe I may have been too lenient and distracted by the Muggles' World War back then…"

Harry nodded before another thought occurred to him. "Headmaster, has anyone survived the Killing Curse?"

Dumbledore looked surprised at the question and shook his head, "No, my boy. That is why I believe you and your friends would be able to help us. You see, I believed that you survived the curse that killed your parents and such an anomaly does not exist in our world. You are our last hope, Harry."

Harry nodded as he sensed the conversation was at an end and got up. "Thank you Headmaster. I'll see you down in the Great Hall at lunch."

"You're always welcomed up here Harry. I value your knowledge and your friends' knowledge," Dumbledore smiled kindly at him before waving his wand once more, lifting the silencing spell in the room and the door opened on its own accord.

Harry stepped through and headed back down the stairs, lost in thought. What Dumbledore said confirmed his theory that there was no Boy-Who-Lived or Girl-Who-Lived in this world. Which meant Voldemort did not create his last and seventh Horcrux through him. But there was the chance that he had created other Horcruxes. However, he wondered if Dumbledore knew about them. It seemed he viewed Grindelwald more as a threat than Voldemort.

Another thought occurred to him as he headed back to the Room of Requirement. Did Grindelwald know about Horcruxes if Voldemort discovered them through Horace Slughorn and the books he read in the Restricted Section of the Library? He wanted to mention to Dumbledore the Prophecy and the Horcruxes, but something within him, perhaps even the influence that was the Dreamer, cautioned against revealing all he knew all at once.

Surprisingly he did not encounter anyone in the halls on his way back and wondered if his father and the group of Aurors following him on his patrol had cleared them out for him. Either that Marion had done the job…

However, when he rounded the corner to the entrance of the Room, he was quite surprised to see Sirius standing in front of the blank wall, waiting for someone. "Sirius…err…Mr. Black?" Harry brushed the Dreamer influence away in his mind. He had to admit, he almost did not recognize his godfather in this world. His was not a wasted face, hardened by years in Azkaban, but rather a handsome man who looked like he rarely smiled.

"Ah, Merlin," Sirius nodded a greeting, "the Headmaster said you and your Knights were staying in the Room of Requirement, but as you may have already guessed, it does not open to any particular person. I've tried to think of the door to the room, but it's not appearing."

"No problem," Harry gave him a brief smile before closing his eyes for a few seconds. He then opened them again and paced back and forth. On his third lap across the front, the door magically appeared and he grinned before opening it and gesturing for Sirius to step through.

"Thanks," Sirius moved past him, "and you don't have to call me Mr. Black. Sirius is fine, though the students call me Professor Black when I'm teaching them. Mr. Black sounds a bit stuffy if you get my drift."

Harry nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He noted that none of his friends were back and glanced at his watch. It was almost eleven-thirty…he hoped Ginny and Hermione did not run into any trouble at Hogsmeade nor did Neville or Ron get accosted by any other teacher or Auror on their way to see Remus.

"Godric and Nathan are fine, if you're wondering," Sirius suddenly said, taking one of the couches and looking around, "by the way, really nice décor. If I didn't believe it, but it looks really Gryffindor-like."

"Pardon?" Harry discreetly stuffed the Marauder's Map back into the moleskin bag and placed it under his pillow.

"Sorry, I forgot, but we have four houses here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They're named after Hogwarts' founders. I think they're your Knights' distant relations. Gryffindor House colors are red and gold," Sirius looked at him intently and Harry wondered if his godfather suspected that he knew they weren't who they were.

Harry shrugged, sitting down on one of the arm chairs across from Sirius, "We let Nathan deal with the décor before Godric decided he wanted it like the colors on his family's crest. It's home away from home…"

"Mmm," his godfather looked around, "I hope your friends were successful in asking Remus whatever pressing question they had."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry," Sirius grinned, "some of Crouch's Aurors nearly jumped them, but I managed to shoo them away. I don't know how much they will ask him, since he was in the middle of teaching a class…"

"Sorry," Harry had a feeling that Sirius was probing him with questions and decided to answer as truthfully as he could, "our…Dreamer powers. They've not been acting right since we've gotten here." He felt Merlin's inquiry in his mind, asking if he needed help and Harry ignored the influence.

"Really?" his godfather looked surprised, "but that was pretty impressive display of power last night-"

"We can't summon it at will like we used to," Harry hoped his lie was convincing enough.

"I…don't really know too much about Dreamers. Not one, you see," Sirius didn't look at all jealous, "James and Remus were. Not that I was jealous of them initially, but they do sometimes look like they've carried so much weight when they use their powers. I guess that's why Nathan and Godric came looking for Remus…"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "though it bothers me, why Remus is the only Dreamer amongst you when you said him and Jam-er…Mr. Potter."

"What, you don't know? But I thought-"

"I didn't realize that a Dreamer could lose his or her power," Harry replied quickly before he picked up on the dream he had last night, "though Morgana said that she was going to corrupt Sal from his Dreamer powers…"

"Oh…" Sirius looked at him shrewdly, "Salazar…well, hate to say this Merlin, but according to history books, he was the Dreamer of Temperance before he was corrupted into the Dreamer of Envy."

"The Headmaster did mention that one of his descendants, the other Salazar Slytherin that established Hogwarts was a Dreamer too and was also corrupted…" Harry could feel Merlin's anguish within the Dreamer.

"I would have figured you would be more disturbed by the news," Sirius stared at him carefully and Harry finally allowed a bit of Merlin to influence his words and actions.

"I believe Morgana does not have the stomach to convert Sal," he replied, "her powers as the new heir of Fears is not complete. And I also believe Salazar would not allow himself to be tampered to the point where he switches allegiances." Harry was surprised at his own words and at the conviction his voice held as Merlin spoke through him.

"Sorry Merlin," his godfather looked ashamed, "I thought…"

"It is not your fault, Sirius," Harry replied, "your history books may well be rewritten when we find a way to return."

The door to the room suddenly opened and the two of them looked up to see Neville and Ron enter, both looking a bit glum. "Any luck?" Harry pushed Merlin's influence away once more.

"Nah," Ron shook his head before involuntarily straightening slightly as he saw Sirius in the room. "Hello…"

"I am only here to escort all of you to the Great Hall for introductions," Sirius got up and gestured for Neville and Ron to take a seat, "Merlin here was telling me that your powers did not feel right when you first came to our world and you wanted to see Remus about it."

"Um…yeah," Ron smiled hesitantly before looking around, "G…err Selwyn and Rowena not back yet?"

Harry shook his head just as the door opened once more, but no one stepped through and the door closed again. Suddenly both Hermione and Ginny appeared as they took off the invisibility cloak and Harry winced. He glanced at Sirius and was surprised to see a pole-axed expression on his face.

"That's…an invisibility cloak, isn't it?" Sirius breathed out quietly.

"Oh…um…hello Mr. Black," Hermione looked from them to Sirius nervously as Ginny clutched the cloak in her hands on top of the pile of packages she was carrying. "We were not expecting you," she gave him a small smile before putting the packages down on the dining table as Ginny did the same before approaching Harry and handing him the cloak.

"It's mine…a gift," Harry did not like the look in Sirius' eyes. It was too calculating, too shrewd. "I've enhanced it with a few spells to make sure that the demiguise's fur does not fade too easily." Rolling the cloak up, he stuck underneath his covers and glanced at Hermione and Ginny who both had worried looks. "How was it?" Harry knew he was trying to force a conversation, but he did not want Sirius prodding them with too many questions.

"We got a few extra clothes for all of you," Hermione recognized his attempt and started handing out parcels to each of them. "Apparently the shops in Hogsmeade accept the coinage we use," she explained to Sirius' questioning look.

"Ah, well then, perhaps I should leave you to get changed. Lunch will be starting soon," Sirius coughed lightly, "if you'll excuse me." He stepped to the door and exited, leaving them in awkward silence.

It was broken a few seconds later by Hermione glaring at Harry and he spread his hands out. "What? Sorry…I know I shouldn't have brought him in here, but he was…" he trailed off, knowing his excuse was lame, "Sirius…"

"I understand," surprisingly Hermione's voice was not angry, but rather sympathetic, "but you have to understand, he's not the Sirius we knew. He's different…and I think he may suspect that we aren't who we are. If he suspects, there's a good chance he'll tell your father, Remus, and everyone else in the Order."

"Sirius would never do that," Harry immediately replied before shutting his mouth as he knew that the Sirius he knew would never spill any unnecessary secrets, but Hermione was right, he really did not know his godfather in this world.

"I think he may have recognized your invisibility cloak," Ginny said softly as she sat on her bed, opening up her parcels and taking out whatever she had brought and placing them neatly in her trunk.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry grumbled before noticing Ron's expression of wonderment as he held up a rather nice looking set of robes and clothes. "Ron?"

"These are…really nice," Ron gulped.

Hermione blushed pink, "The money bag did have a lot of galleons in it…"

"Wow…" Ron looked like he was over the moon with his new clothes and Harry glanced down a couple of the parcels that were in his hand. He set one down and opened the other one before holding up a rather nice looking robe that was cut stylishly. He had to admit, it looked better than his school robes. He glanced over in time to see Ginny duck her head, a blush forming on her face and grinned. She peeked up at him through her bangs and he winked at her.

Placing the robes down he opened up the other parcel and was glad to see fresh new sets of underclothes and some of the Muggle clothing he preferred to wear. How they managed to find it at Hogsmeade was beyond him.

"They've changed the shops a lot. I mean, Hog's Head and Three Broomsticks are still there along with the old shops we may recognize, but it looks like a miniature version of Diagon Alley. That's how we were able to get the various clothes," Hermione was explaining to Neville and Ron before Neville got up and placed most of his new clothes into his trunk and headed to the bathroom to change.

"What did you get?" Ron asked as Hermione hugged a package close to her body and headed to the girls side of the restrooms.

"Something nice; I figured if we're going to be impersonating Merlin and his Knights, we might want to get some clean cut robes instead of school robes. Think of it like professional work suits Muggles wear," Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

That did explain the nice robe sets he had gotten and shrugged before dumping the packages on his bed, figuring that he would sort it later, plus it would deter anyone from digging under his covers for the invisibility cloak and took the set that Ginny seemed to like and headed to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, feeling a bit more refreshed now that he was out of the clothes he had been wearing for the past few days, he glanced at himself, Ron, and Neville, noting how much more…adult they looked. They most certainly did not look like Hogwarts students.

"I think Godric is preening," Ron scratched the back of his head, "at least that's what it feels like in my head. It's all a buzz of sorts, like a happy buzz."

"Any luck with Remus?" he asked as they waited for Hermione and Ginny. Girls took so long to change in his opinion.

"Not really. We hung around his class, group of first years, mostly in the corner, but he only got a chance to talk briefly. We left when the first years began to point at us," Ron shrugged, "never realized how tiny they are."

"That used to be us," Neville pointed out just as Ginny and Hermione emerged from the bathrooms and Harry turned slightly, a grin on his face as he saw them.

Though it was just a clean cut robe with a low v-waist cut, he still noted that it accented Ginny's figure and gave her a regal appearance. He had a feeling that perhaps Selwyn had a say in her choice of robes and felt Merlin agree in his mind. Hermione on the other hand, looked more like a professor of Hogwarts than a student and it fit her personality and Rowena's apparent bookish knowledge.

"Ready?" he held his arm to Ginny as he let the influence color his words and actions, enough so that he had control of his own motor skills if Merlin were to spout off again and glanced at the others.

"Let's go meet Hogwarts," Ginny accepted his proffered arm and they headed out of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Sirius had a surprised expression on his face as he saw them emerge from the Room, and Harry had ducked his head slightly to keep him from seeing his ear-to-ear grin. However, Ron had no reservations as Godric.

"We're still the same," Ron sounded offended as Godric's boisterous tone colored his words. "It's like you've never seen us before or seen nicer looking robes."

"Sorry," Sirius blinked in surprise before continuing on.

Harry looked around as they threaded their way to the Great Hall. He noted that Hogwarts still looked the same, but some of the portraits were just a little different along with some of the décor. They passed by groups of patrolling Aurors on their way down and many stopped to stare at them, whispering to their companions. They even nearly ran into a knot of students who stared at them with a bit of fear and awe. Some whispered their names, but then were quickly hushed up by older ones who whispered doubts about how they could be their counterparts.

Overall, by the time they entered the Great Hall, many of the patrolling Aurors, taking a quick break, had crowded around the doors, hoping to see who they were and Harry suddenly felt self conscious. Ginny must have sensed his discomfort and squeezed his arm lightly in reassurance.

Inside, most students were already chattering and eating with each other and some fell silent as they headed up to the Staff Table on one side of the hall, avoiding some of the students who ran up and down the tables in the middle of the hall chasing each other.

Harry realized that while dinner was usually the time when Dumbledore made major announcements, in this world, it seemed to be the opposite. Lunch time was when major announcements were made judging by the sheer amount of students in the hall. His eyes traveled along the house tables and picked out Neville's counterpart, even Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna's counterparts, the odd Ravenclaw sitting with the latest edition of the Quibbler while munching on a sandwich.

However, the greatest surprise to him was not finding this world's Draco Malfoy sitting amongst the Slytherins, but rather, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, arm around a girl who looked about to be in her fourth year. He was smiling…actually smiling, but Harry ignored that as he stared at the girl. She looked…

"She looks like you," Hermione whispered in his ear as she too had caught Malfoy at a different table, not surrounded by his Slytherin goons.

Hermione was right, the girl that Malfoy had his arm possessively around looked eerily like him, except she had wavy black hair and was wearing glasses. As she turned to one of her friends and laughed at a joke, he saw that her eyes were a bright emerald green…exactly like his. His breath caught in his throat…

He had never considered the possibility that his parents would have kids after him. Was this mysterious Ravenclaw girl even related to him? It was too much of a coincidence.

"I…think you may also have a brother, mate," Ron pointed out a knot of Gryffindors sitting across from the Ravenclaw table and Harry noticed a particular boy who also looked eerily like him, except with no glasses, but the same unruly hair and what looked like a blend of his mother and father's faces. He had brown eyes, but looked like he was related to the Ravenclaw girl because he was glaring at Malfoy in a way that Harry recognized on Ron's face when Ginny was dating Dean Thomas.

He had dubbed it the brother-glare-of-death.

"I have a family…" Harry suddenly felt a bit heady and immediately Merlin's influence filled him to prevent him from stumbling as they reached the Staff Table.

"Harry, easy there," Ginny's hand tightened on his arm to snap him out of his headiness and he nodded to her.

"I'm fine…" he muttered before his eyes looked up and down the table. A brief grin flitted across his face as he saw Hagrid sitting at the far end. Looked like some things never changed…and Hagrid being the Gameskeeper and the professor of Care of Magical Creatures was universal.

His mood soured a bit as he saw Snape sitting next to his mother. Dumbledore's confirmation of his suspicions of his mother and Snape having an affair echoed in his head. He knew of Snape's feeling towards his mother, but seeing them like this, in the flesh, it still somehow, felt wrong to him. He felt like his mother was betraying his father, betraying all that she had stood for in his mind. However, it looked like none of the teachers were bothered by it and realized it was an open secret. It was something that everyone knew, but no one commented on it.

That puzzled him.

Sirius motioned for them to stay where they were and Harry nodded, dropping his arm and looking around. Dumbledore sat in the middle of the table, Remus on the opposite side of him followed by McGonagall, Sinistra, and even Trelawney was sitting at the table. He wondered if Trelawney made any Prophecies in this world. Flitwick was amongst the group and even Professor Sprout was there. A few Aurors stood alongside the walls of the hall, most of them staring out in the sea of students, but like their fellow Aurors on patrol, more than one were staring at him.

Harry noted Marion and the man, probably her brother; he was pretty sure it was her brother, Marius, standing in the far corner. He thought he saw his father and Pettigrew's face amongst the Aurors crowding the door, but his distance, he couldn't quite make out the faces. However, he most certainly did see Mad-Eye Moody and Barty Crouch Jr. standing at the far end of the Staff Table, Crouch glaring at him.

"Crouch is giving us the stink eye," Neville muttered quietly as Dumbledore stood up, holding his hands up for silence.

"I ran into him while I was going to Dumbledore's office," he replied back, "minor scuffle…no one hurt."

"May I have your attention please; thank you," Dumbledore said in a loud voice, "I believe there have been whispers of late night visitors going around the school-"

Harry noticed the knot of Gryffindors snickering to themselves and a separate group that consisted of Ron, Seamus, and Dean were also snickering. He saw Hermione's counterpart whisper quickly to Ginny before the girls turned to another small group of mix houses all sitting at the Ravenclaw table and they whispered amongst themselves.

"-and I dare say that these rumors are quite true. It is an accident of great proportions, but as some Muggles say, there are happy accidents. This is one of them." Dumbledore gestured to them, a bit grandly in Harry's opinion, "Merlin and his Knights, Godric Gryffindor II, Selwyn the High Elf, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Nathan Hufflepuff."

As expected the students and even some of the Aurors started to whisper amongst themselves. Harry noted that some of the students scoffed at the notion that they were really Merlin and his Knights and silently wondered how close they were to the mark. While he _knew_ somehow the Dreamer and Merlin were related, he still did not like that Dumbledore had made up the fact that they were really Merlin and his Knights. It felt…wrong…

He glanced at the Staff Table and saw that some of the teachers had surprised looks on their faces, but most were looking shrewdly at them and Harry wanted to hide from all of their gazes. It was as if all of his collective professors were watching him under a microscope – worst than when everyone believed that Voldemort had returned and had in turn, scrutinized him.

"This is like my boggart," Hermione whispered and Ron squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Welcome to my world," Harry muttered under his breath as he glanced out at the Great Hall once more as Dumbledore held up his hands again for silence.

"I know many of you have doubts, but it is no coincidence. I believe it is the work of the Dark Lord's most recent attempts to breach Hogwarts and Hogsmeade that has resulted in this happy accident," Dumbledore said gravely, "you may have read in the _Quibbler_ and _Daily Prophet_ of the killing of five hundred Muggles and hundreds of wizards in Liverpool a few days ago. It is my firm belief that with such a high death toll, a rip in the magical fabric have brought Merlin and his Knights here by sheer accident.

"The Ministry is hard at work to return them to their proper place in time. However, in the mean time, I give them free reign of visiting your classes," he nodded towards the teachers, some whom jumped in surprise, while others like his mother nodded calmly, "and learning all they can about our world. I advise you not to ask them too many questions as from what I've learned; they have come from a period of time when they are at battle with Morgana Le Faye's forces."

"Minister," a hand shot up from the end of the Ravenclaw table and Harry was not surprised to see that it was Hermione's hand. However, he noted to some surprise that she was wearing the house colors of Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor.

"The Sorting Hat did say I make a good Ravenclaw," Hermione whispered as he glanced at her before focusing his attention on her counterpart.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what is it?" Dumbledore looked at her with kind eyes.

"How do we know we have not already affected the fabric of time and space by having Merlin and his Knights here? They look similar to certain people amongst us-"

"Only because you wish it Granger, you stupid Muggle-born," a Slytherin called out.

"-Miss Parkinson, that is enough," Dumbledore glared icily at the pug-faced girl who immediately fell silent.

"-and what has already been done or said cannot be undone?" Hermione finished a bit meekly before scrunching herself further in her seat, embarrassed that she had brought attention to herself.

"Do I do that?" Hermione whispered to them and Harry shook his head along with Ron and Neville.

"No, no…I think this one is…pardon me Hermione, meeker," Ron looked a bit embarrassed to be calling her counterpart a meek person.

"Excellent question, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at her and Harry immediately saw her face brighten at the approval, "and to address all of your concerns, it is my belief…"

Harry noticed that Hermione's expression changed slightly and could see her hair darkening and realized that Rowena or at least the Dreamer had taken over Hermione before she brushed past him and bowed slightly to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," Hermione addressed Dumbledore, interrupting him, her voice more cultured and a bit more bookish sounding, "I believe I may be able to answer Miss Granger's question. I am glad that my future namesake that helped started this school has such a bright witch in her house."

Her counterpart blushed furiously in her seat before her friends all giggled good naturedly at her. Harry could only image what Hermione was thinking as she addressed her counterpart.

"Whatever has been said is reversible if we do not speak it to anyone else. Your question is valid, Miss Granger," Hermione spread her hands out, "but it only applies to a group of historians or chroniclers. If we do happen to learn of our fates in our time here, it may be inconsequential because it is the belief of our cause that Fate can be changed. Nothing is permanently written until it has happened. It is also believed that we have been turned into legends in your time. This gives rise to the theory that time has passed so long since we existed that legends can grow and stories exaggerated.

"It has been my firm belief that magic is a living entity. You cannot control it, but you can harness its powers and use it to the best of your ability. Our battle against Morgana's forces and our arrival here may not be mere coincidence. It may have been Fated. Perhaps the chroniclers and historians of your world did not speak of it because not one of us spoke of it in order not to upset the balance of the world or have a drastic effect on this Ministry's current battle against the Dark Lord Grindelwald and the Black King Voldemort."

Almost everyone in the room gasped at Hermione's use of Grindelwald and Voldemort's names.

"My companion Merlin has told me that fear of a name increases said name holder's power. Do not fear names," even Rowena looked a bit irked at how many people gasped. "As I have said, perhaps we would have arrived in this time and place at this moment in our current battle against the Dreamer of Fears, Morgana Le Faye."

Harry noticed that the Aurors and even some of the students went completely still at the mention of the Dreamer of Fears. He even felt Merlin's concern through him. Things were definitely a lot more serious about the currently Dreamer of Fears, Grindelwald, than he believed. Suddenly Merlin made him step forward and Hermione turned slightly.

"I believe that should suffice," Harry felt Merlin's concern in his voice and Hermione nodded as she stepped away from the front and let Dumbledore resume the stage.

"That still doesn't explain why Selwyn doesn't have pointy ears? And why she looks awfully like Ginny Weasley! I thought elves have pointy ears!" the loud and obnoxious voice did not come from the Slytherin table as Harry had thought, but instead, came from the Gryffindor table.

His eyes picked out the owner of the voice and to his chagrin it was the boy who could have been his younger brother.

"Mr. Edward Potter," Dumbledore's voice thundered angrily, confirming the worst to Harry, "that will be fifty points from your house for your rudeness-"

"Why do you, silly little boy, have such a large mouth? I would think you dishonor your parents by speaking in such a manner? Do you address all guests this way? It is a wonder you have been placed in the house of bravery. You would do well to be placed in the house of idiots," Ginny suddenly spoke up loudly and Harry glanced back to see her eyes set and angry, Selwyn's tone matching exactly like Ginny's to the point where Harry didn't know if it was Ginny or Selwyn speaking.

"Selwyn…" even Merlin sounded worried and Harry immediately knew all of the information regarding the noble High Elf's temperament. She was fiery, rebellious, and disobeyed her parents when she joined his forces against Mab. She had paid the price for it by watching her Glade burn to ashes in the earliest battles against Mab and watched as Mab killed her mother before torturing her father slowly to death. It was only by the saving grace of them arriving at the Glade that they were able to save her twelve brothers and sisters in time.

But as he looked back at the Gryffindor table, the damage had already been done. Edward Potter looked completely chastised and embarrassed that even his own group of friends had moved a bit away, unwilling to associate with him at the moment.

"My apologies, Headmaster," Ginny looked like she was about to bow to Lily Potter before catching herself and instead made a slightly awkward dip to the table, "my apologies Professors, for speaking out against one of your students."

"That is quite all right," McGonagall adjusted her glasses, "Mr. Potter has a nasty habit of speaking out of turn. I do believe as his head of House, I have taken as many points away from him as every other professor has done in the six years he has been here."

Dumbledore coughed a bit loudly, bringing everyone's attention back onto him, "As I was saying. Please treat our guests with _respect_ and take this as an opportunity to learn from one of history's greatest wizard in your classes should you find him and his companions there. In the meantime, we will try to return them back to their time and home. If there are no other questions…"

Not one single student raised their hand after what had happened to Edward Potter and Dumbledore plastered a smile on his face. "Good…now eat up and return to your classes!" He clapped his hands once and food appeared on the table and the students all turned to eat.

Harry sagged slightly as he stepped back into the group; feeling as if he had ran a marathon. He noticed with a wave of his hand, Dumbledore clearing five places for them to sit amongst the teachers and gestured to them. "Please, join us for lunch? Merlin, you may sit on my left."

Harry glanced at the others and they shrugged before taking the seats scattered around the professors; to Harry's dismay and somewhat happiness, sitting to the left of Dumbledore meant sitting next to his mother. The dismay came from him sitting so close to Snape once more, but at least he and Merlin knew that the man would not dare try to probe his mind again, especially in front of so many people.

He sat down, adjusting his robes before glancing over to his mother. "Um…hi," he could feel the influence retreat, sensing that he wanted to talk with his mother without having to be Merlin.

Lily Potter smiled brightly at him and shook his hand, "Hi. Lily Potter, Muggle Studies professor."

"I remember, the meeting last night," he smiled hesitantly, unsure how to talk with his mother.

She nodded before gesturing to Snape, "This is Severus Snape, he teaches Potions and I do want to apologize for his actions last night."

"Ah," Harry felt awkward shaking hands with Snape. He never felt so…civil towards Dumbledore's spy. They had always butted heads and had an animosity towards each other from the day he had stepped into his Potions class to the point where Snape had escaped from Hogwarts before the attack by Voldemort. To shake hands and be civil towards Snape was a new and foreign concept to Harry. But a part of him was also relieved and glad that they believed he was Merlin instead of the famous Harry Potter.

"I can speak for myself, Lily," Snape's tone was neither snide nor sniveling, but rather, it sounded mild and for once if Harry hadn't been sitting down, he would have fallen to the floor in shock, friendly.

However, he realized that the friendly tone held a hint of banter that was meant for his mother and his ire at seeing his mother laugh a bit at Snape's comment rose a bit. Just as suddenly he clamped it down. He had no right to judge Lily Potter or Severus Snape in this world, even though they were having an affair while his mother was still married to his father. It must have been the war that drove her into the Potions Master's arms…

"I take it that you're close?" Harry hoped his smile did not look like a grimace.

"No, Lily and I are co-workers, that's all," Snape replied, a smile on his lips, but his eyes told him to drop whatever thread he was going with this line of questioning. Harry nodded, knowing from experience that if Snape got angry, he got angry…and he had a nasty feeling that in this world, the Potions Master was far from the broken man he was in his world, especially considering that his mother was alive.

"So," he hastily took a bite out a sandwich that had appeared on his plate and chewed quickly and swallowed before continuing, "What do you do as the Muggle Studies professor?" It was the most inane question he could think of, but there were so many others crowding his head, vying for dominance. He wanted to ask his mother about her favorite Quidditch team, what life was like at Godric's Hollow, what happened on Halloween 1981, but they were completely inappropriate questions for a meal conversation and especially if they did not know each other.

"My position used to prepare wizards and witches who come through Hogwarts to interact with Muggles, non-magical people, in society, but with the war," she looked a bit sad, "I've taken into account spells and charms that would enable students to help Muggles to safety and protect them."

"Ah, similar to what we have been doing in the war against Morgana," Merlin's influence helpfully pulled a thread of thought regarding what happened when they came across each town that hadn't been attacked by Morgana, but was also in her path of destruction.

"Tell me," his mother suddenly looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling in earnest before she lowered her voice in a whisper, "if it is too personal, I apologize, but you and Lady Selwyn…"

_Uh oh_, Harry could feel Merlin's dread and sent a quick thought of inquiry towards the influence. All he got back was just mixed feelings towards Selwyn, much similar to his own during his sixth year and realized that Merlin did have feelings towards the High Elf. His smile must have shown because Lily hid a giggle behind her hand and Harry immediately wiped the smile from his face.

"No, no," he held up his hands, "it's not what you think…" He could feel the influence seemingly glare at him stonily for such an answer. Harry mentally sent an apology to Ginny for what he was going to say next. "We may be close, but it is not that way. I only see her like a sister and a great commander."

"Really?" one of Lily's eyebrows lifted up in disbelief, "interesting."

_I love Ginny, but I can't tell her that. Merlin is denying his feelings towards Selwyn_, Harry wanted to rip his hair out in frustration. If only they had gotten together, then it would have been easier, but somehow he knew that it had to be complicated between the two of them, not to mention the two different species of magical beings. He could feel Merlin becoming a bit prickly with her line of questioning. "She is an inspiration to all our forces…"

Lily nodded before leaning over, "Tell her…before it is too late…"

Harry wanted to smile, but somehow Merlin's influence prevented him from smiling at the advice. Instead, he could feel the influence move his mouth, the words coming unbidden. "Amusing advice, Professor, considering your relationship…"

Just as suddenly Lily drew back, hurt in her eyes, but her face was a mask of neutrality and she gave him a brief grimacing smile. "Touché, Merlin, touché."

_What the hell are you doing!_ He mentally shouted against the influence as it retreated back in his mind once more. That was not the way he wanted to talk to his mother, but the influence ignored his anger. "I'm sorry," he apologized to his mother, "it's been…stressful lately."

Lily gave him a thin smile, "No worries, Merlin. I was just a girl caught up in the stories written about you. One of our Aurors Marius Sadow used to also be a student here, a couple of years ahead of me, but he would tell us stories about Merlin and his Knights. Romantic lore, you see."

Harry nodded before glancing out at the Great Hall, absently taking another bite of his sandwich, trying to find another topic to talk about when his eyes immediately focused on Draco Malfoy and the girl who could be his little sister. He frowned in mid-bite before swallowing and taking a gulp of the firewhiskey in a mug that appeared before him, letting the alcohol burn down his throat.

"That's Iris Potter, my youngest…though she's already fourteen," Lily noticed his gaze, "the boy next to her is Draco Malfoy. Nice boy, though my husband does not approve. I do not like his parents though."

"Lucius Malfoy is a rumored Death Eater amongst the Dark Lord's forces and has been installed as the new Minister of Magic to a puppet regime in London," Snape jumped in, "as Draco is part of my House, I make sure that his father's influence in the Ministry here is few and far in-between."

Harry nodded; Snape as the head of Slytherin House was one sense of normalcy in this world at least. He didn't speak up and instead took another large bite out of the sandwich, feeling that if he spoke up now, his old prejudices against the so-called dark house was going to give him away.

"And Edward Potter?" he ventured a guess.

"_James_," Harry nearly flinched at her harsh tone when she spoke his name, "was supposed to make sure Eddie didn't run with his mouth like he's prone to do. He's a fifth year and you would think boys his age would have manners. I'll talk to James tonight. Can you also pass a message to Lady Selwyn that I would like to speak to her to apologize properly? As Eddie's mother, I am ashamed at his behavior. I would have thought he was raised better than that."

He could feel Merlin's grumblings, or was his own thoughts, along the lines of perhaps if Lily had stayed faithful to James instead of running to Snape's arms then perhaps her son wouldn't have turned out so bratty. He pushed away the thought, "I will." He saw the relieved look his mother wore and finished the last of his sandwich, washing it down with another swig of the firewhiskey. A torrent of emotions ran through him as he felt so alienated from his mother. It also made him realize how little he knew of her even from the stories his professors told him and the stories Remus and Sirius had told him.

"Ah, Merlin," Dumbledore interrupted their conversation and he turned to see the Headmaster leaning down towards him, "any idea which classes you will be observing this afternoon? Or perhaps you would like to spend more time in the Library. I could have one of my Aurors give you a tour of the place." He saw the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye at the latter part of his statement and shook his head.

"We'll see," he did not want to go to the Library to look up more information. Having spent seven years with Hermione Granger and looking up various information had made him a bit leery of the Library and Madam Pince's hawkish gaze each time he went in there. He did not know if he could stand someone droning on and on about Hogwarts when he knew it like the back of his hand. Plus classes...Harry did not want to excite the students right after they had been introduced... Another thought occurred to him, something he hadn't done in a long time...

"Headmaster, do you have a Quidditch pitch?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"You play Quidditch?" Lily spoke up, surprised.

"Little time to play," he let Merlin answer, "but I do miss flying..."

Dumbledore gave him a genial smile, "We do. I'll have Madam Hooch our flight instructor and Quidditch referee show you to the pitch. You may borrow one of our brooms from the storeroom."

For the first time since Harry arrived in this alternate world, he let a real genuine smile of happiness appear on his face. "Thanks, Headmaster."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A long chapter, I know. I was going to cut the Great Hall stuff in half, but then Harry decided that he needed to talk to Lily and Lily wanted to pester Harry/Merlin about stuff and it went from there. Oh well...I have no control over what they say...^_^ Anyways, one reviewer in particular, Fire Dolphin has pointed out a few things that I figure I should address in this little Author's Note – yes, Lupin's reaction to Harry's memory of Teddy Lupin will be included at a later date; and yes I think I did mention six, but only five including Harry have shown up. The sixth person...he/she is coming...heh...soon...wait for it Fire Dolphin, wait for it! ^_^

Btw, anyone pick up on the fact that Harry mentioned Quidditch when the sport wasn't even invented during Merlin's time? Heh...one of the many plot threads that will be exploited later on in the story!

Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I enjoy your comments!


	8. Flight

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "Crystal Cave" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the U.S. back in the late nineties. **

**Story:**

_Chapter 7 – Flight_

Harry emerged from the locker rooms with a borrowed Nimbus 2001 in hand. It wasn't as good as his Firebolt, but he had declined Madam Hooch's offer to use her Firebolt. He knew how possessive one could be of their broom instead of letting someone else use them and while his former teacher had said it was fine if he wanted to use it, he had offered her a chance instead, to race him around the pitch.

Of course, Hooch had been over the moon with giddy anticipation at the chance to be racing "Merlin" of all people and had eagerly shooed him from the Great Hall and down to the pitch. Unfortunately it had also attracted some attention of students who had a free period after lunch, mostly upperclassmen, but Ron had offered to race with him, opting to get away from the crowds of Gryffindor girls who were staring at him with hungry eyes. Hermione had opted to attend a few classes, while Neville wanted to check out the greenhouses and Professor Sprout was all the more happy to show him the latest dangerous plants she had. Ginny looked torn between observing classes before her Quidditch instincts finally got the best of her and she had followed them to pitch, grabbing another Nimbus 2001 to use. Ron had eagerly grabbed the Nimbus 2001, glad that it was an improvement over his own used Cleansweep 11.

He mounted his broom and immediately kicked off, feeling a slight twitch of the Nimbus models. It wasn't as bad as his old broom before the Whomping Willow destroyed it, but it was a lot more noticeable having ridden his Firebolt for such a long time.

He allowed himself to close his eyes and feel the breeze ruffle his hair and a smile appeared unbidden on his lips. It felt good to fly once more.

"It's been what...nearly a year since we flew? And that dragon doesn't count, Harry," Ron spoke up next to him and Harry opened his eyes to see his best friend with a wide smile on his face, Ginny pulling up next to him, her hair tied tightly behind her.

"More than that for me," he remembered that he did not fly while they were escaping from Little Whinging, and instead had ridden in Sirius' motorbike while avoiding Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"If I may say, Merlin, you look like you really miss the broom," Madam Hooch's voice called out near them and he glanced over to see her robes flapping wildly behind her as she adjust her goggles. He noticed that she had opted to take a Nimbus 2001 instead of her prized Firebolt.

"Been a while," he called back, "too much to do, too little time for simple pleasures."

"Shall we then? Three laps around the pitch. First one to thread the needle of the middle post wins."

"Throw in Bludgers and you have a deal," he wanted a bit of a challenge and saw the flight instructor's eyes widen in surprise.

"All right then...you play tough," Madam Hooch pointed her wand down at a trunk and muttered a few words before the trunk opened and two Bludgers shot out from the Quidditch set and started to fly around the innate magicks within them sensing what kind of competition was ahead. "No spells, just pure and simple race, all right?"

Harry nodded before a thought occurred to him, "Professor, what is threading the needle?" He had never heard of such a term used in Quidditch or in flying.

"Your goal posts must've been smaller when you were playing," she grinned at him and pointed at the far end of the pitch where the three rings stood. "The middle one is large enough for a decent sized player to go through. We call it threading the needle."

"Ah, gotcha," Harry adjusted his weight on the broom, "who calls it?"

"Ready," Sirius' amplified voice nearly unseated all of them as they glanced over to the stands to see him standing amongst a small group of Aurors and students who were watching them with interest. He saw Tonks sitting next to Sirius, her hair a bubblegum pink and shaking her head at his godfather's antics. She looked like she was also eating lunch and realized that she was probably on her lunch break.

"Get set..." Sirius dragged out the last word and Harry straightened on his broom, eyes focused.

"Go!" as soon as the words left Sirius' mouth Harry shot off, speeding towards the first set of goals.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny tailing him when suddenly Madam Hooch dipped from below and drifted into his path, making him back up slightly, enough so that Ginny was now level and behind him he heard Ron yelp as he also got a face full of broomsticks. The first Bludger came pelting at them as they rounded the posts and everyone scattered, Hooch and Ginny pulling up high, Harry and Ron diving as they swung around.

The Bludger followed Ginny and Hooch but Harry noticed a small movement out of the corner of his eye and swerved as the second Bludger rushed at them, flying in between him and Ron before curving around and pursuing them. Harry flattened himself on his broom and willed it to go faster as he shot past the stands and rounded the other goals. He took a quick look behind him and saw Ron ducking and weaving, falling a bit behind as he avoided the Bludger before said Bludger decided it had enough of harassing him and shot towards him.

Harry immediately weaved, feeling the Nimbus underneath him quiver with the effort he was pushing into the broomstick to make it work for him. He glanced up to see the Bludger that had been chasing Hooch and Ginny come pelting at him and narrowed his eyes before deciding to dive towards the ground.

The whooshing sound of the two Bludgers following him was mired with the gasps from the small crowd in the stands as he dived, the ground coming up quick. He pulled up at the last second and gave a rueful grin at hearing one of the Bludger thump into the ground before pulling a tight left-handed turn as he rounded the bottom of the goalposts. Glancing behind him, he saw that the other Bludger had decided to stop harassing him and instead, took off for Ginny once more who was circling above him. Madam Hooch was tailing her, looking a bit winded and he wondered if he she had taken a Bludger to the stomach or something.

He turned back around and his eyes widened in surprise as he realized he had been flying on the level of the stands and immediately pulled to his left, the broom shuddering underneath his touch to avoid crashing into the group of curious Aurors, Sirius amongst them and they ducked as he flew overhead.

"Sorry!" he yelled down at them as he shot forward and circled the opposite posts and continued on his last lap. He pulled his broom up and flew on Ginny's level and grinned roguishly at her.

She only winked at him before suddenly slamming her broom into his and he nearly pin wheeled and fell, but managed to hold onto his grip. "Ginny!" he gasped before she only smiled at him and inched forward.

"Hey!" Ron's voice came from behind and they both turned to see him closing up on their tails, "miss me?"

"Not a chance," Harry shot back before urging his Nimbus to quicken its pace. It responded somewhat sluggishly but tried to quicken itself.

The three of them shot around the last goal posts and headed towards the middle of the rings on the opposite end, determined to thread the needle. Harry was so focused on his goal that he nearly missed seeing the little black remaining Bludger shooting towards them. He cursed as the Bludger sped towards them, forcing all of them to scatter at the last second and they all flew past the middle ring. Harry immediately threw his broom around in a spin just in time to see Madam Hooch smiling cheekily at them before threading the needle herself, signaling the end of the race.

"The winner...Madam Hooch!" Sirius' amplified voice declared over the pitch as Harry guided his broom to land on the ground, catching his breath, a wide smile on his face as his friends also landed near him and finally Madam Hooch who gave them a short bow before dismounting from her broom.

Some in the small crowd applauded before finishing up their lunches and heading back to their patrols while the students that had free periods exited the stands and headed towards them, eager anticipation on their faces.

"Good race," Hooch sounded breathless before waving her wand to put the Bludgers back into their trunk, "all of you fly really well. Merlin that was exceptional dodging of the Bludgers. I have never seen such fearless flying...it is too bad that you're not a student here, otherwise, you would have made such a great seeker for one of the Houses."

Harry glanced at Ginny and Ron who looked like they were trying to hide their laughter. If Madam Hooch only knew...he silently thought to himself. He nodded to the flight instructor's assent before bowing slightly to her, letting Merlin's influence color his words once more as he felt too short of breath to speak. "Thank you, Madam Hooch. It has been a long time since I've flown that way. If you do not mind, my friends and I would like to fly around the grounds a bit more?"

She looked at them in surprise before nodding, "I'm sure that will be fine. Just beware of the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest that way," she pointed in the vague direction of the vast forest expanse that was one of the natural barriers of Hogwarts, "they've some nasty creatures in them that don't really like people on brooms flying over."

"Do you want an escort? I have a few hours to kill," a student spoke up in the lead of the group of students that had climbed down from the stands. Harry noted to a degree of horror and uneasiness that it was Romilda Vane, and she looked like she could eat him up.

"No thank you," Ginny stepped in between his line of vision and hers and smiled sweetly at the Gryffindor. "We appreciate the offer, but we'll pass."

However, Romilda did not looked to be deterred and boldly stepped forward and was about to speak again when Madam Hooch blew her whistle, startling all of them, Harry included. "I know you students should be getting to your next classes. No single student has so many free periods in a day, especially with you seventh years and your N.E.W.T.s in a couple of days. Shoo! Go on now!"

The small crowd of students grumbled mostly to themselves before heading away from the pitch under the watchful gaze of some of the Aurors who had lingered behind, either out of curiosity or just to make sure the students were safe. Harry blinked in surprise as he saw Romilda, amongst the group, turn slightly and blew him a kiss before giggling with her knot of friends. That girl just did not give up, even in this world...

"Harpy," he heard Ginny mutter none too loudly behind him before sharing a crooked smile with Ron who stepped up next to him, half leaning on his broom. He shook his head as Madam Hooch made a noise behind them half like a bark of laughter, half like a noise of concern.

_Girls..._

* * *

Remus Lupin prided himself on his extensive knowledge of both the Dark Arts and the defense of it in any situation. He also prided himself on his extraordinary senses given to him by his werewolf condition, the only saving grace of him being a half-breed. But most of all, he prided himself on having been chosen by the previous Dreamer of Temperance to be its heir and keeper.

He did not know the man that had worn the mantle Dreamer of Temperance. He only knew him like vague memories that occasionally swam up to greet his consciousness, to provide him with centuries, perhaps hundreds of them of accumulated experiences to use the subtle powers of a Dreamer. He knew his limitations and how his powers were expressed within him. He also knew that he was the last of his generation, the last of the Dreamers in the long reign of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, to still have kept his powers.

It was through irony and Fate that he was still the Dreamer of Temperance. Irony because unlike his dearest friends or closest allies, he was the only one who kept the name, Temperance. His dear friend James Potter had once been the Dreamer of Courage, but lost his powers as soon as he had lost his courage and will to fight almost seventeen years ago. He was the shell of a broken man. The other Dreamers who had been chosen had similarly lost their powers and their namesakes when they forsook the name of the Dreamer.

However, they had not prepared heirs. It took almost a lifetime of searching for an heir to a Dreamer. There was no extensive vetting process, only simple knowledge and instinct. Not one of the Dreamers save for him, had an heir when their powers faded. And he had only found his by sheer accident. However, he knew his heir was not ready to bear the burden of Temperance.

And so, he suspected that Merlin and his Knights, however they may be Dreamers as James, he, and the three other former Dreamers had saw during the Order meeting, but they weren't the heirs. They were temporary bridges, there to hold the powers of the Dreamers until the true heirs could be found and the powers given. It was one of the subtleties his powers had told him and it was then that he knew, they weren't who they had claimed to be.

Oh he believed that they had come from a different world, that was one thing for sure, but he knew that they were temporary placeholders. But in such times, he also knew that whatever help they got, they would gladly take and use. If Merlin and his Knights were willing to help them in the war against Grindelwald and Voldemort, then he would embrace their "personas" until they were ready to really reveal who they were. Even then, he knew that he would support them, because Temperance told him that they were honorable, righteous, and had the one thing that they lacked sorely in these times. They had hope.

"Professor Lupin?" the young voice of Dennis Creevey startled him from his thoughts and he glanced up from one of the many parchments he had collected today to correct to see the young Gryffindor fourth year waving his hand in the air.

"Yes Dennis?" the other students had also looked up from their reading assignment.

"Can you tell us what Merlin or his Knights were like when they fought for Camelot back then? The history books in the library don't explain too much, just that Merlin was instrumental in helping the Muggle King Arthur drive away the forces of his half-sister, Morgana Le Faye. They barely even mention his Knights by name, only in passing reference," Dennis' eyes shone with wonderment and Lupin resisted the urge to smile.

There was little credit given to Dennis Creevey as many expected him to be like his older brother Colin, who loved to take photographs and worship the ground some of the more famous wizarding children that went to school here. He also had a tendency to follow Sirius around like a little lost puppy, given Sirius' infamous status amongst the Death Eaters of Grindelwald's forces. However, Dennis, while occasionally like his brother, preferred to follow Marion Sadow around due to her infamy in the Veela Attacks of 1983. Dennis was as much of a bright student as Hermione Granger, who was a seventh year Ravenclaw.

He noted, however, that all his other fourth years, including little Iris Potter who was sitting with her knot of Ravenclaw classmates, were looking at him expectantly. He would have thought that Lily, having been fed so many romantic lore by Marius Sadow during their years in Hogwarts, would have told Iris already the legends of Merlin and his Knights. Apparently he was mistaken.

"Is this sudden interest due to our guests?" he asked Dennis, putting his quill down; just so, as he was ready to dump the rest of his red ink onto the parchment he was reading from Pansy Parkinson. How she had gotten into his N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts class was beyond him – her essays were horrible and full of grammar mistakes.

"Yes," Dennis was bolder than his older brother, "I like them. Or at least they look pretty cool. I mean, Ron Weasley looked shocked to see Godric look almost like him. There were differences, but you can tell he looked shocked."

Remus knew full well how much of a following Ron Weasley had. The young man was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was a fair Keeper. His younger sister Ginny was the team's star seeker and had admiring fans of her own, but Ron strutted the halls with his two best friends, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They carried themselves with what they called Gryffindor Pride and got into messy fights with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and the other Slytherins because of "House Pride." He would have thought Draco would be off their list of targets due to him dating little Iris, but apparently not because of Iris' older brother Eddie who, when he had to chance, got into all-out fights with Malfoy.

Remus himself had to break up the brawl between the older Malfoy and younger Potter more than once and it made him annoyed to no end that neither James nor Lily could see to discipline their eldest child, even though he was just a fifth year. He didn't blame James too much though, his friend had long been teetering on the edges of despair and had trust Lily would have enough common sense to straighten out Eddie, but she apparently left the disciplining to Severus.

Remus knew how much Eddie despised Severus, and always railed against him whenever possible. There were times when Eddie seemed like he hated everyone at Hogwarts save for his friends, and those were the times when only Sirius or Peter would be able to get through to the boy.

_Focus..._the tendril of his Dreamer reminded him gently that he had a class full of wide-eyed students still waiting for an answer from him and he coughed slightly to cover his wandering thoughts.

"I'm sure Mr. Weasley will recover," he said gently to Dennis and noticed him bristle a little from the slight he perceived about Ron. "Now, to answer your question, I do know a little of Merlin lore and I do know of his help in aiding King Arthur and Camelot. However, my knowledge of that time is not so great."

He conjured up a stool with a comfortable pillow in it and sat down on it, facing the students, "You see, in that time, there were wands and there were spells and incantations. But it was more of a wild magic that roamed the lands."

"Wild magic?" little Iris asked, pushing her glasses up on her nose as they had drooped down when she was scribbling down on her parchments.

"Wild magic," Remus smiled at her and nodded before looking out towards the other students, "historians and chronicles classified it as three different types: hand, focused, and silent magic. Each one was related to the other, for example you can wave your hand and not say a word, but something will happen. That is silent-hand magic. Or as a focus, one uses a wand and says the spells or waves it for an incantation. Or you can use a wand and not say a spell, silent magic. Hand magic died out and while it does exist today, it is what we call wandless magic."

The students nodded at his words. He shifted slightly and continued, "You may remember a time when you were so angry that you did something with magic? That is wandless magic. Today, hand magic and focus magic are what has passed down from so many generations. This is one of the primary reasons why wizards and witches always need a wand. If I were to say, just wave my hand right now and say '_Levicorpus!_' nothing would happen because I know I need a focus. But that particular spell can be done wandlessly, but with great effort and practice."

"What about silent magic? I know Aurors use it around the school sometimes," another Ravenclaw sitting near Iris spoke up.

Remus smiled, "Silent magic exists, but it takes months of training to master it. Only those who are powerful in their magicks and those who have the will to cast whatever spell they want will succeed. Do all of you remember how Minister Dumbledore lights the candles and blows them out in the Great Hall?"

Heads nodded eagerly, "Well the Minister himself has great control over his magic and thus is able to wordlessly say the spells needed to light the candles and put them out. That is one example of silent magic."

"But isn't categorizing the magic bad? I mean, were there others?" Remus noted that little Iris looked puzzled and was almost crossing her eyes to think about it. She definitely had her mother's brains, no doubt about that.

"There were," he wondered if they should know, but knew that as fourth years, it was the cusp of time for them to be growing up, not the time for childish comforts like the first through third years could afford. "One such wild magic was that of a sorceress," he said gravely and the room instantly felt silent with a hush. All of the fourth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw eyes focused on him and he shifted in his stool once more.

"The Ministry, both Ministries mind you, believe that there are no more sorceresses in the world, and the last one was believed to be Mata Hari, killed by the Dark Lord himself when she failed in her mission many years ago. Legends speak of Circe as the first sorceress and Morgana Le Faye as another one."

"But I thought she's a Muggle?" Dennis looked confused.

"She disguised herself well," Remus recalled the stories he had heard from Marius, "and bewitched Arthur himself while Merlin was away from his side. No one knows what a sorceress' powers are, but they do say that it very temperamental. Legend also has it that it was not Merlin who killed Morgana in the final confrontation between the two, but rather she was killed by her own powers, which had turned against her. I do not know any more about this, but I can speculate that perhaps she had seemingly enslaved her powers to herself and they had rebelled against her as a result."

"How do you do that? Can you really do that?" the students whispered.

"It would explain our battles," a slightly deep and cultured voice murmured quietly from the corner of the room and Remus nearly fell off of his stool. He had forgotten that Rowena Ravenclaw had wanted to observe his class and had stood in the corner of the room, silent for his whole lesson and even until the time that the students had been reading and making notes in their textbooks.

She smiled at the startled students who had apparently also forgotten about her before coloring slightly, "I apologize...I did not mean to break such a spell you had on your students."

"No, no," Remus remembered the warning that she had said in the Great Hall about altered destinies, "but I do hope that you would take the information I said to heart about Morgana."

"I will," she nodded earnestly just as the bell signaled the end of the period and his students groaned a bit audibly, hoping to hear more. "Merlin would be happy to hear that he will defeat Morgana, but I fear he is looking at more immediate concerns."

"Ah," he got up from his stool as his students grumbled mostly to themselves before heading out, having already gotten their homework for the night. "I am quite surprised though that you decided to observe my class."

Rowena looked down shyly for a moment before lifting her head up, her hair a nicely rich bushy brown and black, "I miss this...place. Rather, I miss listening to lessons...teaching...you know."

Remus knew there was something she was not saying, but decided not to press the issue. The Dreamer within him told him that he will have all the answers he needed in due time, especially about the unusual image that he had plucked from Merlin's mind of a baby, that looked similar to him, but had tousled bluish hair that was turning pink. He wondered how the wizard knew that Tonks was pregnant with their child... Or was it even their child he had gleaned...he did not know.

"You're more than welcomed to stay, though I do have a practical class next period with my fifth year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins," he offered.

The smile on her face was genuine, "Sure. I love to."

* * *

In the end they had not opted to take the brooms as they thought they were, Ron complaining that his Nimbus didn't feel quite right after the race and instead had opted to walk around on foot. In reality, Harry wanted to check out all of the secret passages he knew from the school, most in particular the one from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. He also wanted a chance to talk with Ginny about communicating with Merlin or at least hoping the Dreamer influence would be able to contact him in a dream of sorts. It was starting to get a little annoying having to vie for dominance in his own head when it used to be his own.

However, Ron didn't follow them having decided to find Hermione and Harry sensed, perhaps spend some quality time with her alone. It also was advantageous for him as it gave him the chance to spend some time alone with Ginny, having barely seen her since the war ended and even the year before that. He had missed her terribly. Though he had occasionally thought about her during his year-long journey to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, he hadn't realize the extent of his feelings towards her until they were alone, walking along the shores of the great loch that was one magical border of Hogwarts.

The giant squid lazily extended a tentacle in the air before splashing it down, making a few waves lap up on the shore and a few of the loch birds squawk and fly into the air, startled. "It's almost like home," Ginny murmured quietly as the walked along the shore.

Harry deigned not to hold her hand, knowing that the patrolling Aurors were probably watching, nor did he want to give any indication to anyone save for the ones who knew him that Merlin and Selwyn were an item. His mother's question during lunch was a curiosity that had been apparently written in the legends. However, she and the others who studied the lore knew that Merlin had died alone without the company of his friends and those who cared for him.

He briefly wondered why the Merlin that was influencing him did not know about the history and information that he read from the old book Dumbledore had given them on their first night here.

"Yeah," he replied, pushing the puzzling thought away and instead focused on the present. He found that his feet was automatically heading towards Hagrid's hut where Care of Magical Creatures was going on and stopped a few meters away, watching as a mixed group of students, either third-years or second-years he couldn't tell, were standing in awe as a unicorn and its foal stepped hesitantly out from the Forbidden Forest.

An unbidden smile appeared on his face as he saw a timid looking young Hufflepuff approach the unicorn, hand outstretched to let the magical creature sniff its fingers.

Hagrid was somewhat near them and watched with a big smile on his face. Even the Slytherins who were mixed in were staring in wonderment as the unicorn cautiously approached the Hufflepuff and sniffed gently before retreating slightly.

"T-Thank you," the little Hufflepuff murmured quietly before bowing slightly to the unicorn who apparently blinked its voluminous liquid eyes and seemingly dipped its head in acknowledgement.

The young Hufflepuff suddenly giggled as she retreated back into the group and the unicorn and foal turned tail and disappeared into the forest, the wondrous spell broken.

"I wished Hagrid let us do that in all of my years in Care of Magical Creatures," Ginny spoke up and Harry nodded in agreement before they continued walking, making a detour into the Forest to avoid any unnecessary questions from the group of third years who might have spotted them.

"Harry, we shouldn't be in the Forest. I mean if there are this many Aurors patrolling?" Ginny trailed off as they both stopped and stared at the unicorn and foal that had suddenly appeared in front of them.

Harry tilted his head and suddenly on impulse, put his hand out like the Hufflepuff did to let the unicorn sniff his fingers. He didn't know why he did so, but hoped that the magical creature would oblige his request. He saw the unicorn blink its liquid black eyes at them before stepping tentatively forward and sniffed his fingers. As the creature sniffed its finger, he could suddenly feel something within him come alive, as if refreshing his vitality and strength.

_You are different, Young One…not tainted or filled with darkness. Savior of our world, you carry light within you…you carry the Hopes of others. Hardships befall you, but your endeavors fulfilled._

Just as suddenly the voice disappeared and the unicorn stopped sniffing his fingers. Harry stared at the creature in surprise before he remembered to bow like the Hufflepuff did. The unicorn seemingly dipped its head in acknowledgment before just as suddenly, its foal cut right through them and buried its muzzle into Ginny's hand.

Harry looked at her and just for a split second, saw his whole world go white. He blindly threw his hands up in an effort to shield his eyes, but the blinding white stayed. Just as suddenly the white was gone and he blinked owlishly before he noticed Ginny was lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Ginny!" he shouted, kneeling down at her and drew out his wand. He glanced around and saw that the unicorn and foal were gone, the darkness of the Forbidden Forest encroaching further upon him. It was also then that he realized that night had fallen in the split second from the whiteness to Ginny on the ground. "_Lumos!_" he said, and crouched near her body, his senses on alert for anything that could have attacked and put Ginny down. He hadn't realized how far into the Forest they had ventured in and had thought that they had only skirted the edges. What had happened?

The light his spell gave off was not bright, but it was bright enough for him to see that she looked unharmed, no scratches, nothing to indicate that she had been hexed. Touching her brow, he noted that she felt a bit cold, but a quick grasp of her wrist told him that she was still alive. "Ginny," he shook her slightly, but she did not respond.

"_Ennervate_," he pointed his wand at her, but nothing happened. Harry cursed silently before the crack of a branch near by made him spin slightly, almost losing his footing as he was still crouched, and pointed his wand towards the direction of the sound. He could hear his own breath harsh in his ears and wondered if they had somehow been transported deeper within the Forbidden Forest during the split second of white that he couldn't recall. Maybe it had accounted for the shift from mid-afternoon to night?

Another crack of a branch, this time closer and Harry was about to shout out another spell when his eyes widened at the sight of two massive antlers emerging from the shrubbery and ferns before the head and body of a magnificent stag stepped out. "Prongs…" he whispered, the stag looking every inch like his own Patronus.

Within a blink of an eye, the stag disappeared and his father stood, towering over them, concern etched on his face.

"Merlin, Lady Selwyn! We've been looking all over for you," James' voice was not the voice of a broken man and instead sounded much like the voice he had heard when he was yelling at Crouch earlier in the day.

"I can't…" Harry stopped and took a quick breath before spilling Ginny's name to his father, "Selwyn's not moving…I don't know. I've tried to revive her, but…"

James nodded before holding up his wand high and red sparks shot up from it, "We need to be careful, there were a pack of wolves, I think, that were advancing on your position."

He pointed his wand at Ginny and levitated her off the ground gently before gesturing for him to follow him. Harry kept his wand out as he followed behind Ginny's floating form, staring occasionally at her in concern. What had happened when the unicorn foal placed her muzzle in Ginny's palm? He did not remember any shouts or exclamations of surprise…

The bark of a dog startled Harry for a second before a large black dog padded up to them then in the blink of an eye Sirius stood next to them, and pointed his wand at Ginny. "I've got it James, keep an eye out. I smelled more than wolves in the area. I don't think its Death Eaters, but we can't be too sure."

"Roger," his father's voice had dropped into a hoarse whisper as they hurried forward.

"What's wrong with Selwyn?" Sirius whispered to him and Harry shook his head mutely.

"I don't know, one minute we saw this unicorn the next-"

"_Reducto!_" his father's shout broke into his explanation and Harry heard the high pitched whine of an animal hit with the spell before he turned to them, "Get on my back!" He transformed back into a stag and Harry finally heard the guttural howls of the wolves before he scrabbled onto the stag's back and Sirius hefted Ginny up towards him.

"Wrap your arm around his neck and don't let go. Don't look back, don't fire any spells. It's not like riding a horse," Sirius warned him before he did as he was told. He leaned the back of Ginny's head on his shoulder and kept her legs firmly locked with his before cautiously leaning down towards Prong's neck as much as he could without suffocating Ginny and grabbed onto as much coarse fur as he was able to.

"Go!" the howls were getting closer as Sirius shouted before turning back into a dog and barked at them.

Harry nearly lost his purchase as Prongs leap forward, his feet light and rhythmic on the ground. He did not know what it felt like riding a horse, but it most certainly felt different than riding a Thestral. Beside him ran Padfoot, seemingly growling urges for them to move faster and faster. Harry risked one look behind him and gasped as he saw at least twenty wolves, far more than just a pack, pursuing them. They did not look like ordinary wolves and instead acidic-like saliva dripped from their exposed fangs, their eyes a deep shade of glowing red, as if bewitched. Their hides were glowing a dark blue, almost black as the night.

In all of his years at Hogwarts, he had never seen wolves like the ones that were pursuing them and surmised that it had to be an attack by Grindelwald or Voldemort. He could _feel_ the darkness and evil exuding from them. Firenze, Bane, and the other Centaurs, while they tolerated various creatures, would probably have never allowed such foul looking creature within the forest.

He mentally urged the stag to hurry faster, but to his dismay, the bewitched wolves were catching up and Harry knew he had no other choice. Branches and bramble cut into his hands, face and body as he fought to reach his wand.

He released his right hand from Prongs' neck and made sure Ginny was still within his grasp and drew out his wand. Shifting slightly in his precarious purchase, he turned around just as two wolves leapt up towards him, digging their claws into the rear flank of Prongs. Padfoot immediately counter attacked by leaping up towards one of the wolves and knocked it away and Harry pointed his wand at the other wolf and shouted, "_Impedimenta!_"

The wolf loosened its grip and fell off with a high pitched yelp before Harry directed his wand at the pack who looked like they were about to leap up as a group. Even Padfoot who had fought off the other attacking wolf was bleeding from a nasty wound to his shoulder.

"_Protego!_" he conjured a shield to protect Padfoot as three wolves leapt at him and they bounced off of the shield heavily before falling behind the pack. Harry looked around, he did not know an area effect spell to blast away all of the wolves…

_But you do_, Merlin's influence whispered in his mind…and Harry blinked as he remembered…

"_Coronum!_" he remembered the spell that Merlin had tried to use against Morgana, but it had been ineffective. He did not know what to expect from the spell, but instead goggled as a white blast of light shot forth from the tip of his phoenix-tail wand and hammered the wolves in a wide flat arc.

Prongs gave one final leap over a fallen log and the darkness of the Forbidden Forest was replaced by the starry night of Hogwarts grounds followed by the shouts of numerous spells being fired into the woods. The high pitched squeals and whines of their pursuers followed by the sounds of retreat from the vicious animals told Harry that they had stopped their pursuit and were running away.

Harry felt his breath coming in ragged as Prongs trotted to a stop and he pocketed his wand before sliding off his back. He ignored the sharp stinging pain of the cuts he had received through their wild flight through the Forest and instead, gently pulled Ginny down from Prongs' back, laying her on the ground before a blink of an eye later, both James and Sirius reverted back to their normal appearance.

Sirius couldn't contain the grimace of pain from his face from the wound he had received in his Animagus form had transferred over when he turned back into a human. He held his bleeding shoulder and sagged slightly before a pair of strong arms steadied him.

"Easy there," Marius Sadow's managed to make sure that Sirius stayed steady on his feet as Peter scrambled up to them, panting from exhaustion.

"Where were you guys?! We were looking for you!" Peter sounded exhausted and for a fleeting second Harry narrowed his eyes in cold anger. Peter had sent the wolves…he had bewitched them, had turned them into raving red-eyed creatures of the night. He had knocked Ginny out-

"Hellhounds," his father sounded winded and Harry turned slightly to see that he too had been injured. Multiple claw marks were scattered through out his body and Harry realized that those wounds were not from their flight. They were from before even his father had found them, "did they get anyone at Hogsmeade?"

"One girl," Moody's gruff voice made him look beyond the small circle to see the leader of the Aurors walking, Crouch Jr. next to him, also looking grim. It was an expression Harry had never seen on Crouch's face and for a split second, he doubted the words he had said to Dumbledore before he firmed his resolution that Crouch needed watching, especially after assaulting him this morning.

"Come on Merlin, let's get you back in," Sirius approached him and pointed his wand at Ginny to float her body once more when Harry shook his head and picked her up gently in his arms.

"People will see," he knew that a floating Ginny or Selwyn would be detrimental to morale and would also get questions asked.

"Oh," Sirius put his wand away before following him, one hand still holding his wound as he tried not to let the pain he was feeling show on his face. Behind them, he could almost see Crouch's mouth moving as if to voice why Ginny was unconscious, but a pointed glare from Moody shut the head Auror up before Moody shoved James, none too lightly towards them to follow them back into Hogwarts.

"What happened?" Harry asked as the three of them trudged back, finally noticing that Aurors were still wandering around the grounds, wands drawn out, looking warily at both the direction of Hogsmeade and at the Forbidden Forest. More than one was injured, though some had waved off their companions for help.

"Hogsmeade was attacked," Sirius replied, "Sir Godric, Lady Rowena, and Sir Nathan helped out, but we couldn't find you or Lady Selwyn so we feared the worst. What were you doing in the Forest anyways? I thought the Aurors or at least someone would have told you that it is one of the most dangerous places."

"Unicorn," Harry realized his excuse sounded so lame, but he didn't know anything else, "Selwyn and I were skirting its edges because we did not want to bother Hagrid's class when a unicorn appeared and the next thing I remember is a white flash of light before it was nightfall and she was on the ground, unconscious."

He did not miss the significant looks exchanged between his godfather and father and looked at them. "What," he demanded.

"Can't be too sure, but we'll need to ask…err…Lily about it," Sirius looked away from James' darkened look at the mention of his wife.

"M-err…Professor Potter?" Harry caught himself in time and felt Merlin's chiding warning before a tendril of influence was offered to him and he mentally embraced it. He could not slip up at such a time.

They entered the entrance to Hogwarts, ignoring the whispers from some of the Aurors who were stationed in the front, wands held out and headed straight to the Hospital Wing. Harry saw Sirius stop briefly to whisper to one of the Aurors who nodded and sprinted off somewhere in the castle. It still looked the same as usual, and he was mildly surprised to see Madam Pomfrey bustling about, tending to at least several Aurors who looked like the were bearing cut and bite marks from the Hellhounds that had been chasing them.

"Merlin!" Hermione's voice was laced with the deep tones of Rowena and Harry knew that if she had not had the Dreamer within her, she would have been shouting his name instead.

"What happened?" Ron's voice cut in, the tone of a brother who was very angry and Harry recoiled as he saw his best friend advance on him, eyes angry as he stared at Ginny who was in his arms.

"I don't know," he hastily replied before Ron could accuse him, "one minute we were skirting the edges of the Forbidden Forest and this unicorn appeared the next, a white flash before it was nightfall and we were surrounded by Hellhounds."

That seemed to sort of calm Ron down somewhat, but he still crossed his arms and shook his head, still angry at him for putting Ginny in danger. "I don't know what happened to her. She's not waking up."

Madam Pomfrey took the opportunity to quickly shoo him away from the bed and began examining Ginny. She also quickly directed two of the nurses that had been helping out with the patients to sit both Sirius and James on the empty beds and to give them potions for their wounds. If it wasn't so serious, Harry would have smiled at the attempted humor his godfather tried to instill in all of them by flirting with one of the nurses.

His father however, accepted help a bit sullenly, falling back into his melancholy state.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey spoke up quietly, bringing his gaze back down to her and Ginny, "I can't tell what's wrong with her. For all purposes, she seems to be sleeping."

"She is," his mother's voice echoed in the hospital wing, "but it's not your normal sleep."

Everyone's heads, including some of the other patients who had been straining to hear the conversation all stared at her as she stepped into the Hospital Wing, followed quickly by both Snape and Dumbledore and headed straight towards them.

"She is Dreaming," Lily Potter declared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yet another long chapter. I find that this story will probably have at least 10-15 pages in each chapter. Just a heads up to readers, I will be putting out chapters probably either once or twice a week as I am working on other projects. I cranked out a lot of chapters in recent days due to _HBP_ coming out in theaters and my muses just went on overdrive with it. Just a quick note my beta wanted me to point out and I hope you eagle-eyed readers can see, Harry is making little mistakes that betray who he really is… ^_^ Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. The Dreamer of Faith

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "Crystal Cave" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the U.S. back in the late nineties. **

**Story:**

_Chapter 8 – The Dreamer of Faith_

"_**She is Dreaming," Lily Potter declared.**_

* * *

"She's what?" Ron was utterly confused and Harry nodded in agreement.

"She's Dreaming," Lily looked at them as if expecting them to understand what she said and Harry realized something. The way she said dreaming…

"Our powers are not working correctly when we got to your world," he offered up as an explanation to his mother and comprehension filled her face.

"Ah," was all she said before she knelt down by Ginny's bed and picked up a limp hand, "she's currently awakening to her full powers as the Dreamer of Faith. It would also explain why the Hellhounds attacked Hogsmeade."

"But we weren't at Hogsmeade," Harry did not understand where his mother was going with this.

"You weren't?" Lily looked puzzled and glanced at Sirius. Harry noted that she pointedly avoided his father's cheerless stare.

"We found them in the Forbidden Forest when a large pack of them left Hogsmeade and headed towards the grounds," Sirius explained, trying to rotate his arm, but the nurse that had been attending him firmly put a hand on his wounded shoulder to stop his motion. She then shoved a potion into his free hand and he gulped it down, making a face before handing the empty bottle back to her. "I thought they smelled like wolves until I caught something different in their scent. The Dark Lord's improved on this batch of Hellhounds."

"It also means someone already sent notice to him about our visitors," Dumbledore murmured quietly before glancing at Snape who tilted his head in acknowledgment and suddenly swept out of the room. Harry watched him leave and had no doubt that Snape was off to confirm the Headmaster's suspicions. A feeling he couldn't quite identify welled up in his gut…on one hand, he was glad that Severus Snape was a spy for Dumbledore in this world, but the other hand still felt so betrayed at the fact that Snape was still serving the same capacity and for all he knew, could be under orders once again to kill Dumbledore or anyone who would end up blowing his cover.

"I don't get it," Neville spoke up and Harry turned his head to see him lying on the bed next to Ginny's, his leg propped up in a cast. "Don't worry about it…Merlin," Neville noticed his surprised expression and managed not to spill his name out, "twisted my ankle helping some escape from the Hellhounds. Professor, how do Hellhounds and Dreamers relate?"

"Hellhounds are the Dark Lord's creatures who were specifically genetically engineered through both Muggle means and magical means to hunt down the Dreamers who oppose him," Lily looked at no spot in particular on Ginny's bed sheets, her voice distant, "more specifically they hunt down the Virtues, but there has been twice that he has hunted down his own men and women who were Dreamers. More recently was the Black Queen ten years ago."

"Wait," Harry wrinkled his brow, "so you're saying that Grindelwald-" He ignored the flinches of everyone save for Dumbledore and oddly curiously, his father, "-sent these Hellhounds to Hogsmeade, because he knew that Selwyn was going to awaken to her Dreamer powers?"

"That seems to be the gist of it," Dumbledore looked troubled.

"But…how? I mean, how could he have known? And how did you know that she was awakening to her powers today?" he looked at his mother, utterly baffled.

"We didn't," Lily met his green-eyed gaze with one of her own, "I was only told by one of the Aurors that you said Lady Selwyn and yourself had encountered a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest in the afternoon. The symbol and the awakening of the Dreamer of Faith is a unicorn's touch…"

"So…" he glanced down at Ginny, "she's the Dreamer of Faith?"

"It seems so," his mother gave a ghost of a smile at him, "even though my powers have been dwindling for a long time and have all but disappeared in the past few years, I still can sense where my powers have gone. I am surprised that you did not realize your Knight was the Dreamer of Faith, though."

Harry knew immediately he was trapped by her question. He frantically queried Merlin and felt his influence coloring his words, "Professor, you must understand, in our times, we did not have names for the other Dreamer powers as you have them now. We have only identified Fears because it is so obvious at what Queen Mab and Morgana Le Faye were trying to do. Mr. Potter's identification of the Dreamer of Courage within Godric is a fair assessment of what my friend does to our troops in battle. He gives them courage and rallies them to fight."

"Fair assessment," there was no smile on her face, but her eyes seemed to twinkle a bit with mirth. However, Harry had a bad feeling that his mother still had questions for him and just didn't quite believe his answer. Of all the stories everyone told him about Lily Potter, the ones about her being the brightest witch of her age were apparently true. It was like meeting another Hermione Granger, except perhaps just a little bit scarier.

"She'll wake up, won't she?" Ron asked, looking worriedly at his sister.

"In due time," Lily replied, "It took me, I think, a week to wake up when I first received my Dreamer powers."

"A week?!" Ron now looked extremely worried.

"Though I believe it may be shorter for Lady Selwyn because it would perhaps be a reawakening of her powers instead of a full awakening," his mother nodded mostly to herself and Harry somehow doubted her words. However, he just gave her a smile and nodded in agreement, knowing that there was no other way without trapping himself and his friends.

The door to the hospital wing opened once more and all turned to see Remus slipping in, looking worst for wear. Harry instinctively glanced outside through the windows, but saw that the moon was not even full, only a quarter moon instead.

"Minister," Remus greeted Dumbledore quietly before glancing over to where Ginny laid and a smile appeared on his face, "Ah…I thought I felt something during the battle."

"Well?" Dumbledore asked and Remus turned to face him, but Harry noted that his body posture suggested that he wanted of the Order members who were crowded around Ginny's bed to also hear what he was going to say. It was then that he noticed that the other Aurors and a couple of wayward students were trying to listen in on their conversation but somehow could not hear them as if someone had cast a spell over the group. Some had already given up, turning around in their beds to sleep, while others, especially the students that had been caught up in the battle, were desperately trying every spell they could think of to listen in.

"Dunloff Village," Remus replied, "I've sent notice to Kingsley and Amelia about it. Marion is currently leading a couple of Aurors there to see what we can find."

"That's close to here," Sirius scratched his chin, "about a day's journey. How would the Dark Lord know, Minister?"

Dumbledore shook his head, lost in thought and Harry wondered if the Headmaster was keeping secrets or did he really not know. "I am hoping Severus will have some answers when he returns. But I suggest at this time that we let Lord Hufflepuff, and Lady Selwyn rest."

There was a slight protest from Ron, but he realized that he was being selfish and instead nodded and got up along with Hermione, slapping hands together with Neville as Dumbledore and his mother left, his mother not acknowledging his father who was now propped up on a bed, bandages covering some of his wounds as she walked out. However Remus bid both of them farewell before following them out.

"You coming?" Hermione's hand was on his shoulder and he glanced up at both her and Ron and shook his head slightly before gesturing to Ginny and his best friends nodded before heading out quietly, saying their goodbyes to both Sirius and James.

Silence fell once again in the hospital wing, punctuated by occasional snores or stifled cries of pain from some of the other occupants in the beds, but Harry picked up Ginny's hand and absently grasped it. They were in a world with unknown magic swirling with them, magic he knew would be able to help them, but he did not know if it will harm them in the long run. They had arrived in a world where there were two Dark Lords to contend with, a world where fear ruled it, suffering prevailed, and everyone they had knew were but only shadows of themselves.

They had arrived and they did not know how to get back home. "How did we get ourselves into this," he murmured mostly to himself, but for Ginny's benefit as well.

"She'll be all right," his father's voice sounded haggard, but it was surprisingly gentle. However, Harry heard an undercurrent of weariness in them and he turned slightly to see James staring at him with an unreadable expression as he laid propped up on his pillows. Beside him, Sirius was sleeping on his side, the blankets covering half up his wounded arm, his eyes closed.

He had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius was not really asleep, but was listening in quietly to whatever James had to say.

"When...my wife," Harry hated seeing the pain spring to his father's eyes as he mentioned Lily, "became the Dreamer of Faith, it was around Christmastime of our seventh year."

Harry wanted to ask more, but he felt an urge of caution from the Dreamer influence and knew that if he interrupted James at this time, then he would never hear the rest of the story. So he waited patiently, all the while absently stroking Ginny's hand.

"Back then, it was Voldemort who was harassing us under Grindelwald's orders. I don't think he was the Black King yet, but rather, the newspapers gave him the name of Black Knight. It was his job to make sure he was the face of the attacks, or at least that's the Black Knight's job," James looked down at his half-bandaged hands, turning them over as if he had never seen them before, "he was also known as the Dreamer of Corruptions back then too, having the ability to grant the deepest wishes of anyone who encountered him and thus, corrupted the person to the Death Eaters."

"Is he still...?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," James shook his head, "it was after..." He saw his father grimace and fall silent for a few minutes, looking gutted and Harry realized that it was after October 31st, 1981 that Voldemort no longer was the Dreamer of Corruptions.

"Were there Hellhounds involved?" he asked, trying to bring the conversation back to when Lily became the Dreamer of Faith instead of having his father relive what had to be the horrible memories of Halloween 1981.

His father gave a little shudder as he tried to regain his composure and nodded. "My wife...she wasn't my wife at that time, but we were seeing each other. She, Sirius, Remus, even Peter were all over my house for the festivity." He drew in a noisy breath and pursed his lips for a few seconds before clenching his fists as much as he could with his bandages.

"I was so afraid when she touched the unicorn and fell immediately unconscious. Like you, I was standing next to her and the last thing I remember was a white flash of light, then she was on the snowy ground, not moving. I thought we had been attacked..." He snorted, his voice dulling slightly with pain and an undercurrent of anger. "No, the real attack came about a week later..."

"The Hellhounds," Harry said quietly and saw his father nod.

"The Hellhounds," he echoed, "my parents..."

Harry instantly realized what had happened. His own paternal grandparents in this world had died when the Hellhounds attacked Godric's Hollow. "I'm sorry..."

James shook his head, bringing his eyes up, but he wasn't staring at anything in particular. Instead, tears had fallen down his face and he gave a pained laugh, "We should have died that day. Only Lily...she saved us. She woke up and saved us with her powers."

As Harry stared at the broken shell that was his father in this world, he realized that James still held onto a shred of love that he still had for his mother. He still loved her dearly, but whatever had happened between them had driven such a rift through them that they couldn't stand each other anymore. As he realized this, part of him wanted to cry at such a scene. He had grown up unloved and without parents, save for perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, even Sirius and Remus though they tried to be parents to him...he did not want to see such a thing. It _hurt_...

"Merlin," he looked at his father again as he sagged against his pillows, "we've only known each other for less than three days, but don't take offense when I say this. Don't let _her_ go...whatever happens..."

Harry realized his father had fallen into an uneasy sleep after a few minutes of silence and stole a quick glance to Sirius' unmoving form just in time to see the corner of his lips quirk up into a smile before he too shifted slightly to get more comfortable before falling asleep. He stared down at Ginny's hand in his own and sighed. Somehow, he knew how hard it was for his father to confess such a thing to him, a total stranger in this world.

And he truly appreciated it...

* * *

Morning found Harry in the form of a very annoying sliver of light that seemed to hit directly into his right eye even if he shifted uncomfortably in the chair he had fallen asleep on while watching over Ginny during the night. He only awakened with a start and a crack of his eye to see Ron peering over him, a crooked smile on his face before he adjust the empty potion bottle to shine into his other eye.

"Geroff..." he grunted as he tried to bat away the annoying source of sunlight-in-his-eye but found that his hands were somewhat restrained under a thin blanket that someone had draped over him during the night. "I'm up, I'm up," he muttered, bringing his hands out from underneath and stretched, yawning widely. He winced as he brought his neck the opposite way of the direction he had fallen asleep in and worked it around quickly to get the stiffness out of it.

A small snicker of laughter made him glance over to see Sirius covering a laugh behind his hand as the pretty nurse that had been attending to him yesterday was checking his wound once more. "Ha, ha, very funny Sirius," he grumbled before glaring at Ron. "Nice wake up call."

"Well you didn't come back to the Room last night and so I was worried, but Rowena said we should leave you alone; like I'm leaving you alone with Selwyn," it was Ron's voice, but every time he said their names, he heard an undercurrent of Godric's boisterous tone and realized that the Dreamer within Ron was desperately trying to keep him from spilling their names and was probably harried by the effort. "So as any good brother would do, I came to make sure you weren't doing any funny stuff."

"Godric!" Harry was about to shout his best friend's name when he felt Merlin's influence asserting itself to keep him from spilling Ron's true name, "we weren't doing any funny stuff."

"Good," Ron grumbled mostly to himself and Harry shook his head. Sometimes big brothers could be so protective. He knew that such a thing was to happen if he went out with Ginny, but it was still annoying. "By the way, you need a bath...no offense, but your robe is still covered in blood and you smell funny."

"Thanks," Harry took a quick sniff at himself and to his chagrin, he was still covered in blood, some of it his from the cuts and scratches he had received during their flight from the Forbidden Forest, others from either Prongs or even the Hellhounds that had been pursuing them. He glanced at Ginny and was reluctant to leave her, but he also knew that if his mother said it took her a week to wake up, then there was the chance Ginny wouldn't wake up in the next few days.

He got up, hastily folding the blanket that had been draped over him and placed it on the chair. Turning to Sirius he saw that his godfather was now occupied with flirting some more with the nurse attending to him and resisted the urge to shake his head. A quick glance at his father told him that he was still sleeping, but his features, instead of sullen or pained looks was surprisingly very peaceful.

A small smile worked its way up his face before he glanced down at Ginny once more, silently promising to visit her in the afternoon and followed Ron out of the hospital wing.

Their journey back to the Room of Requirement was unfortunately marred by curious students who were on their way to classes and had stared mostly at him and his bloodied and unkempt appearance. Harry wanted to shy away at such looks, but resigned himself to the pointing and whispering. It was only when they passed by a large group of sixth-years that Ron had turned around and shouted at them to stop staring and said that it was from yesterday's battle before everyone else hurried away.

He had shot Ron a grateful look before they entered the Room, finding that no one else was in it.

"Neville's down with Sprout in Herbology...Hermione I think is in Ancient Runes or was it Muggle Studies, not too sure, but I think I'm going to Lupin's class for a while. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Harry was grateful for all of the clothes that Hermione and Ginny had brought yesterday and quickly picked out a simpler robe. He did not want to wear anything elaborate like yesterday and opted to wear jeans and tee shirt underneath the simple robe.

"Probably going to visit Potions or something," he had to admit, he wouldn't voluntarily go to Potions most of the time, but a part of him was curious about Severus Snape in this world. He wanted to know why the man his mother was having an affair with would be so civil towards him.

"You mental?" even Ron thought he was crazy and he shrugged.

"If he was Dumbledore's man in our world, I want to know if he is in this world," Harry replied.

"Do you reckon he's back from wherever Dumbledore sent him then?" Ron asked and Harry paused at the threshold of the boys' bathroom. He hadn't thought of that...

"I dunno," he replied, "but I guess we can check...maybe?"

"All right," Ron looked unsure, but Harry slipped into the bathroom and quickly showered, changed, and brushed his teeth in the span of less than ten minutes before stepping back out again, feeling a little better now that he did smell like dried blood and animal sweat.

"Here," Ron tossed him a piece of fruit as soon as he stepped out and he caught it, "you missed breakfast."

"Oh," making sure that his moleskin bag was secure underneath his pillow, he realized that he still needed to organize his clothes lying on his bed and stuff his invisibility cloak in a safer spot. Munching on the fruit as they headed out of the Room, he and Ron parted company shortly after, Harry heading down to the dungeons where he hoped Potions class was still being held.

He opened the door a crack and slipped in, noting that it was a N.E.W.T seventh-year class of students who were all absorbed in the lecture that was being given, but to his surprise, it wasn't Snape who was doing the lecturing, but rather his mother. He had forgotten that Slughorn had praised his mother as a natural in Potions and would be the natural candidate to take over whenever Snape was away, especially since he had not seen Slughorn at the teacher's table during lunch yesterday.

If Lily Potter was bothered by him slipping in, she never acknowledged it, and even had brought a few curious heads who turned to see who slipped in back around with her lecture. Harry hovered in the back, standing on tip-toes to peer at a Ravenclaw's copy of Advance Potion Making II book to see that the students were working on Wolfsbane Potion.

"Now," his mother's voice was gentle, but held a firmness that he had long recognized to be similar to Professor McGonagall's lectures, "your Wolfsbane will be fed to Professor Lupin so if you should see it amusing to not brew it correctly, you may be facing an irate werewolf come the next full moon. And trust me; it is no laughing matter, especially for you Mr. Malfoy."

Harry immediately looked to his right and to his dismay; Draco Malfoy was amongst a small group of Slytherins standing at the edges of the group, hiding their laughter. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was in another world, had forgotten that this Malfoy was very different than the Malfoy of his world. He just stared at the blond-haired man and all the memories of what had occurred in Malfoy Manor and during the Battle for Hogwarts came rushing at him along with his anger and annoyance.

He hadn't realize he was lost in his memories until a none too gentle shove in his mind from the Dreamer made him start, just as the students headed to their own cauldrons to attempt to make a Wolfsbane Potion. Harry bit his lip as he realized he was standing in the middle of the classroom full of students who only just realized he was observing them and hurried over to where his mother stood a wiry smile on her lined face.

"Excuse me Professor-"

"Call me Lily, Merlin. Otherwise, you'll start sounding like my students," she smiled and for the first time Harry noticed that while age had treated her well, even though she was in her late thirties, she still had age lines across her face, a testimony of the war that everyone was in.

"Lily," he nodded, still feeling a bit odd to call his mother by her name. "Sorry for not letting you know in advance. I was looking for Professor Snape."

"I'm sure the Headmaster told you," his mother leaned down to whisper to him, "that he is away on business at the moment."

Harry nodded indicating that he understood what she was saying before she straightened and gave him a wide smile, "But you are more than welcomed to observe my students. Tell me, there are no recorded histories, but you were a great potions maker were you not?"

Harry nearly fell flat on his face and instead, felt heat rise to his face before looking away, "I wasn't that great...had help. Rowena was much better at potion making." He did not dare mention the Half-Blood Prince's Potion book that had even been better than what Hermione could conjure up in their sixth-year N.E.W.T. class.

However, his mother did not reprimand him nor berate him as he was sure Snape would have, but instead nodded with understanding. "Well then treat this as a class of your own if you would like. Do you know anything about the Wolfsbane potion?"

Harry opened his mouth to say that he did when he realized that Wolfsbane had been a fairly recent invention, not even created back when his parents were students at Hogwarts, evident by his father and his friends turning into Animagus every full moon to accompany Remus in the Shrieking Shack. Instead, he ventured a guess, "I overheard you say something about werewolves and Professor Lupin?"

"Yes I did," she gave him a serious look, "it is common knowledge that Professor Lupin is a werewolf and while many parents of the students here have been writing Minister Dumbledore for the potential dangers, I and other believe that Professor Lupin means no harm to students each time he transforms."

"Werewolves don't have a choice...a few of the men and women who serve in our armies are werewolves and they have been instrumental in the war," Harry made up the fact on the spot and hoped that his mother would not question his lie. He felt a faint line of amusement from Merlin, but nothing else that would indicate that it was true if werewolves served his army.

His mother seemed pleased with his answer and apparent lack of prejudice and nodded eagerly before gesturing to a bottle she had on her desk. Harry noted that it looked a little like thin tar with glittering rocks in it. No wonder Remus looked ill each time he had to drink it. He bet it wasn't pleasant tasting either. His expression must have shown on his face as his mother laughed and scooped up the potion into her hands and gave it to him to hold.

"Wolfsbane prevents the dementia associated with transformation from human to werewolf. It doesn't prevent the actual werewolf, but it at least lets a human retain his mental faculties while he is in this state. Your expression to it is exactly like Remus'..." she explained as he uncorked the potion and sniffed it, nose wrinkling in disgust at the sulfuric smell it gave off.

"Severus and I take turns making batches. I try to add a bit of mint sprigs to make it go down easier, but as you can see, this is one of Sev's batch," she sighed, taking the bottle back and corking it, "he makes it practical and to the point."

It was eerie to hear his mother refer to the man he had hated for most of his life as "Sev" and to hear the loving tone with it too. It stabbed at him like a knife in his heart that his mother did not love his father anymore, yet still stayed married to him. His father was another story. It was obvious that he still held a candle for her, however much it hurt him and somehow, he wanted to blame his mother for all of this, but he knew he couldn't. Not when he did not know what had drove them apart or for the fact that he still felt so much love for his mother, alive in this world.

"So," she handed him a small textbook already flipped to the page, "here's a copy of the textbook. Would you like to help me observe the students' progress? Since you now know the smell and quality of the potion, another set of eyes would be helpful."

"Um, ah, sure," Harry accepted the book and glanced down at it, noting that there weren't a lot of ingredients to make Wolfsbane, but it did take a long time. In fact, it listed that it took at least two weeks to brew one batch of Wolfsbane. He quickly read over the initial Day One directions and noted what color and smell it was supposed to give off before glancing up at the students.

He immediately recoiled slightly as he saw two giggling Hufflepuff girls staring at him through their cauldron, hoping that he would be able to observe their work. At least, it wasn't as bad as Romilda's hungry gaze on the Quidditch pitch. He glanced over to where his mother was peeking at Malfoy and the other Slytherins' cauldrons and gave a soft sigh, resigning himself to start with the two Hufflepuff girls. At least he didn't have to get near Malfoy...

* * *

By the time lunch arrived, Harry was still coughing from the smoke of a first year Gryffindor's exploding cauldron. Even his mother was still coughing from the fumes as they extricated themselves from the dungeons and headed up towards the Great Hall for lunch. Lily had cast a couple of cleaning charms on his robes and her robes before the entered the Great Hall, but couldn't really do anything to half of his soot-covered face from the exploding cauldron.

Said little Gryffindor that had caused the explosion cowered in her seat as he swept by, trying to wipe off the grimy soot before he took a seat next to Neville and Ron, both of whom stared at him. "Potions, exploding cauldron," he grumbled before gratefully accepting a wet cloth napkin from Hermione and scrubbed his face hard.

"Eh, a little better," Neville shook his head at him as he put the napkin down and glanced at the amount of food in front of them.

He quickly dug into the food, feeling famished as the fruit that Ron had swiped for him in the morning had barely tided him through all three Potions classes he had observed in the morning. He had to admit, it was the first time in a long while that he truly enjoyed Potions class and suspected part of it was because he had spent so much time with his mother. She was an excellent teacher, neither condescending as Snape, nor strict as McGonagall. But instead, her teaching style was very similar to Remus'.

"I had a chance to talk to my Runes Professor, and he said there may be something in one of his textbooks regarding alternate and parallel universes. I'm hoping to go back after lunch to help him look for it," Hermione said to them and Harry felt a spark of hope that was quickly replaced by guilt.

This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He could feel himself getting too attached to the world. The time he had spent with his mother felt so new, so invigorating... He glanced and Neville and to his surprise saw that he took looked a bit guilty. Surely Neville couldn't feel too sorry having spent so much time in Herbology...

"My Mum's there...that's her usual patrol area," Neville looked at him and whispered.

"Oh," Harry understood exactly where Neville was coming from. The two of them had grown up parent less and both had taken the opportunity to spend time with their hale and healthy parents in this world. Both of them felt the same twinge of guilt, the pull of staying in this world while Hermione was talking about potentially finding something to get them home.

Any other conversation between the four of them was cut off as a bunch of owls flew into the Great Hall, delivering parcels and parchments to various students and a few teachers too. Harry felt a pang of sorrow as he thought about Hedwig, but his sorrow was gone in an instant as the cry of a falcon brought his head up to see its distinct mottling color flying directly towards them, five envelopes attached to its leg.

The cry of the falcon brought everyone's attention to the bird that landed neatly on the table before sticking its leg out, glaring at them imperiously. Harry quickly untied the envelopes and the bird flew off without another word. He glanced at the small pile and saw in an elegant handwriting Merlin, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lady Selwyn of the High Elves, and last but not least, Lord Nathan Hufflepuff.

He distributed the other envelopes to his friends, keeping Ginny's with his own before flipping his own over and stared at the seal. It looked vaguely familiar as he cracked it open and took out the letter.

_To Merlin,_

_With the utmost of respect and honor to you, I bid you welcome to our world and would wish you the best of good fortune to return to your world and home. As you enjoy your stay here, it is my pleasure to extend an invitation to you and your companions to attend the annual Founders' Ball._

_We shall be expecting your company at the Durningshire Manor on July 2__nd__, 1998 at seven-thirty._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry stared at the invitation, his mind racing. He knew the moment that they were introduced to the school that word would get back to the other Ministry, the puppet Ministry. After all, there were definitely Death Eater children at the school, but he did not expect any letters or even an invitation to something called the Founders' Ball to arrive until next week. A day had only passed since they had met the school and here were five gleaming invitations from none other than Lucius Malfoy.

He quickly glanced down towards the House tables and noticed that Draco Malfoy was chatting animatedly to Iris Potter, looking completely unconcerned. Most of the students, while looking curiously at them had opted to fill their stomach once the falcon had left.

"Blimey...is this real?" Ron breathed out quietly, "Founders' Ball...Durningshire Manor, where is that anyways...?"

"May I see that, Lady Ravenclaw?" Dumbledore peered down at them and plucked the open invitation from Hermione's fingers, reading it quickly.

"Sir, is it a trap?" Hermione sounded worried.

Dumbledore's expression did not change one bit as he folded the invitation and handed it back to Hermione. However, the twinkle in his eyes were gone, "Speak of this to no one until I have a chance to talk with you. All of you, please meet met in my office after classes are completed for the afternoon."

"Sir?" Harry was now really concerned.

"It is not a trap, but it may be a blessing in disguise. I will need to find a little more information and verify it before I can tell you what it is," Dumbledore reassured them and Harry glanced at the others before reluctantly pocketing the invitation and finishing his meal.

As soon as he finished, he hurried towards the hospital wing once more, hoping that Ginny had awakened. His friends followed him at slower pace, Neville coming last as he still hobbled around on a boot, but was feeling much better after a night's rest in the hospital wing and full of healing potions that Madam Pomfrey had given to him the night before.

"No change," Madam Pomfrey had seen them coming and approached them shaking her head, "I'm sorry."

"Oh...is it okay if we stay with her for a little bit?" Ron looked disappointed, but brightened as the head nurse nodded.

Harry hung back, letting Ron and Hermione pull chairs up to sit by Ginny's side as Neville hopped onto another bed to have Madam Pomfrey check his ankle. He glanced over to the other side of the hospital wing, noting that Sirius was not in bed, probably having recovered nicely, but his father was still there, and his bandages looked like they were freshly changed. James looked like he was asleep, but Harry saw his eyes crack slightly open at their entrance.

Deciding to leave his friends alone, he headed over to where his father laid and pulled up a chair, sliding into it. "You were more injured than you let on yesterday," he said quietly and saw his father open his eyes and stare at him, his face expressionless.

"Wasn't a big deal," his father shifted slightly.

"Thank you," Harry wanted to get rid of the defeated tone he heard in his father's voice. He wanted him to be confident, self-assured, the man that Sirius and Remus had told him that he was, the fearless, if somewhat cocky, man who had won his mother's heart. The good-hearted Gryffindor that had saved Severus Snape's life a long time ago. The man that everyone said he was...not this shell of a broken man.

Suddenly Harry wanted to get rid of the Merlin persona, wanted to drop it from his mind. He did not care if he was a Dreamer or whatever influence he had within him. He wanted to be just Harry Potter. The boy who had lost his parents at the tender age of one, but had found them again, alive in this world. The boy who wanted nothing more than to have a heart-to-heart talk with his father. He wanted to get to know his parents, get to know the family he never had.

"You okay?" his father's quiet inquiry startled him from his thoughts and he realized his face had scrunched up somewhat in his despair.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he hastily scrubbed his face and glanced at his robe and noted that he still had some gunky soot on his face. "First year Gryffindor, Potions. Exploding cauldron," he laughed hesitantly and to his surprise saw a ghost of a smile on his father's face.

"Not quite the way you were greeted, right?" James seemed to relax just a hair and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, definitely not," he replied, "though there was this one time where Nathan was learning from Rowena how to make a potion and it happened to explode in his face and nearly took my head off when the cauldron went flying." Harry embellished the story of Neville's first year in Snape's class and was rewarded with his father's smile getting just a bit wider.

"Flying cauldrons aside, I heard from Sirius that you gave Hooch a run for her money. She was raving to him about how you could play Seeker for one of the Hogwarts teams if you were a student," James looked at him and Harry grinned.

"I missed it. I guess I kind of went overboard yesterday during the race," Harry shrugged, "I read about Quidditch and it seems like a position I would try for if I were a student." He could feel Merlin's caution not to spill too much about how much he knew about Quidditch, but ignored it. "Overheard that you were once a Quidditch player yourself..."

"That was a long time ago," the smile on his father's face died a little but he didn't stop, "Gryffindor, Chaser position. Won the House Cup a few times during my years there."

"Want to race?" the words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them and he clicked his mouth shut, wondering if he had pushed his luck too far with his father.

James just stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, "Sure...why not."

Harry felt an overwhelming sense of joy fill him as he knew he had succeeded in breaking some of the ice that had wrapped his father so tightly.

"Selwyn?" Ron's voice was overlade with Godric's and Harry felt the joy within him instantly evaporate as he turned in his seat to see him shaking his sister's shoulder.

Ginny suddenly sat up in her bed, her eyes open, but shining white, "_They're already here..._"

Her ominous words reverberated in the room just as Harry heard several high pitch screams outside on the grounds. He clapped his hands to his ears as the screams continued, seemingly inhuman and unlike anything he had heard. It was worst that the mermaids screeching singing.

"Hellhounds?" he asked his father and noticed that he had paled considerably.

"No," he shook his head, "Faydes."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

For those you who have read my old works on FictonAlley (_Harry Potter and the Dreamer of Fears_), you may remember the Faydes from that story. Well I've reintroduced them into this one and I guarantee, they are much scarier than what I had originally planned. The scream of a Fayde – think Ringwraiths except worst. I know Lucius Malfoy has an eagle owl to deliver his messages, but I figure another flying animal other than an owl would be more impressive, especially since he is the Minister of Magic for Grindelwald's Ministry. Also Durningshire Manor is not Malfoy Manor. It is a completely different place...and I made up the name. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Fayding Recruitment

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "Crystal Cave" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the U.S. back in the late nineties. **

**Story:**

_Chapter 9 – Fayding Recruitment_

Harry had scrambled out of the chair he was occupying and ran towards the windows, peering out. He could not see anything, as if a magical fog had appeared and surrounded the castle and grounds, blotting out the sun. It looked so eerily like the prelude to a dementor attack, but Harry could feel no chill, nor the phantom screams of his mother dying in his head.

"Selwyn! Wait!" Ron's shout made him turn around just in time to see Ginny rise up from her bed, still dressed in pale hospital robes and walk quickly out, Ron and Hermione both scrambling to try to grab the edges of her robe to stop her, but their hands couldn't grasp anything.

For a split second, Harry clearly saw the High Elf Selwyn overlaid with Ginny's startling cool, yet angel-like features as she walked out of the hospital wing. Selwyn looked magnificently beautiful, powerful, every inch the warrior that had defied her parents and ran away from the Glade and her duties as High Princess of the Rumeni Glade. He saw the lines of battle across her face, the weariness she carried within herself, the exhaustion of fighting day after day against the forces of evil who threatened the world.

He saw how she died, killed by Nimue in a fit of jealousy, how she had wasted away, pining for her love of Merlin, yet unable to do anything as he was bewitched by the Lady of the Lake. Hers was a heartbreaking story of love found and love lost and he saw all of that in the split second before the door closed behind her, snapping Harry back into reality.

However while his mind's eye was seeing all of that, his body was already on the move, having been partially taken over by Merlin's influence to get him to chase down Ginny and Harry sent a grateful thought to the influence. He and Ron nearly collided in the middle of the hospital wing as they ran towards the door and exited the hospital wing, Hermione on their heels. Neville's shout was all but ignored as they dashed out of the castle, pushing past a few bewildered and frightened students who were rushing into the castle following the trail of Ginny's hospital robes.

"Selwyn!" Harry shouted, also hearing Merlin's concern for his _leftenant_. He did not know what Faydes were, but he knew that Ginny running into the eerie magical fog was not a good idea. Merlin heartily agreed with him in his head.

"Merlin what are-"

"Hey!"

"Move!" Harry shouted, shoving a blonde-haired female Auror over to the side as he pushed past the guards at the front door of the castle, ignoring the startled cries of some of the teachers who were helping the students still outside evacuate inside. He glimpsed Alice Longbottom, hurrying children from the greenhouses along with Professor Sprout and a couple of other Aurors, but his eyes were still focused on the back of Ginny, her pale green hospital robes flowing behind her as she ran deeper into the unnatural fog.

"Wait! Wait! Those are Faydes!" McGongall's call went unheeded as he, Ron, and Hermione charged after her.

Harry thought they had probably ran to Hagrid's hut when he suddenly stopped, nearly crashing into the back of Ginny as she stopped, the fog enveloping them, licking their feet, head, skin, surrounding them like a blanket.

"Ginny?" he whispered cautiously, reaching a hand out to her before she suddenly turned to him and he recoiled.

Her eyes were a blinding white. He could not see her pupils behind them, but somehow, she was staring at him, a half-smile on her face. Her features looked more like Selwyn's at this close range and he wondered if Selwyn had completely taken over Ginny, possessing her. But Ginny had said that she and her Dreamer persona had worked out things a couple of nights ago…

"Harry," if anything, Ginny's voice sounded normal, if more ethereal and he figured it was probably Selwyn who was also talking, "you should not be here."

"But-"

"Grindelwald does not send Faydes for any purpose. He knows you are here. He knows you are Hopes, and he knows you do not fight alone," it was frightening to see Ginny speaking like this, seemingly filled with more knowledge of the war that engulfed this world than they knew.

"Ginny, what can you do?" Hermione whispered her hands close to her mouth, frightened.

"I am Faith," she tilted her head at them and smiled, not a scary one, but one that was kind. One that truly showed who Ginny Weasley was and who Lady Selwyn of the High Elves was. "I understand now, you see, I was confused before. I understand what I have to do and what I need to do. We are protectors and we are guardians. We must guide our selves to take up the mantle of this world or else all will be lost."

"Ginny..." Ron looked scared, "you're not-"

"You will understand soon enough," Ginny looked at her brother, "you have awakened, but you have not fully embraced your powers. Godric protects you, but he cannot become you."

"Cannot become..." Harry couldn't blame his best friend for his flabbergasted look, even he was starting to become a bit wary of Ginny and the thought crossed his mind on whether or not to stun her. However, they were in this unnatural fog and he had a feeling the Faydes were causing the event. "Ginny!" Ron suddenly grabbed Ginny's hand and just as suddenly tumbled backwards onto the ground, as if shocked.

"Ron!" Hermione immediately knelt by his side, checking his pulse as little curls of smoke rose from his body. "He's...he's alive...Ron, oh Ron!"

"What did you-?" Harry whirled around to face Ginny when he froze as he saw a tattered black...thing...emerge from the fog, hovering over the ground. It looked similar to a dementor, but instead of skeletal hands and cold feeling, it looked like a heap of black rags. Its head, if it could be called that, was part of the mass of rags, and two white -like things he thought were probably its eyes peered out from the folds. They stared hungrily and Harry fumbled for his wand before drawing it out.

He felt a trickle of fear run through him like sweat down his back, whatever Faydes were, they did not exist in their world and he had no idea what kind of spell would be effective against them. He certainly did not feel the happiness drain away from him like dementors, but it was unnerving to see such a pile of rag-like things emerging from the fog. Suddenly the lead Fayde of the emerging group opened its maw, right below the white eyes and Harry could see rows upon rows of sharp razor-like teeth in them and screamed.

Harry somehow knew that at point-blank range, the scream of a Fayde should have made him, Hermione, and Ginny writhe on the ground in pain. It should have somehow killed them. He did not know why he knew this and suspected that Merlin may have had a hand in such knowledge, but all he knew at that moment was that the sound was oddly muffled, as if listening to it underwater from far away.

_Faith..._

That was it. He had to have faith that Ginny knew what she was doing. She needed their trust and support. She wanted them to know that she was still the same Ginny, the same girl he had come to love and admire. The same girl who loved him unconditionally, understood who he was and what he had to do when he left her at the end of the school year a year ago. The same girl who had completely understood why he needed to go on his year-long quest to destroy the Horcruxes and ultimately kill Voldemort.

_Faith..._

Harry stared at Ginny, who was standing in front of the lead Fayde, her eyes a blazing white. They were protected by her newly awakened powers, he realized. Her powers as the Dreamer of Faith was acting like a shield to the deadly cry of a Fayde.

"_Stop_," it was one word, but to him, sounded like a command from Ginny and to his surprise he saw the Faydes close their mouths, staring at them through their floating mass of rags with baleful white eyes.

Just then, a seemingly sucking sound emerged from the lead Fayde's mouth and Harry realized the dark creature was drawing breath to speak. "Our master seeks an alliance with you, will you consider it?"

It was almost impossible to decipher the Fayde's words from the vacuum sound it make to draw breath and speak, but Harry started. Grindelwald wanted an alliance with them?

"_Why have you attacked us?_" Ginny asked quietly, but imperiously. "_One who seeks such an alliance would never attack their potential ally first. Your master has no wish to seek such an alliance if this is how he conducts himself._"

"Lies," the Fayde replied, "we were attacked first."

Harry could scarcely believe it, but Ginny tilted her head, staring at the dark creature for a few minutes before nodding reluctantly.

"G-...Selwyn, you can't believe them?!" Harry felt Merlin's influence take over him, preventing him from saying her name like he had been for the past few minutes when he felt a tendril of caution from the Dreamer influence. He wondered why, but the influence kept a hold on him, urging caution in his words.

"_She is correct_," Neville's voice, altered by Nathan Hufflepuff spoke up behind them and Harry whirled around, surprised to see Neville limping towards them, hampered slightly by his boot. The fog had parted enough for him to appear and curled around him, seemingly embracing him into their folds. "_Her Faith allows her to perceive the truth in the words of others. I too sense that these creatures have been speaking the truth. They were attacked first._"

"But..." Harry trailed off lamely, staring down at Ron's unconscious form, then to Hermione who shook her head, bewildered as he was, then to Neville whose eyes were not shining white like Ginny's, but instead shone a golden-yellow. When did Neville awaken to his Dreamer powers was beyond him at the moment, but he felt so confused. For the first time in a long time, he felt powerless to do anything.

"_It does not excuse you from attacking the students and teachers on the grounds of this school. You come as emissaries and yet you attack_," Ginny continued, "_you do not come for peace or for the purpose of delivering a message. You come to kill._"

The lead Fayde made a noise of anger that sounded like a plunger being stuck in a toilet for a long time, only to be pulled up with great effort. It opened its maw, wider than what Harry thought was possible and screamed.

He could literally see the sound waves of the horrific scream ripple through the unnatural fog, yet the noise sounded muffled to him before he saw Ginny narrow her eyes and point an outstretched hand at the Fayde. "_Reducto_," she whispered.

The Fayde instantly exploded with the force of a grenade, showering them with bits of black rags and Harry thought he felt the squish of a body part on his leg, but he didn't dare look down because at that moment, at least several more black rags had come forward to take the place of their fallen leader. Each one of their white eyes were tinged with flecks of red and he had a feeling that they were very angry.

He wondered if it was such a great idea for Ginny to blow up their leader...

"Merlin," Hermione's voice was just a whisper and he grabbed her hand in reassurance as the two of them stood over Ron's unmoving body, determined to protect it. He wanted to grasp Ginny's hand, but he didn't dare touch her, lest he end up like his best friend on the ground.

Ginny had finally drawn out her wand and held up aloft. However, it was Neville who spoke up, "_Faydes can only be killed by pulverization._" He waved his wand towards another direction and Harry saw a path seemingly open up in the fog, "_Merlin, you and Rowena need to take Godric to safety. We will clear a path for you and put an end to this madness._"

"But Nathan..." Harry did not want to abandon his friends.

"_We have awakened. You and Rowena have not. You are in greater danger than we are. Grindelwald is after you. Selwyn was right, even though they were provoked, they were sent with a mission_," he had never known Neville to have such a serious look in his eyes and dumbly nodded.

But his Gryffindor pride pulled at him not to leave his friends behind, especially Ginny, and he hesitated until Neville gave him a none too gentle shove towards Hermione who had already picked Ron up, her body bent under his weight a bit. "_Trust us...we will deal with these creatures._"

He gave a hard stare at Neville for a few seconds before nodding resolutely. He had to trust his friends, like he did days ago when they had destroyed the last of the Horcruxes and had finished off Voldemort. Neville had long proven that he was trusted, especially since he had even killed Voldemort's snake Nagini. He would trust Neville to protect Ginny from harm.

Nodding once more for a silent good luck to Neville, he turned and helped Hermione carry Ron through the path in the fog. He turned once to see the fog envelop both Ginny and Neville the bright flashes of spells being slung towards the group of converging Faydes before facing forward again and they hurried along the tunnel. He couldn't see out of either side of the fog tunnel, but he thought he had heard the whispers of rags dragging across the ground coming from the edges of the tunnel. Other than that, it was completely inhumanly silent, save for the hard breathing of him and Hermione carrying Ron.

The silence grew as they trudged their way along the tunnel, hoping that it directed them back to the front entrance of Hogwarts. He did not know how far they had run when they were chasing Ginny. Just then a distant thump echoed along the tunnel and he and Hermione glanced at each other, each reading the slight fear in their eyes.

Another thump, this time closer echoed and both of them looked back towards the source of the sound. It sounded like someone or something was trying to get into the tunnel.

"_Protego_," Harry awkwardly conjured up a shield before Hermione murmured something, pointing to her own arms and the suddenly lifted Ron to her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"What are you-"

Harry never got to finish his sentence as suddenly a crack, like glass breaking brought their gazes to a little beyond the bluish shield he had conjured up to see swarms of Faydes swarming into the tunnel, all headed towards them. They bounced off of the shield that he had conjured up and some hissed their anger at them before opening their mouths.

"Run!" Harry shouted, pushing Hermione along, noticing a light golden-hue on her arms and shoulders. He realized that she had cast a strengthening spell in order to carry Ron the way she did. However, her height made it so that Ron's head was nearly kicked by her ankles as she ran, him following behind her. He was glad that his best friend was not conscious otherwise, he would have suspected that he would be embarrassed by the situation.

"_Protego, Protego!_" he shouted, ignoring the slight twinge of pain in his throat, casting two more shields like barriers behind them as the Faydes' scream shattered the first shield before advancing hungrily towards them. He held one hand to his ears in a futile attempt to stem the painful screaming the Faydes were unleashing upon them. Gone was the underwater sound of the scream and he realized that Ginny had probably used her Dreamer powers to protect them while she had faced down the Faydes.

With each successive implosion of his shields, he could literally feel a pressure on his ears, he thought he felt a trickle of something falling from it, but he held his wand aloft, running backwards, making sure Hermione had Ron secured as they dashed towards the end of the tunnel and what they hoped was safety. It was on a quick glance over his shoulder that he noticed blood streaming from Hermione's ears...and starting to trickle from her nose.

He realized that Faydes killed by sound waves. And their destructive screams would end up rupturing all of their blood vessels if they had a chance.

"_REDUCTO!_" he shouted, his throat suddenly searing with pain, waving his wand as the last of his shields fell and his spell shot towards the converging group of rags.

Several of the Faydes exploded their deathly cries of pulverization dim to Harry's ears. He blinked owlishly as stunned at the force of his spell when a movement in the corner of his eye made him turn slightly to see Remus brushing past him, wand drawn, eyes glowing a light blue with his Dreamer powers and the muffled cries of the Faydes returned once again.

"Merlin! Merlin!" his name sounded so far away, murky and Harry turned the other way to see Professor McGonagall, hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him backwards. He shook his head as he saw her lips moving, but could barely hear her words.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw several Aurors rushing forward to help Remus contain the Faydes, mufflers covering their ears. Only Remus' ears were not covered, but Harry suspected that somehow he was protected by his own Dreamer powers.

McGonagall's insistent tugging at his shoulder made him reluctant to turn away from the battle, but as raised his wand again to fire off another spell, he opened his mouth and suddenly coughed. Harry instinctively put his hand to his mouth and spat out something wet. Lifting his hand, to his horror, he saw globs of blood in his palms…his own blood he realized dimly.

It was also then that he finally noticed a coppery taste on his tongue and realized that not only did Faydes kill by sound; their screams pretty much damaged anyone's vocal chords to the point where they could not speak any spells to defend themselves. He looked up at his former teacher, eyes wide as he felt fear run through him. Just how close was he, Hermione, and Ron to death? How close were they if they had not reached the front doors of Hogwarts?

"Ginny," he mouthed silently as he stared outwards towards the battle, it hurt so much now to even move his mouth much less his throat or swallow for that matter.

He had shunted the pain from his damaged throat while he had been casting the shield spells, he realized; something he had been doing all year long. Shunting and ignoring the pain to his physical self as he was determined to finish whatever task was set to him.

"We should go," he thought he saw McGonagall's mouth move to the words, the sounds of battle all but very muffled in his ears. It was like having the _muffliato_ spell cast on his ears, except worst. He could literally hear the silence descending upon his ears and a fierce anger filled him. He did not want to be a liability to anyone in this world. He would not cower behind anyone else when he had agreed to help this world get back the hope it so desperately needed. How would the others think if he turned his back from Remus and the other Aurors to rush into the hospital wing to be treated? How would he feel if he did such a thing when he knew others were outside, fighting for him?

It had been different when he was searching for the Horcruxes. Now, he was searching for the hope that they needed and if he turned his back in cowardice and fled to the hospital wing, then he was no more a coward than the beaten look almost everyone wore these days. Plus he needed to see if Ginny and Neville were all right… They had been in the thick of the battle.

He shrugged off McGonagall's grip on his shoulder and pointed his wand above Remus and the other Aurors' heads. He could feel the Dreamer influence pulsating in his very core and mind, feel the added strength and the knowledge that he somehow, knew what he had to do. Anger filled him as he directed his hate towards the Faydes for attacking everyone that he cared about once more. Anger at Grindelwald and Voldemort for launching another attack so soon after yesterday's Hellhounds fiasco. Anger at the fear that had filled him, the doubt that he had that he knew he couldn't push away.

_CORONUM!_ He thought and the spell leapt forth from his wand in a near blinding white light, but Harry wasn't done yet and kept targeting the remaining Faydes. _SEMPRA MAXIMUS! REDUCTO! SECTUMSEMPRA!_

His three spells, chained together one after another as he wordlessly hurled them towards the Faydes and the resulting blinding flash even made him squint before a spectacular explosion engulfed the area where the ragged creatures used to be. When it finally died down, he noticed that the unnatural fog was dissipating and what were rags was now a smoking crater. It was also then that noticed almost every single eye save for Remus' and Dumbledore's, the headmaster having moved along with the converging of Aurors to help Remus earlier, were staring at him.

More than a few jaws were agape and Harry suddenly felt self conscious as he felt Merlin's presence retreat slightly, his anger slowly seeping away, replaced by weariness. A sudden wracking cough, deep from within his chest and throat seared agonizingly up and he placed his hand on his mouth to cover the expulsion of blood that he could taste. He was dimly aware that he had hunched over, trying to desperately stop the coughs, but to no avail. Exhaustion from his travels and from the past few days finally caught up to him and Harry saw the stone steps beneath him blur with his vision.

The last thing he remembered seeing before merciful darkness engulfed him was Ginny and Neville, running up towards Remus and Dumbledore, looking a bit worst for wear, but otherwise seemingly unharmed. Then…everything was black.

* * *

Sirius rubbed his eyes in what he supposed was the fifth time that night. He was exhausted, even though it was only around eleven at night. He had his night patrol in a few minutes, but he wondered if he could convince perhaps one of Crouch's Aurors, Emmeline or even her companion Alena to take the shift for him. All he wanted to do was to go back to his room in the staff wing and sleep.

But since Moody had okayed him to leave the hospital wing in the morning and resume his patrol duties, he knew he had no choice. He had not participated in the battle against the Faydes early in the afternoon, and instead was running back and forth from the front entrance to the hospital wing, shuttling wounded students, fellow Aurors, and a few professors including Hagrid who had been evacuated by the Aurors who were patrolling the grounds.

"Please don't start yawning," Peter's simpering tone grated on Sirius' nerves and he glared at his friend before deliberately yawning wide and a bit noisily just to irritate him.

However, his fake yawn suddenly turned into a real one and he automatically stretched his arms outwards after finishing the yawn, feeling a few tendons and bones crack along his spine and shoulders.

"Aw man…now I'm," Peter covered his mouth, "yawning…thanks…"

"Always glad to be of service," Sirius replied, giving him a sarcastic smile. He was in no mood to be conciliatory towards anyone tonight, not after what had happened and what they had all learned as soon as the battle was over.

Taking a quick look at James' sleeping form, he was glad that his best friend was not able to participate in today's battle. Otherwise, he probably would have gone spare or have blown up completely. He wondered if anyone else noted, but ever since Merlin and his Knights had arrived from their world and time, James had opened up a lot more than he had in the past few years. It wasn't by much, but Sirius could see that Merlin especially had an impact on James' demeanor.

A brief, but absurd thought suddenly took hold of Sirius as he stared at the other side of the room, Merlin occupying one of the hospital beds; Godric next to him along with Rowena. He knew of the terrible events that had befallen his best friend on that fateful Halloween night in 1981, and knew that besides slowly losing Lily to Severus, he had also lost his year-old son.

Merlin looked eerily at times like James, except he had the brightest, emerald-like green eyes, almost like Lily's. Sirius barely remembered any baby pictures of little Harry, James and Lily evidently destroying them so not to remind themselves of what happened that tragic night, but could Merlin really be…him…from another world? Remus said that Merlin and his Knights were who they seemed to be…

"Nah…" Sirius whispered softly, shaking his head to get rid of the phantom thought. It would be too much of a coincidence and would be a very cruel trick to whomever decided to make baby Harry all grown up and then fling him into this world.

But still, as he stared at Merlin's prone form, the teenager had a lot of spirit and he felt a kinship with him. In the past four days since they had arrived, he somehow wanted to protect Merlin, wanted to protect his friends. Teenagers like them should never have fought in a war. He wanted to go back to their time with them and make sure that they survived the horrors of the constant war from Queen Mab to eventually Nimue. He knew some of the history, courtesy of Marius Sadow, and wondered if he told Merlin of the treachery and betrayal he would face in the hands of the witch Nimue would he not suffer such a cruel fate?

The young man's collapse after the battle and subsequent rush to the hospital wing had scared all of them. He thought he was scared seeing Rowena and Godric rushed in before, Rowena looking worst for wear with blood streaming out of her ears and out of one nostril; seeing the sight of Merlin brought in moments later, covered in blood across his face, Minerva yelling about his throat and chest hemorrhaging blood, it had terrified him.

Almost no one save for one person he knew, survived after their vocal chords had been damaged and they were coughing up blood after a Fayde attack. And even that person was already dead, having died from a different cause…

Sirius clenched his hands violently in an effort to suppress those set of memories from coming to the forefront of his mind. He did not need to think about _him_…it hurt too much and he blamed himself for that person's death…he did not need a reminder.

As he continued to stare at Merlin's prone form, he could only hope that the young man was healthy enough to make a full recovery, but at least he was stabilized after five hours of intensive magical surgery by Madam Pomfrey and her nurses.

"Oh!" Peter's soft exclamation and the obscuring of his vision with a set of dark blue robes made him look up to see his partner for tonight's patrol standing in front of him, her lips pursed in a neutral expression.

"Figured you would be here," Marion Sadow shook her head, her long black tresses falling across his shoulders before she absently brushed them away. "We're already five minutes late in relieving Kester and Pointe."

Sirius pasted a smile on his face, knowing that it looked half tired, "You think maybe Emmeline and Alena could-"

"Don't even try it, Black," Marion glared at him with her icy blue eyes. "They have the night off. We don't. I don't care if you're tired; you'll do the patrol even if I force Pomfrey to give you a Pepper-Up potion."

Sirius grimaced at the suggestion and got up, stretching once more before waving her along. "No thanks…I'll walk…" He hated the taste of the Pepper-Up potion, having taken it one too many times during his years at Hogwarts. Most of the time it was trying to keep up with Remus' werewolf form during those years, especially during exam week.

They headed out of the hospital wing and towards the Great Hall to relieve Kester and Pointe. As soon as the handoff and goodnights were said, Marion directed them towards the dungeons to start their patrol around Hogwarts. On their way down, they passed by another patrol group and all four Aurors nodded to each other cordially before heading continuing on.

While the school was home to the teachers and students, some like him kept quarters in the staff room, but it was very limited. Most Aurors had homes in Hogsmeade or if they were really lucky, homes out in the different areas of the United Kingdom that weren't under too much surveillance from the other Ministry. Sirius knew that Marion and her brother Marius owned such a home, a modest manor named Ravenloft somewhere near Cardiff.

However, he also knew that both Aurors took temporary homes in Hogsmeade, especially since Marion was the second-in-command of Crouch's Aurors and the man relied heavily upon her. Sirius had his own opinions about Crouch relying on Marion and the fact that James was so adamant that she was neither a traitor nor a double agent within their group, but he mostly kept that to himself.

"You're quiet tonight," Marion spoke up and Sirius raised an eyebrow as they ascended the stairs to the third floor, having finished checking the first and second floors.

"Lots to think about," he knew he would usually be cracking jokes to his patrol partner by now, Marion included, but tonight…tonight he had too much on his mind. He wondered if Remus had finished talking with Dumbledore.

They walked in silence, passing up into the fourth floor then into the fifth when suddenly Marion spoke up once more. "I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Sirius was rarely caught off guard, but hearing her apologize was like hearing Crouch Jr. say that he wanted everything to be full of flowers and happiness. He nearly stumbled on a crack in between the floors and stared at the always-icy Auror. Marion's reputation, even amongst Crouch's Aurors was one not to be trifled with. She had a very deep and dark background with the Dark Arts and had achieved notoriety in the Wizarding world even before there were two Ministries. Her actions in the Veela Attacks of 1983 should have landed her a life sentence in Azkaban, especially for multiple uses of the Killing Curse, but instead, fate did not put here there.

"For Marius'…actions," she said stiffly, not looking at him and kept her wand aloft, the tip of it shining their way through the darkened halls of the fifth floor.

"Oh…that," Sirius instantly knew why she was apologizing. He still did not expect an apology from her, but he had to admit, it was comforting to hear that even she too was a bit disturbed by today's events.

"I expect the Headmaster to be lecturing him right now," she shrugged, "he deserves more than a lecture, provoking the Faydes…"

"I hope not," Sirius vividly remembered what had happened during the time when Merlin was in surgery. Lady Selwyn was furiously angry and had stormed past the bedraggled fighters only to punch Marius straight in the jaw before yelling at him in front of everyone for provoking the Faydes into their deadly assault. How she had surmised such a thing was beyond him, but he figured that it was something to do with her Dreamer powers.

Faith had a nasty tendency to perceive the truth from those who told falsehoods and those who had deception. Such was the case when Lily was the Dreamer of Faith and with Lady Selwyn fully awakened to her powers; it was the same thing once more. Both Remus and Dumbledore had come in quickly after and both had neutral expressions on their faces. Sirius wondered what his good friend was thinking as they watched Lady Selwyn publicly take down Marius, but he did see the distinct twitch of his friend's jaw muscle, a sign that even he was very angry at what had happened.

"Sirius, I know you're fond of Merlin and his Knights, but even you should see-"

"No, I meant, that your brother shouldn't get anymore punishment only because it would end up looking like a bandwagon affair. Lady Selwyn's public mocking of him was enough to make him realize what he had done," Sirius scratched his chin as they rounded up to the sixth floor. "By the way, did you find anything in Dunloff?"

She shook her head, "Nothing worth mentioning. All the villagers there claim that they did not see any hide or hair of a Hellhound. Owen Young tried to scry the area, but there weren't any remaining magical traces."

He had a feeling that Marion wasn't telling him the whole story, but he also knew that pushing the issue would be moot. He would be able to get the full story from James once Marion made her report to him…after all, James trusted her and if she did not tell the truth, well then there was one mark against her as being loyal to the Order than to Crouch or anyone else. There was another reason why he suspected she may be holding information from him, but he did not want to really go into that theory. It would reopen the wound that was between them.

"Ah…seventh floor…" Sirius announced grandly before smirking at the withering look Marion gave him as she brushed past him.

"You're just happy because now we can walk all the way down instead of continuing upwards to the Astronomy tower," she grumbled to him and he decided to press his luck. The basic patrol took him up to the seventh floor. Aurors were stationed on the floors above, but since that area was smaller and narrower, they did not need to patrol it as much as the first seven floors of the school, eight if the dungeons were counted.

"You don't want to see the lovers' tower?" he asked in a light voice, "perhaps-"

Sirius nearly walked into Marion's wand, such that it was pointed at his chest, the light from its end illuminating the stone cold look she wore. A part of him realized the shadows that had stretched across his face from the little light had made her look eerily a little like a Veela, even though he knew that she had not even a single drop of their blood in her veins.

"Say one more word and I will cast the Cruciatus Curse on you, consequences in be damned," she hissed quietly and he held up his hands in a placating gesture.

She must have been more wound up and tired than he was. He remembered of the rare times that they had patrol together; she would either ignore or wave away his comments about the Astronomy tower. This one…this was new…

"All right," he backed up slightly, "I know we're all tense here, on edge, but…sorry, all right?"

She stared at him for a few more seconds before withdrawing her wand and started down the hall once more. Sirius scrambled to catch up to her, a frown on his face. Her reaction in just a few short steps from her sarcastic tone to sudden chill puzzled him. Did Crouch do something tonight to warrant such an extreme mood swing from her? He wished he had the power to help her with her problem, but she had said time and time again and even occasionally hexed him to stop him from interfering in her affairs. More than one occasion it was James who had interfered, saying that he would handle it and talk to her and the next time Sirius had seen Marion after those times, she was back to her normal cool, icy self.

Sirius knew that a majority of the incidents between him and Marion stemmed from his discovery of her secret regarding the Veela Attacks of 1983, but each time he had tried to talk to her about it, he had been violently rebuffed. He did not know why she ran to Crouch at those times, but he couldn't help but feel that he had some sway over her, something that he only barely knew about.

He knew that it was slight jealousy that gnawed at him, but it was also worry for her. After all, they were classmates back in their school years and she was the bookworm, geeky Ravenclaw girl who always had a witty comeback to every line and a cheerful smile. She was like the little sister of Lily's group of friends, even though she was at least a year and half, almost two years older than Lily. It was generally accepted when Lily started dating James back then that both groups of friends became like family…

Oh how times had changed.

They passed the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet, very unsuccessfully as usual, and out of habit for the last four days since Merlin and his Knights arrived; he glanced at the blank wall opposite the portrait. He wondered if Lady Selwyn and Nathan were asleep or were they up, worrying over the health of their friends.

Madam Pomfrey had allowed no visitors to Rowena, Godric, and Merlin's sides, saying that this night was very critical to all of their health, more so to Merlin than the others, but nonetheless had forbidden Lady Selwyn or Nathan to stay. Sirius had seen the hurt looks each gave, but the head of the hospital wing had brooked no sympathy from their gazes.

They finished their patrol of the seventh floor, Sirius silently wishing that he had the Marauder's Map with him to make sure no scheming Gryffindor was planning to get out like the Weasley twins had a nasty habit of doing during their years at Hogwarts, but that parchment belonged solely to Dumbledore now. The rest of their patrol was silent as they walked the floors once more, heading back down to the Entrance Hall where they would once again, go down into the dungeons and sweep the area before climbing back up to the seventh floor once more. It would usually take around three times up and down Hogwarts before the next patrol would relieve them, finally allowing Sirius some sleep for the night.

However, when they arrived at the second floor to the Headmaster's office, they noticed that someone was limping, braced by another person and both hurried forward. Sirius skidded to a halt as he saw that it was Marius, supporting none other than Barty Crouch Jr. who looked worst for wear. There were no visible bruises on the man's face, but his lips were pinched together with pain and his skin was pale with sweat dripping down his sides.

"Sir!" Marion rushed forward, shooing her brother away as she took over supporting her boss.

Sirius felt a twinge of jealously run through him just as quick as it disappeared he glanced at Marius. He suppressed the instinctive anger that filled him, reminding him of the blunder the untrained Auror had made. Marius Sadow was never an Auror like his older sister, and instead had opted to help their older brother run an apothecary in Diagon Alley. The apothecary had done well until ten years ago when the two Ministries were formed, the puppet and the real one. Marion and Marius' older brother, Melchior had died ten years ago when they had retreated from a majority of the United Kingdom and had established their exiled Ministry at Hogwarts. There was no name for the battle, only that it was called the Black Day. It was also the day that-

Sirius once again violently suppressed the memory with a clench of his hands and forced himself to focus on Marius. "What happened?" he asked, gesturing with his chin towards Marion who was slowly helping Crouch, whispering to him in low tones.

""It's…nothing," Marius looked away in shame and Sirius wondered if what he had suspected had happened. He had heard rumors, though he had no first hand accounts, of the occasional time when Dumbledore used physical punishment to make sure the person in question knew of his disappointment. He thought such a method was crude and unnecessary, especially since the Headmaster was exceedingly polite and couldn't possibly commit such an act.

Maybe it was Marius who was forced to punish his own boss for his ineptitude? That would explain why he was very reluctant to talk about it. It would be embarrassing.

"Sir, we should get you to the hospital wing-"

"Just take me to my quarters, Sadow…" Crouch's gruff tone cut off Marion and he looked over to see her reluctantly nod before helping him down the stairs.

"Marius!" she looked up at her brother and Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly, making sure that she got the message in full. He was not happy to see her with Crouch. She ignored his look and instead continued to talk with her brother, "Finish my patrol with Black. Let Moody know of the change."

Marius only mutely nodded before tugging on his sleeve to direct him down the other end of the second floor where another set of stairs would be able to take them to the back of the Great Hall and to the Entrance Hall from there. Sirius watched as Marion led Crouch to the staff room and only when she had disappeared from his view he turn and stalked off, Marius hurrying to follow him.

He resolutely ignored the twinge of jealously within him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to my beta reader, Algae09 for checking this chapter! Yes there is tension between Marion and Sirius, yes I will get to the history behind the Black Day, Halloween 1981, Veela Attacks of 1983, and why Sirius refuses to think of what happened that day – its actually quite sad really. But then again, you, the readers, knew that this world is very bleak and depressing. Almost everyone has issues of sorts… ^_^ Woooo! Hopefully next chapter will be out within a week or so! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. The Dreamer Merlin

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. Also, my version of the King Arthur/Merlin myth is based partially on the book the "Crystal Cave" and on the TV movie "Merlin" that played here in the U.S. back in the late nineties. **

**Story:**

_Chapter 10 – The Dreamer Merlin_

"_You've that frown again," her gentle voice was always soothing to his ears before she placed a light hand on his shoulder, bringing his gaze up to meet hers._

_His mouth automatically curled up into a smile, and he realized that he was frowning. He had been frowning since he stared at the latest parchment of reports from the front lines. Queen Mab must have been rebuilding her army even before she had disappeared, he decided. Just when they had thought to retake a part of the lands, she had taken over another one of their strongholds. How she had controlled so many Yrcs and other dark creatures was beyond him._

_Her beautiful brandy brown eyes sparkled with mirth before she plucked the parchment from his hands and scanned it. "Why do you do this to yourself?"_

"_Because if I don't I don't feel human…I feel distanced from everything," he replied heavily as she placed the parchment down and shook her head sadly at him._

"_Why? Do you not trust your brother?"_

"_Sal?"_

"_I was meaning to say Godric," she gave him a pointed look and he rubbed his knuckles in a repetitive gesture. "But since you brought-"_

"_Enough," he was getting annoyed, "can we not talk about this, Nimue?"_

"_Of…of course, I'm sorry," she leaned her body down on top of his back, her arms encircling him and he was deftly aware of each movement of her body pressed against his. He closed his eyes and rubbed them in an effort not to succumb to her charm this time around. He knew he was trapped…he knew that if he had the power just to get up…to leave-_

"That's enough," the harsh voice immediately clouded the dream Harry was having and he suddenly found himself out of the walls of the keep that Merlin was trapped in by the witch Nimue and in a white fog-like area.

His first thought was that there was another Fayde attack before he realized he vaguely recognized the whiteness of the fog-like surroundings. He had been here before… As he turned around in a circle, he suddenly came face to face with a young man, probably in his early twenties, if he could guess.

The young man was wearing simple garments, ones that looked a lot like something a peasant from medieval times would wear. His feather and fur-lined pullover was something of a mottled color, but it looked comfortable. He had a strong jaw, a bit square, but otherwise unremarkable. His hair was a dark shade, and his eyes, glittered like twin orbs of sapphire.

"M-Merlin?" Harry ventured a guess and the young man nodded.

"Was that-"

"Of no consequence," Merlin frowned a bit and Harry knew he wouldn't ask about it again.

"Are you real?" he had to ask. It was eerily like his encounter with Dumbledore after Voldemort had killed him with the Killing Curse, except no King's Cross station nor was he stark naked. There was just whiteness around them, surrounding them, giving them neither warmth nor cold. Harry realized he was in Muggle clothing…the ones he had worn when he had his final confrontation with Voldemort.

When Merlin smiled, it was eerily like looking into a mirror and seeing his own reflection. However, there were differences as he continued to stare at the young man. Definite differences besides their appearances. "Now that's a relative question, isn't it Harry?"

"Then…" Harry pursed his lips in thought, "is this where I'm supposed to communicate with you like a Dreamer?"

Merlin stared at him for a split second before bursting out in laughter. Harry goggled at the sight before the young wizard got his chuckles under control and shook his head, "No…I am sorry to say, this is not the part where you understand what it is to be a Dreamer nor is it where you understand your own strength and power. In time…hopefully in time, we will be able to communicate like that, but now…"

Harry kept silent, having learned from so many meeting with Dumbledore in his world that usually one would get to their eventual thought soon enough.

"I am here to keep you alive, Harry."

That shocked him and he stared.

Merlin sighed, all traces of mirth gone from his face as he sat down on a rock that appeared out of nowhere. He gestured for Harry to also sit down on a rock opposite him and Harry took the offered seat. "By all accounts, you should be dead, young man."

"I know myself in this world is dead, what do you-"

"I don't mean him," Merlin shook his head, "I meant from the Faydes. Even with the aid of my powers, you should not have survived. Yet, there is something about you, something that clings onto life where it should have ended. You stubbornly refuse to let the threads of Fates bind you and kill you.

"You have to understand, Harry. I am not Merlin. I only take his form, this younger form, because it is something you may be familiar with," Merlin shook his head, "and it is not because of the Dreamer power within you that saved you, it was because of your tenacity and will to live. You cling onto everything so dear to you, I included, and that enables me to ensure your survival from the Faydes."

"So…I'm supposed to be dead?" Harry did not know what to feel, except confusion.

Merlin nodded, "Yes. No one has survived such an amount of damage from a Fayde. It is from experience, the experience of countless of Dreamers within me that know such knowledge."

"Then, how come we never have Faydes in my world? Why in this one?"

"I presume it would be similar to why you do not have Dreamers in your world. Yet your book only tells you of the legends. Perhaps it was the creator of the world or events that made it so Dreamers, Faydes, and perhaps a host of other things that exist in this world have either died out or were non-existent in your world," the sapphire-eyed man shook his head, "but you have to understand, I…we, as Dreamers, do not seek to harm you or your friends who have come to our world. We only seek to aid…"

The unspoken question lingered in the air before the young wizard gave a small chuckle and shifted on his rock to a more comfortable position, "Perhaps now may be the best time to understand what we are instead of later. To answer your question, Harry, I am…a magical entity."

"A magical entity, like pixies?" was the only thing Harry could think of.

"Err…no," Merlin looked a bit put out by his question, "we do not have a form per se, not like you and your friends do. We manifest within those who have been chosen by the Weavers Council or even those who have been selected as heirs to the powers. We are a unique branch of magic that is far older than you can ever imagine."

"Like my mother's love-"

"That helped destroy Voldemort in your world, yes. Similar to that, but we provide the memories of our previous incarnations and provide those memories and experiences to the next generation of Dreamers," Merlin nodded, "we are not corporeal or even have our own personalities, but we take the traits of those we are bonded to at the moment to help them understand their power and purpose."

"What is mine in this world?"

"I'll get to that soon, but right now I want you to focus," the young wizard shifted in his seat again, "Essentially I am you, but not you."

Harry furrowed his brow in an attempt to process what Merlin was saying, "So you're saying that you're part of me, or at least you are there to help me. Why couldn't you appear in a different form? It feels like you were trying to take over me sometimes whenever we were talking? Those times I feel like I'm watching myself move and answer and can't even regain control…"

"Ah…yes. I'm like this," he indicated himself, "because some part of your mind wished to become like Merlin when the Headmaster had suggested that you and your friends take up Merlin and his Knights' personas. It wasn't the strongest of suggestions as I admit, you really had wanted to manifest Sirius Black, but the first time you felt my presence, a part of you accepted it and in turn, it fed on the urge to protect who you were in this world and to never reveal your identity in times of crisis.

"I suppose it is also why you were able to communicate with your friends easily with your persona dropped and while you were in the presence of others who did not know your true identity, you used the Merlin persona. All subconsciously of course…"

"Really," to Harry, the young wizard in front of him seemed as real as a separate person from him.

"I do have to confess though," Merlin leaned closer to him and stage-whispered, "one my previous incarnations was Merlin." He leaned back again and grinned, "It does lend credence to why you're having such vivid dreams and waking dreams too. I felt it was necessary in order for you to play the part to protect your identity."

"It's uncomfortable, especially if they're waking dreams. I don't want to lose focus, especially when I'm talking to someone. If you know me so well, you should know what happened when Voldemort tried to possess me," Harry frowned, his voice a bit heated with anger.

Merlin looked around in the white fog-like area and narrowed his eyes. Harry saw flashes of images of his battle in the Department of Mysteries and Voldemort's attempt to possess him flit through the fog in an almost bizarrely third-person like image before the whiteness resumed. "I apologize…I had grasped the surface of your thoughts, which were immediately focused on the defeat of Voldemort and did not realize the extent of my influencing you would be construed like this. I suspected something when Ginny was talking about the diary and her talk with Selwyn, but nothing like this…"

Harry made a noise of agreement. He did not want to forgive the Dreamer entity entirely. A short silence resumed before Merlin looked at him again, sapphire eyes solemn and serious.

"I know what you are thinking; after all, we are in your own mind. You can banish me, get rid of me, hide me in a corner and leave me there if you wish. You will not be the first one to do so…my previous…host, is definitely not a good word mind you, did that to the point where the Weavers decided to forcibly extract me out of him and hold me for the next generation they deemed worthy."

"That's twice you've said Weavers. Who are they?" Harry made a mental note to figure out something different for Merlin or at least the Dreamer who called his current form Merlin, to say instead of 'host.' He had to admit, 'host' made the Dreamer sound parasitic.

"I…" Merlin fell silent before looking up at him again, "can't tell you. You and your friends will meet them, hopefully soon, but I can't say anything else about them."

"They're real?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded, "they do exist and they are flesh and bones. The only thing I can say is that they have the abilities like gods. They have the ability to choose who becomes a Dreamer and who doesn't."

"Then…how come they let this war with Grindelwald and Voldemort in this world fester to such a point?"

"Because they can," for the first time Harry saw a helpless look on Merlin's face, "You remember the story about the Dreamers? Seven of them opposed to six of them. The Weavers are inherently neutral…"

"And they decide who can become Dreamers and can take away the powers of a Dreamer, essentially stripping them bare in the midst of a war," Harry narrowed his eyes, anger building in him. He barely noticed the white fog changing to a light grey around him as his anger mounted.

"Yes."

"So pretty much they can decide that okay, we'll have Seven Sins incarnated at once and leave the Six Virtues out hanging right?!"

"That is not-"

"But you just said-"

"It is not-" Merlin suddenly made a noise of frustration at the back of his throat and the fog turned a brief dark grey before lightening to light grey once more, "I can not tell you any more, all right? Please…do not ask me of this!"

Harry could see the frustration and the willingness of those sapphire eyes, pleading him not to question anymore. He could see that Merlin wanted to tell him everything, but somehow was forbidden to. He sighed, finally noticing the fog returning to its whitish stage. "Sorry," he knew he sounded gruff.

"It is not your fault. Every one of my…hosts…has asked me these questions. You, however, are the most curious of all of them. You have not once seized my knowledge and experience and use it to your advantage. I would say it is because you have not accessed your full abilities or 'awakened' as Ginny and Selwyn have told you, but instead, you seek to push it away and use your own abilities…"

"So how do I awaken? I mean, I don't even know what Dreamer of the Six Virtues I'm supposed to be…I know Ginny is the Dreamer of Faith because my mum was her previous…err…host, but…" Harry trailed off, absently scratching the back of his head.

Merlin smiled slightly, "That is something each Dreamer has to undergo. It is a trial in which you will either be judged worthy of your powers or it will be stripped from you. I can tell you which Dreamer I am, but that won't help you get any closer to 'awakening.'"

"But I thought-"

Eerily calm sapphire eyes met emerald ones. "It is because as the Dreamer of Hopes, you are the leader of the Virtues. You are the littlest Dreamer in _The Tale of Beetle the Bard_, and your trial to awaken your true powers, is also one of the vaguest and hardest to accomplish."

* * *

The sun shone brightly down upon Hogwarts and its surrounding countryside, the perfect day for students to enjoy one last Hogsmeade day before exams started. However, Remus did not find himself walking outside and enjoying the fresh air as he was prone to do on such beautiful days. Instead, he found himself sitting in the brightly lit hospital wing, perched on a chair, a Muggle fantasy novel called _Royal Assassin_ in hand as he absently read while glancing over at the three remaining patients in the wing.

It had been two days since the Faydes attacked, three days since the Hellhounds, and throughout all of this Remus knew it wasn't a coincidence on Grindelwald's part. No, the Dark Lord knew of their guests and knew who to send to attack them. Dumbledore had arranged for ever more vigilant patrols throughout Hogsmeade and Hogwarts and had even begun plans to infiltrate more of the other Ministry through use of Crouch's Aurors since they were heavily associated with the Dark Arts.

However it all had to be carefully planned and spaced out through a number of days or else those in the other Ministry would get suspicious and could potentially compromise their already inserted spies. The way Dumbledore had arranged for such things was very similar to the novel he read and he had briefly wondered if the Headmaster had ever considered using Muggle novels and literature as a basis for his plans. It would make a lot of sense, especially since those who were under Grindelwald and the Black King were fanatical pure-blooded purists and would consider Muggle literature and plans to be beneath them.

All of the students, Hagrid, and a few Aurors who had been injured by the Faydes had recovered in a day, but there was still three who had not moved a single bit during their stay in the hospital wing. For Merlin, Remus knew that the young man's condition was very grave and warranted a lot longer stay, and he had heard one of the nurses in the ward whisper to another that they had nearly lost him a few times during the five-hour surgery Madam Pomfrey had performed on him.

Rowena looked like she was recovering nicely; color inching its way back into her cheeks and Remus knew that the young witch would wake up probably later in the day. He had to admit; he enjoyed Rowena's presence in his classes and found that her intelligence rivaled that of Lily's, except she had the young hunger for more knowledge. By the end of classes before lunch break that fateful day he had considered asking her to perhaps take over and teach along with Sirius during his full moon cycle, but he had also wondered how she felt about werewolves.

He had seen far too many prejudices formed by people he had thought were friends or whom he had thought were open minded enough, only to see it shattered when he told them that he was a werewolf. However, he held a slight sliver of promise, especially when Lily told him about Merlin's misadventures in the Potions dungeons and how he believed that werewolves should not be persecuted as dark creatures. Perhaps if Merlin thought that way about werewolves, maybe his friends felt the same way too?

Remus flipped another page in the book and read a few lines before glancing up again, this time staring at Godric, a half-frown on his face. Godric was an interesting case…the young man was obviously not injured by the Faydes due to his unconscious state, but the only explanation Lady Selwyn or Nathan had given was that he was either undergoing his awakening as the Dreamer of Courage or having a nice long nap. That latter statement came from the High Elf to whom Remus almost thought it was serious until he caught the undercurrent of sarcasm in her voice.

He had never known the High Elf to have such a sisterly sarcastic personality towards Godric and it had made him laugh for a long time.

And speaking of the two, he knew that both of them would much rather sit by their friends on such a sunny day, but Headmaster Dumbledore had requested that they accompany the students to Hogsmeade just in case Grindelwald decided to attack again and they had reluctantly agreed.

It was also one of the reasons why Remus offered to stay indoors for the day, as a Dreamer himself, he would be able to send word through the bond that formed with all of the Virtues after they had awakened, if any of the three showed any signs of waking up. He first felt the tenuous bond of Lady Selwyn when she had abruptly awakened and stormed out to stop the Faydes and had briefly felt a thrill of shock before his body and mind remembered what it was like to feel the bond between the Dreamer of Faith and Dreamer of Temperance.

It had been too long since he had felt the Dreamer bonds…and it was also one of the reasons why he had rushed out so late with Dumbledore. He did not know what it felt like after such a long time of dormancy. The second time he had felt the bond was when Nathan had abruptly threw off the cast he had been wearing and opened himself up to his powers. The surge of power through their bond, a subtle mental link of sorts, had nearly floored him to the ground.

He had never known the previous Dreamer of Justice to wield such power; Nathan wielded it like a finely honed sword. He knew his own powers as Temperance manifested themselves like an arrow that always found its mark, at least according to what James had told him when he had been Courage. Lady Selwyn's powers as Faith was exactly like Lily's, a shield. It was also one of the reasons why Faith was best suited for defending against Faydes or other dark creatures that sapped emotions, dementors included.

Their bonds as Dreamers was just a subtle mental link, unable to share thoughts with each other, but something innately within them carried their emotions towards another whenever they wanted to. However, Remus wondered if the two would perhaps need at least some kind of training exercise in order to stop the current flow of emotions he could subtly feel at times from them. Both Lady Selwyn and Nathan were definitely worried about their friends and while Remus did not mind the waves of emotions, he was adept at blocking it for so many years; it wouldn't be very good for the three others if they awakened to their powers.

The soft noise of the hospital wing door opening and closing made Remus glance up from the page he was reading to see three pairs of curious eyes staring at the three forms on the bed. Remus felt the tug of a smile on the corner of his lips and quickly killed it. "Shouldn't the three of you be in Hogsmeade instead of wandering the grounds?" he asked quietly, bringing all three pairs of eyes on him. "What can I do for you, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, and Mr. Creevey?"

"Erm…" Iris Potter looked guiltily down on the ground before shooting a glare to her older brother, "you explain, Eddie!" She unceremoniously shoved Edward forward a few steps.

Edward Potter, or Eddie as he was called by others, shot a glare back at his younger sister before drawing himself up in a haughty posture. Remus noted that the young man had not changed since he had arrived at Hogwarts. He personally felt a bit sorry for the young teen, especially in light of James and Lily's separation, but he also knew that many of the professors did not share his sentiment about Eddie and instead thought him a spoiled, albeit talented, brat.

"Mum and Dad said that I should apologize to Lady Selwyn and to Merlin…" Eddie looked completely put out at the prospect.

"And?" Remus prompted gently.

"Found her at Hogsmeade…apologized," the teenager said sulkily, "now doing the same here."

"Perhaps you should wait until Merlin is awake?" Remus made sure his own voice was mild, but definitely made sure that Eddie heard the rebuking tone in it. When Eddie was born, he had become Godfather to the young man and more than once had ended up disciplining the young man whenever James or Lily wouldn't share responsibility.

Eddie muttered something that even his enhanced senses from being a werewolf couldn't quite catch and tilted his head. "Pardon?"

"I said…" Eddie huffed, "people have been saying that Merlin's not going to wake up again. They said that he died a few times on the operating table…so how come I can't apologize now when he's not going to wake up?"

"You do not know that," Remus set his book down and frowned at Eddie, "whatever you may have heard, they are baseless rumors. Merlin is currently recovering and he will be awake soon."

Eddie looked away and Remus shook his head before gesturing for the three of them to come closer. Both Iris and Colin came forward, dragging Eddie along. "Eddie, who's been spreading such rumors? Is it Draco?"

"No! Uncle Remus!" Iris looked highly affronted that he had even suggested that her boyfriend would do such a thing.

"No? Iris, you do know who is his father?" he and James had their strong reservations regarding Iris dating Draco Malfoy, especially considering that his father was the Minister of the other Ministry and rumored to be the Black Bishop, the chief distributor of information for Grindelwald. However, Lily and even Marion had thought that having Draco dating Iris, was a risk itself, but it had also softened the once hardened edges of the young man. Dumbledore had cautioned it too, but had also discussed the merits of having him as a potential recruit into the Order or even as a spy for his own father.

"I do, but I don't care. Draco knows better than to spread rumors about someone as famous as Merlin," Iris looked stonily at him before he nodded.

"All right," he held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Then who would be spreading such rumors?"

"Susan Bones," Eddie muttered, "she said she had asked her mum about Fayde attacks and her mum had said that no one survived a Fayde attack and those who did with the amount of injury usually either died after a while or never woke up."

Remus quickly hid the surprise from his face as he schooled himself to maintain a neutral expression. Amelia Bones was one of their spies within the other Ministry. If she had been telling Susan this…could she have been the one to inform Grindelwald or even Voldemort the Black King of the arrival of Merlin and his Knights? Did she know that Merlin and his Knights weren't who they seemed?

It was impossible, it had to be. None of their spies knew anything about their mysterious visitors until they had been introduced in the Great Hall. Plus, Amelia was one of their best spies and she was no traitor, he was sure of it. Dumbledore would have told him of anything that happened…the Headmaster relied upon his powers and on him more than ever since he was the only Dreamer left in his generation.

"I'm sure as a Hufflepuff, especially a seventh year at that, would not betray her loyalties to Hogwarts or to the Ministry," he decided that Eddie was probably telling him a half truth, "her mother wanted to test her loyalty to us."

"But what about family loyalty? Doesn't that count?" Eddie countered and Remus suppressed a grin. There were times when Eddie's brilliant mind worked out counter solutions to each and every one of his questions.

"I'm sure it does, especially to a Hufflepuff, but I believe Headmaster Dumbledore is not trying to break the Bones family apart, but rather hope to see that Amelia could see the error of her ways and join the true Ministry," he made sure his voice was smooth so none of the three children could figure out his lie within the statement.

"Oh…well…can I still apologize?" Eddie could not think of anything to say and instead repeated his question.

Remus sighed, this time letting his frustration bleed into his expression. "Eddie…"

"Fine, I get it," the young man sounded resigned and annoyed at the same time, "I'll wait until he gets up. Geez..."

Remus was secretly glad that Dumbledore was not there to hear his words. He knew how much hope and trust the Headmaster had placed on the five who had arrived from another world. He had seen the glint of worshipful fanaticism and knew that Dumbledore would not hear anything against them that may be perceived as a slight. But he also knew that such fanaticism was dangerous. He had counseled and cautioned Dumbledore, but there was only so much he could do. After all, the Headmaster was the former Dreamer of Hopes and therefore their leader.

But he also knew that Eddie should have known better than to sound like a sulky little child. He was already fifteen; two years shy of the age of recognition and should already be acting more like an adult and less like a child. "Eddie-"

"Sorry, Uncle Remus. I know I could blame my O.W.L.s next week, but I just don't understand why everyone's so up in arms about the hubbub? Yeah, it's Merlin and his Knights, but these guys haven't even lived their full history yet! How do my parents, even the Minister think that they'll help us win this god awful war?" Eddie frowned, "I just don't like them. There's something about them that makes me uneasy. I think they're full of it...Iris agrees with me too, so does Colin." He looked at his friends and Remus saw hesitant nods from the two.

He smiled kindly at them, "I understand your concerns, but you should keep your thoughts to yourself for now. I'm sure you've noticed, but some of your classmates and even some of the Aurors around here are filled with a renewed hope. Do you really want to take it away from them?"

"No..." Iris answered for her brother, "Dad's...happier...."

If Eddie was a boisterous one, Iris was a quiet little girl who never ceased to amaze Remus with her intelligence. "Yes, your father is happier..." He knew that of the two remaining Potter children, Iris was the most affected by her parents' separation and sometimes blamed herself for it. He, Sirius, Peter, Marion, even some of the other teachers had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but Remus knew through his powers that she rarely believed them.

Remus caught a change in scent before Iris suddenly beamed at him for no apparent reason before hurrying over to Rowena's bedside and noisily pulled up another chair to sit next to the young woman. He glanced over and saw that the young witch was slowly blinking her eyes open and looked around before focusing her eyes on Iris' happy face.

"You're awake!" Iris said excitedly in a hushed whisper before Remus got up, brushing past Colin and Eddie who hung back near his vacated chair and approached Rowena.

"Lady Ravenclaw," he greeted, bringing her slightly bewildered gaze onto him.

"How..." she cleared her throat, "How long?"

Iris apparently snatched a small cup of water that had been sitting at her bed stand and offered it to her to which she drank a few sips before leaning back on her pillows. Her bushy brown hair looked a bit lighter than usual a few minutes ago but was darkening again. Remus had his own suspicions on the ever changing hair color and seemingly slight differences in appearances of Merlin and his Knights, but had decided not to question it at the time.

"Two days," he replied and saw her eyes widen in dismay before she glanced over beyond Iris to see both Godric and Merlin still in their beds.

"Godric...Merlin?" she looked extremely worried, "what about Selwyn and Nathan?"

"Lady Selwyn and Nathan are fine," Remus mentally skirted the edges of the Dreamer bond and touched both Selwyn, who seemed like she was preoccupied with something and to Nathan who apparently was amused with something else. "I've just notified them of your awakening. They should be returning from Hogsmeade shortly."

"Oh..." Rowena looked a bit bewildered and Remus surmised that the young woman had not been in too many hospital wings in her life. She may have been more used to a battlefield triage or something of that nature.

"You're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, Rowena," he said and she absently nodded before shaking her head at Iris' offer for another sip from her cup. "Lord Godric and Merlin have not awakened yet. Lord Godric's condition, I believe is similar to Lady Selwyn's as he was not injured by the Faydes."

"That's good," she sounded hopeful and relieved and Remus briefly wondered if something was going on between her and Godric. He did not remember much of the history he had read and heard from Marius, but he supposed there could have been something budding between the two.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey and the three of you should return either to your dorms or back to Hogsmeade. I doubt that your chaperons or the Aurors sent to keep an eye on you would be happy to find you wandering around," Remus gave a pointed look at the three children who mutely nodded before they got up and headed out of the hospital wing.

Remus noted that Iris was very reluctant to leave Rowena's side and it was only because the young witch had murmured a few words of reassurance to her that she left. They had exchanged a few more words and he had no doubt that Iris was going to bring her student mentor, Hermione Granger over to visit Rowena after her Hogsmeade visit. It seemed that James and Lily's youngest was quite fascinated with the bookish Lady Ravenclaw.

He waited a few minutes after they left to make sure that they did not attempt to come back in before going over to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on her door to summon her. Glancing back once more, he reflected that it felt more like the calm before the storm, but did not know what kind of storm they were headed in.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A sedate chapter, I know. Like Remus said, it feels like the calm before the storm. After this chapter we will be digging deep into the story and things will be speeding up. I dedicate this chapter, especially the Remus part to my beta reader Algae09... She has a soft spot for the werewolf. Oh yeah, the book Remus is reading is a real book. I happened upon it a few weeks ago and was dismayed that I did not read it when it was actually published. It's a trilogy by Robin Hobb called the _Farseer Trilogy_. Highly recommend it! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading!


	12. Inviting the Founders

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. **

**Story:**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 11 – Inviting the Founders_

The world, to Harry, tasted distinctively like cotton and bitter copper. The world also was hammering inside his head and making his eyes hurt like sandpaper as he slowly blinked them open. The world, his sleep addled brain decided, was very blurry and looked vaguely like the walls of the hospital wing. Turning his head slightly he noticed the blurry form of someone sitting near his bedside, seemingly staring out at nothing.

Blinking again, he squinted and could make out that the form was none other than his father, a wistful, yet blank expression on his face. He slowly turned his head to the other side and saw that the rest of the beds lining the walls of the hospital wing were empty, he was the only occupant.

He shifted his body and winced as he felt a pinch of a small tube against the inside of his wrist and looked over to see a Muggle intravenous drip had been set up, feeding him nutrients into his body and briefly wondered how long had he been unconscious. He remembered collapsing against McGonagall after he was sure the Faydes were destroyed. He vaguely remembered his conversation with Merlin apparently inside his head...or at least he thought it was in his mind. That white fog-like condition seemed so eerily like his conversation with Dumbledore to the point where he had wondered if he had died and gone to either Heaven or Purgatory.

He tried to lift his arm with the IV drip in it and found that his muscles were very weak. However, his attempt at movement had alerted his father and Harry immediately saw him get up from his chair and approach him, concern on his lined face.

"Hey, don't move..." James placed a hand on his hand to stop his movement before glancing over to Madam Pomfrey's office, "I'll get Poppy...you okay?"

"W-Water..." Harry tried to croak out before he found that his throat was extremely hoarse and raw.

"Don't try to speak," James patted his shoulder and while he did not sound unkind, Harry had a feeling that his father was not used to taking care of anyone. He suddenly picked up a cup of water next to his bed stand and offered the straw to him. Harry took a tentative sip and grimaced as the cool liquid touched his throat as he swallowed. It stung all the way down.

James shook his head at his expression, some pity in his eyes before setting the cup of water back down and hurried to Madam Pomfrey's office. As he was doing that Harry bit the bottom of his lip and planted his hands on the sides of his bed and forced himself to prop himself up. He managed to pull himself into a semblance of a sitting position when the head nurse of the hospital wing bustled out and hurried over to him, clucking her tongue in annoyance.

"Merlin, you shouldn't be moving so much!" she admonished him, but Harry was glad that she did not force him to lie back down. He could already feel pain along his back and legs from lying down for a while and surmised that he had probably been out for more than three days. He reached over and fumbled with his glasses before managing to put them on, his world coming into focus.

"How..." he attempted to speak and cleared his throat, wincing at the surge of pain, "how long?"

"Shhh, shhh, don't talk," Pomfrey bustled all over him, her wand pointed at various parts of his body and he thought that she was probably doing a quick examination of his injuries. "You poor dear..."

He suspected that she wouldn't answer his question and looked over to his father who stood back from them, an unreadable expression on his face.

"A little over a week," his father replied before looking towards the door, seemingly ready to bolt out of there. Harry did not quite understand why, but decided to leave it. "I'll let the Minister know you're awake and your friends too." With that, he abruptly left, leaving Harry to the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey who was now using a few Muggle tools to check his temperature and heart rate.

Harry had never suspected that this world's Pomfrey was so well versed in Muggle medical instruments until she caught him staring at electric thermometer that was steadily beeping his temperature. "It's a Muggle contraption, dearie. Since the destruction of St. Mungos a few years ago, all of the surviving doctors and nurses have gone underground and the Minister suggested I perhaps get some training in the Muggle world to supplement what we don't have here at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry wanted to say that he knew what she was using, but to do that would betray who he really was and he could feel a tendril of the Dreamer's caution whisper in his mind. It wasn't as overpowering as before and he realized that he did have the proper conversation that Ginny said she and her Dreamer impersonating Selwyn had just days after their arrival here.

"You definitely still have some raw flaying in your throat as it heals, but you should be able to slowly incorporate food into your diet in the next few days. However, your muscles have deteriorated slightly so you'll be feeling weak for a little bit. Your ears have fully healed, so I am very glad of that," she finished her examination and looked at him with kind eyes. "We've been so worried about you," she placed a cool hand on his forehead, "you nearly gave us a scare of death...."

"What..."

"Don't try to talk, Merlin, we had to perform surgery on your throat and lungs to stop the hemorrhaging from the damage you took from the Faydes. You can whisper for the next few days, but don't attempt a full conversation until your third day," she looked at him and he tentatively lifted his blanket covering his chest and pulled up light medical robes he had been dressed in. He noticed that there was a faint scar on the right side of his chest and absently touched his throat and felt no scar.

"I am one of the best at both Muggle and Wizarding surgery," Pomfrey looked proud, "the only evidence of the surgery is that faint scar on your chest. I suggest that when you return to your world, you can say that you had a run in with a bush or something..."

Harry smiled at her light humor before the doors to the hospital wing opened and both looked up to see Dumbledore walk in, dark green robes billowing behind him, making him appear very regal and powerful. Behind him was both Moody, to Harry's delight, and Crouch Jr., to his dismay. Madam Pomfrey backed from his bed a little to let Dumbledore approach him.

"How are you feeling?" the Headmaster asked in a kind voice, leaning down towards him.

"Okay," he whispered, and to his mild surprise, his throat didn't hurt as much. "Can't speak..."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles, "Poppy did say something about that when she finished the operation on you. Though I dare hope that your recovery will be swift. We nearly lost you there, my boy."

Harry nodded, glancing at both Moody and Crouch, noting that neither of their expressions gave away their inner feelings. "My friends?"

"Lady Ravenclaw made a complete recovery and Lord Gryffindor is doing fine. Lady Selwyn and Lord Hufflepuff are also fine. They sustained very minor injuries in the battle and if it were not for their assistance, we would have lost more students than we did that day," Dumbledore sounded proud of both Ginny and Neville's help, but Harry couldn't help but stare in shock. Students had died during the attack?

"How many?" he whispered hoarsely. He realized that even after the war in his world, he had been numb to the deaths of others. It wasn't that he did not care; it was that he had pushed all of the pain associated with those close to him dying. He had realized that a part of him secretly wished for a world where no one died and by seeing his parents, Sirius, Remus, and even Dumbledore, alive, it had blinded him to the possibility with such an attack that students were going to die. And this Fayde attack proved it true.

"Three," Dumbledore bowed his head slightly, "Two senior Hufflepuffs and a young third-year Slytherin."

Harry looked away, part of him ashamed that he hadn't killed the Faydes fast enough...that he had let them attack students when they were clearly after him. Further guilt and embarrassment was saved from him when the doors to the hospital wing opened again and he saw his friends run in, Ginny in the lead.

"Merlin!" Hermione shouted and Harry could clearly hear Rowena's distinct voice overlapping Hermione's call and knew that she had protected his identity in front of Moody, Crouch Jr., and Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny hovered anxiously over his bed and he gave her a faint smile and small nod to reassure her that he was fine before looking at the rest of his friends. "Hi," he whispered, trying to smile to them before Ron suddenly swatted him none too lightly on the shoulder, making him wince. Madam Pomfrey gave a small noise of outrage but Ron just shook his head and glared at him.

"Don't you dare do that again, mate," his best friend sounded angry, "we heard from the Professor here what happened. You try to play hero one too many times you-"

"What," though Harry knew he should have whispered, he instead spoke levelly, ignoring the twinge of pain in his throat. "Did you really want me to leave the children to die there, Godric?" He could feel Merlin's anger buffer his own. Who did Ron and Godric think they were charging in here and getting angry with him all of the sudden?

Ron did not answer, but instead glared at him and Harry could see the Godric-manifestation of the Dreamer within his best friend's eyes, but he could also see the anger in them. He returned Ron's glare with one equally heated at his own. In his mind, he could feel Merlin simmering with anger, a few snippets of images flashing through his head regarding the comment about children and leaving people to die.

Just as suddenly, his best friend leaned close to him and hissed a whispered, "A hero hurts others more than he hurts himself."

Harry opened his mouth to retort and to get the last word in when he thought on his friend's words and closed his mouth again, pressing his lips to a thin line as Ron pulled back, crossing his arms across his chest and looked away from him, staring at nothing in particular. Those had to be words of wisdom from Godric and Merlin's equally shocked feeling reinforced that assumption.

"Honestly, you idiots," Hermione's voice broke them out of their silence and for the first time Harry realized that they still had an audience of sorts, in the form of Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and Crouch Jr. A discreet cough from Dumbledore told him that they had overheard the argument between him and Ron and he felt heat rise to his face in slight embarrassment.

He looked anywhere but at the others and noticed to his dismay the peering faces of a few Aurors and Professors by the doorway. Did they also hear his row with Ron? How utterly embarrassing the Dreamer that was Merlin within him fumed, and how childish of him.

"Before we leave you to catch up with your friends Merlin, I believe this is as good of a time as any to address this," Dumbledore pulled out one of the envelopes that Harry recognized as the invitations to the Founders' Ball from Lucius Malfoy. "And," the Headmaster continued glancing at the door, "Remus, would you please come in? And close the door behind you."

The Aurors and Professors by the door to the Hospital Wing all looked guiltily at each other before they parted to let Remus through before he glanced back towards the sea of eyes and muttered something that was out of his hearing range and closed the door firmly behind him, taking his wand out and muttering a spell.

Briefly Harry wondered if in this world the Weasley twins had any Extendable Ears. A quick glance at Ginny and Ron told him that his friends were also thinking of the same thing. Only Neville looked confused while Hermione was giving a stink eye to Ron.

"I still think it's a trap," Mad-Eye growled, looking none too happy as Dumbledore set the invitation down, written with Harry's name on it on his bedside table.

"You think everything's a trap Moody," Crouch Jr. shook his head and Harry wanted to suddenly say that he agreed with Mad-Eye, but Merlin whispered caution in his head. Just because he wanted to disagree with everything Crouch Jr. said in this world would further suspicion upon himself. But he still couldn't let the fact that said man attacked him without even confirming his identity the other day did not go past him.

"I presume all of you had a chance to read your invitations?" Dumbledore glanced at his friends and all four of them nodded.

"Why do you think it is a trap?" Neville spoke up, his voice overlaid with the melodic tones of Nathan Hufflepuff.

"The Founders' Ball has its roots back through many generations within the Wizarding World. Each country with its own main Wizarding School has a Founders' Ball. Durmstang for example, holds its Founders' Ball in mid-winter. Consider it like a high society charity party for those with money, except those that attend must prove they have a direct blood relation to one of the Founders of the school. In this case, of Hogwarts."

"But if you are correct Headmaster, we are the ancestors of those that would have founded this school," Hermione's Rowena-influenced speech sounded a bit confused.

"Yes, and that seems to be an interesting conundrum," the Headmaster turned to Mad-Eye who harrumphed and cleared his throat.

"Invitations only go out to those who do not have any of the Founders' blood, for example, the Professor here," Mad-Eye gestured to Remus, "was invited several years ago."

"And?" Ron asked, impatient.

"The Death Eaters there tried to ambush him and kill him," Mad-Eye replied bluntly.

"There are Death Eaters there?"

"How do you know of Death Eaters?" Crouch Jr. looked at Ginny with suspicious eyes.

"The Headmaster told us when we first arrived," Harry whispered, bringing the younger Crouch's suspicious gaze upon him.

"So it could be a trap?" Neville turned the conversation back to its origins and Harry glanced at his friend, noting that while Neville in the guise of Nathan Hufflepuff would have probably not have thought to do such a thing, he was a bit shy after all, but Nathan obviously had practice deflecting people back to the right track of any conversation.

"Or an opportunity for the Dark Lord and his forces to recruit you and your friends," Dumbledore stroked his beard in contemplation.

"Headmaster, surely you are not thinking…" Remus looked surprised.

"There is a point in that," Harry suddenly found himself speaking up, hoarsely, but nonetheless he could feel Merlin's heavy influence over his words and wondered what the Dreamer within him was getting at. He wanted to push away the influence to make himself stop speaking, but something in him hesitated. "For all we know, this Lucius Malfoy may be to be a potential ally-"

"He's Slytherin, can't trust the lot of them," Moody cut him off.

"Whatever house he is in bears the same name as my friend Salazar," Harry could feel Merlin's prickling anger, "and Sal is not evil as you had just implied."

"You've obviously not been in this world long enough-"

"But if this is an opportunity for Malfoy and his cohorts to discover who we truly are, cannot we do the same?" he finished smoothly, overriding any other protest from Moody and inwardly Harry realized what Merlin had just said. He wanted them to go to the Founders' Ball and spy in the midst of a potential hotbed of Death Eaters?!

Apparently his friends also thought him crazy as he glanced at them and saw Ron with a completely pole axed expression on his face, but oddly both Neville and Ginny's expressions were decidedly neutral. It had to be the Dreamer within them reasoning with them silently.

"Merlin does have a point, Headmaster," Remus said thoughtfully, "it is an opportunity, but one not taken lightly. Lucius will not be so foolish to ambush and attack our five friends here without knowing their potentials. Even if he did find out they were Dreamers, he would not dare attack with only four other Dreamers there beside himself."

"Four others?" Ginny asked.

"Lucius Malfoy has long been known as the Dreamer of Corruptions," the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor explained, "and some of his usual guests each year are also Dreamers. The Founders' Ball has long been a neutral ground in this war we've been fighting. However in recent years, both sides have been taking it as an opportunity to spy on the other."

"But I thought you said you were attacked?" Ron looked confused.

Remus gave the ghost of a smile, "Not quite the word I would have used. But yes, essentially the Dreamers of the other side discovered that I possessed the remaining powers of the Virtues of Man and tried to convert me to their side. Needless to say, that was the last time I went to the Ball."

"Does Grindelwald or Voldemort attend the Ball?" Harry asked quietly, taking a query from Merlin who was curious about the Dreamer of Fears. He was more concerned about Voldemort than Grindelwald, having just killed the Dark Lord in his world less than a few weeks ago by his reckoning.

"Very bold of you to say the Dark Lord and the Black King's name," Crouch Jr. looked at him shrewdly.

"We spent the last year living in fear of a name we had just begun to say without fear all because of a curse put upon such a name," Hermione spoke up and Harry shared a look between her and Ron. When Voldemort had made his name taboo, it had prevented them from even speaking it in the latter half of the months before they made their stand at Hogwarts.

"Fortunately no, as far as we know," Dumbledore replied, "as such I too have abstained myself from the Ball as well as not to upset the balance of neutrality established there."

"You're fighting a cold war," Hermione suddenly spoke up, tilting her head in comprehension and the others looked at her in confusion, except for Dumbledore who nodded.

"That is one way to look at this war we've been fighting, Lady Ravenclaw," Harry could hear the slight emphasis of warning in the Headmaster's tone on Hermione's persona's name.

"But surely at this point there would be negotiations-"

"We attempted a cease fire of sorts with the previous Black Queen ten years ago, but that had failed when he was assassinated by his successor," Remus said sadly, "it was also when we lost the Ministry of Magic and had to evacuate completely to Hogwarts."

"Who is this Black Queen, Black King, they sound like wizard's chess pieces I keep hearing about," Ron asked.

"The Dark Lord has a peculiar oddity for naming his top lieutenants after wizard's chess pieces instead of calling them by their Dreamer titles," the Headmaster explained, "but we have discovered that not all of his chess piece lieutenants are Dreamers. Some apparently were heir apparent or were the best of his Death Eaters. The Black King is Voldemort, his chief lieutenant and the instigator of the Dark Lord's will. Black Queen is rumored to be the chief assassin of the Dark Lord and so forth. What bothers me more of these invitations is that Lucius Malfoy is not only my rival Minister of Magic, but also the Dreamer of Corruptions and the Black Bishop, the Dark Lord's chief information officer."

"So? Bishop pieces are limited to moving diagonally across the board and only on the color they are assigned to. It limits them and there are moves to make with the bishop and other pieces to trap a rival King, but he needs…" Ron trailed off as frowned, thinking mostly to himself. Harry could mostly imagine Godric within him explaining something to him. "Like any good wizard's chess player he's using the other side's moves against themselves, isn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded, "The possibility is what disturbs me."

"Then should not the answer be simple? We do not attend," Neville spoke up.

However, Harry glanced at the Headmaster, Moody, and Crouch Jr., narrowing his eyes. If the answer was that simple why didn't they just say it in the beginning? He realized that the three of them wanted Merlin and his Knights to attend the Ball. Whether to put themselves forth as spies or even as bait for the Death Eaters and Dreamers of the Sins of Man to attack he did not know.

Apparently Hermione had also come to the same conclusion as Rowena spoke through her voice, a bit disappointed. "You would like us to attend the Ball."

"That is our hope," Dumbledore replied solemnly, "the appearance of the Dreamers or at least Merlin and his Knights would be a boost of morale to those who are still under the enslavement of the Dark Lord and his forces. It would give us a fighting chance-"

"We have not said we would fight this war for you, only to aid if possible. We are still looking for a way to return to our time," Hermione cut the Headmaster off and Harry glanced at his friend in surprise. He had never heard Hermione interrupt the Headmaster nor her tone as such. The Dreamer within Hermione was probably feeding on Hermione's anxiety and magnifying it if she sounded this imperious and bossy.

"Rowena, the Headmaster does have a point," Neville spoke up quietly, "we've arrived in another time and in another war, but if the forces of good are faltering, we should aid them."

"What about our own time? We've only just finished one battle and now another?" Ron asked, frustrated, "look I can understand where you're going with this, but it's not our fight. For all we know, we can be home before this Ball even happens."

Harry understood Neville's rationale for staying behind. He too was starting to feel the tug of family in the short time he had been here. It was different than what he had felt whenever he was in Mrs. Weasley's presence, or even Sirius' but while his family in this world was a broken shell of who he thought they were, they were still alive and that counted a lot more than he could ever imagine. While Neville's parents were alive in their own world, he had to witness the agony of seeing them probably never recover from the Cruciatus Curse and seeing his parents whole, hale, and healthy made the long absent feelings of familial ties even stronger.

However, Ron and Hermione did have valid points too. They had just come from their own war, their victory from Voldemort. They had suffered so much and now all they wanted to do was to go home and rest. They didn't want to be on the run or even have the enormous pressures of trying to save another world upon them. He understood that all too well. After Voldemort's death, he had realized that he felt so thin, so stretched out, that he could have just probably climbed to Gryffindor tower and slept for a week straight without even blinking another eye.

He glanced at Ginny who looked back at him before shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. She had bore so much in her sixth year at Hogwarts had dealt with the tyranny of the Alectos and other Death Eaters who were at the school. She and Neville and countless of other students who had waited so long for him to finally defeat Voldemort. She was telling him that either way she would support his decision. He gave her a brief hidden smile, glad for the silent support.

"Headmaster," he whispered, feeling a slight strain on his throat, "what are the consequences of ignoring such an invite?"

"I do not know for sure, but some of our allies on the outside may be affected or persecuted, or everything would be ignored and life would continue as usual," there was no twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes.

Harry had a nasty feeling that it was more of the former that would happen than the latter. If Grindelwald was anything like Voldemort then there would be serious consequences for those he had under watch or suspicion of being in league with the real Ministry in this world. Even so, ignoring someone like Lucius Malfoy was not wise. The man always had plans within his plans and sometimes the consequences of slighting him showed up in the near future.

Even if they managed to leave before the Ball, it would be like a slight and a slap to Malfoy's face. For all he knew Malfoy would use Tom Riddle's diary in this world and have the Horcrux possess some hapless student to unleash the Basilisk. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop the giant serpent from terrorizing the school. His counterpart in this world was dead, and he himself had lost the ability to be a Parselmouth after the Voldemort part of him was destroyed in the forest weeks ago.

By sending the invitations, Harry knew that Malfoy had laid the first part of a trap to keep them in this world longer. But…perhaps Merlin and his Knights could turn that to their advantage. A show of force, a boost of morale as Dumbledore had put it, to give the Army of Light a fighting chance before they left for their own world. Then perhaps the consequences would not be so dire.

"Can we speak to you alone?" Harry asked and saw frowns appear on both Moody and Crouch Jr.'s faces before Dumbledore nodded and glanced at the others who looked reluctant to leave. Only Remus had an impassive look and it was one that Harry could not read.

As soon as the three other adults left, closing the door behind them in the Hospital Wing, Harry saw Dumbledore take his wand out and wave it around him, before a quiet buzzing sound filled the air.

"_Muffliato_ can be used in a giant expanse?" Hermione looked surprised.

"It takes a lot of concentration, Miss Granger, but it can be done," Dumbledore nodded, "now, Harry, what is it?"

He rubbed his throat slightly before clearing it and whispered, "Has the Chamber of Secrets been opened?"

There was the distinct narrowing of eyes from the Headmaster and slight gasp from Ginny, but Harry reached out and squeezed her hand in comfort as the Headmaster shook his head slowly. "No. The last time the Chamber was opened a student was expelled and it was a long time ago."

"Hagrid, right?" he asked.

"Yes…how-"

"Then for all you know, Salazar Slytherin's basilisk is still down there, prowling the tunnels," Harry frowned.

"How is this…?" Ron started but Harry shook his head at his best friend.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "I get it. If we decline Lucius Malfoy's invitation, it will be like a slap in the face to him. You think he could get his revenge by using the Basilisk in conjunction with the diary."

"No…" he could hear Ginny's strained whisper and looked up to see her face completely pale.

"It's all right Ginny, he's not-"

"No," she shook her head vehemently, "I'm not letting him possess my counterpart in this world again!"

"We won't," Harry reached out to comfort her as best as he could while still sitting in his hospital bed, but instead, she sat down on the bed next to him and he put his arm around her, pulling her close as she trembled with fear.

He glanced up at Ron and the others and saw them look at Ginny with sympathetic eyes. They all remembered the dangers and horrors of their second year.

"Is it safe to presume that you will be attending the Ball then?" Dumbledore asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Yeah," Ron answered for them, "but we're still trying to find a way home."

"If we do find one, we'll wait until the Ball is over before we leave," Harry whispered, glancing at Ron who pursed his lips for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Mum's gonna go spare wondering where we are," he could hear his friend mutter none too loudly.

"Thank you," the Headmaster bowed his head slightly before lifting his wand. However, the buzz still remained before he spoke up, "Pardon me for asking, but what is this diary related to the Basilisk?"

"In our world, Voldemort created seven Horcruxes, pieces of his soul scattered away on objects to truly remain immortal even if his own body was killed. One of them was a diary that was in the possessions of Lucius Malfoy. It unleashed the Basilisk upon Hogwarts because it could speak Parselmouth," Hermione omitted the part where the Horcrux had possessed Ginny in her first year to make her lose more and more of herself until there was barely anything but an empty shell left for the Horcrux to take over.

"Horcruxes you say?"

"They don't exist in this world?" Harry whispered.

"They do, but seven for the Black King…that may give us an advantage…" Dumbledore's eyes gleamed for a second.

"Six most likely," Harry replied and to the Headmaster's questioning gaze and the surprise of the others he took a deep breath and pushed his hair away from his forehead, revealing the lightning bolt scar, "I was the seventh in my world. If you say that my counterpart is dead in this world, then there would only probably be six."

"Ah," he could see that Dumbledore wanted to ask more, but noticed that he was already feeling the strain of talking too much for a day on his throat and waved his wand. The buzzing sound disappeared, leaving the quiet stillness of the infirmary. "Thank you for this information and your cooperation. Please, now, get some rest and all of you, thank you."

With that, the Headmaster swept out of the Hospital Wing, opening the doors and nearly making a few of the Aurors who had been standing by the doors in vain attempt to listen into their conversation fall to the ground. As soon as the door closed, Harry leaned back against his pillows, feeling exhausted even though he had just woken up. He could see that his friends, especially Ginny and Neville wanted to ask him about his scar and him being the seventh Horcrux, but they too also saw how exhausted he was.

"Well at least we know one Dreamer on the opposite side," Ron commented off-handedly and Harry was about to question it sleepily when he realized with a start that the others probably did not know that the Dreamers were based on the Seven Sins and Six Virtues of Man. He was certain that Ginny and Neville were already attuned to their Dreamer personas, having full control over their newfound powers, but Hermione and Ron and even he himself were still unsure of how to achieve control of their innate Dreamer powers.

He sat up again, lost in thought. What was it that his father had said during the meeting to Ron? Courage?

"You're the Dreamer of Courage," he whispered and saw his best friend look at him, a doubtful expression on his face.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, but," he shot a look at Hermione, hoping that she knew more about religious history than he did. The Dursleys went to Sunday church as far as he knew, but he had never been allowed to go, his relatives afraid that if any accidental magic happened while he was there they would also be labeled by association as making deals with the Devil. "Hermione, do you know what the Seven Sins of Man are?"

"Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. Why?"

"Because those are the Dreamers who opposed the six in the story," Harry could feel the adrenaline shooting through him as he pieced together the information.

"But Fears and Corruption aren't in the Seven Sins of Man," Neville spoke up behind all of them, a bit lost.

"No, but they've probably changed over the years," Hermione also started to realize what he had initially thought of, "oh Harry that's brilliant! There are only technically five Virtues of Man in myth - courage, wisdom, loyalty, temperance, and justice. But since the Headmaster is their leader, the supposed littlest of the Dreamers is the Dreamer of Hopes."

Harry wanted to tell his friends what his Dreamer persona Merlin had told him that it was _he_ who was the new Hopes apparently, but he didn't want to bring all of the attention onto himself. He still did not know how to fully utilize his powers much less know how to do so. And it still seemed like Dumbledore had control of his Dreamer powers and that was something Harry was content with. It was Dumbledore's world, not his.

"And you, Ginny, are the Dreamer of Faith, Neville, I think you're the Dreamer of-"

"Justice," Neville colored slightly, ducking his head.

"Suits you since you loped the head off of that stupid snake," Ron elbowed the shy Gryffindor in the ribs.

"And Harry's dad thinks that Ron's the Dreamer of Courage apparently," Hermione nearly stepped on Ron's words and there was a definite squeak of surprise from his best friend before shaking his head.

"You really think so?"

"Well, at least Godric inside of you thinks so. Ask him," Hermione shrugged.

Harry saw his friend close his eyes for a few seconds to talk to the Dreamer persona within before opening it and scrunching up his face. "He says possibly, but he can't exactly tell me how I can unlock it? Ginny?"

"I…don't remember how I was able to become the Dreamer of Faith, sorry," she looked sheepish and all eyes turned to Neville who also shook his head rapidly, indicating that he too did not remember.

"Which leaves just Wisdom since Professor Lupin still is the Dreamer of Temperance-"

"Wait, how do you know he's Temperance?"

"Honestly Ron, do you even listen to your Dreamer?"

Harry had to suppress a quiet snicker of laughter as he heard a resounding no from Merlin within himself before a floating memory of the same thing of Merlin telling Godric if he ever listened, appeared in his head.

"Remus still has full control of his Dreamer powers and he's Temperance," Hermione shook her head before pinning him with a look, "that only leaves one. Wisdom."

"Probably you," Harry whispered, "you've got more knowledge of all spells and applications, and even magical history than I know."

"But you have practical experience. Wisdom isn't just all books and theory you know," Hermione countered.

"Maybe we could find out who's the previous Dreamer of Wisdom and ask what qualities are looked for?" Neville spoke up.

"Good point," Hermione nodded in agreement, just as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and upon seeing the four of them still crowded around his bed bustled over, a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry dearies, but Merlin needs his rest. If you can please return later?" she asked and Harry could feel the short burst of adrenaline in him wearing off, leaving him bone tired and ready to fall asleep.

He saw his friends nod, and Ginny squeeze his hand gently before getting up from his bed and leaving with the rest of his friends as the Head Nurse shooed them out of the Hospital Wing none too gently. Turning over to one side, he closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep restful sleep. However, one nagging thought lingered.

If he was supposed to be the Dreamer of Hopes, then why did Dumbledore claim that he was still the Dreamer of Hopes?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's been at least six months in between posting of chapters, and I apologize. I usually have a burst of creativity for different fandoms then a slump then another burst. Thanks for continuing with this story and I hope to push more chapters out as the months go by! Eagle-eyed readers can tell that slowly Harry and his friends are inexplicably dragged into this world's war, even if they don't exactly want to fight. Thanks for all of your comments and critiques!

Small note: Hermione and Ron know that Harry was a Horcrux, but Neville and Ginny do not. That will be discussed in later chapters.

I'll deal with more of the Dreamer lore and also of the naming conventions of Grindelwald's forces along with the complex family histories and why certain characters act certain ways. A hint for you dear fans, not everything is as it seems…and the people of this world that our intrepid heroes have found themselves in wear many, many masks.


	13. Secret Measures

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. **

**Story:**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 12 – Secret Measures_

Over the next few days Harry could feel himself getting better and soon, he was able to speak normally. Madam Pomfrey discharged him from the Hospital Wing a day after his good prognosis and Harry rejoined his friends in the Room of Requirement. He had been told that the school had officially closed for summer holidays, however brief, and while most of the students had gone home, some, especially Muggle-borns, stayed nearby in Hogsmeade. However, there were just a few students lingering in the halls, whom apparently lived within the school grounds.

When he had asked his friends about them, Hermione had told him that they were orphans, parents killed in the war, but with no surviving relatives and no one else that wanted to taken them in, the school housed them in smaller apartments in a separate wing of the school. Harry saw that some of them had stared in awe at him as he had made his way back to the Room of Requirement, but more than one had surely looks on their faces, as if to say that they were proud that they were war orphans.

He realized that in a way, he had been quite fortunate to at least have the Dursley's home to call his own for the sixteen years he had been living with them. His world was also lucky in the fact that Voldemort had barely survived the rebounding of the Killing Curse on October 31st, 1981 and the world was at a relative peace for all those years.

A glance at the calendar told him that July 2nd; the appointed day for the Founders' Ball was fast approaching. However, it was only a week away when Dumbledore called for another Order of the Ministry meeting and requested that he and his friends attend. Harry and the others did so reluctantly.

Hermione had found out that Professor McGonagall was the previous Dreamer of Wisdom, but even she did not have a concrete answer as to what Wisdom manifested itself as, leaving her puzzled as to which one of the two of them was the last Dreamer. Another thing that made him reluctant to attend the meeting was the feeling of a distance between him and James Potter. He had thought that he had broken at least some ice between his father and him, but judging by James' reaction when he had woken up the first time in the Hospital Wing and the fact that he had not seen Sirius or any of the others besides his friends when he was staying there, made him feel disappointed and sad.

He knew that he should not hope to get close to them; after all, they were different than he knew them in his world, but a part of him still yearned for a semblance of a family, especially since everyone he loved was alive in this world. But it seemed like Dumbledore and his friends had made no progress on getting them home any time soon, so they were here for the duration.

The Auror Marion Sadow had been sent to escort them once more late at night and they had followed her, encountering no one on their way to the meeting place. However, instead of it being in the adjoining room next to the Great Hall, it was held in the main suite of the staff's apartments in Hogwarts. Harry had never been in this area of the school and neither had his friends judging by the surprised looks they all wore as they entered.

"Welcome," Dumbledore greeted them as they entered with eyes upon them once more, making Harry feel a bit uncomfortable, but not as much as he did when they had been first introduced to the Order of the Ministry. He could feel Merlin's presence wash over him like a soothing balm, a reassurance that he was here to make sure that his identity was still safe.

"I would like to first apologize to the rest of the Order," Dumbledore turned to the others, "for the relocation of tonight's meeting. I had received word that some of my other Aurors have been suspicious of our gatherings of late."

Harry had no doubt that Crouch Jr. was attempting to spy on the meetings and glanced at the mysterious Marion who stood next to the man he had been told was her brother Marius. Had she tipped the Order off to Crouch Jr.? Or was it Wormtail, still lingering in the room? He had expressed his feelings to Wormtail to the others and knew that Ron felt the same way as he did, after all, Wormtail used to be his pet Scabbers only to find out that he was nothing more than a common murderer, but it had been Hermione surprisingly that had urged caution, saying that perhaps this world's Wormtail was not who he was.

Harry had refused to believe her, stating that even Snape was still a spy for the Order in this world and he was pretty sure Crouch Jr. was a Death Eater to spy on the Order so it stood that Wormtail was a traitor-in-waiting. However, she had countered that perhaps Wormtail wasn't even the Potters' secret keeper that fateful night that his counterpart had died. Maybe it had been someone else.

He had not said anything afterwards, hating that she was perhaps right. That he did not know that this world's Wormtail was his parents' secret keeper and may not have been in any position to betray them.

"Little Crouch poking his nose where it doesn't belong?" his father spoke up quietly, but his tone full of venom. "I can fix that."

"Potter," Mad-Eye glared at his father who shrugged but fell silent.

Harry blinked in surprise. He had seen the anger his father had displayed when Crouch Jr. had attacked him without provocation all those days ago, but had thought it to be an isolated incident especially seeing his father silent and morose afterwards regarding other things. There had to be some history between his father and Crouch Jr. to warrant such a display of emotions from a man who had been obviously broken over the years.

"Regardless," Dumbledore paid no heed to his father's heated words, "we must be extra vigilant in the coming days. The invitations given to our guests here to the Founders' Ball tells us that there may be more than one spy amongst us and I am not just talking about the student body."

"Could they have compromised Sev's position?" Lily spoke up, Snape sitting beside her on a couch.

This was the first time Harry had seen the Potions Master back since Dumbledore ordered him to spy upon the Death Eaters. He was curious as to what news he brought back, but all thoughts of curiosity were driven out of his head hearing his mother's pet nickname for Snape. He still could not believe that his mother had left his father for Snape. What happened to drive such a painful rift between them?

"At this time no, but we shall be cautious," Dumbledore shook his head, "I've gathered all of you here to make final preparations for those of you attending the Founders' Ball and to confirm your attendance.

"Merlin and his Knights," he gestured towards them, "have graciously accepted the invitations in an effort to spearhead our newest initiative to retake the Ministry and bolster support for our colleagues working within its confines."

"We will have our usual set up this year with a few extra additions. Marius and Marion will be the rear guard as usual. Sirius, I expect you to be civil this year with your cousin?"

"I'll try, but no guarantees. At least I don't have to worry about Bellatrix," Sirius replied and Harry briefly wondered which cousin he was talking about when he realized that Narcissa Malfoy was originally Narcissa Black, part of the House of Black.

"Amelia, can we expect your attendance there?" he turned to the familiar sight of the square-jawed short grey-haired witch who nodded once. Amelia Bones still looked and seemingly acted the same as in his world, but Harry just felt a glimpse of a deeper severity in her. He briefly wondered if she was still Head of Magical Law Enforcement, but doubted that as it was controlled by Malfoy's Ministry.

"Susan is also expected to attend," Amelia smiled, one full of teeth, "she's learning fast to become an Auror."

"Excellent. She will be a valuable asset to us when her training is complete," Dumbledore looked proud at the announcement, "for those of you who do not know, Miss Susan Bones just graduated this year from Slytherin."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry caught the surprised looks from his friends. Susan Bones in Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff? That was certainly the biggest change they had heard of their classmates.

"Now, James and Lily, will your children be attending this year?" he turned his head back and forth to the two who were sitting on opposite sides of the room. The gulf and divide between them could not be larger.

"Yes."

"No."

The two looked at each other across the room before quickly looking away, the silence between them uncomfortable.

"Why not James?" Dumbledore rubbed his forehead, seemingly familiar with his stubbornness. Harry was surprised that his father had said no while his mother had said yes. He would have thought it opposite for his mother to be the more protective one.

"I don't care for the fact that Iris is seeing the slimy git Malfoy nor do I want my children to be used in such a way. They may bear my surname, but they will not be looked upon kindly."

At once Harry realized what his father meant and glanced at his mother who had a derisive frown on her face. He recalled from Dumbledore that the Ball was only for those who could trace the blood of the Founders in themselves, which meant only purebloods, those with long pureblood lines that extended that far back, were able to attend.

He also realized that spouses of those with blood tracing back to the Founders could probably also attend, even if they themselves were not pureblood, but it was frowned upon. That was the argument he had heard when he and Ginny had visited Dumbledore soon after their arrival. His father had not wanted to attend the Founders' Ball, finding it distasteful and apparently trashy. But Mad-Eye, Sirius, and even Dumbledore had tried to convince him, mentioning something about the fact that he was their best. Best at what he did not know, but he had a feeling that his father was probably one of the best undercover operatives at the Ball for them to be pressuring him so.

He also realized that his father had been roped into attending this year with the utmost reluctance, probably because of the separation between him and his wife. And so he understood his father's reluctance to put his children in a potential hotbed of harm's way.

"They are proof that the Dark Lord has no power over Muggle-borns like me," Lily spoke up, her tone a bit nasty, "that _my_ children are proud of their blood. That someone like Malfoy can't stop his own son from falling in love with _my_ little girl. If any of you think otherwise, then you're just cowards."

Even though her words were directed at the rest of the room, Harry could see that the last part of her statement was clearly intended for James, and the mark hit home as he saw his father's jaw tighten with emotion at being called a coward and look down.

"James, Lily does have a point. Your children have been safe for the past two years they've attended. If anything goes wrong, which I doubt it would, Marion and Marius would be the first to sprint them away, all right?" Dumbledore looked at him and Harry heard the warning tone that brook for no argument in there. He was surprised at how forceful the Headmaster sounded but realized that he had made it an order from the Minister to one of his Aurors.

"Understood," James did not even bother to argue or acknowledge it, instead sinking further into his seat. Around him, his friends gave him worried looks and even Sirius looked to try to place a comforting arm on his shoulder, but stopped the abrupt movement awkwardly and swung his hand back around to scratch the back of his head.

"Now, Arthur, can we expect your wife and you to attend along with some of your children?"

"Charlie's in Romania, so not him, but Bill is willing to attend providing he can bring Fleur," Mr. Weasley spoke up in the far corner, stepping out of the shadows.

Harry heard a squeak of suppressed surprise from Ron as they had not even seen him when they arrived to the meeting. He was glad to hear that Fleur was still with Bill, married or not, he did not know, but at least the two of them were still alive along with Charlie.

"Of course, he can. However, we may need to provide some protective charms around Miss Delacour-"

"Protective charms?" Hermione spoke up quietly, interrupting Dumbledore.

"Ah yes, forgive me. But Fleur Delacour, a wonderful woman mind you, the winner of the Triwizard Tournament three years ago, is half-Veela. They are akin to perhaps nymphs and sirens in your time?"

"Yes, the High Elves have an alliance with them," Ginny spoke up, the melodious, yet serious tones of Selwyn the High Elf coloring her words.

"Yes, well, Durningshire Manor has some protections against it to prevent people like her from entering. Mr. Weasley will have to notify Minister Malfoy of his accompanying guest and we'll have to accommodate to her needs to help her enter the Manor," Dumbledore explained.

"What happens if the blood is diluted?" Hermione asked.

"Through successive generations then it is fine. However in Miss Delacour's case, her mother was a Veela, so her blood has not been able to be diluted thoroughly."

Harry remembered meeting Fleur's mother during the days leading up to Bill and Fleur's wedding. He had known that she had Veela blood in her, but this was definitely different if Mademoiselle Delacour was a full Veela and if Fleur was the winner of the Triwizard Tournament instead of him and Cedric Diggory.

"Ah," was all Hermione said before Dumbledore nodded and turned back to address Mr. Weasley.

"Fred and George will not be attending, neither will Ron nor Ginny. I believe my youngest son has told me that he would rather eat spiders than let his girlfriend, Hermione, come to any harm," Mr. Weasley looked decidedly proud at that statement and Harry managed to suppress a grin of his own as he glanced at his two best friends.

He saw the blush form on Hermione's face and Ron generally nodding to what his father said. However there was no mention of Percy and he wondered if like in their world, Percy had decided to join the Ministry opposite of what his father and rest of family had done.

"Alice? Can we expect you and your husband?"

"Me yes, Frank however, has pressing matters to attend to the Ministry that night. He would not say what, but I have a feeling that it may be an attack of sorts," Alice Longbottom spoke up and for the first time, Harry was surprised at how strong and forceful the woman sounded. This was the matron of the Longbottom family, and he felt a swell of pride for Neville to be their son. And it also seemed that Frank Longbottom was alive in this world, but in deep undercover for the Order of the Ministry.

"Hmm, any information would be of great help. I will set the Aurors up on a watch, thank you," Dumbledore nodded mostly to himself, pursing his lips, "and your son?"

"Neville is currently in training with Professor Sprout. He will be unavailable for the rest of the summer," Alice replied, waving a dismissive hand.

The Headmaster just nodded. If Dumbledore seemed taken aback by the forcefulness of the woman he did not let it show on his face. Harry however, recognized the zealous protective streak Alice Longbottom had for her son and it startled him. "Then can we count on you as part of the rear guard with the Sadows?"

"Of course," Alice replied.

"Good, then the plan is all set," Dumbledore clapped his hands together and Harry felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle.

"Sir," he raised his hand slightly, "what do we do?"

"Mingle, of course," the Headmaster's eyes twinkled slightly, "no doubt Lucius Malfoy will want to think of you and your Knights as the crown jewel of this year's Ball. Make him feel comfortable, tell regale those with stories of your battles and we will do the rest."

Harry suddenly felt distinctly uncomfortable, shaking hands with the man who wanted to kill them over the years. Surrounded by other Death Eaters who thought of them as Merlin and his Knights. But he couldn't back out now, not with the threat of retaliation potentially hanging over their heads, nor with the sacrifices and compromises the others in the Order had made to ensure that they would get the upper-hand in this war.

"Minister, you must understand, we've just come from war. This concept of the Ball is all but alien to us. Perhaps if we were able to get some advice from those who have been there in previous years?" Ginny spoke up, still under Selwyn's influence.

"Ah, forgive me. Yes of course," Dumbledore nodded.

Harry recognized the subtle ploy she had inflicted upon Dumbledore. By allowing them time to talk to others, she was allowing them to talk to the people they wanted to talk to without giving away their purpose. It allowed them to further understand the world they had fallen into without having to constantly go through Dumbledore's point of view. It also gave him the perfect excuse to talk to his mother and father without having to be so formal and under Merlin's guise all of the time. He could find out more about his family in this world and for that he was grateful to Ginny.

"If that is all, this meeting is adjourned. Those attending the Ball will meet by the front entrance an hour before the scheduled arrival," the Headmaster clasped his hands together, "good luck."

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the meeting and Harry finally searched out for his father after wondering why he had been avoiding him for the longest time. He had asked some of the Aurors who were part of Moody's group and eventually found his father on the Quidditch pitch, not flying, but rather sitting in the Gryffindor section of the grandstands.

He expected to see Sirius, Remus, or even Wormtail with him, but there was no one and to Harry, seeing his father high up on the grandstand, all alone, was a very depressing sight. Even from the distance where he had entered, James Potter struck a morose and sullen figure and Harry raised an arm in greeting to get his father's attention.

He saw a small wave back, allowing him to climb further without having the fear of being hexed and finally made it to the top of the grandstand. He had never realized how tall and how many steps there were in the grandstand, having played on the team during his years at Hogwarts instead of sitting in the audience.

The day after the meeting Hermione had immediately cornered him, Ron, and Neville demanding that they all go into Hogsmeade to find dress robes appropriate to the Founders' Ball. Ron had mumbled something about perhaps wearing what they had all just brought, but Ginny had told them that she had learned it was a white tie affair, the most formal of all affairs.

So they had reluctantly accompanied the two girls to Hogsmeade to find the appropriate wear and balked at the cost of affording such a set of robes and dresses at the formal dress shop. Ron in particular nearly had a fit and almost fainted at seeing the price tag, but surprisingly the amount of galleons they had was more than enough to cover for the cost of the formal wear and even have plenty left over for Hermione and Ginny to buy a few accompanying jewels to match their dresses.

Harry finally sat down on the bench near his father, slightly exhausted and winded from the long climb.

"Did you find the formal wear you were looking for?"

"How did you…?" Harry glanced at his father before his eyes widened in realization.

"You sent the note and bag of galleons with Fawkes, didn't you?" he realized that his father, with his vast amount of wealth, was the only one he knew who would give away so much to complete strangers.

"I was about to say that your passing between Hosgmeade and Hogwarts did not go unnoticed by the Aurors, but yes, if you must know. How did you come to that conclusion?" his father looked curiously at him.

"Uh," Harry realized that he had made a mistake in revealing that it was James who had sent the money. How could he explain without making it sound like that he knew that James Potter had a lot of money and wealth, that when he and Lily Potter died in his world, they had bequeathed it all to him? He queried Merlin within him frantically, but even the Dreamer inside of him was at a loss. So he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Just a lucky guess, I guess."

That was most certainly not the answer his father was looking for as James stared at him surprise written on his face before he closed down his expression once more. "You are more cunning than I had anticipated Merlin; making me reveal myself like that."

Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad that his father thought otherwise. "I wanted to ask you about the Founders' Ball. I couldn't help but overhear that you initially didn't want to go?" he felt Merlin coloring his words slightly, making them more formal. The Dreamer sent a tendril of caution through him and Harry was glad for the support. He did not want to do anything to close his father off.

"Trivial nonsense," his father waved a hand, "nothing to concern yourself about. It was my emotions getting the better of me. You have nothing to fear from Lucius Malfoy while you're there. He wouldn't be so foolish to attack you in full view of you and your friends. Not especially with Lady Selwyn and Lord Hufflepuff as full Dreamers."

"But aren't there always a few of the other Dreamers there?"

"There are, but in recent years, the Dark Lord has used them for other purposes. The latent abilities of Courage still are within me, but I only can sense Dreamers now, nothing more," his father's gaze took a far away look, "it's nothing to worry about."

Harry wanted to ask how did one lose a Dreamer power, but judging by how his father reacted to any mention of Dreamers or powers, it seemed to hurt him greatly so he refrained. "What can I expect? I've never been good at parties and such," he heard Merlin's silent chuckle as the Dreamer peeked into the memory of his disastrous date at the Yule Ball in his Four Year.

"Socializing, dancing, the usual you would expect from a party. There are a few formal dances, but I would think you and your companions be excused from it seeing as you may not know the steps. The final dance of the night is characterized by the guest, or rather guests of honor in this year's case, to conclude with a dance or event of their own."

"I have to dance?" Harry grimaced at the prospect. Neville would be fine dancing with whomever he wanted to, even Hermione would be fine and probably Ginny too seeing as he figured girls liked that stuff. But him and Ron…oh boy…

A small bark emerged from his father's lips and Harry glanced over to see the ghost of a smile appear on his lips and part of him was overjoyed at the show of emotion. He had made his father laugh!

"Or event. Most years it's a dance, but when Remus was there, it was interesting," his father commented softly.

"If I may ask, how?" he felt Merlin's caution once more.

His father stared out at the empty pitch for long minute before sighing and running a hand through his unruly black hair, a few streaks of shiny grey flashing in the hazy cloudy sunlight. "I assume you know that Remus was invited one year as the guest of honor to the Ball?"

"Yeah, he told us," Harry replied, "that the others there tried to convert him to their side and attacked him?"

"Remus tried to make a stand there by challenging the werewolf that had bitten him," James said quietly, "you know he's one, right?"

"And I believe that they do not have control over their animal forms whenever they transform. It's not his fault, but at least the Wolfsbane gives him the clarity he needs," Harry finished for his father and saw a slight spark of gratitude and surprise in his eyes.

"Thank you," his father said quietly, "you don't know how much that means to me, to Remus, and to his friends."

"Don't worry about it," Harry could hear the raw emotion in his father's voice and blushed slightly.

"He challenged Fenrir Greyback. That was the first time in a long while we had seen him use his powers," his father continued after a few minutes of silence, "and was quickly suppressed by the other Dreamers there. We managed to escape, but it was the last time Remus was invited.

"Lucius is obviously taking a big risk inviting you and your friends, but I don't think he knows you may be Dreamers, or at least we hope not."

"Why doesn't the Headmaster or even Grindelwald or Voldemort attend the Ball?"

"Balance," was all his father said.

"Balan—oh…" Harry realized what James meant. The threat of neutrality would be greatly upset if the leaders of the war met each other at the Ball. However… "Couldn't a peace treaty be reached with either Grindelwald or Voldemort there along with Dumbledore?"

This time the bark of laughter was derisive, "We tried, oh how we tried so many times… And each time, there were forces conspiring against us."

"Professor Lupin spoke of the last time a peace treaty tried to happen was when the Black Queen was killed by his successor?"

"Yes," his father's eyes had a distant look before suddenly turning to him, "why do you want to know when you'll only return to your world soon?"

"I…we…" Harry clammed up and looked away, unable to face the accusation in his father's eyes. The eyes that told him why he should bother caring for another world when he had his own war to fight. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to help, wanted to help so badly, to get to know his parents, yet it was so dangerous… "We don't even know how to get home."

The silence stretched between them, like a fine tense line. Harry wondered if he had gone too far with his questioning. All he wanted to do was to get to his know his father better. But had he succeeded in putting up the tense withdrawn barrier he had seen around his father? The hurt of what was obviously his mother's betrayal of the love they had for each other still ate at him, broke him, and kept him broken.

Had he pushed a little to much in his effort to get to know the man who was far from the arrogant, confident man he had heard stories about, seen in Snape's memories, and even had briefly met as a ghost-like form in the two times he had a chance to see his parents?

"Just who are you…really?" he barely heard the whisper from his father, but immediately froze, Merlin taking over all of his senses, aiding him. He hoped that his appearance had changed subtly, to project who he was pretending to be instead of who he really was. With a start, he realized that as much as he wanted his father to know that he was Harry James Potter, but from another reality, he did not want his father to know. It would hurt too much for him to discover his son still alive in another world only to potentially return to his own world, leaving him with an empty shell. He wanted to protect his father from another heartbreak that could happen any day that they discovered a chance to return to their own world.

"I-"

His father suddenly looked up at him again, smiling, but it was a sad, doleful smile. One usually reserved for partings and sorrowful goodbyes, "I don't really know who you are, even if you may be Merlin, but I know you're trying to help."

All words were lost on Harry's lips as he saw the broken expression his father's face.

"You probably are Merlin, but you don't act so much like what we know of him. You and Lord Hufflepuff, Nathan, I've seen you both want to stay and help, but you try not to get involved."

"It's not our fight," Harry looked away, feeling Merlin color his words, but even he could feel the betrayal of his own conscience. This was what his friends had been warning about, but he couldn't just leave them.

"I know," his father replied in a simple tone, "and I'll try to use all of my powers, whatever it left of it, to help you get back home, but if you do decide to stay, you should know everything there is to know."

"W-Why?"

"Like I said before, I may have lost all of my powers, but I can still sense Dreamers and with you and your friends' appearance here, you lead them. You've given all of us something that we've lacked for so long.

"You've given us Hope."

* * *

Sirius watched with sharp canine eyes as the young Merlin departed the stands, lost in thought as he made his way back to the castle. As soon as the young man disappeared from his eyesight, he transformed back into his human form, cracking a few bones along his spine for good measure and climbed up the last few steps of the stairs, joining his best friend in the grandstands.

"So he knows?" he asked, noting to his delight how much more relaxed James looked after Merlin had left. The young man was having a definite effect on his friend and he was glad of that. He had also been surprised at how candidly his best friend talked with him and easily too.

Merlin may not have noticed, but each time the two of them were near each other, it brought James out of his shell more and more. Sirius was going to be sad when the young man left their world and returned to his own, even though it may not be the world of Merlin as he claimed to be.

"You heard everything?" James asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose, making his glasses bounce up and down.

"Just about. So does he know about Regulus?" Sirius asked, a bit more serious.

"No," James replied, "I didn't tell him."

"Hmm," Sirius blinked a bit and tilted his head, "thanks."

"We're still putting out feelers to find the new Black Queen you know. I haven't forgotten," his best friend said quietly.

"I know," Sirius long refused to think of anything remotely related to him, but he couldn't help it, not with the conversation he had heard between Merlin and James. It gave him a sense of renewed hope that maybe, after all of these years, he could find out who was it that killed his brother so brutally. Had sent Hellhounds after him along with Faydes. His brother had barely survived his throat and chest hemorrhaging before succumbing to the brutal counterattack afterwards.

"So…Remus was right," he said quietly.

"Yes he was," James agreed. The two of them stared out at the empty pitch, a breeze blowing by, ruffling their hair. The silent agreement of not to tell anyone else what they had discovered need not be said. They were Marauders after all, and knew how to keep the best of secrets.

"Who do you think he really is? He knows few things that I would figure he wouldn't, like how you sent the galleons," Sirius spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

James shrugged, indicating that he did not know nor really cared to find out. "All I know is that he's just a boy who shouldn't have to fight this war."

"James-"

"I know," his friend whispered softly. "I know…I'm getting attached…"

"I wasn't going to condemn you for that," in fact it was the opposite. Sirius had hoped that if anyone could bring James out of his shell of despair, pity, and brokenness, it would be the young man claiming to be Merlin. God knows Lily stepped on those pieces of his shell with her hurtful actions. He had seen how James reacted to when Merlin had been injured by the Faydes. How the man had kept pacing up and down the hall of the Hospital Wing, worried for the boy's health. How he had stayed by his bedside when he thought no one was looking in the middle of the night during his patrols.

He had wondered what had driven James so quickly to act like this, and today's conversation made him realize that James had all along sensed that Merlin was the littlest Dreamer in the stories they knew of the Dreamers. That Merlin was the new Dreamer of Hopes, and at long last, had arrived.

After so many years without a proper Dreamer of Hopes, they had something, no pun intended, to hope for. They had been so long without any hope that James had clung onto the faintest glimmer of hope, to not let it be extinguished or to have any harm come to it. Already there was a definite change in some of the others. He could see it…many of the Aurors had bolstered support, whether it was from Merlin and his Knights' presence, or the fact that two of the Dreamers had finally been reborn, that the forces of Light saw something to counter the darkness that was before them.

"So, what should we do?" he asked his best friend.

"The only thing we can right now. Protect them," James replied.

"And if they leave?"

"We'll cross that bridge when it happens," was the rough reply.

"_He_ isn't going to like this if he finds out…"

"He can go to Hell for all I care."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

James, Sirius, and Remus are the first ones to figure out that our intrepid heroes aren't who they seem to be. Eagle-eyed readers can definitely make a connection between Regulus and what was mentioned previously. I'm also addressing a review that popped up regarding the naming conventions. There is a reason why I named the Dark Lord over Black King is because all to do with Voldemort's ego. Grindelwald's keeping Voldemort in check by giving him a seemingly higher "position" over himself, thus making sure that Voldemort stays loyal to him.


	14. The Founders' Ball

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in. This by far, is probably one of my favorite chapters.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 13 – The Founders' Ball_

The night of the Founders' Ball came all too quickly in Harry's opinion as he adjusted the white bowtie on his shirt and fiddled with a button on his formal dress robe. The freshly starched and pressed stiffness of his white shirt and waistcoat underneath made him involuntarily straighten his back. It also didn't help that he had his moleskin underneath everything, pressed to his left side. His Phoenix-tail feathered wand was tucked in a small pocket that had been modified by Hermione in his waistcoat. The Elder Wand was left in his trunk along with his Invisibility Cloak. He did not want two of the three Hallows anywhere near Death Eaters, neutrality or not.

He did not want to take any chances in what he thought was the den of the wolves, even with the others of the Order of the Ministry or Aurors there. Hermione had also modified the waistcoats of Ron's and Neville's, providing them a place to put their wands and Ron had even artfully found a place for the Deluminator in the front pocket of his dress robe.

Ginny and Hermione had agreed that the boys should get dressed first, especially since it looked like Ron was having the most trouble getting into such a formal outfit, having not been in one before. However, to Harry and Neville, it was similar to what they had worn to the Yule Ball and thus had little to no trouble changing.

The only issue Harry ran into was his tie. He had managed to make a huge knot and tie it backwards only for Ginny to shake her head and help him. He had blushed at the close contact, and received a slight glower from Ron, but had ignored it as Ginny finished adjusting his bow tie.

They were now waiting for the girls to finish changing and it had been half an hour already since the two had disappeared into the bathrooms in the Room of Requirement. Ron was fumbling with his waistcoat under his dress robe again, pulling at his tie at the same time.

"Ron, stop that!" Hermione spoke up from the door to the bathrooms and all of them looked up to see her walk out, dressed in the most exquisite gown he had ever seen. It was a layered faded light blue one strap artfully across her left shoulder, leaving her right one bare. There weren't too many shining sequins on it, but then again, the layering of the gown made it so that it she looked completely enchanted. She wore white satin gloves that extended to her elbows and carried a small satchel-like purse that Harry thought looked vaguely familiar.

Her once bushy brown hair was pulled up in an artful bun with tresses falling down either side of her face. He realized that Hermione looked similar to what she had worn to the Yule Ball, but it was definitely a much more…elegant version of the dress she had worn.

A quick glance at Ron made him suppress a grin of laughter as he saw Ron's jaw slacked with awe. His hands were frozen mid-adjustment to his bowtie as he stared agape at Hermione who blushed slightly before marching over and gave Ron's tie one final adjustment, snapping him out of his funk.

"You look…wow…you look…"

"Where's your wand?" Neville asked Hermione and she grinned at him before turning and pointing to the back of her half-strapless gown. Nestled in the corner of the back of her right hip was a barely seen small knot of brown.

"Clever," Ron seemed to have gotten his wits back and Harry just shook his head as he turned his gaze back to the bathroom-

And promptly forgot how to speak or even think as Ginny stood by the entrance, dressed in a ball gown with the deepest of midnight greens that he had ever seen. The large straps of her gown sat just off of her shoulders, and she wore gloves of the same color as her dress. Her fiery red hair had been pulled up in waves of curls, pinned together by what looked liked two sticks in her hair.

To Harry she looked absolutely radiant, especially with the darkness of her dress making her face and hair stand out even more. He saw a pretty blush rise on her face and realized that he had been staring at her without even saying a word. A none too gentle prodding in his ribs made him blink once more and close the mouth he had not realized had fallen open before clearing his throat roughly.

"You look great Ginny," he said as she approached him and he took her arm under his.

"Thanks. I wanted to match your eyes," she replied. While they had been on their shopping excursion in Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ginny had refused to let them see the outfits they had picked out. However, they did pick out Harry, Ron, and Neville's outfits, much to their chagrin and was giggling a little too much from the momentary reprieve of seriousness.

"Neville, you can join me if you want to?" Ginny glanced at Neville who immediately flashed a grateful smile and looped his arm around her other one as they headed out of the Room of Requirement and towards the front hall to meet the others. Ron and Hermione followed behind them.

"Where's your wand?" he looked over her, wondering if she had kept it hidden in her back like Hermione did, but she just smiled at him.

"You're looking at it," her eyes glanced upwards and he realized that one of the two sticks looked just a little bit different than the other one and realized that she had used her wand as part of her hair accessory.

"Clever," he commented off-handedly.

"It was Hermione's idea mostly," Ginny replied, "she thought that if both of us went with our hair pinned up by sticks then people would get suspicious, so only one of us did it."

"Oh," Harry said as they made their way down. They finally arrived after a few minutes of careful steps, especially with the girls' poofy ball gowns. Already there was a small crowd gathered and Harry nearly did not recognize half of the people as part of the Order of the Ministry. He barely recognized his father amongst the sea of people and was shocked to see him wearing an outfit similar to his, but with a top hat and gloves.

Harry glanced down at his hands and realized that he had forgotten his gloves back in the room. A quick glance at Ron told him that his best friend had also forgotten the gloves, but Neville had remembered.

"Honestly," Hermione clucked behind him and he turned to see her handing a pair to Ron and a pair to him.

He took it and slipped them on. "Thanks."

"Iris, get back here! Stop running around and Eddie, stop leading your sister on a chase! Both of you behave yourselves!" he heard his mother suddenly shout out as the high pitched squeal of a girl pierced the air followed by laughter before the two Potter children burst out in front of them, both of them looking decidedly out of breath.

Harry realized that this was the first time he had seen his brother and sister up close in this world and couldn't help but stare. Up close instead of from where he had been sitting at the Staff Table when he had first seen Eddie and Iris Potter, Eddie definitely had a blend of his father and mother's looks along with brown eyes. However, it was Iris who looked the most like him, especially with her emerald green eyes still twinkling in merriment.

"You don't look old," Eddie had also been staring at him and a sneer crossed his face, puzzling Harry until he realized that his brother was talking about him.

"I believe, young Potter, that was quite rude," Ginny spoke up next to him and Harry glanced at her. An imperious look that he had long recognized with some help from Merlin was Selwyn's disapproving look whenever she was either reaming out the troops or one of the children who had just done a bad thing.

"I think he looks handsome," Iris contradicted her brother, jabbing him in the ribs none too gently as she swished around in her off-white ball gown.

"Hi," he decided to ignore all comments and stuck his hand out to Eddie, "I'm Merlin."

"Eddie," his brother still sounded surly and Harry wondered what he did to even make him sound so arrogant.

"I'm Iris!" Iris suddenly shoved her brother away and curtsied in front of him, "I'm so glad to meet you Merlin, and you too Lady Selwyn. Hermione's been talking non-stop about you since you've got here. She knows a ton of stories about you and how both of you have fought together. Is it true that you really are part of the High Elves? What are they like? Did you really defeat Nimue, Lady of the Lake together? How did you get yourself imprisoned by her-"

"Iris!" Lily Potter suddenly appeared, dressed in a deep dark red gown that offset her already flaming red hair and put a restraining hand on her daughter's shoulder while giving them a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Merlin, Lady Selwyn. My daughter can be a bit…precocious at times."

"It's okay," Harry was actually amused by Iris' seemingly incessant questions. He wondered if she got her curiosity from their mother. Eddie, however, was another story. A quick glance at him told him that he was generally unhappy with his presence here. Much like how Dudley used to wear such an expression before they had parted ways almost a year ago.

"Oh! Draco!" Iris suddenly spoke up, making him and Lily turn their heads to see none other than Draco Malfoy walking towards them, dressed handsomely and with a waistcoat in Slytherin green.

No matter what world he was in, Harry knew that the lasting image of seeing Draco, smiling, actually smiling like he was really happy, as Iris ran up to him and embraced him, would be a searing image in his head for the rest of his life. He could see the others around him look distinctly uncomfortable at such a display of emotion, especially between a Potter and a Malfoy.

"Ah, Professor," another thing Harry could not get used to was the actual tone of respect from Malfoy's voice when he spoke to Lily. "If you would allow me to, please let me escort your daughter to the Ball in my private carriage? I've only just arrived to pick her up.

He saw his mother compress her lips into a thin line and next to her; Eddie glowered fiercely, before she gestured with a flick of her wrist to the knot of Aurors, James and Sirius amongst them. "Ask him."

"Thank you," Draco bowed slightly before Iris grabbed onto his hand and dragged him across the hall to see to her father.

Harry watched in morbid fascination as Draco repeated his request to James Potter who looked like he could be carved out of stone for all that mattered. Beside him Sirius was giving Draco his best impression of a growling dog without actually turning into Snuffles. Remus and Wormtail who were obviously not going, but had decided to see them off along with Mad-Eye and a couple of other Aurors where trying their best not to glare at Draco, but failing miserably.

Either oblivious to everything around her or just plain ignoring the hostility directed towards her boyfriend, Iris Potter hopped from one foot to another, latching onto Draco's arm. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, James nodded once, stiffly, before Draco bowed slightly and led Iris away.

"I am never going to get used to that, mate," Ron whispered in his ear and Harry nodded in agreement.

"An actual, nice Draco Malfoy," Hermione muttered none too loudly as Ron made slight retching sounds.

"We should be leaving soon," Lily had a small frown on her face as she watched the two leave before dragging Eddie forward slightly, "Eddie, go tell the your father we should be going soon."

"How are we going to get there?" Harry stepped forward, but his mother turned around and shook her head.

"No, you five need to wait at least ten minutes after we leave. That way it does not look like you're entering with known Order members, but rather from Hogwarts itself," she said.

"But how-"

"The thestrals will be pulling carriages to the Manor and back. It's a half-hour ride by thestral, so wait until we leave then give yourselves ten minutes, all right?" his mother gave them a quick smile before hurrying away.

Harry caught a glimpse of Snape stepping out of the corridor that lead to the dungeons and intercept her; the two of them talking with heads close before he saw her reach up and kiss him quickly on the cheek before heading out of the front door. Not moments later, he saw his father walk by, not even looking at Snape before heading out himself, Eddie hot on his heels.

He was sure his father had seen the display of affection between Lily and Snape and his heart constricted in a brief moment of pain at the image. The more he thought about it, the more despair ate away at him. How could his mother do something like that? How could his father allow something like that to happen? What had happened?

A few minutes later Sirius headed out of the hall along with Marius, Marion, and surprisingly Marion's escort for the night Barty Crouch Jr. He had thought Crouch Jr. was just there to see them off, but apparently had been completely dressed from head to toe in a formal outfit, and had Marion's arm on his. Marion's brother, Marius' date for the night was another Auror who Harry recognized who was part of Crouch's Aurors, but did not know her name.

The Sadows were definitely an odd pair Harry realized. He knew next to nothing about them and was pretty sure that they did not exist in his world. What made them so special to exist in such a twisted world as this where Dreamers and Grindelwald wandered the lands? Where the abysmal lack of faith and hope drove a wedge into two Ministries and Dumbledore had Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as the only beacon of light left?

With a start, Harry realized that with the departure of the Sadows, Sirius, and Crouch Jr., they were the only ones left in the front hall that were going to the Ball. The others gathered were just there to see their friends off. And he realized that Mr. Weasley and others like Alice Longbottom and Amelia Bones were arriving from other destinations. They were probably not known to be Order supporters, he realized.

"You reckon we should leave?" Ron asked as the others in the hall started to turn and notice them, standing in the corner.

"Probably," he lifted his hand in a greeting to Remus and saw his former Professor smile in encouragement.

"Here we go," Neville took a deep breath before the five of them headed out of the front door and into the mild summer night. The sight of two thestrals with a single carriage waiting for them made Harry feel apprehensive, but he managed to quell the butterflies in his stomach and they all got in. To Harry's amazement, the carriage seemed to expand to fit all of them, especially Hermione and Ginny's ball gowns, in without any problems.

As soon as the door closed, the carriage suddenly rocked slightly before a whooshing sound told him that they were up in the air and flying towards Durningshire Manor. It truly was a half-hour ride, all of it in tense silence before Harry felt his stomach drop slightly and knew that they were descending. He could barley see out of the carriage window, the two thestrals pulling their carriage flying high into the clouds.

But as soon as they started their descent, he saw a stately looking manor surrounded by neatly trimmed hedges and gardens of flowers and what looked like a small pond of sorts, but he couldn't quite tell in the half-moonlit darkness. Little dots of color walking towards the entrance told him that there were more people arriving. Just then their carriage landed on the ground with a thump, throwing them all around before trotting to a stop.

The door was opened by a valet, dressed in impeccable white ensemble with a neat black bowtie and bowed low, gesturing with his hand for them to step out. "Welcome, Lords and Ladies, to Durningshire Manor."

Neville was the first to step out followed by Ron who helped Hermione out then Harry before turning around and helping Ginny out. The valet closed the carriage door before leading the thestrals away with a quirt that suddenly materialized out of his hand. Hermione opened her mouth to say something before Harry shook his head slightly. It wouldn't do them good to suddenly stop the valet from whipping any animal, no matter how much they wanted to.

"Blimey," Ron looked at the manor in awe and Harry turned to take in the sight. Little stone steps lead up to the entrance and the pillars that adorned the front entrance were positively massive.

"This way please," another valet suddenly spoke up and Harry cleared his throat roughly as he realized that they all had been staring instead of moving forward.

He took Ginny's arm and started forward, Neville falling into step a bit behind them followed by Ron and Hermione. Together the five of them ascended the small steps and entered the impressive stone-worked manor. If this was truly the Malfoy's home, then it was most certain different than what Harry had seen in the brief moments of his captivity only a few months ago.

At the door, several footsmen lined up, taking guests hats and gloves and any cloaks they deemed to wear before putting them to the side and Harry reluctantly parted with his gloves as did Ron and Neville. The girls however, shook their heads and the footsmen gestured for them to continue.

There was a small queue forming and they joined it, wondering what was going on. Harry had seen some of the old Muggle movies that his Aunt Petunia loved to watch whenever Uncle Vernon and Dudley were out of the house, of such events, but the old movies did no justice to the real deal he realized. Everything was so formal to the point where Harry felt a bit nervous, as if he was going to misstep and make a mistake.

"It's okay, calm down," he heard Hermione whisper behind him and realized if he was nervous, Ron must be completely sweating with fear. The opulence and money the place screamed out must have been getting to him. He glanced at Ginny and saw a small tremor of nervousness on the bottom of her chin, but she looked at him and gave him a brief hesitant smile.

As they moved further up the queue, he noticed a brief flash of bright color, either a red, yellow, blue, or green by the entrance to what was probably the main hall of the Ball and realized that it was something to identify if the person was able to enter into the Ball by proving their descent from a Hogwarts founder. Red was probably for Gryffindor, yellow Hufflepuff, blue Ravenclaw, and green Slytherin. He could hear someone shouting out the name of the guest as they stepped through the threshold and wondered how they were going to get through.

"Sir Bill Weasley of Hufflepuff-Gryffindor and his guest, Miss Fleur Delacour!" the butler, had to be a butler, Harry could see the man standing just beyond the threshold dressed in a stereotypical butler suit.

Harry saw the entrance flash a mix of yellow and red before a neutral grey flashed through as it seemed that the barrier allowed Fleur to pass through unharmed.

"Sir James Potter of Gryffindor and wife Ms. Lily Potter," he heard his parents name and strained his neck to see the barrier flash a bright red one before grey for his mother. Besides being descended from Ignotus Perevell, he was also descended from Godric Gryffindor…interesting.

"I knew my family was considered pureblood, but didn't know from which house. Makes sense," Ron whispered behind him.

"Gran says we're probably Hufflepuff," Neville spoke up quietly.

"You know about this?" Harry asked.

"Not about the Ball, but Gran reckons we have Hufflepuff blood in us. Dad was a Hufflepuff, Mum was Gryffindor…"

"Sir Edward Potter of Gryffindor!" the butler called out and Harry knew that his brother had wanted to enter alone, independent of his parents.

As they slowly moved forward, Harry wondered if Sirius and the others had entered before him, and looked back to see the line continuing behind him and caught Sirius' quick smile before him waving for him to turn back around. Harry realized that a few more people had entered and it was now him and the others standing by the barrier. The look the butler wore on his face told him that he had been waiting for them and wasn't used to waiting for guests.

He felt Merlin's subtle presence beginning to fill him and a quick look at the others saw that their features were slowly changing to mesh their looks. He pulled out his invitation and handed it to the butler.

"We've received this from the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy. Merlin, Lady Selwyn of the High Elves, Lord Nathan Hufflepuff, Lord Godric Gryffindor II, and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw graces this Ball with their presence," he heard Merlin alter his words to be more formal and was glad for the support.

The effect was immediate as the butler's grip on the envelope tightened and his eyes grew wide. His eyebrows shot into what was left of his receding hairline before he nodded, head bobbing like an ostrich.

"W-We've b-been expecting you…milord," the butler sounded terrified.

"I am no Lord, no holder of lands. Do not address me as such," Harry heard the weariness in Merlin's voice at having to explain to countless others that he was just a man born to a simple peasant woman.

"A-As you wish sir," the butler nodded before gesturing for them to pass, "you may pass unharmed."

"Thank you," Harry replied and stepped forward.

The stairs leading down to the main hall of the Ball were massive and he realized something he could do to make others see them as a united front. "Nathan, Godric, Rowena, join us," he gestured for his friends to line up next to them as they started down the stairs.

"Presenting our guests of honor, Sir Merlin, Lady Selwyn of the High Elves, Lord Nathan Hufflepuff, Lord Godric Gryffindor II, and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw," the butler announced in a strong voice and Harry watched as the hall suddenly fell silent at the announcement.

All eyes were rooted upon them as they descended the stairs and Harry could see more than one Death Eater face amongst the guests. He spotted his parents standing by a fountain and saw a smile flit across their faces at the sight of the five of them walking down like equals. Near them he caught the wide-eyed look of Draco Malfoy who had obviously been dancing with Iris, but had stopped at the announcement.

Beyond them and scattered amongst the guests he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Marius Sadow and his Auror companion, Marion with Crouch Jr. He vaguely recognized more than one Ministry official, but couldn't quite put his name on their faces.

As they reached the final step, murmurs of conversation started back up as guests continued to mingle with others, creating small talk or just got out onto the dance floor as a waltz was picked up. Suddenly Harry stiffened as he saw Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa on his arm, gliding towards them, an oily smile on the man's face.

"Ah, my dear Merlin, so glad you could arrive at such a timely fashion," Lucius sounded as silky as ever and Harry was immediately on his guard. "May I introduce my wife, Narcissa."

Harry hesitated for a split second on shaking the matriarch of the Malfoy family's hand before he felt Merlin take over slightly and took the hand and made him kiss it. Releasing it, he glared inwardly at the Dreamer who just chided him.

"A pleasure," the woman's voice was breathy and soft, definitely a different tone than he was used to hearing from her.

"Lady Selwyn," Lucius acknowledged Ginny who bowed her head slightly, but when Lucius made a move to kiss her hand she tightened her arm around Harry's, stopping the Minister mid-movement.

"I apologize Minister," Ginny's voice was overlapped with Selwyn, making her sound cool and imperious, "it is custom to be friends first before one's hand can be offered in peace."

There was an almost imperceptible coloring in Malfoy's cheeks before he nodded stiffly and nodded to Neville. "Lord Hufflepuff, welcome. And to you too Lord Gryffindor."

Harry watched Ron nod jerkily before Lucius pinned his gaze on Hermione. Harry knew some seriously horrible thoughts had to be going through his friend's mind, especially considering the torture she had suffered at the hands of the Malfoys and Bellatrix when they had been captured by the Snatchers. "And Lady Ravenclaw, it is an honor."

"Minister," Hermione's inflection of his title gave no hint to her feelings, but this was the first time Harry could hear the deep tones of Rowena. He realized that Hermione could not even speak and the Dreamer inside of her, Rowena Ravenclaw, had to answer.

"Well," if the elder Malfoy was disturbed by the slightly chilly reception he had just received from the great Merlin and his Knights, he was not bothered by it outwardly, "please enjoy yourselves. I'm sure the guests would love hearing all of your stories and you would love to learn more about this world."

With that and the swish of Lucius' dress cloak; he and his wife disappeared into the crowd, leaving them standing there.

"Drink," Hermione whispered hoarsely and Harry glanced at Ron who nodded before ushering her towards the drinks table.

"I'm going to find my Mum," Neville muttered before disappearing into the crowd.

"Well," Ginny commented next to him as the headed off to the side to let the other guests coming down the stairs pass by, "that went well."

"Too well," Harry muttered darkly, "Malfoy's up to something."

"He's always up to something, come on, join me in a dance?" Ginny asked pulling him towards the floor where the others were swirling around in what looked liked a slightly complicated waltz.

"But…I don't know how to dance," Harry tried to stop Ginny from steering him towards the dance floor, "you know how I was during the Yule Ball!"

"I taught Nathan, I can teach you!" was all she said with a light laugh before he suddenly was shoved straight on the floor and Ginny quickly grabbed his hand and placed it in the appropriate place on her waist before taking his other hand holding it high with her own.

She stepped backwards and pulled him along, making him stumble and step forward lest smash into the floor or worst, on top of her before she jerkily moved him around. "Come on Merlin," she smiled encouragingly at him and he bit his lip, looking around for any relief, but instead, saw Sirius' holding part of his mouth, muffling a smile.

That was not helpful.

He could see the others guests with mild expressions ranging from surprise, to mirth, to even odd looks directed at him before he finally grimaced and straightened. He hated being humiliated… "Fine," he growled out before glancing down at his feet and back up to Ginny. "Teach me."

She grinned at him before taking him through the steps again. They were slow and stepped off the pace of the flowing waltz of the other dancers around them so he can learn the steps and slowly but surely Harry found himself figuring out how the beats went. After a few minutes, he felt himself stumble back into the whirling dancers as Ginny grinned.

"Ready?" she whispered as the orchestra struck up the refrain of the melody once more and Harry breathed out a quick breath.

"No," he replied but didn't have a chance to say anymore as the waltz started once more and he whirled around with the other dancers. It was most certainly not perfect, nor pretty, and especially with Harry repeating the count and steps over and over in his head, but as the waltz slowed down and finished, he figured he hadn't done so bad after all. And with Ginny beaming radiantly in her ball gown at him, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"And now, you lead me off for a drink," she whispered.

"Pardon?" Harry was confused but Ginny grabbed him by the elbow and steered him off of the dance floor.

"Unless you want those gaggle of women to ask you to dance with them," she gestured behind her with a twitch of her head and Harry glanced over her head to see indeed a bunch of older women, Narcissa amongst them, staring at him with hungry eyes, hoping that he would dance with them.

"Ah, got it," he hurried off, headed to the drinks table and grabbed two glasses of what smelled like a cross between firewhiskey and pumpkin juice. There were hardly any chairs, mostly a few lounge chairs, but many of the guests who weren't dancing were standing around, talking with one another, some holding drinks while others ate off of small plates of hors d'oeuvres.

He spotted Neville, now cautiously dancing with Iris on the floor, the young girl enjoying herself immensely. Beyond them, he saw Draco smiling congenially at watching his girlfriend dance, but he could see a slight strain on the young man's smile. If Dumbledore wanted them to find out information, that was where he would start.

"Selwyn, do you mind if I leave you alone for a bit?" he could hear Merlin change Ginny's name and realized that he was near several people.

"Draco?" she too had noticed his gaze.

"Couldn't hurt," he shrugged.

"Be careful, he's different than what you or I remember," she whispered cautiously before heading towards a small knot of people that included Marion Sadow amongst them, Crouch Jr. nowhere in sight.

Harry knew Ginny would be safe within the presence of the raven-haired Auror, and stared his meandering path towards Draco. He reached him in due time, having nodded greetings to the other guests who were in awe at his presence.

"Oh…hello Merlin, what can I do for you?" Draco definitely sounded different than the Draco he knew from his world; almost pleasant, a surprising thing.

"Heard you graduated Hogwarts," it was the most inane and the first thing that popped into Harry's head.

"Yeah, finally done with that school good riddance," now that was the Draco he remembered, arrogant and definitely with a dislike of Hogwarts.

He felt Merlin raise an eyebrow and Draco shook his head. "Nothing against Dumbledore, but my father's the true Minister. He just wants to try to keep his iron fist on the government that lawfully elected my father."

"Really," Harry wondered how many people had either been Imperiused or coerced into voting for Lucius Malfoy. "Sounds like you would rather have Voldemort oppress everyone, including Half-bloods and especially Muggle-borns."

"Muggle-borns definitely," Draco snorted derisively, "that stupid Mudblood bitch Granger thinks she's so smart-"

"Iris Potter's mother is Muggle-born," Harry cut in quietly, surprised that he was able to keep so calm with Draco hurling insults at Hermione as usual. He figured it was probably Merlin helping him to keep his calm.

"Yeah well," the blond-haired Slytherin looked away, a grimace on his face, "she's different."

"Is she now? In my battles, I had allies from the mere peasant to Kings of old. Even now, Muggle King Arthur wields the hope for all of his forces under him to defeat Morgana Le Faye," Harry plucked the offering Merlin dangled in front of him to make his case to the Slytherin.

"Sorry to break it to you, but Morgana was defeated. In the books afterwards, you beat her, then defeated Nimue Lady of the Lake," Draco countered, "so it doesn't really matter that this Muggle King of yours was great or not."

Harry's eyebrow twitched in anger, "If you think like that, then perhaps I should whisper in Professor Potter's ear that you don't think much of her or her parents. That you would rather see them dead-"

"I didn't say that!" Draco hissed in anger. "Stop putting words in my mouth! You're think you're all that great because you're Merlin? You're too blinded by some wizard's words of the Dark Lord fighting against the forces of good! Well, here's a news flash, maybe you're on the wrong side!"

"What makes you say that?" Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously. No matter what Draco said, he was sure that there was no one eviler than Grindelwald or Voldemort alive. Not after what he had just been through.

"I've seen how you and your Knights have been hanging onto that old man's words. How you've been talking to the Aurors around the castle. They're telling you lies," Draco looked away, taking a big gulp from the wine glass he was holding.

Harry however, tightened his grip on his glass, trying to contain his anger at the slander that this alternate counterpart was throwing around. Apparently even dating Iris Potter still had not changed Draco Malfoy much in this world.

"Perhaps, you should respect your elders and learn to open your eyes. Maybe Voldemort and Grindelwald are evil, sending Hellhounds and Faydes to attack the school. Do you not even feel a single drop of remorse for the young housemate that was killed the other day?"

That immediately shut Draco up and he looked away, swallowing hard. Harry knew he had won that argument by pointing out the attack and was glad to see that while it seemed that the Slytherin had the basic personality of his original, there were slight, subtle differences. The Draco he knew would have spluttered something about how the Dark Lord was serving justice to the Muggle-borns and such. Perhaps this one was just a bit more concerned about the welfare of others instead of being a self-centered little prick who would switch sides at the drop of a hat.

However, he didn't hold out for much hope, especially since it seemed that all of his friends or at least those his age or younger seemed pretty much the same, with some minor differences.

"I'll leave you be for now, Mr. Malfoy," he heard Merlin overlap his words, a cool tone in them. "And please, think of what we've just discussed." Harry turned and slipped back into the crowd, intent on heading to where he had last left Ginny. He needed some better company after facing and questioning Malfoy.

However, he only got half way across the room when there was a tapping sound at the top of the stairs and he looked towards the top to see a cloaked and hooded figure standing there.

"May I present the special envoy to his Dark Lord Grindelwald, the Black Queen!" the butler announced.

The effect was instantaneous as every conversation silenced and every eye turned towards the top of the stairs where a hooded figure stood, staring down at everyone. With a chilling realization, Harry knew that someone this high up on the list of Grindelwald's so called Chess Pieces had never attended the Founders' Ball.

He saw the hooded figure smile darkly, a flash of white teeth before pulling his hood off and Harry's eyes widened in astonishment. The glass that was in his hand dropped to the floor, unnoticed as he felt like someone had walked over his grave.

Those emerald green eyes…

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of the Dark Lord Grindelwald I, the Black Queen, bid you greetings," the Black Queen's voice was smooth, smoother than he could ever imagine.

"You may call me Harry James Potter."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'll just leave it at that. ^_^ Next chapter's title: The Black Queen.


	15. The Black Queen

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 14 – The Black Queen_

**"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of the Dark Lord Grindelwald I, the Black Queen, bid you greetings," the Black Queen's voice was smooth, smoother than he could ever imagine._**

**"_You may call me Harry James Potter."_**

* * *

The silence was deafening as everyone from the most basic of footsman to even the orchestra conductor had froze at the mention of the name and title. The Black Queen descended down the ivory steps, his polished shoes tapping lightly on each marble step. The crowd slowly backed away, giving him a lot of berth and room to move around. There were some audible gulps of fear from the Death Eaters in the crowd of Ball-attendees as they all stared at the young man who claimed to be the Black Queen and Harry James Potter. Once thought dead by the whole of the Wizarding World.

Harry, like many in the room, stood frozen, mesmerized by the _presence_ the Black Queen exuded. A million thoughts raced across his mind as he considered the possibilities that this was not Harry Potter in this world that it was some doppelganger, someone who was a metamorphmagus, a Death Eater disguised as Harry Potter, someone with Polyjuice Potion taken from the hairs of the baby Harry Potter. But each one of his thoughts seemed more and more far-fetched as he stared at the face, the same face as his own. He recognized his own facial structure, the messy black hair; the emerald green eyes and even the round-shaped glasses perched on his nose.

The Black Queen's hair fell across his forehead, obscuring the last place Harry tried to see if a lightning bolt shaped scar rested, a gift from Voldemort to mark him as his Horcrux, but he couldn't see. All the while, with each step, he felt like someone had trodden over his grave a thousand times. It was a highly unpleasant feeling…

When the Black Queen had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, he smiled congenially at them before a mild expression crossed his face as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward from the silent crowd. There was a hesitant, almost pasted-on like smile on the elder Malfoy's face, as if he dared to be civil to a guest.

"Amusing statement," Lucius started, a small frown broke the smile on his face, "but the world knows that young Mr. Potter died almost seventeen years ago."

The some in the crowd twittered in nervous laughter behind him and the elder Malfoy glanced back at them, his pasted-fake smile growing just a bit wider, but there was definite hesitation in them before he turned back around and Harry could see the smile die just as quickly on his face.

The Black Queen wore an even more sinister smile on his face as he approached the man and his wife who shrank back, clutching at her husband's arm in an effort to shield herself. The nervous laughter in the crowd died almost instantaneously as the Black Queen moved towards the Malfoys.

They were rooted to the spot as he seemingly loomed over them, his sinister smile growing wider by the second. Harry could feel a tickling feeling flowing through him, a tingling tickling warning that made him uneasy. He felt the Dreamer within him tremble in nervousness and a pit of fear began to form inside of him. What made Merlin so nervous? So afraid? What was the tickling-tingling feeling that he felt? He stared at the Black Queen, his doppelganger, and the one who claimed to be the long dead Harry James Potter in this world.

"Wouldn't you like to know, dear Lucius," Harry's smooth voice sounded so unlike his own. It held power, confidence, and arrogance, everything that sounded so opposite and alien to Harry. He knew he himself had confidence and occasional arrogance when he spoke, but this was a different sort, a more dangerous sort.

This Harry used the innate fear that surrounded the Ball guests and around the Malfoys and embraced it. He used it to amplify the sinister quality of his demeanor, appearance, and voice.

"You, wielder of Corruptions, would love to tell me that this is all a hoax? That I am not really who I say I am?" the Black Queen's tone was hushed, but in the silence of the room, everyone heard every single word. "You may ask your butler there, what I had passed as…descendant of Gryffindor if you're so curious."

"I-I…"

"Or would you like me to tell the Dark Lord of your lack of hospitality to his chief assassin-"

"T-The Black Queen was never revealed-"

"Ah yes…we all know that, don't we," the Black Queen looked up at the surrounding crowd and graced them with an evil smile, "that how could I be the Black Queen at such a seemingly young age." He turned back to Lucius and Harry saw his eyes flash a sclera black before lunging at Malfoy.

At first Harry thought that the Black Queen meant to kill the elder Malfoy, and everyone seemed to think the same, but all the young man did was pull Malfoy's head close to his own and whisper something in the elder man's ear. In the tense silence however, no one could hear the whispered words that lasted for at least a few minutes when just as suddenly, the Black Queen released Malfoy from his hold and the man dropped to the ground, as if someone had knocked the wind out of him.

"Sire…" Lucius Malfoy suddenly bowed his head low to the ground, pulling his wife down to the ground with him, her startled cry falling on deaf ears as she tried to rearrange her Ball gown before joining her husband on the ground. "Forgive me, please…"

The Black Queen just smiled sardonically before glancing around at the crowd. Harry noticed that a few around him froze before bowing to the ground, showing what had to be their Death Eater allegiances as they all followed Lucius' example. They must have believed that the one claiming to be the Black Queen and Harry Potter was indeed the true Black Queen – Grindelwald's chief assassin.

He looked to the back and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Marion bowing to the ground, the raven-haired Auror standing next to Ginny. Crouch Jr. had somehow appeared next to her during the commotion and he too was bowing on the ground. She was a Death Eater?! However, as he noticed, everyone in the room, including Mr. Weasley and even Alice Longbottom, were slowly bowing their heads towards the Black Queen. Meanwhile, he was sweeping his gaze throughout the crowd and his emerald eyes met his own and Harry felt the sheer amount of _power_ in them. He realized that somehow, this Harry had used something to force everyone after the initial Death Eaters to bow before him – like a mass Imperius curse.

Harry suddenly felt a surge of power fill him, resisting the urge to bow before this Black Queen. He dimly realized that it was Merlin who was trying to help him and drew upon the Dreamer within him to support his legs and make him stand firm. Just as suddenly the gaze swept off of him and focused on another part of the room where he saw his parents, Iris, and Eddie all still standing upright, but their faces were in shock.

Sirius stood upright near them, horror and disgust written across his face and near him was Neville, eyes shining a golden yellow as his own Dreamer probably redoubled his efforts to try to not fall sway to the lure of bowing before this young man. With just about everyone's heads and bodies bowed before the Black Queen, Harry could clearly see where his friends were amongst the crowd. Ron and Hermione stood near Neville while Ginny was by Marion's side, her face set with a hint of imperious anger, her eyes flickering a bright white. Oddly, none of them moved.

"Ah, James and Lily Potter," the Black Queen's smooth voice cut through the crowd, his gaze pinned on his parents who stood resolute.

Harry noticed that James had placed a protective hand on Lily's arm, pushing her slightly behind him. His father's face was expressionless, though Harry read a hint of disbelief in his features. His mother's face though, was white as a sheet and she looked like she was about to faint. He watched as the Black Queen slowly cut through the crowd towards them, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"My parents," he spoke with an air of quiet contemplation, "I can't say that it is good to see you again. Having abandoned me seventeen years ago…"

Harry tried to move towards them, but found himself rooted to the spot. He gritted his teeth and tried to force his leg muscles to work, to pull himself towards his parents. The need to protect them from this…this…monster was great. He couldn't let them face this Black Queen, this assassin without any support!

"Would you all like to hear the curious tale of how Lord Voldemort, your Black King, saved me? How my parents," he threw a ruthless glare at them, making James and Lily flinch, "left me for dead amongst the rubble of Godric's Hollow?"

The bowing crowd stayed silent, though Harry had a feeling that everyone was hanging onto the Black Queen's every word.

"How, my mother's _love_ for me, failed?" Harry did not miss the sneer of the word love. "That the coward of a father that I had, abandoned my family?"

"H-He…didn't…abandon them," Sirius croaked out hoarsely from his rooted spot and Harry could see sweat pouring down his face, staining his white collar as he fought the impulse to bow to the Black Queen.

How his godfather was managing that effort was beyond Harry, but apparently it had also diverted the Black Queen's attention to him and he saw a brief smile flit across his face.

"Ah, Sirius Black," he started smoothly, "I'm quite surprised to see you still standing. After all, the only people I would have expected to be still standing are the opposing Dreamers, or at least those with the remnants. Of course, your friend here, my father, and my mother are barely holding on as we speak. But you, Sirius…you must know why you're still standing."

"T-Try me," Sirius snorted defiantly.

"You know…_he_ did scream; begged for his life. He even told me to spare you the pain. To end it quick," the Black Queen started conversationally as if nothing was wrong, "He told me that you had nothing to do with it…that it was all upon him."

The silence from Sirius was palpable and Harry had no idea what the Black Queen was saying. But he recognized the stony yet furious gaze his godfather wore. The last time he had seen it was when Sirius and Remus had cornered Peter Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack and wanted to kill him.

"He begged," there was a slight sadistic laugh from the Black Queen, "like the dirty dog that he was. Though I suppose it should have been you begging at my feet…seeing as you are named after the Dog Star. Pitiful for such a Chess Piece."

"Did you know what I did? I killed him…slowly."

"You're not…Harry James…Potter," Sirius trembled as he placed a shaking arm on a column next to where he was standing, trying to keep himself upright. "No…s-son," his godfather suddenly started to choke slightly and fell to one knee, all the while glaring up at the Black Queen, "of James or Lily could…b-be so…evil."

"You may think you're right, but alas, you are terribly wrong," the Black Queen suddenly turned slightly and Harry found himself under the full sinister gaze of his doppelganger and gritted his teeth as he felt the power flowing from him. He could feel Merlin redoubling his efforts under the heated gaze and found himself clenching his fists and teeth in an effort to keep himself up right. "Ask him…he knows it is the truth. Ask Merlin…"

Harry realized that whatever effort the Dreamer within him had in altering his appearance towards everyone had failed in front of the Black Queen. He could clearly see them for who they were and his chilling words sent another jolt of shock through him. He knew who they were and that they were not a part of this world. That brief momentary jolt of shock tore through the Dreamer within and he felt his knees buckling under the strain before Merlin barely kept him upright. He felt himself sweating from the effort and through his bleary eyes, could see that all of his friends were also trying to redouble their efforts, having realized the same thing.

If the Black Queen knew who they really were…?

As the Black Queen turned away from him and back to his parents, Harry caught the glint of something on the man's forehead, but at his vantage point, couldn't tell if it was a lightning bolt shaped scar or not. However, a well of uneasiness filled him, mingled with the fear he felt.

"Ah, you two must be my younger brother and sister," the bright cheeriness in the Black Queen's voice made Harry ground his teeth to try to move once more. He could not let this continue anymore…this sickening farce.

"Tell me, what are your names?" the Black Queen knelt down in front of where Iris and Eddie had succumbed to bowing next to their parents. He could see his father try to stop him from approaching his daughter and son, but was not able to move.

"I-Iris…Iris Lily Potter," Iris spoke up quietly from where she knelt on the ground. Draco who had apparently gone to find her after their brief conversation was bowed low to the ground and could not move.

"Eddie, Edward Alistair Potter," surprisingly Eddie's voice was strong even though he was bowed on the ground.

"A good strong name," the Black Queen said before addressing Iris again, "young lady…do you know who I am?"

"M-My b-brother?"

"Yes," he smiled and extended a hand out, "your long lost and forgotten brother. Aren't you glad to see me?"

Iris was thankfully silent, but Harry could see her shaking like a leaf against strong winds before she mumbled something that Harry could not hear even in the deafening silence.

"G-Get…away from her," James managed to croak out, frozen in place bringing the Black Queen's gaze up at him before he shook his head.

"I think not, _father_," he sneered before gesturing with a hand to Iris, "I think as my sister, this young lady should have the honors of a dance with me."

That was the last straw as Harry felt something inside of him snap. There was no way even if this doppelganger of his was really Harry Potter, would ever dance with Iris. Not while he was still standing and had anything to say about it. He would never let this young man corrupt someone as young as Iris. Would never let him harm his family in this world. Would never-

Harry felt a pulse of power surge through him, driving away the stiffness and the impulse to bow. It drove away the fear and the uneasiness inside of him, filling him with the hope that he was going to stop this appalling and disgusting display of blatant power. The Black Queen may be Grindelwald's personal assassin, but he had no right to manipulate people as he pleased. Not even Death Eaters or anyone else in this room. He felt the Dreamer Merlin join in his efforts and found himself marching across the room in a blindingly fast speed before cutting across where the Black Queen's hand nearly met Iris' forcibly given one.

"Leave her alone," this close to the Black Queen there was no doubt that Harry saw his own face reflected back at him. Complete with a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The Black Queen really was Harry James Potter…

However, he pushed that thought viciously aside and focused on the task at hand. Stopping this madness. The air hummed with the crackle of power between the two of them, but he did not seem to notice it, too focused at the task at hand.

"Leave them _all _alone," he growled out and just as suddenly the spell was broken.

Murmurs started up again as almost everyone picked themselves up from the floor, but everyone was now staring at him and the Black Queen.

The Black Queen laughed, the same boisterous laugh he heard from himself countless times when there were things to laugh about. This close, it was very unnerving to see and hear the similarities between themselves. "All in good fun," he replied quietly, "you really shouldn't be so serious."

Harry did not smile and compressed his lips flatly as out of the corner of his eyes he saw his friends approach him, all of them ready to face the Black Queen. "What does Grindelwald and Voldemort want by sending his chief assassin?"

"The Dark Lord wanted to make sure that the Founders' Ball was represented fairly by the opposing side of this war. After all, inviting you, dear Merlin, and your Knights is hardly balancing the scales," the Black Queen beamed a pleasant smile, but Harry knew that it was anything but under the façade.

"Then you may want to talk to Minister Malfoy over there about maintaining the neutrality of the Ball. He was the one who invited us," Harry replied darkly. He could feel the Dreamer Merlin inside of him barely containing his anger while helping him with his words. Even though it seemed like he could see through their disguises, Merlin still had the pretense of maintaining it for anyone else listening to their conversation. And so far it seemed like the Black Queen hadn't tipped his hand – which worried Harry a little bit. Just what was his counterpart playing at?

"I know," was the reply before quickly glancing over to the crowd who shrank back slightly, "I plan to ask him a few questions. However, I believe that now is the time for pleasantries…" The Black Queen suddenly bowed his head slightly, "I do believe we were not properly introduced. I am Harry James Potter, Black Queen within the Dark Lord's ranks."

"Merlin," Harry replied flatly, not even bowing his head. He would not deign his counterpart the courtesy of any formalities after the stunt he pulled. He made a move to brush past the Black Queen, to leave the Ball, having felt sickened at the man's presence and his acts when his words stopped him.

"Leaving so soon? Not even going to try to hex me or anything, Merlin?" the Black Queen spoke his name laconically.

Harry realized that his right hand had unconsciously been hovering near where his wand was stored, a defensive instinct that happened when he probably broke through the Black Queen's powers. He turned his head slightly, "As you had said before, neutrality must be maintained. However, the quality of this Ball has just gone down the drain." With that parting shot, he headed out of the room, the crowd parting to let him through. Behind him, he heard the multiple footsteps of others following him and knew that it was his friends and probably the others leaving as soon as they could.

It was only later that Harry would realize that the Black Queen exuded a murderous intent and everyone of the Order of the Ministry and those that valued their lives would follow him out.

However, once he got outside, he stopped and turned to face his friends who all looked like they had ran a marathon same as he did. Beyond them he saw his parents and siblings, along with Sirius, Marion, Marius, Crouch Jr., and even the Weasleys along with Alice Longbottom hurrying down the stairs, headed to the thestral-pulled carriages. There was no need anymore, no pretense for staying at the Ball, the air of neutrality broken when the Black Queen had arrived.

"Harry, that-" Hermione started to whisper but he shook his head, cutting her off.

"Not here, not now…I know," he cautioned them as he watched his father and mother helping his brother and sister into the carriage. To his puzzlement and surprise, he saw Eddie glance back at the Manor, a curious longing in his eyes, but was immediately hurried on with a pointed look from Lily.

"What are we waiting for?" Ron asked as he half-climbed into the carriage, holding out a hand to help Hermione up.

"The rest of the Order to escape," Neville answered, Nathan's voice overlapping with his own.

"Escape?"

Harry felt a murmur from Merlin and glanced at Ron, a grimace on his face. "Merlin says that he thinks that was Grindewald's way of declaring war on us and on Dumbledore's Ministry once again. I think I agree with him."

But the more disturbing thought to Harry was that Dumbledore had lied…

* * *

The five of them were the last ones to arrive back at Hogwarts and already Harry could see a crowd of Aurors trying to peer through the doors to the front hall. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was there and immediately got off the carriage, his friends following behind him.

They pushed their way up the steps and into the front hall, the Aurors who had been crowding the door, trying to see what was going on giving them some berth to pass through as they recognized them in all of the glitz and glamour they had put on for the Founders' Ball. It was still early at night, having left the ball as soon as the Black Queen had essentially declared war on a former zone of neutrality.

As soon as the last line of Aurors parted, Harry and his friends were greeted with the scene of a very distraught Lily Potter, clutching onto Severus Snape's robe hems, his arms half supporting her as she knelt on the ground. Tears streaked her once lovely make-up on her face, but she made no sound save for the barest of occasional sniffles. Remus had taken charge of Iris and Eddie, holding them at the edges of the crowd, the two teenagers wide-eyed, but mostly silent.

However, James Potter's eyes were burning with fury as he strolled a fast pace between where Dumbledore stood by the edge of the stairs, an eerily calm expression on his face. Near him was Sirius, surprisingly silent, but Harry could see the pinched expression of fury on his godfather's face. Everyone was still dressed in the fineries and Harry had a feeling that James had immediately called for Dumbledore to explain himself, not even bothering to change out of his clothes yet.

Around them were a circle of Aurors and Hogwarts teachers, some probably on patrols, others brought around by curiosity.

"Headmaster," he greeted neutrally, trying to suppress the disappointing resentment he felt at Dumbledore for lying to them about Harry Potter's existence in this world.

His arrival seemed to deflate James' anger as he saw the worn, defeated look appear back on his father's face, his pacing stopped as he shook his head, standing in the middle of the two, looking utterly lost.

"Is it true?" Dumbledore looked at them and Harry saw that no twinkle shone in the man's blue eyes.

"Yes," Harry replied. He heard Hermione stifle a gasp at his confirmation and felt Ginny stiffen beside him.

"And how do you know that?" Sirius cut through everyone, making a few heads swivel towards him in surprise. Harry too looked at his godfather in surprise, having never heard such a ruder tone than the one he was using. Granted, he was upset and the Black Queen spoke of someone being tortured whom Sirius was close to, but to have that hostility directed at him – it made Harry distressed.

"_He_," Sirius spat the pronoun, "said that you would know. That only you would know. Well?!"

Harry looked at his godfather, seeing the anger and fury directed at him; but most of all, the malevolent hate-filled look that spoke volumes. It said that he needed to blame someone for all of this, and would blame him even if he had nothing to do with it. "I…" he trailed off – how could he explain that it was himself that he saw, that it was his counterpart in this world and he just knew that no matter what, Harry Potter was not dead as long spoken and written in the pages of history of this world. That Harry Potter was alive, twisted, corrupted by Grindelwald and Voldemort into doing their biddings. That this world's Harry Potter was a Horcrux, marked by the same lightning bolt scar that had haunted him for seventeen years of his life.

"You bear the same scar he does. Does that mean the two of you are in league with each other? You know him because you've planned this?!"

"Sirius-"

"HE KILLED MY BROTHER!!" Sirius cut James off, and for the first time Harry saw his father shrink back from Sirius' fury, but nothing could prepare him for what his godfather just said.

The image of the headline [**Black Queen Takes Black Queen**] flashed through his mind as he realized what his counterpart meant by Chess Piece. Regulus Black was the previous Black Queen and if he was sure, was probably a double agent within the Death Eater's ranks. The article had stated that the Black Queen had betrayed the Dark Lord and Black King and was put to death by his successor…which meant his counterpart, at the tender age of eight had killed Regulus Black in order to become the current Black Queen.

"If you have anything to do with it, so help you Merlin I will-"

By now Sirius had a crazed gleam in his eye and had advanced forward. Harry had put his arm out to stop his friends from trying to protect him. Even though he felt every word against him from his godfather was like a knife to the heart, he knew that only he could assuage the grief-stricken fury Sirius felt after finding out who really murdered his brother.

"Sirius," Harry ignored Merlin's attempts to try to placate him, wanting to deal with his godfather all on his own, "Sirius, look at me. We may have the same scar, but he is not me. We were both cursed, but we are different. I spent seventeen years of my life trying to find the one who gave me this and who killed-"

He stopped himself before he could say that his parents were killed. He fell silent for a second before shaking his head slowly, "I know how it feels, Sirius, to loose someone that you loved. I know what's it like to lose friends, family, everyone." This world's Sirius apparently had a closer relationship to his brother than in his own world.

"You haven't lost anyone yet! You're still fighting the war against Morgana Le Faye! You haven't even lost anyone yet!"

"I lost my parents!" Harry replied heatedly, "I was too young to save them! I lost the one person I considered family because I was too stupid to realize the deception!"

He abruptly stopped himself, knowing that he couldn't get angry at Sirius in this world, not when he was still alive. More than ever he wished he could shed the identity of Merlin and tell them who he really was. That he wanted to tell them he loved them and missed them one last time. But after seeing the Black Queen, it was impossible now, to truly reveal who he was and for them to trust him ever again.

"Why…why should I believe you?" Sirius had stopped his advancement, but he looked like he was about to breakdown. Harry realized that his godfather needed something, anything to validate the pieces of his life that were so suddenly shattered by the Black Queen's painful revelation.

Harry didn't know what Sirius had done in between his brother's death and through now, but he could hazard a guess was that his godfather had tried to find who the Black Queen was in order to take his revenge. But could not do anything with such a magical onslaught, a seemingly impregnable barrier of fear and command that this world's Harry had wielded.

Harry frowned as he thought back to the events that just transpired. How come he was the only one who was able to break the spell held over everyone? How was he able to…?

"_Eerily calm sapphire eyes met emerald ones. "It is because as the Dreamer of Hopes, you are the leader of the Virtues. You are the littlest Dreamer in The Tale of Beetle the Bard."_

"He's the Dreamer of Fears," Harry whispered, the realization belting him across the head. It all made sense now, the deep pit of fear he had felt when the Black Queen activated his powers to amplify the fear everyone felt when he announced his title and name. The shock was transformed into fear and using that, he had subdued his fellow Dreamers that were there. Only those that were naturally opposed to the leader of the Seven Sins of Man, the Virtues, and those carrying the remnants were able to stand against him.

But Sirius barely held out against the Black Queen's powers and Harry realized why. His godfather was not a Dreamer, but the shock and realization of finding his brother's killer made his will resolute, able to withstand the initial onslaught of power that the Black Queen exuded. But when he had been confronted by him, his will had started to falter like everyone else. Even his father and mother, both former Dreamers, had started to falter under the Black Queen's power.

"That's impossible-" Dumbledore said, making everyone stare at him, even Sirius, having seemingly snapped out of his angry fury and now had a drained look on his face.

"No, not in that way," Ginny suddenly spoke up, swiveling everyone's heads towards her, "he's not fully the Dreamer of Fears, but rather an Heir. He's not awakened to his powers yet, which means Grindelwald…"

"Should be vulnerable soon," Mad-Eye rumbled from the edge of the circle of curious onlookers. More than a few heads nodded at his assessment.

"Is losing his powers, but has not lost them fully," Ginny finished, "to say that he should be vulnerable soon may not be so wise, Auror Moody."

"I'm more curious as to how Merlin knows," Crouch Jr. spoke up, standing near Mad-Eye. Like many of the other Ball returnees, he had not changed out of his finer wear. Harry wondered where the man had gone off to in the time he had seen him next to Marion. He hoped at least Dumbledore had taken some measure to make sure the man wasn't a threat to the Ministry or Hogwarts.

"Because he's the Dreamer of Wis-"

"-of Hopes," he finished for Hermione, turning his head to look at her and the others, a crooked smile twitching the corner of his lips, "I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure until now…" It was Hopes who was Fears' direct contrast that enabled him to break through the spells; the only one of the Dreamers who had enough power to counter the leader of the Dreamer of Sins.

"Albus?" McGonagall's voice was hushed and all eyes stared at Dumbledore who, after a few seconds of scrutinizing him, nodded.

"It is true," the Headmaster said reluctantly, "I have lost my powers and it seems Merlin here has become the newest beacon of light for us."

Harry didn't like the implications of that statement and made his protest known, "Headmaster, I may be the Dreamer of Hopes, but I have not fully awakened to my powers. In fact, you may get them back when we return to our world."

"Are you really that eager to go back and leave us hanging here? When the battlefield has just changed so abruptly? To leave us with no other Dreamers of Virtue save for Remus and let the others slaughter us so senselessly?" there was bitter resentment in Sirius' voice and Harry opened his mouth to protest his words, but realized that he had nothing to say to that.

"I think," Dumbledore spoke up quietly, "it is time for us to call upon the Weavers."

"The who?" Ron voiced their collective confusion.

"The battlefield has changed and the collective knowledge of the Weavers, those that bind the rules of the Dreamers must be consulted," the Headmaster said in a grave tone.

Harry wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the statement. The first thing he had learned about magic was that it could not be controlled. Harnessed and used, yes, but controlled?! Like what the Headmaster was saying? But as he looked at Dumbledore he realized that in the world they had fallen into, things were quite different and the Headmaster was not smiling.

Just what had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, a bunch of revelations and much more to go too. Sirius and Regulus' familial relationship will be explored in further chapters and we'll definitely see more of the Black Queen and other "Chess Pieces" as the story continues on. But first things first, the Weavers – what will Harry and his friends learn from these mysterious entities and will it help them get home? Another funny note that I noticed after I finished this chapter – evil!Harry's words are similar to what Voldemort says in the movies. Heh.


	16. Confession

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 15 – Confession_

It was several hours later that Harry found himself back in the Room of Requirement, unable to sleep as he stared up at the ceiling that Neville had gotten to rotate slowly with stars of the Northern Hemisphere. His eyes had found Orion amongst the stars and slowly slid down a bit to the brightest star in the bunch, the Dog Star Sirius. The star his godfather was named after. He could not get the searing image of his godfather's furious face, desperate plea for him to explain why had all of it happened, nor the revelation that Sirius' brother, Regulus Black, was the previous Black Queen, out of his head.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he blinked and stared up at the fuzzy image of the stars, his glasses lying on the nightstand next to his bed. Dumbledore had said that it was time to convene the Weavers Council, apparently a ruling body of everything magical or fated in this world. He still had a hard time believing that anything could rule magic and even Hermione had scoffed heavily at the notion and idea before they had all turned in for the night.

He rubbed his eyes once more before deciding to get up. Throwing back the covers, he reached out and threw on a robe to cover his pajamas and slipped into his sneakers. Grabbing his glasses off of his nightstand, he put them on and secured his wand on the belt of his robe. Quietly, he headed out of the room and into the dark and dimly lit hallways of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had cautioned that Aurors were always constantly patrolling the halls, and Harry didn't feel inclined to bring the Marauder's Map nor his invisibility cloak in case he was accidentally seen under the cloak. Too many questions would arise, especially if it was his father or any of his father's friends he ran into. Besides, he was only going to take a short walk, to try to clear his mind enough to actually get some sleep.

However, he wasn't too sure where he wanted to go. He did not actually have a favorite spot to think, with the exception of the Gryffindor common room and his own bedroom. The tree by the lake was out of the question since he did not want to walk _that_ far and it wasn't feasible for him to be in the Gryffindor common room as he did not know the password nor did he want to scare any of the students who still lived within Hogwarts' walls at this time.

_When in doubt, pick a direction and walk_, Merlin's gentle yet sleepy suggestion flowed through his mind and he inwardly snorted a light laugh, but took the advice and headed down the stairs, letting his gaze take in everything about the school that was familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

Even this late at night, the school felt enclosed, stifling, and afraid. In his world, he remembered Hogwarts as welcoming, grand, and filled with the hope and dreams of students and teachers alike. It was a beacon of light for the encroaching darkness that was Voldemort in the waning days of the war. This Hogwarts felt different, as if the fear of both Grindelwald and Voldemort was sucking the life out of the school. An inner fear that was borne from so much loss and suffering.

_This is the world we live in_, he could feel the inner Dreamer entity coming awake, _it is been this way for a long time, a world of fear_.

Harry didn't answer the thought and instead nodded absently, his fingers tracing the stairs as he walked down the steps, neatly avoiding the particular spot where there was a fake step. He could imagine Peeves putting a dungbomb or something in there just to mess with the patrolling Aurors, though he suspected that they were probably too clever to fall for such a juvenile trick. Another thought occurred to him – he had not seen any ghosts, no Nearly Headless Nick or even The Grey Lady herself. That in of itself was highly puzzling…

Suddenly he paused, feeling a whisper of a warning from Merlin before reaching in his robe to draw out his wand. Squinting in the darkness, he wondered if someone had spotted him before a mote of light, hovering at the end of another wand appeared on a few stairs below the one he was walking on.

"It's only me, Merlin," Remus' voice spoke up below him and Harry breathed a sigh of relief before pocketing his wand. He hurried down the stairs to join his former professor and saw that he was alone and holding what looked like the Marauder's Map of this world.

Harry opened his mouth to ask if that was the Marauder's Map before Remus hovering his light over the map for a few seconds before back up to their faces, lighting the two of them in an eerie glow. "Come on, we shouldn't be seen here," he gestured for Harry to follow him and they hurried down the rest of the stairs, passing a few Aurors who looked a bit startled, but relaxed once they saw who it was and nodded greetings to Remus and Harry.

His former professor led him to the Great Hall and closed the door behind him, tapping the map, muttering the words to make it disappear. "Your name appears on this map, if only faintly, not clearly like others. It's as if the magic used to create this map cannot decide whether or not you really exist here, so I had to make sure that it was you and not a Death Eater in disguise," Remus answered his unspoken question with a small nod. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, but didn't really want to elaborate on what was bothering him. How could he explain to Remus that what bothered him was in regards to Sirius, to his counterpart here in this world, to just about everything that was wrong in this world? That each minute he stayed in this world, interacted with every single person made him want to stay and help this world get back on its feet. That he was also torn between the inevitable fight with Voldemort again and with Grindelwald?

Remus suddenly gestured for him to sit down at one of the house tables before tapping his wand on the table itself, making two drinks appear, a butterbeer and firewhiskey. "It's butterbeer," his former professor said, gesturing to the frothy fizzy drink in front of him, "most of the students like it when they get the chance to go to Hogsmeade in their Third Year."

Harry nodded, taking a small gulp of the drink before setting it down.

"Sirius, had it rough, growing up," Remus suddenly started and Harry looked up at him, surprised before a knowing smile crossed his former professor's face, "you forget, I am the Dreamer of Temperance, I can usually figure out the conflicts within people and help them with it."

Merlin offered a small thought of Salazar in front of Harry and he grasped it, instantly understanding the mysterious Dreamer power Merlin's friend had. It seemed that Salazar, before he was corrupted by Morgana Le Faye was a talented negotiator. "Ah, Sal was like that too," he answered, feeling Merlin coloring his words slightly, "earned the sobriquet The Negotiator."

Remus laughed lightly nodding all the while, "It is a title that the others have occasionally given to me also. I am honored to know that your friend has passed it down to his successors." His expression turned serious, "The Black dynasty was one of the most prominent pure-blood lines in Wizarding history. They can directly trace their lineage back to Salazar Slytherin and shared direct bloodline with another family, the Gaunts."

Harry nodded, familiar with the sad and twisted history of Marvolo Gaunt and his family. He knew that he still needed confirmation, but it seemed that with his counterpart being a Horcrux in this world, it wasn't too farfetched to think that Voldemort was Tom Riddle in this world and thus, his mother was Merope Gaunt.

"So naturally, Sirius was the eldest of the Blacks and was expected to be placed in Slytherin, but he defied his family's dark history and was placed in Gryffindor."

"I imagine that went well," Harry commented, the ugly memory of Mrs. Black's screaming portrait at Grimmauld Place still fresh in his mind.

"Most of the family promptly disowned him, but his younger brother, Regulus adored him and refused to abandon him. I know James and his father and mother took him in during the holidays that he could not go home to, but Sirius refused to let his younger brother go home to hear their mother's railings against him all the time so Regulus stayed with Sirius."

"Was Regulus also Gryffindor?"

"No, he placed in Slytherin," Remus shook his head, "but he was no more Slytherin than Sirius was. I think he asked the hat to place him in Slytherin so he could at least make sure Sirius occasionally had a home to go back to and for him to protect his older brother from the wrath of their mother and father."

"That's...kind of him," Harry wanted to say that it was different than the Regulus in his world, who had followed his parents wishes and had even joined up with the Death Eaters just to please them before realizing how much he was in over his head and bowed out at the last minute. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Regulus Black, at the end of his life, had shown more Gryffindor traits than Slytherin ones, the bravery and audacity of stealing the Hufflepuff locket that was a Horcrux and keeping it for the day when someone would be able to destroy it.

Perhaps this world's Regulus showed more Gryffindor traits early on than in the last moments of his life. If so, it explained the close bond between brothers.

Remus smiled faintly as if remembering something, "Regulus wanted to be like his older brother, and even occasionally followed him around. I remember James used to call him a little puppy to Sirius' Snuffles."

Harry laughed a little at the sudden image of Sirius' Grim-like form being followed by a smaller version of a wide-eyed puppy. He could feel the Dreamer within also chuckling at his mental image, contented before sobering slightly and he looked up at Remus, taking another sip of the butterbeer. "So what made Regulus want to follow Grindelwald and Voldemort?" he asked, "if Sirius is part of this Ministry...?"

"He wasn't always part of this Ministry," Remus looked to his left, at nothing in particular, "we didn't know it back then, but Regulus had explicitly put forth a bold proposal and volunteered himself to be a double agent for Dumbledore's cause, much like Severus did too as well as several others."

_Peter Pettigrew_, Harry thought darkly, the image of the mousy-man coming to the forefront of his mind. He tried to suppress the instant well of hatred for the man who had betrayed his parents, but it was so hard, even after all of these years.

"So it was our surprise when suddenly Sirius and Regulus had a huge fight one day and refused to speak to each other. A few weeks later, we learned that Regulus had joined the ranks of the Death Eaters and we thought he was lost to Grindelwald's forces then. A few years passed and then we heard rumors of a new so-called Chess piece called the Black Queen. Whoever the Piece was, they were murdering high prominent officials in the Ministry and also prominent Muggle officials, making everyone skittish.

"James wanted to hunt down the Black Queen, but then..." Remus' breath seemed to hitch a bit before he took a huge swig of his firewhiskey, "he and Lily lost their infant son in a horrific attack on Godric's Hollow..."

"October 31st, 1981..." Harry whispered, seemingly hearing the phantom screams of his own mother pleading with Voldemort to spare him. He knew that it was just in his mind, but it was as if Dementors had ripped it out of him, displaying it in all of its ugly glory.

"The headlines you read don't do it justice," Remus commented softly, "we lost so much back then...and James... Well, he lost all hope after that. But Sirius, he changed a lot, wanted to do more front like offensive things, wanted to make sure that nothing like that happened again. He volunteered to be a spy for the Order, but by then his face was too well known, too public."

"What happened then?" he found himself morbidly drawn to the story of a Sirius, free from Azkaban, fighting.

"There was an incident," Remus cleared his throat, "well, not exactly an incident, more like a massacre, but it was called as such by the Ministry back then, and Dumbledore didn't want the public to panic. A couple of Aurors, Colin Thatcher and his wife had gone to the Veela conclave held then and were trying to negotiate an agreement with them to make sure they stayed out of the war."

"They were going to Voldem-sorry, Grindelwald's side?"

"We didn't have any concrete proof at that time, but there were rumors. Dumbledore wanted to make sure that they weren't going to take sides, or if they were, they took our side," his former professor explained, "part of that plan was to have Sirius pretend he was a Death Eater and thus push the Veela to our side and for Sirius to slowly infiltrate his way into the Death Eaters. It went badly and our plan backfired. Colin was lost and his wife was nearly sent to Azkaban for using the Unforgivables, including the Killing Curse on the Veela conclave."

"What happened to Sirius?"

"The only good part in the plan was that he successfully got his entry into the Death Eaters," Remus looked ashamed, shaking his head, "Lily and I questioned the necessity of the massacre of so many innocents, but Dumbledore was adamant. He said that with Sirius within their ranks, he would be able to do more damage than all the other spies we had within the Death Eaters could."

"What about the others of the Order? I mean, didn't they have a say?" Harry could not believe that someone like Dumbledore, his old professor could condone such a thing. But a part of him doubted the validity of his own words, remembering the memories Snape had given him before he had died and even what Dumbledore had told him in the plane between the world of the living and the world of the dead just weeks ago.

"The Minister's word is final in this case Harry, we were, we are at war. There are sacrifices to be made if one needed to gain an advantage," the werewolf sounded resigned and Harry bristled.

"No one should die. There's always a chance for redemption," he remembered his own plea to Voldemort to at least show some compassion, some sign of regret before the two of them had launched their final attacks at each other. Voldemort's last act was to try to kill him while his own was aiming to disarm him.

Remus gave a sad chuckle before sipping a bit of his firewhiskey, "I missed those words, they sound just like Lily back then. So with Sirius in the ranks, we began to receive word of attacks on places before they happened. But little did we know that all of these attacks were orchestrated and just a little over ten years ago the culmination of those attacks was launched directly at the Ministry."

"The Black Queen takes Black Queen?" Harry asked, remembering the eerie bold headline.

"Something like that," the werewolf shrugged, "we found out that the Death Eaters allowed Sirius to join their ranks for the explicit use of feeding us false information – though some were real enough, but it seemed that it was Grindelwald and Voldemort's plan all along to lead us along. But we also discovered during the battle for the Ministry that the one who had been feeding us information in sporadic bursts was Sirius' younger brother, Regulus. He was the Black Queen and helped many of the Ministry officials who were loyal to Dumbledore escape."

"But Grindelwald found out didn't he?"

"Yes," Remus nodded, "turns out that Regulus' title as the Black Queen was just a placeholder for his true heir and after sending Hellhounds, he had the real Black Queen assassinate Regulus."

"My brother knew it was a trap. I was too pigheaded to realize what he was doing when he sent me away to help the others escape as it was," Sirius' soft voice spoke up from the door and both Harry and Remus turned sharply, Harry nearly spilling his butterbeer all over the table.

"Sirius-"

"Its fine, Moony," Sirius stepped in, closing the door behind him, "the truth would have to come out soon enough. I'm just grateful that it came from you instead of from someone else like Snape or even others in the Ministry."

Remus nodded, but still looked a bit ashamed that Sirius had happened upon their conversation.

"Sorry, it's my fault," Harry felt like he had to say something, to apologize to his godfather for intruding upon his privacy. The Sirius he knew was moody and reclusive, wanting to see his father in himself, but had to content himself with the fact that it was Harry, not James, who needed him like a surrogate brother. He still remembered the stark, fast battle in the Ministry before Sirius had fallen into the Veil. He had all but ignored his godfather's slip of his father's name in the heat of the battle. But in hindsight, it had told him so much. His world's Sirius wanted to go back to the past, wanted to live in it where James Potter was still alive and everything was all right in the world. That the lines between good and evil had not been so deftly drawn, separating friends from one another.

"No, no," Sirius took a seat next to Remus, before waving in the general direction a few seats down, "and James, it's not polite to eavesdrop under the invisibility cloak."

Harry's eyes immediately shot towards the area Sirius was pointing towards and saw the air around the bench bend and twist before James' slightly rumpled form appeared, having taken off the invisibility cloak. He recognized Ignotus Perevell's Deathly Hallow, the same liquid-soft design of cloth as the one he had in his trunk at the moment up in the Room of Requirement.

"Damn you and your nose, Snuffles," James said mock seriously before coming over to join them, "too bad Peter's not here. Dumbledore's got him out on an extended mission."

Quelling the instant flash of rage that passed through him, Harry did not voice the fact that he was glad that Peter Pettigrew was not here. He still did not know if the man was a Death Eater or not, and he hoped whatever extended mission Dumbledore had him out on, it was related to the information he had provided to him to make sure that he was kept far away from Order related business.

"So then," Sirius turned to him, pinning him with a sharp and steady gaze, "you now know my secret...and my reasoning."

Harry immediately understood the implied meaning behind Sirius' words and felt Merlin's unease growing. However, he tried to reassure the Dreamer within that everything was going to be all right. Biting his lip, he nodded and looked at Remus, "I'm willing to guess that you did not tell me this just for my own benefit, right?"

"Partially, no," Remus admitted, "it is the Dreamer of Temperance's ability to pick up even the most subtle of hints. I knew you were troubled since Sirius' outburst and from what the others had told Dumbledore and me, what had transpired in the Founders' Ball."

"Yeah..."

"Yet when the Black Queen mentioned that you would know the truth, it was something that I knew I had to find out. I am sorry if you consider this a deception, _Merlin_, but..."

Harry did not miss the emphasis of his persona's name nor the fact that all three of the ones who created the Marauder's Map were staring at him. He knew he had to give something in return for the information of the tragic history of Sirius Black in this world. But was he ready?

Merlin's uneasiness grew, but Harry pushed it aside and took a deep breath. He knew that with this step he took, he would be committing himself to this world and their war. But after hearing what he had heard, after learning what he knew...after everything that had happened in the short span of time he and his friends had been here. He knew that he could not leave this world the way it was. He knew that if he left, right now, he would try to find someway back, someway to make things right in this world.

"I ask for the utmost secrecy in what I am about to tell you. You would all become Secret Keepers if I even knew the spell," he felt Merlin bolstering his words, amplifying them to sound as formal as he could. The Dreamer within nodded its assent to what he was about to do and accepted it, ready like he was, to fight for this world. He sent a wave of gratefulness to the Dreamer before feeling him back away, retreating as he could _feel_ the magic that subtly change his appearance melt away, leaving him as who he was, Harry Potter.

Drawing out his wand, he waved it around, "_Muffliato_." The silence in the Great Hall suddenly felt even more oppressive and Harry knew the spell was working. Putting his wand away, he lifted his head and faced his father, godfather, and professor.

"Merlin is only the persona the Dreamer within me took on to protect my identity from everyone in this world. To my friends and in my own world, I am Harry James Potter," he turned to his father, "I am your son."

* * *

He floated above everyone, watching them with trepidation. This was not how it was supposed to happen. Yet here they were, brought forth because of the machinations of those who could not resist the allure of power. If he had a solid form, he would have wept bitterly, cursing the ones who did this. This was not a world for people such as these. They had fought so hard, sacrificed so much, and had such bright futures ahead of them. He silently wept as they were drawn into another battle, another war. Why couldn't they rest?

Yet he also knew that they were the last hopes of this world, the only path left to put things right. There was one missing, but he knew that it would be inevitable that the man to arrive would be soon. He looked closer down upon one of their sleeping forms. It would soon be time...then one by one, they would be able to return. Yes...

The transition would be painful, but it was the only way.

Ah...there it was, the beginnings; the beginning of the end. Frowning, he looked at the others and decided to nudge another one awake. She would know the best of what was happening, but would also be the one hopefully not to panic much, though he highly doubted it.

He winced as he saw her come around, wakening sleepily rubbing her eyes before shaking out her mane of bushy brown hair before glancing-

_No, that way...look the other way_, he nudged her gently...

-and promptly her eyes widened to the size of saucers before she screamed.

_And so it begins_, he sighed quietly, floating a bit away so that their inner cores would not be able to sense him. There was no need for them to be reporting to the Weavers of his interference.

* * *

"...what?"

Harry was not surprised by the dumbfounded look on James' face, and in ways, it reminded him of himself whenever Hermione was on one of her long-winded explanations. "My friends and I somehow found ourselves in your world after being ripped from ours. Dumbledore was the first to find us and gave us the names we've been using as Merlin and his Knights."

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley, right?" Remus asked, looking at him shrewdly and he nodded.

"That's why they looked oddly familiar, yet different at the same time," Sirius chimed in, thoughtful.

However, Harry looked at his father, "In my world, you and Mum are dead..."

"I...that's..."

"Voldemort killed both of you on October 31st, 1981 and left me with this scar," he reached up and brushed away his bangs, "the same scar that my counterpart in this world-"

"That man is no son of mine!" James suddenly cut in roughly, "he is not Harry...you, god, I didn't realize it would be this confusing!"

"Hey, calm down James," Sirius squeezed James' shoulder as the man pulled at his hair, a worn look crossing his features. The look that Harry was so used to on his face. Was it only just days ago that he had made his father laugh? Had given him something to laugh about? Now, he hoped that the worn look would have been replaced by a more energized look, a renewed hope of sorts, but all he could see was the defeated posture James had ever since he met his father in this world.

"So you're Harry Potter, from another world along with your friends," Remus drew his attention away from the frustrated James, "why?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "I was hoping maybe someone could tell us? I mean, we suddenly found out about these Dreamer powers-"

"Wait you don't have Dreamer powers in your world?" his former professor chimed in sharply and Harry nodded.

"We have the legends of Merlin, but not of his Knights. There's a poem about Dreamers in Hermione's _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, but that's about it. There are no Dreamers, Grindelwald was defeated in a duel by Dumbledore back in 1945, and Voldemort is the only Dark Lord in my world. Or at least he was when we defeated him days before we found ourselves in this world." He felt a bit helpless, not realizing how hard it was to tell them what he knew. He did not want to reveal the existences of the Deathly Hallows to them just yet, nor the existence of Horcruxes. He did not know why, but could feel a strong caution from the Dreamer Merlin within him.

"A world with only Voldemort in it as the Dark Lord..." Sirius murmured before tilting his head, "you said he was defeated just days before you and your friends arrived here?"

"Yes," said Harry, "it's...complicated."

"And Lily and I are dead in your world?" James asked quietly.

A brief flash of sadness filled Harry before he pushed it aside, "Yes. Yours and Mum's love for me saved my life by rebounding the Killing Curse to Voldemort."

"You survived the Killing Curse?" James' voice was barely above a whisper and Harry could hear something in his voice. Was it hope? Fear? Awe? He couldn't quite tell.

A part of Harry wanted to tell his father everything about what he had to go through with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. How he had been sent to the Dursleys, the only family left. How Sirius had been wrongly accused of his own best friend and friend's wife's death. How Remus, shunned by the Ministry, even though it was during peacetime, had so much trouble finding a job and even then, had no one to comfort him through his transformations even with the Wolfsbane Potion. How he had finally found comfort and a family only to be killed during the battle at Hogwarts. How Sirius, freed from jail, died when Harry himself, foolish and blinded by his love for family got his godfather killed.

He wanted to tell all of this and so much more but shrank back from it. He realized that it was because he was ashamed, afraid, of what his father, what Sirius, and what Remus would say about his actions. How he had tried and failed so many times. They had forgiven him as ghosts when he used the Resurrection Stone to protect himself walking to Voldemort during that time in the Forbidden Forest. They had told him that they loved him and that he was very brave.

Yet, here was his father, his godfather, and his friend, all in the flesh. No ghostly spirits otherwise to reassure him from beyond the grave. They were real enough that he suddenly felt like a child again.

He realized that they were staring at him, waiting for his answer and he nodded, unable to suddenly speak from the lump in his throat. Remus and his Dreamer insight must have picked up on some of his inner turmoil before reaching out and squeezing him gently on the shoulder, a reassuring feeling.

"It must have been hard for you to see James and Lily," the werewolf gave a sideways look at James who bowed his head, apologetic.

"It was...hard to see a lot of people," he admitted, swallowing past the painful lump in his throat, "the final battle at Hogwarts took a lot of good people away."

Sirius looked like he was about to say something when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a harried looking Auror stumbled in. Immediately Harry lifted the _Muffliato_ spell with a flick of his wand.

"Good, you are still here, we didn't know if you had gone anywhere else-"

"What's wrong Kester?" James immediately leapt from his seat, his face blank and expressionless, his voice businesslike.

"Lady Ravenclaw says something's wrong-"

Harry didn't even bother finish hearing whatever the Auror was saying as he swept from the room, running towards the Room of Requirement. He could feel the pulsing uneasiness that Merlin had felt earlier and thought it was part of the fact that he was about to confess his identity to the three, but instead, now felt it as part of the Dreamer of Hopes within him. It had been a warning of sorts, a link that Remus had described weeks ago when the Hellhounds had attacked Hogwarts. He had not understood what the werewolf meant by those words, but now realized that with him slowly awakening to his Dreamer powers, he was able to share an innate connection with the others.

This particular one had manifested itself as uneasiness though judging by how harried the Auror Kester looked, it was probably more than that. It also meant that he had not fully awakened his powers as the Dreamer of Hopes.

He heard James, Sirius, and Remus following behind him along with the surprised shouts of a few Aurors he had narrowly missed on the stairs before finally arriving at the Room of Requirement. Immediately the door manifested itself, sensing his urgency and he pushed it open, running into the room and skidding to a stop.

What he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

Neville was lying prone on the bed, pale as a sheet, sweat dripping down his face. But what was most shocking was the fact that there was seemingly ghostly images of at least several other Neville's bursting out of his face, silent screams, yells of anger, and other expressions before just as suddenly the blurs of images stopped, slamming the fellow Gryffindor back against the sheets he clung to.

His breath came in great gasps and he looked like he was in some serious pain.

"N-Neville?" Harry tested out hesitantly; reaching a hand out, wondering what kind of spell it was...

"No wait! Harry don't touch-!"

Just as he barely brushed the air centimeters above Neville's foot, he found himself flying through the air and slammed heavily against a wall of books, the hard bindings pressing upon him, pages muffling his vision and senses. A sharp spike of pain lanced on top of his head and Harry was knocked out.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Things start getting even more interesting as our intrepid heroes find themselves drawn even further into this twisted world. This chapter kind of deviated from my original outline, but I thought it for the best as it frees up a lot of complications later on in the story. Thanks for reading and for my U.S. readers, Happy 4th of July!


	17. Weavers' Council

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 16 – Weavers' Council_

Seconds had only passed judging by the chaos he could hear under the pile of books he was buried under. Harry had blackout for a few seconds after a rather large tome hit him on the head and felt it clip his shoulder before coming to a rest upon his right forearm. Pushing against the pile of books, he managed to extricate himself just as he felt arms grabbing hold of him and was half boldly hauled up from the books. Adjusting his glasses, he was surprised to see that it was none other than Sirius who had helped him up.

"Harry-" Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had been staring at the book pile he had emerged from when she clamped her hand over her mouth. "S-Sorry, Merlin..."

"They know," Harry dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand before nodding his thanks to Sirius.

"They what?" Ron's outrage was palpable, even with Godric's coloring of his words. Harry could feel the Dreamer inside of him wince at the harshness of his words, but ignored it as he rubbed his sore arm and moved towards Neville looked like he stopped having convulsions. He knew he would have to explain to his friends later on and maybe calm down again. Ever since they had come to this world, his best friend teetered on the edges of gruffness and anger. Actually that was not true, Ron had been teetering on the edges since he had been freed of the possession the Horcrux locket held on him back in the winter months. Shaking his head slightly, he made a silent resolve to really sit down and have a long talk with his best friend, but right now, Neville needed their help.

"Neville?" he asked hesitantly, bringing the fellow Gryffindor's pain-filled gaze upon him as he took deep wheezing breaths.

The others also crowded around Neville's bed and Harry was glad that Ron and Godric's apparent anger had been tampered down by the more immediate concern about their friend.

"It…hurts," Neville grimaced, wetting his lip, "feels like…being pulled in…different directions."

"How?" Ginny was on the opposite side of the bed, her fingers twitching as she wanted to reach out and give some comfort to Neville, but was afraid to.

Neville bit his lip and shrugged painfully, "I…don't know. I…see blurs, images…" He closed his eyes for a moment before they shot open once more and he sat up so quickly that Harry and the others jumped back a few paces. For a split second, he thought that Neville was about to go into convulsions once more before the fellow Gryffindor pinned him with a wide-eyed fearful stare.

"Harry," Neville leaned forward, "I can't feel him anymore!"

"Who?" the words fell from his mouth of their own accord before he realized who Neville was talking about, "wait, Nathan?"

Neville nodded desperately before looking at the others, puzzlement, fear, a myriad of confusion emotions running plainly through his face. Harry was at a loss and looked at the others, before staring at Hermione who shook her head wordlessly. Even with her encyclopedic knowledge, she didn't know. Glancing back at his father, Remus, and Sirius, he was surprised to see Remus suddenly step forward, and take Neville's hand into his own, a grave expression on his face.

"Professor wait-" Hermione started loudly before they all realized that Remus hadn't been tossed back like Harry had been moments earlier.

"Neville," Remus leaned close, "close your eyes."

"Y-Yes, Professor," his friend complied before closing his eyes and Harry blinked as he saw and felt a flicker of the innate Dreamer power pulsate from Remus' body before he lifted his left hand and hovered it just over Neville's face, his right hand holding onto Neville's hand tightly.

Ron opened his mouth to ask what was going on before a quiet shush from Hermione stopped him as they watched in fascinated silence what was happening before them. Harry looked back to see Sirius gripping the edges of the bed, a concerned look on his face, but what was equally curious was his father who was standing a bit away from them, his eyes also closed. His hands were by his side, but Harry could feel _something_ emanating from him, no more like guiding towards Remus.

_He still believes he can help_, Merlin whispered inside of him and Harry realized that his father, for all of the depression, and funk he had fallen into was still the man that he had thought he was. James Potter was still willing to try to help in any way shape or form, be it a fellow Dreamer, or even someone in distress.

Suddenly Harry felt a sharp spike of pain in his head and winced, just as he heard slight yelps of pain from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He grimaced as the pain faded away, but saw Remus' eyes open as Neville's did too and the two of them sitting back, the werewolf releasing his grip on Neville's hand.

His friend immediately smiled, "It's back! How did you-"

"Nathan was only trying to protect you the only way he knew how," Remus looked haggard, but his eyes were bright.

"Protect him? By letting him convulse?" Ginny asked, confused.

"It is only the body that was convulsing," the modulated and smooth tone of Nathan Hufflepuff suddenly erupted from Neville's mouth and Harry saw Remus blink in surprise at the sudden change. "I protected your friend's mind. To allow such a thing to damage his mind, it would be irreparable."

"What…happened then?" Hermione asked.

"I cannot say," the Dreamer sounded reluctant, "only the Weavers' Council can."

"That's the second time we've heard of the Weavers' Council," Ron's voice was a bit tight with anger, "who are they and why in bloody hell do we have to consult with them."

"They will see you now, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore's voice spoke quietly from the doorway to the Room of Requirement and all heads turned to see the Minister of Magic standing with his hands folded in front of him. His sharp gaze swept past Harry and his friends. "All of you."

"Minister-"

"James, Sirius, Remus, would you all kindly step outside for a moment with me as we allow Mr. Potter and his friends to make themselves presentable?" the request was phrased politely, but Harry could hear and undercurrent of disappointing anger in them. He thought he saw a quick look of protest in Remus' expression, but it past just as quickly before the three adults nodded their assent and followed the headmaster out of the room.

"Professor, now?" Neville asked, Nathan's influence gone from his voice.

"In light of tonight's past events, the Weavers' Council have decided it is time to meet," Dumbledore replied gravely before sweeping out of the room. Remus was the last one out, giving each of them a wan smile before closing the door behind him.

"Bugger, I had almost forgotten about the Founders' Ball," Ron shook his head and tromped off to the bathrooms, followed by Hermione and Ginny, all of them carrying plain robes.

"Neville, do you need help?" Harry asked, rifling through his chest before pulling out the silky smooth material he needed.

"No," the fellow Gryffindor shook his head, "I think I can manage it. Where are you going?"

Harry had swept the invisibility cloak around his shoulders, making him appear just like a floating head before he made to throw the hood over his head. "I just want to hear something," he quickly replied before covering his head with the cloak, effectively disappearing from Neville's eyes.

Hurrying towards the door, still slightly ajar, he glanced back to where Neville was looking a bit puzzled, but nonetheless grabbed his own set of robes and went into the boys' bathroom to change. He realized that Remus had not exactly closed the door, but rather left it open with the barest of cracks. Did his former professor want him to hear what was going on outside or even knew that he was curious as to what Dumbledore was going to say to them?

"So," the headmaster sounded disappointed, "now you know. May I ask how?"

"The Dreamer within me told me otherwise," Remus replied smoothly, "as for the other things, it was easy to see through their protective illusions once the pieces fell into place. The only thing that I needed to confirm was from the Founders Ball."

"You knew that the Black Queen was going to be there?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"No," the werewolf replied tightly, "but from the descriptions that I had gotten from the others, and from the revelation that you, Headmaster, had lost your powers-"

"I am still the Minister of Magic and the Dreamer of Hopes. Mr. Potter, excuse me, Merlin is only heir to that power at the moment," the unmistakable anger was present in Dumbledore's tone and Harry himself was surprised at the sheer fury in them. Never had he heard the Headmaster speak to Remus or anyone else like that.

But what really puzzled him was why did Remus not tell Dumbledore that it was he who had caved into his own desires and revealed the truth of who he was to the three of them? He pushed the thought to the side as he saw through the crack Remus nod once.

"Headmaster," his father suddenly stepped forward, "there is no need to worry. We are not foolish enough to spread this kind of secret around."

"See to it that it doesn't happen," the headmaster shook his head, "the last thing we need is Crouch getting wind that our guests aren't who they seem or even his lackey-"

"Marion is not a traitor, Headmaster," James cut in, "I know her."

"Just like you knew who had betrayed you that night?" the Minister countered.

"That's not fair, that's…" James trailed off as Sirius put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder.

Remus looked like he wanted to say more, but then glanced at the door that Harry was spying through and he immediately backed up, nearly running into Ron who had come out of the restroom, dressed.

"Hey what-"

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and hurriedly stuffed it under his pillow as the others came out of the bathrooms and shook his head at Ron who was staring at him puzzlement. He shrugged as if to say all right before the door reopened and Dumbledore stepped back in.

"I am terribly sorry for waking all of you up at this hour, but if you will follow me?" he gestured and for a second Harry thought he saw the old, kindly headmaster that he knew. Confusion filled him, wondering if the Headmaster he had heard outside was even the same man as the one who looked upon them with twinkling, but serious blue eyes.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they headed down the stairs once more, this time the Aurors on patrol stopping and gaping without any shame at them. Harry glanced back to see James, Sirius, and Remus following behind them, all of them with equally serious faces, though he noted that his father had a slightly pained and worn expression on his face. Was it because of the words Dumbledore had said a few minutes ago?

Stepping out of the front doors and into the still summery night of Hogwarts, it took a moment, but Harry instantly recognized the area that Dumbledore was leading them to. It was where they had first arrived. Near the greenhouses, but far enough that there was a wide open patch of grassland on the grounds. Suddenly the Headmaster paused and bowed towards the inky darkness. He squinted to see who or what the Headmaster was bowing to, but saw no one.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minister of Magic, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the leader of the Dreamers bearing the title of Hopes, humbly bring the Heirs before your presence," the Headmaster's bow was so low that Harry could see the point of his hat nearly touching the ground. In all of his life, even in his own world, he had never seen Dumbledore subservient to anyone, much less even bow to them.

"Then enter," a calm voice spoke up from the darkness in front of Dumbledore. Slowly, a shimmering ghost-like form appeared, floating several inches above the ground, staring down at them. The man's hands were folded in front of his robes and he looked grim.

"That's…" Hermione whispered, her finger lazily pointing towards something that was emblazoned on the front of the man's robes and Harry instantly recognized the symbol too – the sign of the Hallows.

"Blimey, do you really think he could be one of them?" Ron was gaping in awe.

As if the ghost-like man did not hear their words he gestured for them to come closer together. Harry and the others did so and he found himself drawn to the man, a feeling of déjà vu overcoming him.

"Albus, your services are no longer required. We wish only to speak to the Heirs and the current Dreamer of Temperance," the man waved a hand at the Headmaster who immediately lifted his head and nodded once before stepping back from them. The brief shuffle of feet behind Harry told him that Remus had approached them and was standing behind him.

"Are you," Harry hesitated for a second before a gentle nudging of encouragement from Merlin made him finish his question, "one of the Perevell brothers?"

The man finally stared at him and Harry was taken aback at the sheer amount of magical _power_ that exuded from the gaze. He could even feel the Dreamer inside of him tremble slightly at the awesome, but hidden display before the power suddenly lessened and the corner of the man's lips twitched up in what could have been a smile.

"The littlest of them all, the one who seeks to unite the fellow Dreamers," the man replied cryptically, "and yes, I am a Perevell. You may call me Ignotus."

The creator of the invisibility cloak, the thought had instantly passed through Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they all shot looks at each other as a blinding white light filled their vision. Just as it became too painful for Harry to stand, the light disappeared and he blinked owlishly, struggling to clear the bright and colorful spots that had appeared in his vision.

When he finally managed to stop blinking rapidly, he found himself standing in the middle of a circle of standing stones on top of long tufts of grass. There were megalithic slabs which held even longer slabs above them. A trilithon if he was not mistaken based on what he had gleaned from the rare times he had sneaked peeks into the various BBC specials his Aunt and Uncle sometimes watched, like Stonehenge. Eleven individuals, all of them dressed in pale grey robes stood before the megalithic slabs, their ghost-like hands and feet hidden in the robes. Harry noted that Ignotus was amongst the group, dressed now in pale grey robes. Above them were the stars, twinkling and whatever moonlight shone down upon them cast eerie shadows, especially upon the slabs. But beyond the slabs, he could not see a thing.

"Well, this certainly reminds me of the last time I was here," a familiar voice spoke up next to Harry and he whipped his head to see none other than Merlin, standing next to him as if he was flesh and blood. Beyond him, he was shocked to see at least four others standing next to his friends. He realized that they were the flesh-given forms of the Dreamer personas they had taken on. All of them looked just a bit older than they were, yet their faces spoke of the war and horrors they had faced, which made them seem a lot older.

"Merlin?" he looked at the young wizard who grinned at him, his blue eyes twinkling as he nodded once.

His friends had also noticed the others standing next to him and were either whispering their names or wordlessly, in the case of Ron, gaping at their counterparts. The only one who did not have a Dreamer standing next to him was Remus who did not look as surprised as Harry thought he would be.

"How could this be? I mean, I thought they were inside of us," Hermione alternated between looking at the Knight Rowena Ravenclaw who by all means, looked completely different than the Founder of Hogwarts, and the grey-robed ghostly forms standing in front of the megaliths.

"You are Heirs, not yet awakened to your powers," one of the grey-robed forms spoke up, its voice ethereal and seemingly feminine.

"Then how were Neville and I able to wield both Nathan and Selwyn's powers when the Faydes attacked?" Ginny countered.

"They will aid you in the direst of need, but you must hold them in trust," the same grey-robed being replied, as if speaking to a child.

"But we don't even belong here," Ron said plaintively, "we just finished defeating Voldemort in our world and then we found ourselves here? All we want to do is go home!"

"All of you?" a deep voice spoke up behind them and they turned to see another one of the grey-robed beings step forward, the voice deep, masculine, and carried the undercurrent of authority. Harry felt as if the voice was speaking to him deep within, bringing up all of his doubts about leaving this world for his own.

"We, the Weavers, have the ability to send you back, right now if that is what you desire," the woman-like spirit said nonchalantly.

"Then do so! They do not belong here in this world! They have fought enough battles in the years that they do not need to fight this one!" Ignotus' voice suddenly erupted from their right and Harry turned to see him suddenly throw his hood down, his ghost-like features trembling. But what surprised him the most was how eerily similar he looked like, almost like a cross between him and…

Harry whipped his head around to stare at Merlin before back to Ignotus and realized that Ignotus was a perfect blend of his father's features, his features, and Merlin's. That could not be a coincidence…

"Ignotus you have spoken out of turn!" the authoritative Weaver boomed out.

"I have not!" the youngest of the Perevell brothers shot back angrily, "I have seen how much they have sacrificed-"

"Who are you to judge sacrifice, brother? For hiding from Death so long-"

"I do not believe-"

The other Weavers suddenly pulled their hoods off or started to shout at each other, creating a cacophony of noise that bewildered Harry and his friends. He looked over to see that even Remus was wide-eyed with shock and surprise at the turn of events and the fact that the fabled Weavers' Council that Dumbledore had spoken with such reverence was squabbling amongst each other.

A quick glance at the Dreamers standing next to them revealed much about their thoughts and feelings. Merlin had a stony expression on his face while Godric had literally stuck his fingers into his ears. Rowena and Nathan looked about ready to hex someone while the Wood Elf Selwyn stared at the squabbling Weavers with a flat look. "They do this all the time," he barely heard the muttering of words from the Dreamer and looked at him.

"Every generation, every time, that we are summoned before the Weavers, they always end up in a row," the young-looking wizard glanced at him before crossing his arms across his chest. It was then that Harry noticed he was wearing a simple blue shirt, brown pants, brown jacket with a red kerchief tied around his neck. To anyone else, he looked like a Muggle instead of one of the greatest and most powerful wizards to walk the face of the Earth.

"Why?" he asked quietly, wondering if he should speak up to shut them all up, but he did not want to anger the Weavers. He had a feeling that they considered themselves god-like in this world even though he had never heard of them in his own. Hermione's book also did not mention the Weavers except for the Dreamers being part of the Weavers Council.

"We the Weavers, control the balance of this world," Ignotus suddenly spoke up next to Harry, bringing all of the Dreamers and his friends' gaze upon him. The other Weavers continued to squabble as Ignotus paid them no heed. Harry had a feeling that the youngest Perevell brother had orchestrated the squabble to talk to them alone.

"You could be right," Merlin leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"You can read my mind?" he shot a look at the young man who grinned sheepishly.

"We," he gestured to the other Dreamers standing next to his friends, "are only incarnates in your minds here amongst the Council. Figured it be easier if it seemed that you all had extra back up next to you instead of communicating with you inside your mind."

"Clever," Hermione nodded and next to her Rowena blushed, her black-brown tresses falling over her face as she ducked her head.

"So you control this world?" Neville spoke up.

"We control the balance of this world," Ignotus corrected gently, "not the world itself."

"You mean, you control the Dreamers?" Hermione asked, "But how can you control something magical? In Magical Theory, we were taught that it's innate and spontaneous. Not something that can be controlled. That's why sometimes in times of extreme emotion, magical children sometimes accidentally do spells, even adults or students outside of Hogwarts."

The ghost-like man smiled sadly before gesturing to each one of their counterparts, "That is the theory and thought behind it. But it is one difference between your world and this one that you have been brought into."

"So why were we brought into this one?" Ginny asked.

"The others," Ignotus gestured in an unfriendly way to the still squabbling Weavers, "would have you think you are to help defeat Grindewald and Voldemort. But in reality, all of you were brought here to restore the balance."

"Balance?" Ron looked skeptical.

Ignotus nodded to Remus, "You, Temperance, know how delicate that balance has been for the past seventeen years."

"Yes," Remus nodded sadly, "with your father, Harry, and even your mother, losing their powers early on in the renewed war after your counterpart's supposed death in 1981, the others slowly lost their powers. Even Dumbledore-"

"Do not speak of his name," Ignotus cut Remus off who looked momentarily surprised, but then inclined his head once.

"The balance of power, where there had been Six Virtues of man was left down to me. In the meantime, the Seven Sins grew in strength and number, overwhelming us and driving us from London to Hogwarts, our last outpost."

"And now, you all stand at the brink of defeat," Harry was beginning to understand as the pieces fell into place.

"All of the Dreamers, when they begin to lose their powers, they would have already chosen an Heir to receive the powers, so as to keep the balance between the Dreamer Virtues and Sins. In the time that your predecessors lost their powers, there was no one deemed worthy enough to take up that mantle."

"And what happens then?" Ron asked.

"We slowly fade away, as if we've never existed," Godric answered, his voice gruff with an unspoken emotion.

"So then why were we brought here?"

"Don't you understand Ron?" Hermione looked at him, her eyes gleaming like she had stumbled upon the final piece of the puzzle. She looked at everyone else; while next to her Rowena could not keep the wide smile of pride off of her face. "We were brought here to prevent that from happening. They needed us here to make sure that the balance was somehow restored and that there wasn't one dominant force in the world."

Her friends stared at her and she shook her head, "We're stopgaps, here to ensure that there is always balance in this world."

"So we're stuck here? Forever?" Ron looked dismayed.

"No," Ignotus quickly shook his head before gesturing to Neville, "your friend here recently demonstrated the means for him to return to your world."

"The convulsions?" Harry and Ginny spoke up at the same time. Neville's eyes widened with fear before Nathan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," the ghost-like figure looked excited, "entropic cascade failure is the only way for you to get back to your world."

Everyone, the Dreamers, and even Remus looked at Ignotus as if he had grown another head. Harry could not even begin to comprehend whatever the Perevell had said. The ghost-like figure must have seen their complete bafflement before his smile died a little. "The convulsions are a sign that the magic in the world is at an imbalance. To put it simply, there cannot be two of a single entity in one world. That is why the magical forces of this world are trying to compensate for the extra imbalance of the world by getting rid of you."

"You mean trying to kill me?" Neville had a pole axed expression on his face, "because that's what it felt like. Worst than the Cruciatus curse, and as far as I can imagine, maybe how the Killing Curse feels like, except not as long and drawn out."

"If this...entropic cascade failure is happening to Neville, why not us?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Perevell, what are you telling them?" they had almost forgotten that the rest of the Weavers were there until one of the shouted in their direction. Harry saw Ignotus freeze for a moment before lifting his head up and turning to face the voice, a neutral expression on his face.

"The effects of entropic cascade failure," the Weaver replied in a mild tone.

His words immediately silenced the other Weavers before the one who had interrupted them stepped forward, an angry look on his face. Harry thought he vaguely recognized the man's features before he realized that the man looked a lot like Ignotus. He had to be another one of the Perevell brothers. Which one, he could not tell, but with a pinched face and hawk-like eyes, it wasn't hard to believe that he could have been Antioch Perevell, the creator of the Elder Wand, the Deathstick.

"That is Antioch," Merlin leaned over and confirmed his suspicions with a whisper in his ear, "creator of the Deathstick."

"When did this happen?" Antioch demanded, glaring at all of them. Harry wanted to shrink back in fear, but a part of him realized that it was the Weavers' who were deliberately throwing their power and weight around, trying to intimidate him. That was how they had directed the balance of power all of these years, by "guiding" and by controlling what the Dreamers could and could not do – through intimidation and by the fact that they were the Weavers Council, the ruling body of magic in _this _world.

"Minutes before we were to meet all of you," Neville said his voice quivering in fear. Harry realized that his friend did not know what he had figured out and thus was fearful in the presence of such awe and intimidation.

"No, that's too early, it is too early for such a thing to happen," another voice, youthful and sprightly spoke up, before a hood was pulled down and Harry definitely saw the family resemblance. This had to be the second brother, Cadmus, the creator of the Resurrection Stone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw both Ginny and Hermione blush slightly and to his chagrin, noted that Cadmus had an effect on women much like Gilderoy Lockhart had.

"Women," Godric muttered none too loudly next to Ron, rolling his eyes.

"This was supposed to happen?" Remus asked, nearly making Harry jump up. He had forgotten that his former professor was with them. "This...entropic thing was supposed to happen to these children?"

"Yes," Ignotus nodded simply, "it was the signal to the Dreamers that their counterparts in this world were ready to finally accept them as the true Heirs. That their hearts, mind, and soul were ready to take up the mantle of the Virtues of Man and continue the fight."

"Is that true?" Harry looked at Merlin who nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. The legendary wizard did not look too happy, but confirmed his question.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You," Ron gestured to the Weavers angrily, "brought us here so that we can just be placeholders? That we have to fight yet another war, even die, to make sure that our counterparts in this world are ready? Why did you even bring us here in the first place?"

"Because none of them were ready. They were fighting a loosing war, Ron," Ginny answered her brother's accusations, an expression of comprehension filling her face; "it all makes sense now." She turned to Remus, "Professor, you said that the current generation of the Dreamer Virtues lost their powers soon after 1981, leaving only you as the sole Dreamer right?"

"Yes," the werewolf replied.

Ginny turned back to them, "Don't you see? Everyone in this Ministry has little to no hope left right now. They know they're fighting a loosing battle that no one can win. They know that without their powers to combat the Dreamer Sins of Man, they will eventually lose. Even our counterparts know this and they don't have the fortitude to accept that power. With our arrival, we gave them something to hope for and gave them something to believe in."

"I keep having convulsions then?" Neville looked ill at the prospect.

"It means that your counterpart in this world, this world's Neville Longbottom, is ready to embrace his destiny as the true Dreamer of Justice," Ignotus said in a calm voice, "all you have to do is transfer Justice's power to him." He looked at the other silent Weavers, "Then we will transport you back home before the entropic cascade failure can kill you."

"It can kill you?" Neville swayed on his feet, but was only steadied through Nathan's strong hand on his shoulder as the Dreamer of Justice shot a dirty look at Ignotus.

"Before that happens, I will make sure you are safe, Neville," the Dreamer said in a firm tone, "I will not let anything happen to you before I protect my new keeper."

"If it is that simple, how come we're all not experiencing this...en-whatever thing," Ron asked and Harry bit his lip, grimacing. He understood why...especially for his case. If it was that simple, then it was he who was probably never returning back to his own world, especially if the Black Queen had anything to say about it.

"Ron," Hermione hissed, elbowing him in the arm, "think about it." A none too gentle tug towards his direction made his best friend immediately clamp his mouth shut as he met his gaze.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, looking away.

"It's fine," Harry shrugged, trying to push the thought to the side.

"The real question I believe should be posed is do all of you want to return?" Antioch looked at all of them. "There is doubt in your hearts. Do you not want to help these people?"

"I believe that is a decision they were not able to make-"

"I did not address you Temperance," the eldest of the Perevell brothers shot Remus a dark look before facing them once more.

"I think you should," Harry and Merlin spoke up at the same time, the two of them staring at Antioch. He could feel the Dreamer's anger melding with his own, or was it just the Dreamer's anger, he could not tell. But the faint echo of the same sentiments was clear even though technically Merlin was standing next to him instead of in his mind. He could still feel the familiar and comforting presence of the Dreamer of Hopes within him, bolstering him.

"You speak with authority Dreamer of Hopes. You dare contradict this esteemed Council's orders?" Antioch drew himself up, and the other Weavers, except for Ignotus, gathered closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Harry ignored Antioch and turned to his friends, "I'm sorry Ron. I told James, Sirius, and Remus here who I really was and who all of you were because I want to stay and help." Though it was a bit disconcerting to see Merlin next to him mimicking all of his facial motions and even his speech he resolutely accepted it as the Dreamer that was part of him. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he did not feel like sharing it at the moment. It was hard enough to admit that he wanted to stay because of his parents, especially since they all had just been through a war and a horrific battle that had claimed so many lives.

He saw Ron nod once, and Hermione brush away a tear from her eyes. Even Ginny was beaming at him and Neville grinning sheepishly. Having his friends approval he turned to face Antioch and the other Weavers, "Remus is right, Antioch." The barely hidden flicker of surprise in the ghost-like being's eyes was a sign that he was rattling the Weaver. "We were brought here without reason or cause and then come to realize that it was you who had sent us here because you needed to balance the scales so to speak. There is something else you're not telling us and gleaning from the Dreamer memories compiled by so many years of fighting, is that this war, will never end."

"That's not true-"

"That is the truth," Harry curled a hand into a fist, "because if the Virtues of Man win this war, then sometime in the near future, the Dreamers of the Sins will rise up once more to balance your scales."

Antioch and the other Weavers were silent.

"So here's what I propose," he took a deep breath and glanced at his Dreamer avatar who grinned ruefully and nodded his head, "I'm willing to stay and help until the Black Queen can inherit the mantle of Hopes. I will help my parents, alive in this world, fight to survive. I will make sure Hogwarts does not fall. My friends will make their own decisions and if they want to leave, right now, you will send them back no questions asked."

"You cannot accomplish this on your own, that's preposterous!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, staying silent as next to him, Merlin grinned wolfishly and replied, "Try me."

"You think you can come here and dictate-"

"I'll send his friends back if that is what they want," Ignotus cut in front of Antioch, spurred on by Harry's hardball negotiation.

"You would do this? Turn your back on your own brothers? Against the Council's wishes?" Antioch drew himself up to his full height, glaring down at his little brother.

"I would, because you know as well as I do, it was not right to bring them here. That all of them deserve their rest after defeating Voldemort. That for them to fight another war would be so heartbreaking."

Antioch and the other Weavers stared at Ignotus for a long moment before looking at the others. "Then let it be done. We will honor your agreement, Harry James Potter, Heir of Hopes. If your friends wish to leave, they may return to this spot and we will send them back."

"Thank you," Harry replied just as the blindingly painful white light filled his vision, sending them back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know this was an information heavy chapter, but it accomplishes what I had always wanted to do in a Harry Potter-goes-to-an-alternate-world story – have some kind of scientific sense of how two of the same people can co-exist in one world. The term entropic cascade failure was taken from one of my favorite TV shows, _Stargate SG-1_ and so was the explanation of what it is. This will be the only scifi reference in the whole story, and it is the turning point of this story. Harry is now willing to help this world...what about his friends? Their decisions in the next chapter!


	18. Fated Decisions

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 17 – Fated Decisions_

Harry and his friends stayed up all night after their meeting with the fabled Weavers, occasionally talking, but mostly just sitting in silence as each one of them contemplated the chance to go home to their world and the fact that Harry was staying no matter what. He himself had sat in quiet contemplation, still reeling from his momentous decision. He would have liked to think it was impetuous and spur-of-the-moment, but in reality, he knew that deep down, it was what he wanted. He knew that when he took the first step of telling his father, Sirius, and Remus who he was, he had committed himself to staying here to win the war against Grindelwald and Voldemort, Dreamer or not be damned.

After they had been transported back, they had found the others still waiting for them, and had realized that only minutes had passed since they had disappeared to when they returned. Time was a fickle thing. Dumbledore had approached them, but before he could even ask what their meeting was about Remus had stepped in front of the Headmaster and shook his head, saying that they needed their privacy before suggesting that they all retire for the night.

Harry wondered if Remus would tell Dumbledore of what transpired during their meeting with the Weavers, but somehow knew that his friend and former Professor would keep everything in confidence. His father, on the other hand, would probably be able to garner some details out of Remus. He didn't quite mind it, but he hoped that whatever Remus told his father and Sirius, it would be to his discretion.

"So you're really staying mate?" Ron asked, glancing at his direction. He was picking at a thread on his covers. All of them had dark circles under their eyes, evident from the lack of sleep as the light in the room grew brighter from a window Ginny had manipulated the room to have, giving them a view of the Quidditch pitch and beyond that the lake.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, leaning against the headboard, staring at nothing in particular.

"I know we've talked about it, but really, why?" his best friend shook his head, the lack of comprehension filling his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes, sighing before opening them again. He could feel the Dreamer within him yawn just as sleepily before seemingly falling back asleep. Ever since he had understood and talked with Merlin inside of him, it was as if the two of them co-existed inside his body, yet, the Dreamer always gave ground to him every time and echoed his sentiments. Allies, if only temporarily sharing one body. He took the unabashed hint of Merlin falling back asleep as a sign from him that he should get some sleep, but ignored it.

"Why don't you want to stay?" he asked again. It was the same question he had been trying to ask Ron the whole night since they returned from the meeting. Yet his best friend refused to answer it.

Just as before, he saw him look away, silent, angry and rolled his eyes. Sometimes Ron could be such a pain like now-

"I don't like knowing that Fred's alive in this world," Ron muttered mostly under his breath. Beyond him, he saw Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, seemingly about to fall asleep perk up at his words. They all stared at Ron and Harry blinked in surprised.

"Ron…he's our brother-"

"I know!" Ron gritted his teeth, "he's my brother. Your brother, Gin, George's brother…I just…" He sighed loudly and pulled at his hair, before looking up at Harry, "How do you deal with it?"

"With what?"

"With…death, and all that? How do you deal with-" Ron seemed to freeze up, and Hermione reached out, lacing her fingers through one of Ron's hands, squeezing it once for reassurance.

In that instant, Harry understood that this was essentially the first time Ron had to deal with the death of someone so close to him, a family member. He had no idea how to react, and especially since Fred's death was so new and so fresh, for them to be ripped into this world then told that his brother was still alive, hale, and healthy. It was as if Fred Weasley's death had never happened at all. He himself had seen death since he was just a year old; had seen it again when Cedric died, when Sirius fell into the Veil. He had even died himself, or at least nearly died, twice.

However, the realization that Ron and maybe his other friends, had never really dealt with death first hand, the Battle for Hogwarts weeks ago was their first time in truly comprehending that it was a war and in wars, lives were lost. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville seemed to accept it as much, Neville especially. But Ron, no Ron was angry, irritated, unable to accept the fact that his brother had died.

And it was in that moment that Harry realized that his best friend was hurting, badly, from the pain and loss of someone so close to him.

He himself had pushed away the pain, compartmentalized it so that he could move on, push towards his own goal, defeating Voldemort. But unlike Ron, and probably similar to what Neville was facing, their trip to this dimension had broken those barriers he had kept so tightly within himself. He was shocked to see his parents alive, shocked to find Sirius alive, all of the people whom he had loved, still alive in this world and it had made him yearn to make sure that they were kept alive. The years removed from their deaths to now was what made him hopeful, not angry, but the lack of years removed from the death of Fred Weasley to Ron, was just mere weeks.

It was like a scab, trying to heal, but still bleeding. His own scabs had formed a healing barrier already. That was what was driving Ron's irrational anger at everything, driving Godric's stubbornness whenever the Dreamer asserted its self over Ron to help him. The two of them were bringing the worst side of each other out, and it was because Ron hadn't learned how to cope with the pain of loss yet.

A gentle nudge from Merlin who had awakened when Ron had asked the question, made him realize he had stayed silent, staring at his feet. Biting his lip, he drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. There was no easy way to answer Ron's question, so he decided the truth was the best way to answer it. "I…didn't cope," he started quietly. "I pushed it away, buried myself in school stuff. Had other things to worry about," he absently rubbed his scar, a brief grimacing smile appearing on his face.

"Like when Sirius died," Hermione whispered, "oh Harry…"

"I guess, I'm probably still feeling a bit of what you're feeling Ron," Harry shrugged, "angry, wondering why Sirius and even my parents are alive in this world when they've all died in ours. That I don't want to see them, because it hurts too much…"

"Yeah," Ron's whisper was barely audible, "I…don't want to screw up this world. I mean, what if I'm here and it's because that I'm here Fred dies again?"

"Ron, don't say-"

"Well, it could be true, Gin," Ron looked at his sister, eyes blazing, "I mean, we're supposed to be the bloody Knights of Merlin, Dreamers, whatever, and we're supposed to be the saviors of this world! What if our stand against Voldemort and Grindelwald, gets others killed?"

Ron's outburst rendered the room silent as each thought about the same thing. Harry hadn't really realized the truth to his friend's words until just now. What if, in the process of trying to _save_ the Black Queen, he got his parents, godfather, and everyone he loved and knew killed? Then what would this world's Harry Potter be able to believe in? Could he watch his friends' counterparts die? See Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny even others like Seamus and Dean, could he watch them die in this world knowing that they were safe and sound in his own?

"It's something we have to face," Neville suddenly spoke up, his lips quavering with fear, but he plowed on. "That if we or even our counterparts, die in this world, that they would have died for something. I'm afraid of dying, I'll admit that, but after facing Nagini, Voldemort, and his Death Eaters, I know that I'll do everything I can to make sure that people survive, even if I have to die for it. I don't want to see my Mum or Dad in this world tortured like they are back home, so I'm looking at this like a second chance of sorts, to make sure that we can prevent what's happened back home here."

Harry stared at Neville, a sense of pride filling him. Not in his lifetime would he had ever expected such words to come out of the shy Gryffindor, but now…

"Second chance, huh?" Ron snorted lightly before shoving Neville gently on the shoulder, "second chance to make things right?"

"Yeah," Neville grinned sheepishly.

"Second chance to make sure Fred doesn't die, and no one, no one from our family pays the price, right Ginny?" Ron looked at his sister who nodded firmly, her brown eyes sparkling with determination. His best friend turned to him and caught his eyes. "So, I guess you'll have to put up with me a little longer."

"At least it isn't the troll in the attic," Harry shot back, a grin forming on his tired face.

"You guys…" Hermione heaved a loud sigh before throwing her arms across both Neville and Ron's shoulders, drawing the two closer to her and shaking her head in mock exasperation.

"You know, Mum's gonna kill us for staying this long, even if it's in another dimension," Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, but we can tell her that we kept Fred safe after this whole war is over," Ron replied.

"We can tell her that we kept everyone safe," Harry added. He glanced at Neville and knew that one hurdle had been cleared. The next one was to make sure that their friend would not die from the entropic cascade failure and that meant talking to Remus about how to transfer Dreamer powers.

* * *

After their decision had been made, they had all attempted to turn in to their beds for maybe a couple hours of sleep, but that had been interrupted by Marius Sadow knocking on their door and politely inviting them to breakfast with the rest of the staff and students living at Hogwarts. At first Harry wanted to tell the Auror that they needed to rest, having stayed up all night, but then realized it would worry those who knew of their meeting with the Weavers and decided to go. The others had agreed, rather reluctantly, even in Hermione's case, and joined him too.

So Harry found himself blinking his eyes rapidly behind his glasses, trying very hard not to fall flat into his bowl of porridge from the lack of sleep. It was only until a gentle nudge to his arm from Remus who he was sitting next to made him blearily look up to see his mother holding a small goblet of something that smelled suspiciously like a Pepper-Up Potion.

"It's a bit of Pepper-Up mixed with good old fashioned Muggle coffee," she whispered from where she sat diagonally across to his left. Dumbledore was sitting at the far end of the table, holding the rest of the staff who were closer to him enraptured with a story Harry could not even remember the words to. He accepted the goblet and drank a bit of the liquid concoction inside it, immediately feeling the fatigue and tiredness within him drain away.

"Thank you," he whispered back before tapping Ron on the shoulder who jerked slightly in his seat, nearly sending some of the scrambled eggs he had on his fork into the air as he came awake.

"Wha-" Harry shoved the goblet in front of his best friend who stared at for a minute before sniffing it. "Smells like…"

"Pepper-Up and coffee," Harry said quietly before gesturing with his head towards Lily, "should help us stay awake."

"If you say so," Ron stared dubiously at the steaming liquid before drinking some. Immediately Harry noticed that the fatigue and dark circles around Ron's eyes had disappeared and he looked more alert. "Hey, this stuff works!"

"Pass it on," he gestured wordlessly to Neville, Ginny, and Hermione, the two girls attempting to be enraptured by Dumbledore's story as they sat across from them. The others drank it and soon, they were all looking more alert and feeling a lot better than when they had trudged down to the Great Hall to join everyone for breakfast.

It was just as so, or perhaps not a coincidence, that the Minister had finished his tale much to the applause of the students who were living at Hogwarts. They were the ones sitting closest to him, and only Professor McGonagall was closer, having taken the seat to Dumbledore's right.

For a moment Harry was struck at how kingly and powerful Dumbledore looked at the other end of the table. How in command the man he had only known as the kindly old Headmaster of Hogwarts, looked. How much he had sacrificed to bring together the surviving band of the last beacon of light against the darkness that was Voldemort. Shaking his head minutely, he mentally glared at Merlin who had pushed forward that particular poetic thought and got the feeling of a snickering apology.

"I invited all of you here to today," he gestured to everyone, even the Aurors that were not on duty and some that were, lining the edges of the Great Hall, Crouch Jr. included, "to discuss last night's events."

The lightened mood in the Great Hall immediately plummeted and Harry saw that more than one of the students whispered to the others next to them. Even a few Aurors were whispering to one another, but the table mostly fell into silence, all conversation halted. "As you may have heard, the Black Queen revealed himself at the Founders' Ball last night. The rumor had it that he was someone with whom we had all thought dead."

Everyone who had heard the rumor or had known shot looks at both James and Lily, the former of the two sitting next to Neville who was two seats down from Harry's right. Harry could guess what his father's expression was so instead; he looked at his mother and his siblings in this world to gauge their expressions. Lily wore a stoic, but sad look while Iris looked positively terrified. However, it was Eddie's expression that caught Harry off guard. Though it wasn't noticeable through the frown the young man wore, his eyes were alight with defiance, as if daring the Headmaster to say something bad.

"From the reports I had gathered after our agents returned, it seems that the Black Queen is also the Dark Lord's Heir, which means, he will control Fears if and when the Dark Lord decides to pass on his power," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Headmaster, do we really think that the Dark Lord would give up his power within the next few years?" the question was raised by one of the Aurors whom Harry didn't know the name of, but had seen him before.

"Possibly Kester," Dumbledore replied, "the Weavers may have consulted him and with the loss of this generation's Dreamer powers, given to Merlin and his Knights, it may signal the era of change."

"Then if the Black Queen is truly the Heir to Fears, we should strike now, while he has little of the Dark Lord's power," Barty Crouch Jr. spoke up, "eliminating an Heir while we have the chance is the only way we'll be able to win this forsaken war."

"What if that's exactly what he wants you to do?" James interrupted Crouch's rally, his voice cold. "To attack him. For all we know, it could be trap."

"You're just afraid because he's your son," Crouch immediately shot back, silencing all conversation and whispers.

"That…man, he is no son of mine-" James began, leaning forward in his seat to glare down the table at Crouch who wore an equally stony look.

"He's Harry Potter and you know it!"

"Harry James Potter died back then! That man is no son of mine! That man claiming to be Harry James Potter is not my son!" James exploded with anger, yelling at Crouch.

Though Harry knew that James was talking about the Black Queen, he still couldn't suppress a flinch of hurt at the way his father was denouncing his name. Somehow, it felt like a slap in the face.

"Well, he sure as hell looked a lot like you, has Lily's eyes-"

"Don't you dare drag her into this Crouch-"

"Don't butt your greasy arse into this Snivellus-"

"Shut up Snape, fat lot it did you good," Crouch glared at Snape who had half-risen in his seat, looking for all the world to hex Crouch from where he sat.

Harry's head swiveled back to see his father had also half rose from his seat, glaring at Snape, eyes angry. "And for the record Crouch," he had never seen his father so angry, yet so pained at the same time, "that Black Queen, is not my son."

"Well, he's my brother!" Eddie suddenly shouted, interrupting whatever Crouch was about to retort. The youngest of the Potter family stood up from his seat, glaring back and forth between his father and Crouch who were on opposite sides of him. To Harry it also seemed that Eddie was glaring at everyone else at the table.

"He's my brother," the young man started again, lips pinched in anger, ripping his hand away from Lily's attempt to sit him back down, "he's my brother and I…just…" Eddie's lip quivered, belaying how very young he was, even though he was at the cusp between being a child and being an adult.

"Eddie, he can't be your brother-"

"But he said so, Mum!" Eddie's desperate plea cracked part of his voice as he looked towards her, "he said that he was Harry…he was…the one I saw you cry every time the end of the month roll around and on Halloween."

An abortive moment out of the corner of Harry's eye made him glance to see James trying to wipe the shocked expression off of his face as he sat back down in his seat, misery clouding his face once more. He turned back to see Eddie biting his lip as he sat back down, passion spent. Next to him, young Iris had tears in her eyes, and she was rubbing them furiously. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the two teenagers, their whole world turned upside down with the knowledge that their older brother, whom they had thought dead, was actually alive, but was fighting on Grindelwald's side – had even threatened them, especially Iris.

"Just because he says who he say he is, doesn't mean it is true, Eddie," Lily said softly.

"Then why did he say that Merlin knows everything?" Eddie shot a look at him and Harry braced himself for the inevitable as he saw all gazes turn towards him.

Immediately he felt the support of Merlin within him and a quick look down the table at his friends also told him that they were ready for whatever he would tell the assembled people. In the midst of their conversations during the night, Hermione had expressed her disappointment in the fact that James, Sirius, and Remus now knew their true identities, but she had also said that she completely understood why. But, Harry knew that he was not going to tell everyone who they really were. The more they thought of them as Merlin and his Knights, the easier it would be for them to leave when everything was set and done, at least that was Neville's reasoning.

"Because, Edward," he felt Merlin color his words, and wondered why the Dreamer did not address him as Eddie, "that man, it is true he is Harry James Potter and your long lost brother." Looking at the others, especially Crouch and his band of Aurors, some whom were sitting at the table, others whom lined the walls of the Great Hall, he made sure his next words were specifically addressed to him; he still believed that Crouch Jr. was a spy within the Ministry. "It is my belief that the Black Queen should not be killed for being what he is-"

"A murderer?" Crouch Jr. sneered.

"A victim," Harry corrected. He took a deep breath before plunging on, taking all of the knowledge he had known and had speculated since the revelation of his counterpart as this world's Black Queen; all of the newspaper articles, what Sirius and Remus had told him last night, and even his own theories. "Stolen from his parents the night of the attack on Godric's Hollow-"

Here he saw both James and Lily flinch.

"-raised by Grindelwald to be his assassin, the young man had a choice, but it was taken away from him. He should not be killed, but rather, should be saved."

"You mean to tell us that you plan to _save_ the Black Queen?" Mad-Eye Moody growled out, his tone incredulous.

Harry was about to reply before an Auror burst through the doors of the Great Hall, gasping as if he had run miles upon miles. "Hogsmeade, under attack!" the Auror gasped out as he bent forward to catch his breath. Some of the Aurors who lined the wall had come forward to help their fellow comrade in need while others immediately headed out of the Great Hall.

"What kind of attack?" Dumbledore had stood up from his seat, his face an ever presence of calm and serenity, but Harry caught glints of battle-readiness in them.

"T-The B-Black Queen, Minister," the Auror looked fearful and Harry felt his breath hitch. It could not be a coincidence.

"Well, Merlin, seems the Fates have listened to your plea and answered you," Crouch snarled before exiting the Great Hall along with the rest of the Aurors.

Immeidately the rest of the table sprang into action and Harry saw McGonagall gathering the small group of students together helped by several of the professors who lived at Hogwarts in the summer. Dumbledore was barking orders to the Aurors, telling a few to stay behind and guard the wards, others were assigned to their stations outside on the grounds.

Harry himself bit his lip and absently patted the phoenix and holly wand that he kept up his sleeve. Hogsmeade was under attack and the Black Queen was rumored to be there. Was he ready to do what he had said to the Weavers? To bring his counterpart back from the brink of darkness and into the light? He wasn't even a full Dreamer yet, only able to grasp bits and pieces of Hopes' power. But then again, neither was the Black Queen.

"Harry…" Ginny, who was sitting across from him, reached out with her hand and absently grasped his own. He looked into her eyes and saw the fierce determination in them, the same one that had made him fall in love with her. She would support him no matter what…

The corner of his lips twitched up in an attempt to smile before he looked at his other friends, all whom nodded their assent. They would follow him like they had agreed to just hours ago. They would all stay and see this to the end. His gaze continued along the table and saw that his father, Sirius, and even a few other Aurors were still seated, all staring expectedly at him, waiting for him to make his decision. He wondered if they had stayed seated because they wanted to see what he was going to do, but a reassuring nod from James told him that his father had said something to those Aurors, maybe not that he wasn't Merlin, but something else that held the trust in their eyes.

_They acknowledge you as the next Dreamer of Hopes, Harry_, Merlin whispered quietly in his mind, _they are ready to believe in you_.

_I'm not the next Hopes…only a placeholder_, he shot back wirily, _and it's this world's Harry Potter that's the next Hopes._

_Only so, but for now, they are beginning to believe_, the ages old Dreamer replied.

Wordlessly, he got up, drawing his wand before sweeping out of the Great Hall. Behind him, he heard the scrapes of chairs being pushed back and the roaring cheer that resounded behind him as he and his friends headed out of Hogwarts and towards Hogsmeade. Before, he said he was committed to helping this world, now, he knew that his actions were going to prove that. And he was going to save his counterpart.

* * *

"So, it looks like they have chosen."

"You deliberately manipulated this, Anitoch."

"Oh no Ignotus, it was you who tried to manipulate this, to send them back to their own world. Your plans have failed."

"What, no defiance, no words of anger?"

"I have not failed."

"Anitoch, he does have a point."

"Shut your mouth Cadmus, you stupid fool."

"Mark my words, brother, your plans, your manipulations, will not see the light of day."

"Are you so sure, Ignotus?"

"I am, because I believe."

* * *

Harry pushed himself further into the rock wall he used as a cover as slivers of rock and pebble bounced off of his shoulder, some of the flying dirt hitting his face. He had barely avoided the last spell thrown at him by a Death Eater. Next to him, he heard more than saw the movement of Sirius throwing a wordless spell towards the Death Eaters before ducking back into cover.

"We need to move forward!" Sirius yelled above the din of spells clashing with each other, some occasionally hitting rocks. To Harry the noise sounded like the staccato of gunfire, the same ones he had heard in the Muggle movies that Dudley loved to watch.

Harry risked a quick peek over the rock wall and saw that while Neville and Ginny were holding their own with their Dreamer powers, they were struggling to keep the Death Eaters at bay along with various other creatures that Grindelwald had within his army. Near them, also in the cover of the rock walls surrounding some of the Hogsmeade houses, were other Aurors, including Moody, Marion, and Marius. However, there were more bodies of dead Aurors lying around them, and it looked like that they were not going to hold the line that they had made against the advancing Death Eaters.

So far, there had been no sign of the Black Queen, but Harry had a feeling that he was here, watching the battle. A feeling within him told him that his counterpart was here and judging by how afraid the townspeople were, he could guess that the Black Queen was using whatever Dreamer powers he had at his disposal.

Just as suddenly, as if summoned by his own thoughts, there was a swirl of inky black that turned into a brief miniature tornado in the middle of the town square before the whirl of black materialized and Harry felt his breath hitch as he saw his counterpart step lightly to the ground, a sinister smile on his face. He was dressed in rather plain robes, black colored, yet those robes seemed to suck the very light out of the air, plunging the whole battlefield that was Hogsmeade into an eerie dusky-grey color.

Immediately Harry saw Ginny and Neville turn from their current opponents, finishing them off with seemingly the barest of ease, their Dreamer powers blazing around them in an unearthly halo-like glow. They faced the Black Queen as the other Death Eaters stopped their attacks and retreated slightly, most of them bowing to the Black Queen as he flourished his wand, his sinister smile growing just a bit wider.

"_Stupefy!_" he suddenly heard his father shout to his right and saw the blazing jet of red light immediately hit one of the Death Eaters who had been distracted by the Black Queen's presence.

That spurred everyone on and Harry leapt from his cover, pointing his wand at several of the Death Eaters who couldn't react fast enough. "_Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Reducto!_"

Three Death Eaters fell to the ground before he ducked into another rock wall cover, sliding to a stop next to Moody who had a grim smile on his face. He winced as several shards of rock exploded above his head, sending a shower of debris down his face, a few sharp rocks cutting into his head. His and James' actions had goaded the Death Eaters once more as both sides renewed their efforts to kill as many of the others on the opposite side.

Harry could hear Ginny and Neville starting their furious fight against the Black Queen. They needed help, especially since they were so exposed to back attacks by the other Death Eaters. Merlin had not given him any advice as to access his own Dreamer powers other than the usual cryptic words that he must discover on his own how to unlock it.

Harry popped his head up to fire off a spell at a Death Eater, "_Impedimenta!" _Squatting back down into cover, he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Merlin's power pulsate through him, adding to his repertoire of spells that he had at his disposal. Picking another one out, he stood up once more and fired it off, "_Coronum Maximus!_" The spell was normally used against Faydes, having the destructive power to obliterate them, but he fired it towards one of the rock walls he knew had a bunch of the Death Eaters hidden within and saw it impact the wall, sending a huge fireball into the air along with the bodies of hapless Death Eaters caught in that explosion.

"Nice one," Moody growled out before firing several spells of his own.

Harry nearly balked at the praise, blinking his surprise at Moody's words. Of all of the years that he had known the cantankerous old Auror, even in the moments before his death a year ago, he had never heard a word of praise from him, just either the droning of "Constant Vigilance!" or something to that matter.

However, his surprise did not last as long as suddenly he heard a shout from Ron, echoed by Hermione and peered out of his cover. Dread filled him as he saw Neville collapse to the ground, not by one of the Black Queen's spells, but rather, the light blue glow that surrounded him, defining his Dreamer powers just cut like a light being turned off. "Na-" Harry felt his voice influenced by Merlin's own powers but never got to finish speaking his name as he saw Neville suddenly twitching and convulsing on the ground.

Ginny immediately moved over to step in front of Neville, shielding him with her body, wand held aloft in front of the Black Queen who had a perplexed look on his face before his sinister smile returned and he resumed his attack. Harry could instantly see that she was faltering under his relentless attack, even with Selwyn helping her out and made a move to help her, but a hand grabbing onto his arm stopped him and he looked back at see Moody shaking his head at him.

"Reckless charges into the heat of battle is what gets you killed boy. You may be young, may have faced Queen Mab in the past, but the stakes are different," the Auror growled out.

"I don't care," Harry yanked his arm out of Moody's grasp and gripped his wand tightly, "Selwyn needs my help and I'm going to give it." Stepping out of the cover of the rock wall, he pointed his wand at Ginny, "_Protego!_" Immediately the bluish hue of a shield appeared in front of her, reflecting the spell that the Black Queen had thrown at her with a gong-like noise.

However, it had also gotten the attention of his counterpart who turned, almost languidly and at once, he felt the Dreamer powers within him pulsate to try to push away the sudden spike of fear that rushed through him. Grimacing, he stood his ground, all sounds of the battle raging around him fading away as he focused all of his efforts into just keeping himself up. The trickle of fear and realization that this world's Harry Potter, even twisted, was much more powerful than he was cracked some of the confidence he had held before in hoping to save his counterpart.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, _Merlin_," the Black Queen sneered conversationally.

Harry braced himself as he held his wand aloft, ready to duel this world's Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A slight deviation from my original outline, only because when I was talking with my beta, we came to the realization that it would be just like the Black Queen to attack Hogsmeade right after introducing himself to cement in everyone's mind that he is indeed, the real Black Queen and not some imposter. It's also the fact that this world's Harry, raised by Grindelwald and Voldemort, just doesn't give a damn as to timetables for attacks – he just does it because he can and strikes fear into the hearts of others.

My beta also said I've been making Harry a bit too mopey in recent chapters, but he'll soon re-grow the spine he had in the latter chapters of _Deathly Hallows_ (he just came from a lifetime of war and now he's getting himself into another one). Side note, I hadn't intended for Merlin to look like Colin Morgan's Merlin in the new BBC TV series, but I had written his description up before I saw the show and it just so happened to appear that way – so I've decided to take bits and pieces of the _Merlin_ TV show and incorporated into this story (just personality wise for the most part).

Anyways, next chapter, Harry vs the Black Queen! Thanks for reading and reviewing, love you all!


	19. Welcome to Purgatorio

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 18 – Welcome to Purgatorio_

"_I was wondering when you were going to show up, _Merlin_," the Black Queen sneered conversationally._

It took all of Harry's willpower and even from Merlin's added help to not buckle and fall to the ground, cowering in fear. If this was the power of the Heir to Fears, then what chance did he have against such overwhelming magical and psychological might? Had he gone in over his head when he said he was going to save this world's Harry Potter?

He held his wand aloft, feeling the pulsating power through its Phoenix-feathered core and kept his focus on it, instead of letting his mind wander to the other possibilities and the fear that he was going to fail in his goal. He had to prove it, not only to the others, but to himself, that he could save his counterpart. The monumental task ahead of him stood like a gigantic monolith.

"Surrender," he managed to get out, gripping his wand tightly as he faced the Black Queen.

He could literally see the swirl of power around him, the malicious gleam in his emerald-green eyes, half-hidden by the same round glasses he wore perched on his nose. Merlin's own Dreamer distortion of his features protected him from being identified as Harry Potter by his allies and his friends, but judging from what he knew of yesterday's confrontation, the Black Queen could easily see through his added magical disguise.

"Surrender?" the Black Queen looked mildly surprised before laughing, a harsh sound that grated against his ears. Harry didn't know that he could even produce such a sound. "You who are just barely standing there, telling me to surrender?"

"This isn't you! I know it isn't," he replied, staring at him carefully. He did not know what kind of tricks his counterpart was taught in this world, having been stolen from his family nearly seventeen years ago, but based on his most recent experience with Voldemort, it seemed that this world's Harry Potter liked to make grand gestures and speeches; or at least use the powers he had as an Heir to Fears to cow everyone into submission.

"And what," a knowing smirk appeared on the Black Queen's face, "would you know about me?" He waved his arm once and Harry immediately threw up a defensive shield, but saw that the spell was not aimed at him and instead, hit one of the houses in Hogsmeade, instantly blowing up in a mushroom cloud-like fireball.

Harry watched in horror as he saw more than one body fly through the air before turning his gaze back to the Black Queen, appalled.

"Did you know that I was left to die in the cold fall evening of All Hallows Eve?" the Black Queen started conversationally, "that I was raised, knowing that my parents abandoned me-"

"Lily and James Potter didn't abandon you!" Harry interrupted him, for the first time wondering if he was getting in over his head when he said that he would save this world's Harry Potter, to turn him from the opposing Dreamer side to become the true Heir of Hopes. "They..." he hesitated, wondering how much should he tell. While only his father, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore knew of his true identity, he did not want the other Aurors to find out who he really was and face the possibility of being ostracized from the rogue Ministry.

"They were willing to sacrifice their lives for your safety!"

"Really," the Black Queen looked skeptically at him before flicking his wand at another house, blowing it up in spectacular fashion.

"Stop it!" Harry felt Merlin aiding him in trying not to succumb to the Black Queen's powers, but he could not help but feel trickles of fear run through him. He was afraid that he would fail, that his friends would die in this godforsaken place. Afraid for his parents, of watching them die again-

_You need to concentrate! Stop these negative thoughts!_ Merlin's mental shout seemingly echoed from far away. He shivered, his thoughts sinking deeper into despair. It was like that time when Sirius, Hermione and he had faced so many Dementors, all of them ready to swoop down to suck his soul out.

"_Hermione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand, blinking furious to try and clear his vision, shaking his head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it-_

I'm going to live with my godfather. I'm leaving the Dursleys.

_He forced himself to think of Black, and only Black, and began to chant: "_Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!_"_

_Black gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death._

_He'll be all right. I'm going to go and live with him._

"Expecto patronum!_ Hermione, help me! _Expecto patronum!_"_

"Expecto-_" Hermione whispered, "_expecto– expecto-_"_

_But she couldn't do it…_

_Neither could I at that time…_he thought he heard Merlin's pained whisper or was it his own, he could not comprehend. Harry bit his lip, trying to focus on something other than that terrible night he had almost lost Sirius. Sirius survived, Hermione, Ron survived, and he survived.

But Sirius died, later in his fifth year; when he so foolishly believed Voldemort's manipulative visions. He could still see the shocked smile on his face, falling through the Veil-

"_Does it hurt?"_

_The childish question had fallen from Harry's lips before he could stop it._

"_Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."_

Sirius was the one who told him these reassuring words when he had gone to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. He did not fear death. He had mastered and embraced it and his love for everyone had destroyed Voldemort.

"_You've been so brave."_

The first words he had ever heard from her, _priori incantatem_ not withstanding…

Harry twitched as if he was jolted suddenly and looked around him. Gone was the image of Hogsmeade under attack and surrounding him was a seemingly murky black whirlwind. He shivered again as he saw his breath crystallize in the freezing, cold air around him. However, there seemed to be no wind at, yet he felt so cold at the same time. _Merlin?_ He queried silently to the Dreamer in him, _where are we?_

_C-Cold, can't, Morgana...please, don't hurt them..._he barely heard the faint pained reply from the Dreamer avatar within him. _Don't..._

_Merlin!_ He could feel the connection strengthen only slightly as the Dreamer shook himself out of whatever funk he had fallen in.

_Sorry, I...didn't know what happened there_; he heard the comforting reply before shaking his head at the mental apology.

"No need to apologize; it was my fault," he said out loud, seeing puffs of steam emerge from his own lips. "What's going on here?"

_A vortex of your fears, trapping you within_, Merlin showed him the brief image of his fight with Queen Mab, the original Dreamer of Fears before Morgana took up her mantle. She had trapped him in a spell such as this during one of his clashes with her.

"So how do we get out of here?" he wondered out loud just as he thought he heard an echoing laughter, rippling across the inky black whirlwind. Looking around him for any way to break free, he tried to lift his wand, but was unable to even move a hand. Glancing down, he saw that his body was as stiff as a board, his hands and wand held in it seemingly frozen to his side.

The sinister laugh rippled across the whirlwind once more and Harry glared at nothing in particular. That had to be the Black Queen, he was sure of it. He was stuck in here, wherever here was, while the Black Queen had to be hurting more innocents and his friends outside. He needed to get out…but how? "Merlin! How do we get out of here?"

There was silence on the end and he concentrated on the Dreamer within him, but got no reply in return. "Great," Harry muttered to himself, wondering if the Dreamer had succumbed to his fears once more. He could feel the cold creeping across him, making him shiver, but refused to bow to its wishes, knowing that somehow, it was part of the manipulation of his emotions in this inky whirlwind.

He could not lift his wand, no matter how hard he tried to will his arms to move. He knew that he had cast a few wandless spells, but even that was nearly impossible. No! It was not impossible! He could not think in those terms! Nothing was impossible; he needed to believe, not fall to the fear that he could not do it. _I believe I can do it_, he thought furiously.

The only spell he could think of to try to at least dissipate this…whirlwind prison was _finite incantatem_.

"_Finite incantatem!_" he shouted, mentally making the wand movements in his head, but nothing happened.

"_Finite incantatem!_"

Nothing.

Harry breathed out another chilled breath before squaring his shoulders and concentrated. He believed he could do it, with all of his fibrous being. He believed he could save his friends, and save the Black Queen. He believed that this world, though on the brink of despair, would be able to rally themselves and defeat Grindelwald and Voldemort.

_Because in the direst of straits, hope is but candle._

Fire, that was what was needed. Warmth to counteract the chill; the burning whirlwind of fire to cleanse the area and a rebirth from the ashes left behind. Because hope was candle, it could be lit again and again…

He could give hope- no- he _would_ give hope.

"_FINITE INCANTATEM!_"

Harry could feel the power surge through him as his wandless spell created a counter vortex within, smashing against the inky and murky black whirlwind of his own fear, erasing it in a spectacular fashion. The bright white light nearly blinded him, but through a tunnel of sorts, he saw the Black Queen throw up his arm, shielding his eyes from the explosion of light created by his spell dissipating his own and Harry took advantage of his momentary distraction.

He reached out; his hands freed from their frozen prison and batted aside the Black Queen's wand arm. Using the years of Quidditch training he had, he shoved his shoulder into his counterpart's own and knocked him swiftly to the ground. The startled cry from his counterpart's own lips was foreign, but Harry pressed forward, pointing his wand down upon the Black Queen's form as the bright light faded away, revealing that he was still within Hogsmeade with at least several more houses blown up and more bodies on the ground.

"Yield!" Harry heard Merlin's words merge with his own as he stared fiercely down at the Black Queen who glared up at him, those same emerald green eyes haughty and furious.

He could feel the eyes of both the Death Eaters and the Hogwarts defenders upon him, but dared not risk a look back in case the Black Queen had any tricks up his sleeve. "Yield," he repeated, Merlin's influence still coloring his words. Where did the Dreamer go when he had spent those few moments in the vortex trying to find a way out, he did not know, but decided it was a thought for later.

"Clever _Merlin_," the Black Queen deliberately emphasized the name he had taken in this world, "very clever indeed."

"Yield and you will be shown mercy," he ignored his counterpart's taunts.

There was a moment's pause before he saw the Black Queen's lips curl into a disturbing smile. He immediately felt Merlin reinforce his newly made defenses, keeping the flicker of Hope's power strong within him. He could beat him, change him from his ways, he felt the mental mantra repeat in his head.

"You really think it is that easy, do you?" the Black Queen said softly and acted.

However, Harry was expecting a magical attack from him, not a physical one and leapt back just as a knife was thrown towards him. He lifted up his left arm in an attempt to ward it away and felt the blade cut into his arm before falling to the ground. At the same time, he heard the distinct pop of the Black Queen Apparating away from the battlefield followed by several others as the Death Eaters followed their master.

"Merlin!" he saw his friends running towards him. Cradling his injured arm, he waved to them to reassure them that he was all right.

Catching his father's eye, he saw him stop abruptly and turn away before shouting to the other Aurors to help the survivors of the attack. Mad-Eye and Crouch Jr. followed his lead, ordering their own Aurors to do the same just as his friends surrounded him.

"You all right?" Ron clapped him on the shoulder as he examined the wound he had gotten from the knife.

"Yeah," Harry put his wand away as he rotated his left arm back and forth; wincing slightly as he felt the wound pull a bit, blood leaking out, but not at an incredible rate. It was a shallow wound, the dagger not expertly thrown, but rather thrown to distract him.

"Should get that looked at," Ron continued as Ginny knelt down on the ground and picked up the silver knife gingerly, "see if it's poisoned or anything."

"I feel fine," he didn't feel dizzy or short of breath.

"Still-"

"Wait a second," Harry had spotted the knife in Ginny's hand and took it from her, turning it over in his hands, "I know this knife…"

"Merlin?" Ginny sounded confused.

She_ was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat…_

_As he turned into darkness he caught one last view of the drawing room: of the pale, frozen figures of Narcissa and Draco, of the streak of red that was Ron's hair, and a blur of flying silver, as _her_ knife flew across the room at the place where he was vanishing-_

_He stretched out a hand and pulled the sharp blade from the elf's body…_

"Bellatrix's knife," he whispered, remembering Dobby's lifeless eyes, the spreading stain of blood across his pillowcase shirt.

"Why would he have her knife?"

Harry shook his head absently before giving it back to Ginny, "Here, I don't want it. Throw it away if you want."

"Not yet, Merlin, we need to make sure it's not poisoned," Ginny looked at him grimly, "come on, we should get you back to the castle and have Madam Pomfrey look at your arm."

"I'm fine," he huffed out, "it's not even a serious injury."

"Lady Selwyn has a point, Merlin, we don't know if that knife has a poisoned blade or not. The battle has been finished; Mad-Eye and Crouch Jr. will take care of cleaning up Hogsmeade and helping the survivors. All of you need your rest," Remus' kind voice made them turn to see him approaching them. Beyond him, Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore directing the Aurors this way and that, having taken over for James. He had not seen the Headmaster enter the battlefield during his fight with the Black Queen.

His father though, was no where to be seen, neither was Sirius.

"James and Sirius took a group of Aurors to search and secure the area," the werewolf reassured them, "they are fine. All of you saved a lot of people today. If you had not intervened the casualties would have been far worst."

"There are still casualties," Ron looked away, Godric coloring his words to emphasize his discomfort of the recent battle.

"And there will be in war," Remus replied patiently, "but take the victory for what it is, and know that we have seen far worst from the Black Queen."

"Thought you said you were going to turn him back to us," a new voice intruded on their conversation and they all saw Crouch Jr. approaching them, his lips curled up in disgust, "what happened to that bravado, _Merlin_?"

"Hey-"

"I did not say it would be in one fell swoop, did I?" Harry countered, Merlin shaping his words to sound a lot more polite than he had intended. He mentally glared at the Dreamer within him, but received a chiding shrug in return. He wanted nothing more than to hex the man to oblivion for what he had done to him in his world. At least the Crouch Jr. in his world was nothing but an empty shell of a person, having been Kissed by Dementors.

For this Crouch Jr., he did not know where his loyalties were, and that made him completely unpredictable in Harry's opinion. He still believed that Crouch Jr. was more than likely a Death Eater spy within Dumbledore's ranks, and had even cautioned the Headmaster to his possible intentions, but it seemed like nothing had happened. That could only mean two things, either Crouch Jr. was truly not a Death Eater, or Dumbledore had not heeded his warning; the latter of the two far more unlikely.

"It's a process, you know," Ron stepped in front of him, bringing Crouch Jr.'s gaze upon him, "and it will take time. We aren't exactly saints here. And we're learning as we go along. So give us a break."

"I'll give you a break when bodies don't pile up!" the Auror shouted.

"You bloody ignorant-"

"Gentlemen, please!" for a brief moment Harry saw Remus' eyes flash with the power of Temperance as he forcibly shoved both Ron and Crouch Jr. back from each other, "Crouch, see to the survivors."

Harry saw that the Auror was about to protest before spinning on his heel and stalking away, pouring his anger at a junior Auror who had run up to ask him a question. Remus' quick sigh of either relief or anger made him turn back again to see his former professor mutter something under his breath before gesturing for them to follow him back to the castle.

"Please, don't provoke him again," he warned them as they followed.

"Why not? He's a Death Eater in our world. Should be in Azkaban or something for what he's done," Ron shook his head, annoyed.

"I know," Remus replied, his voice tight.

"Wait, what?" Hermione's exclamation echoed Harry's own as they stared at the resident werewolf in shock.

Remus paused halfway up a small hill, and looked back at them. "We know Crouch Jr. is a Death Eater spy within our ranks. But Minister Dumbledore believes that he is still very useful in his capacity as both an Auror and a spy. Until he acts out of line, say like hexing one of our own, we are to treat him like an ally."

"That's-"

"You can't be serious-"

"Those are his orders," Remus sounded a bit resigned, if not angry and for the first time Harry wondered why he even followed Dumbledore's orders, especially as crazy as this one.

"Come on, this is no place for a discussion like that," he abruptly turned back around and continued back to Hogwarts, the five of them trailing silently in his wake.

* * *

Harry had been given a clean bill of health and stitches before being sent up to the Room of Requirement to sleep, along with the rest of his friends. Madam Pomfrey had then given explicit instructions to Dumbledore and everyone else not to bother them, even if Voldemort himself were to attack within the next twenty-four hours or so. Harry had whispered to Sirius to pass along the word as they made their way up to the Room to call them should anything like that happen. A grin had formed on his godfather's face before he nodded and headed back down to the Great Hall where the injured from Hogsmeade were staying for the moment.

The five of them turned in for the rest of the day, aided by sleeping drafts given to them by Madam Pomfrey to calm their nerves so they could at least get some restful sleep. He knew that they all wanted to disobey her order, but even Harry could not deny that the Pepper-Up/coffee potion that had been given to him during breakfast several hours ago was already losing its potency and the full forcing of being up for so long, combined with the waning adrenaline rush from battle, was making him extremely tired.

It was not a surprise then, that as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep, exhaustion finally taken over him. However, what was a surprise was that he found himself immersed in a seemingly murky view of things, the sounds coming to him as if down a long tunnel…

"You could have killed him," his voice was raspy, deep, but he could not see the speaker's face only the fuzzy image of what looked like dark stonework.

"I merely decided to test him," was the reply, and it sounded a lot like his own voice. With a start, he realized that he was linked to this world's Harry Potter somehow and was seeing through his eyes.

"You decided?"

"Per your wishes, Lord Grindelwald."

"Ah yes, I do believe I did ask you to observe our newcomers…" the raspy voice of Grindelwald sounded thoughtful, "tell me, was this attack and the loss of over fifteen Death Eaters part of that observation?"

"Yes."

"And you take full responsibility for the deaths of fifteen perfectly capable Death Eaters?"

"If they were capable, then they would still be alive, milord."

"Ha! Indeed they would be," Grindelwald sounded pleased, "and what did you learn from these…Knights of Merlin?"

"They are who they claim to be, as far as my powers were able to discern," he saw the stonework move as his counterpart's gaze tracked upwards, first past a pair of shiny black boots then the hem of a very elegantly cut robe and finally to a withered, but still handsome old face that had seemingly the kindest of sparkling blue eyes, almost like Dumbledore's he realized.

Those blue eyes seemingly flickered with a hidden power and for a split second, Harry thought he had been spotted, riding upon his counterpart's consciousness, before he realized Grindelwald was applying Legilimency upon him to discern the truth. Belatedly he also realized that the Black Queen had flat out lied about who they were; which meant that he truly did know their real personas. Whether or not he knew their purpose here was another question, but he could not ask at the moment.

"I see the truth in your words," Grindelwald nodded after a moment and Harry saw his vision nod up and down. His counterpart had _mastered_ Occlumency where he had failed and he instantly knew the reason why. Devoid of emotions, raised by Death Eaters, perhaps even taught by Voldemort or Snape whenever serving in his spy capacity amongst the Death Eaters, this world's Harry Potter had the perfect mentality to learn something that even he could not learn.

But the real question now was why did his counterpart lie to this world's Dark Lord, his lord and master for that matter? This world's Harry Potter was truly evil, manipulative, and powerful, so why would he lie? Harry himself had promised to save his counterpart in this world, to turn him from the Heir of Fears into the Heir of Hopes, if only for himself to return back to his own world. Was it because of some notion that the Black Queen wanted to protect them? He hardly thought it the case – it had to be something else, something not yet revealed.

"Tell me," Grindelwald languished in his chair, a throne room-like setting for the one called the Dark Lord in this world, "they are full fledged Dreamers? Reborn in this world?"

"No, milord," his counterpart shook his head, "I sensed that they were not part of this world. I ask permission to consult the Weavers for their origins, but it is my belief that they are displaced in time."

"And killing them may change history…" Grindelwald looked shrewd.

"Perhaps, but we do not know that. For all we know they could be here to make sure that the fool of a Minister receives his new Dreamers before they leave," the Black Queen countered.

"_That_, must not be allowed to happen," the Dark Lord shot to his feet.

"As you wish, milord," his gaze dropped to the floor once more before rising back up, "I believe to press our attack at the moment would be ill advised."

"Why?"

"Since their arrival, our spies have reported an increase in morale amongst those that follow the false Minister. I believe right now would be the time to gather what information we can, exploit them and then press an attack."

"You speak of valid points, my Black Queen. Tell me, do you always presume to suggest such statements as if you were the Dark Lord?"

"I only presume such status conferred upon me when my ascension from Heir to full Dreamer occurs," Harry balked at the oily, manipulative way his counterpart was speaking. Never in his lifetime had he imagined such words coming from his own mouth.

"And it shall happen, but patience, my Heir, patience. You have done well," Grindelwald looked pleased and Harry found his vision dipping to the stonework once more before he turned and walked away, brushing past the crowd of Death Eaters that had watched their conversation with something akin to breathless anticipation.

Harry felt sick and disgusted at what he was seeing, but could not do anything to pull himself out of his counterpart's mind-

"Voldemort," his counterpart spoke up, tone mild and Harry saw through his eyes that indeed, it was Voldemort, still snake-like and pale, walk up to him, his face expressionless.

"Potter," the man replied in the same tone.

Harry watched as the two of them passed by each other, his counterpart's gaze focused on a set of double doors lit by torch lights before he could feel the cold, bony grasp of Voldemort's hand upon his own, pulling him to a stop and making him turn back around to face those red eyes-

"Remember your place, Black _Queen_," Voldemort hissed.

His counterpart shook his hand out of the bony grip and Harry could _feel_ the dark mirth within him. "Just because you trained me and marked me as a Horcrux not mean I cannot win favor with the Dark Lord."

"Where did you learn about that?"

"I can _read_, Voldemort," his counterpart sneered sarcastically.

"Impudent little brat-"

"I am his Heir, and you would do well to remember that," he saw him raise a hand to seemingly ward off an attack, "Black _King_."

"This is not over," Voldemort looked furious.

"It never is," was the parting shot before he turned around and continued to walk towards the double wooden doors and opened it.

Harry wondered what was that all about as he saw a set of stairs in his murky vision to which the Black Queen ascended upwards. Several more corridors were taken before he stopped by an ordinary looking wooden door and knocked on it twice.

"Enter," was the feminine reply.

From his murky gaze riding upon his counterpart's consciousness, he was able to make out that the room had a homey look, but was liberally covered in cobwebs, as if the owner had forgotten to dust on more than one occasion.

"Where is that stupid elf, Kreacher?"

"I sent him back to Grimmauld place pack up the rest of the belongings and to destroy any remnants of the house. It will take months," her voice was neither screechy nor insane sounding as he had heard many times since Sirius' death, but rather, sounded almost like a cross between Narcissa Malfoy's and Andromeda Tonks'.

"That explains the cobwebs," was the dry reply from his counterpart as he fingered a particular nasty bunch, releasing a few spiders that went scurrying this way and that to find another hiding spot.

"Oh, don't disturb them, Harry. I don't want to find them in my bed again," this time her voice was muffled as if she was looking for something.

"Then cast a spell," was the simple reply.

"I don't feel like it," the childish voice was closer to the screechy one Harry was used to hearing before a bark of triumph emerged and he got his first look at Bellatrix Lestrange of this world who came rushing towards his counterpart, a full smile on her ruby red lips, her heavy-lidded eyes bright and merry.

Without the gaunt haggard look of Azkaban framing her, Harry realized that she looked a lot like her sisters Narcissa and Andromeda. He recoiled in disgust as he saw his counterpart sweep her up in a warm embrace before releasing her.

"It is good to see you Aunt Bella," the Black Queen sounded pleased, and to Harry's shock, happy.

"As your godmother and the one who raised you, I do hope so," she replied, holding him at arms length, looking at him up and down, "my, my, how much you have grown."

"How was your mission to Albania?"

"Boring," it was so hard to keep the hatred he felt for Bellatrix tampered down. She was the one who killed Sirius, who taunted him and sent him into the Veil. Even though she had died in the battle for Hogwarts, he still could feel the fiery anger within him.

Biting his lip, he tried to pull himself away from this sick farce. He didn't want to know anymore of the twisted familial relationship his counterpart had with Bellatrix Lestrange. He needed to get out to-

Harry abruptly found himself staring up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed, his breath coming in great gasps. Sweat poured down his face and he could feel his heart racing…

"Oh no, it's happening again, isn't it?" Hermione's whisper came from his left and he saw her sitting up from her bed, her covers pooled across her lap.

"He's seeing Voldemort's visions again-"

"No," Harry croaked out, pulling himself upright and jamming on his glasses, "no…no pain in my scar." He rubbed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, noting that it felt cool to his touch, unlike the times when he had seen and felt what Voldemort had experienced – the hot prickly feeling-

"I just saw through my other self's own eyes…like I was there," he drew in a shuddering breath, trying to calm his racing heart and the slight headache he had when he woke up so abruptly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Harry flopped back down onto his bed again, pulling his glasses off and putting it on the small end table next to his bed, "it's probably nothing."

"Harry-"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" he looked at Ron who was about to protest before nodding and pulling the covers back over himself.

"All right mate, I'll hold you to that," his best friend gave him a crooked grin before turning over and going back to sleep.

"Yeah," Harry pulled his own covers back onto himself and closed his eyes, hoping that he didn't share another vision with his counterpart as he fell back asleep once more. He knew that he would have to sort out what he had seen in the morning, but right now, he wanted at least a moment of peace.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First order of business: thank you for your patience in the three months that I have not posted anything for this story. My muses decided to run away to the _Assassin's Creed_ fandom for a while, but they're back now.

Now we're getting deeper into the heart of the story. A noted mention that will be reoccurring in the rest of the story, the relationship between this alternate world's Bellatrix and Black Queen/Harry – think of it as the familial relationship that Harry almost had with Sirius, but slightly twisted. For those of you who are wondering, this story does not have a set chapter limit, but I can already tell you, based on my outline, it will be many chapters, probably the longest story (chapter wise) I have written (the current record holder for chapters that I've written belongs to my _LotR_ story). I'm thinking that this will probably surpass that.

This is considered the beginning of the second act of the story, hence the title change based on the works of Dante Alighieri. Another note, the second act of this story will be far longer than the first seventeen chapters of the first act.

Thank you all for your reviews, encouragement, questions, and even criticisms. I enjoy hearing from my readers and interacting with you, the fans. See you next chapter!


	20. The Dreamer of Justice

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 19 – The Dreamer of Justice_

Over the next few days, Harry had explained to his friends and to Sirius, James, and Remus what he had seen in his sleep and Sirius had explained that it was vital information. However, he cautioned that no one else know about this and Harry was more than happy to keep it that way. Somehow, he felt that he did not want to tell Dumbledore, but then again the Minister had been extremely busy over the past few days helping Hogsmeade rebuild.

He and his friends had helped out wherever they were needed, but it seemed that the residents of the village were resigned to rebuilding every so often. That had struck a chord within him as he had realized that Grindelwald and Voldemort had attacked this place so often, not because of any importance, but rather to drive the citizens into a frenzy of living in constant fear.

However, the only member of their group that had not been able to help was Neville, having taken ill the day after the battle had been concluded. His fits were getting worst and even Madam Pomfrey could do little to ease his pain. Of the five of them, only Remus knew what was really happening to Neville and had asked Dumbledore to recall this world's Neville Longbottom from whatever mission he had been sent on with Professor Sprout. However, Harry was glad that Remus had been discreet as to the reason why, giving the headmaster a vague explanation that it was because Nathan Hufflepuff wanted to choose a new successor before his fits of entropic cascade failure got worst.

However, he suspected Dumbledore might have figured out the reasoning, since the headmaster knew who they really were and had done as Remus had asked the earliest of convenience. Harry had been getting his bandages removed on his injured arm, the cut having healed using conventional means instead of magic for the fear that there was a potential hidden hex that Madam Pomfrey had not noticed, when the doors to the medical wing opened and a tall man walked through, his robes billowing behind him.

It took a few seconds for Harry to recognize that this was this world's Neville Longbottom and was surprised at how different he looked from the Neville lying on the bed. This world's Neville was strongly built, no ounce of fat or pudginess that belied his graceful stride. A well-groomed beard lined his face offsetting his severe, hard eyes. This was a Neville who had seen far more battles and the grimness of the never ending war in this world than his own.

Yet as he passed by him without even looking at him, Harry saw that those eyes still held the same kindness, the same Gryffindor traits that defined his world's Neville Longbottom. He watched as this world's Neville stop next to his Neville's bed, an unreadable expression on his face before glancing over to them.

"Is Lord Hufflepuff well enough to converse? The message given to me in the Cardiff front lines said to make haste with all urgency," Neville asked his voice strong, much like how Harry remembered hearing it during his world's final battle against Voldemort, when Neville had broken through Voldemort's silencing spell and rallied the others.

"Give me a moment, dear," Madam Pomfrey finished wrapping his new bandage before bustling over to where Neville was lying and gently woke him up. Harry glanced over to this world's Neville to see him eyeing him as he hopped off of the examination table and went over to his friend's bed, hoping that his physical presence would be somewhat of a support to his own Neville.

Whenever Neville was not having a fit, he had been either sleeping or heavily medicated against the pain so talking with him was strained at best. He knew that his time was fast approaching and each of them had taken time during the days to stay with him, hoping that this world's Neville would arrive soon. Dumbledore had cautioned that he did not know how long it would take this world's Neville to respond to the message, stating that he had been deployed to the front lines of Cardiff. It was where those who had fled London after the Dark Lord had taken over. It was one of the few strongholds outside of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts that was considered a safe haven against the Dark Lord and his forces.

However, in the ten years since London fell, the Dark Lord had turned his attention to the little areas of resistance, battering them constantly in guerilla warfare when he was not occupied with attacking Hogsmeade. The Headmaster had said it was only through the saving grace of the Dark Lord wanting some semblance of government after taking over the Ministry that his raids against the small enclaves of resistance were few and far in-between, occurring perhaps twice or three times a year to certain places.

The corner of his lips twitched up in a hesitant smile as he saw Neville come around, slowly blinking his eyes open. However, that smile died as soon as he saw the amount of pain in them. "Hey," he whispered as Neville's eyes tracked across the room before resting on him and his friend smiled slightly, unable to keep the pain from appearing on his features.

"Harry…" Neville breathed out and Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey who had retreated slightly to see if she had heard his name spoke, but she gave no indication and in fact, was actually smiling kindly down at him.

He felt a moment's panic well in him, echoed by Merlin who stirred, having altered his appearance when he had been getting his arm re-bandaged.

"She knows…" Neville's voice was hoarse and strained, his words coming out in a mere whisper, "had to…tell her when…Nathan…" He gestured weakly to the air around him and Harry realized that the Dreamer within Neville had to stop using his power just to help keep his friend alive before this world's Neville arrived. As a result, Neville's appearance had not been altered and Madam Pomfrey must have found out sometime during the days he was here.

"He told me a little about you too," Madam Pomfrey spoke up quietly, checking his vitals before tapping her wand on some of the instrumentations. "I still don't see the resemblance…"

"Merlin is still altering my appearance," he replied before glancing over to this world's Neville who looked a bit uncomfortable, staring at nothing in particular.

"Ah," Neville spoke up from his bed, bringing his counterpart's gaze on him, "you…look…well, like me."

"I could say the same," this world's Neville Longbottom had the same exact voice, but it seemed that his words were a little stronger. "Why do you look like me?"

"Not really like you," his Neville chuckled weakly, "he looks a little more heroic."

"You're still a Gryffindor," even though Harry had been roommates with Neville for all of his years at Hogwarts, he had never really known the fellow Gryffindor. Occasionally, there were the moments of pride and of bravery that he had come to know from the former accident-prone young man, but he had never known Neville to have a streak of humor. Maybe it had developed during his absence for his seventh year? Considering the circumstances where he had found Neville, hiding in the Room of Requirement that could be the truth.

Neville nodded before looking back at his counterpart who had walked to the foot of his bed and was staring at the two of them, assessing them. If this was who Neville could have become of his parents had not been in St. Mungos, Harry had to admit, he would have been a formidable wizard indeed; not that his own world's Neville wasn't formidable. He could see why Neville was so drawn to Alice and Frank Longbottom in this world; he wanted to draw on their strengths and to see who his parents really were.

"Nathan…sorry, the Dreamer of Justice wants to know what have you discovered within yourself since being assigned to Cardiff after graduation," Neville asked.

"A sense of purpose," this world's Neville replied, "to defeat the evil-"

Neville's eyes suddenly flickered before Nathan Hufflepuff's modulated tones emerged from his lips, though still sounding breathy and weak. "You misunderstand the question, young man. That is the physical purpose you strive for, but what do you strive within yourself?"

Neville frowned, thinking hard before opening his mouth. "Safety. I want my family to be safe. My mum, dad, Gran, even my fiancée Susan. I am willing to sacrifice myself to stop Grindelwald and Voldemort, but I'm also afraid of dying. I don't want to die in vain and I don't want to die knowing that I couldn't protect those I cared about."

"Do you desire vengeance?" Nathan asked, his tone curious.

"Yes," Neville replied, "and no. Not like the others. I have never known loss in this war, my family having been one of the lucky ones. And I wish it to keep it that way."

"A selfish desire…"

"All men are selfish," Neville shrugged, "something I learned from Dean Thomas. Used to give me some Muggle books to read whenever he had the chance to sneak them into Hogwarts."

"Is it just to your own family?" Nathan's voice sounded faint and for a second Harry leaned forward in concern, but the Dreamer turned Neville's head to look at him and a slight smile appeared on his face, "do not concern yourself, Hopes, it will be over soon."

"It was when I was first assigned to Cardiff," Neville tilted his head as he stared at nothing in particular, "but then I realized, it was more than that. I hated what was happening with each Death Eater attack. I wanted some sort of justice for the innocents who wanted nothing of this war. Of even the Muggles who have been attacked. But there are days when the battle stopped and I would walk around the encampment, watching healers frantically try to save lives, watch Muggle doctors apply their skills to save even those who had tried to kill them. I didn't realize it, but both healers and doctors had sworn an oath to save whoever they could, friend or foe. That was the kind of justice I needed."

"Then you are ready," Nathan nodded his head weakly before turning to Harry, "send your patronus now so that the others may convene. Your friends may wish to speak to Neville before he leaves."

Harry could only nod as he drew out his wand and waved it, "_Expecto patronum_." The familiar stag of Prongs burst out from his wand and stared at him before he tried to mentally command it to find his friends, unsure how Kingsley managed to send a message like so with his own patronus during Bill and Fleur's wedding.

He must have succeeded as the stag bowed its majestic head once before cantering out of the medical wing, passing through the closed doors like it was nothing. At least he hoped that the stag was going to find his friends, not wander aimlessly. He briefly wondered if any of the staff besides his father's friends knew about the significance of the stag.

"If-"

"When."

"If," Neville stressed, staring down at the one lying on the bed, "I accept your powers, will you die?"

"No," Nathan's modulated tones faded away, leaving Neville's voice at a hoarse whisper, "I am going home…"

"And home is?"

"Another world, like this one, but one where we had defeated Voldemort," the ghost of a smile appeared on his friend's lips and Harry absently nodded in agreement.

"And Grindelwald?"

"Defeated by Headmaster Dumbledore long ago, before Voldemort rose to power," Neville replied.

"Sounds like paradise," this world's Neville smiled grimly.

"Many were lost in the process, but," his Neville looked at him and his eyes crinkled as he tried to smile through the pain, "we got them, right?"

"Yeah," Harry replied before the sound of the doors to the medical wing opening made him turn in his seat to see his friends, Remus, and surprisingly Dumbledore walking through. The faces of other Aurors, his father, Sirius, and Pettigrew peered from the doorway, but they gave no indication that they were coming in, probably having been ordered to stay outside.

"We got your message, Harry," Ginny spoke up, before clamping a hand over her mouth as she looked towards Madam Pomfrey and this world's Neville Longbottom.

"Um, she knows," Harry gestured to Pomfrey before looking at this world's Neville who had a puzzling look on his face.

"I thought you were Merlin…?" he asked.

"You'll understand," his Neville replied weakly from his bed before reaching a trembling hand out towards his counterpart. Harry stood up from his chair and joined his friends as he watched this world's Neville occupy the space he had been sitting in and grasp his counterpart's hands.

"Nathan wanted me to tell you that if you plan to abuse this power for your own gain, he will request from the Weavers a dispensation to abandon his duties and return to where he had been waiting," his Neville stared at the stronger one gripping his hand.

"I understand."

"Tell Mum and Dad that it was worth the risks to see them again," Neville looked sad before looking towards his friends, "any message you want me to pass on when I get back?"

"Can you tell Mum not to worry? And that we're fine?" Ron asked, glancing towards his sister who nodded in agreement.

"I will," Neville replied before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

A soft glow enveloped Neville before growing brighter and brighter. Harry squinted and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the glow that surrounded his friend's bed. He could hear a phantom rushing sound in his ears and shook his head to clear it from his head as the sound grew. Just when it was at the apex, the glow abruptly disappeared and the silence filled the air.

Harry lowered his arm to see that Neville had indeed disappeared, his counterpart still seemingly holding onto nothing but thin air. A few seconds later, this world's Neville Longbottom shivered as if coming out of a trance before lowering his arm and looking at them. "So it is true, you guys are who you say you are," he looked at them in wonderment before his eyes track to Harry and he saw him stiffen, reaching into his robes.

Harry immediately felt Merlin going on guard before Neville forced himself to relax and stare at him with a critical eye. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite believe…I mean, the others…they're…but you're…"

He realized that while the Dreamer of Justice had provided the necessary information for this world's Neville to see who they truly were, there was still the adjustment that his counterpart was the Black Queen. All of his friends' counterparts were on Dumbledore's side, and his was the only one who was with Grindelwald. He should have expected a reaction like this, compared to the mild ones his father, Sirius, and Remus had when he told them who he really was. But then again, out of the three, only Remus seemed to genuinely accept him for who he was. He had been noticing, more so out of his father than any of the others, but his father had been very jumpy around him, as if he could not decide whether or not to trust him.

At least he was thankful that neither Sirius nor James had hexed him yet since finding out that he was Harry Potter, but he wondered how long the goodwill would last; especially since Barty Crouch Jr. had been deriding him for the past few days for not keeping his word to turn the Black Queen to their side, to "save" him. If this was the reaction that the others would give him when finding out his real identity behind his Merlin façade, then he figured he best be used to it. After all, Neville was one of the mildest people he had ever met and if this world's Neville looked for a second there to hex him, what would stop any of the others, like Ron's counterpart, or even Ginny's from hexing him when they found out.

"Did Neville really return to our world?" Ron interrupted the silence that reigned in the room.

This world's Neville closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and nodded, "The Dreamer of Justice says he did."

"You mean Nathan Hufflepuff?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"Actually, no," Neville blinked a bit in confusion, "he…it….doesn't refer to himself like that. Just…Dreamer of Justice. I thought- oh wait. It says that the one called Nathan Hufflepuff did exist, so long ago, but it was one of many Dreamer of Justice personas it had acquired over the long years. It was used to help maintain the illusion of Merlin and his Knights. It says that now that I have come into my true self, there is no need to maintain the illusion of Nathan Hufflepuff anymore."

"That is indeed true, Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore interrupted their conversation and Harry turned to see the headmaster give them the ghost of a smile, "it is my belief that each of you hold the powers of the Dreamers in trust for the next generation."

"Great, then let's find myself, Hermione, Ginny, Harry-oh," Ron's words disappeared as he glanced at him and Harry shrugged. He knew his friend meant well by that statement, but he had just reminded everyone that it would be easy to find their counterparts, except for this world's Harry Potter. "Sorry mate, I, um, forgot…"

"Ron, if it was that easy, we would all be having entropic cascade failures now," Hermione chided him lightly turning to look at Neville, "how is it that Neville had it before any of us?"

"I'm not quite sure and it's hard to discern it from what the Dreamer of Justice is telling me," he tapped his head, "but I was asked what had changed for me since graduation. I don't really know, but if I could guess, it's our core beings that were in sync?"

"Core beings?" Ginny, Ron, and Harry looked confused.

"Rowena says that it's who we truly are on the inside. Not just the traits that make us Gryffindors or whatever house we're in, but who we really are," Hermione was the only one that seemed to get it and Harry was just a bit jealous that with her seemingly encyclopedic knowledge, she also had the Dreamer of Wisdom to help her understand a lot more than even he knew.

_Hey_, the mental shove from Merlin made him stuff that thought very quietly and deeply into the recesses of his mind.

"But it won't be easy to change our counterparts," Ginny murmured and Harry knew that she was thinking of his own counterpart. The Black Queen seemed diametrically opposite of himself, reveling in the suffering of others and the twisted corruption of being raised by Voldemort and Grindelwald, or rather, being raised by Bellatrix Lestrange if his dream had anything to say about that disturbing relationship.

"Look, I'm just going to say it, but what happens if they don't…change, I guess," Ron avoided looking at him, "are we stuck here?"

"That I do not know, Mr. Weasley. Did Ignotus and the other Weavers not say anything about this to you?" Dumbledore asked, looking pointedly at Remus who had a mild expression.

"Well…"

"I said I would help my parents win this war," Harry suddenly did not want Dumbledore to know what was said during their meeting with the Weavers, "I plan to do so." He did not know why, but a part of him cautioned against revealing too much to the Headmaster.

"Then, as our leader," the oddest sight Harry had ever seen was Neville bowing his head to him, but then again this world's Neville Longbottom could have the same 'core' as his Neville, yet have different personality on the outside, "it would be best to inform you of my activities of late in Cardiff and the efforts in stopping Voldemort's forces."

"Uh…shouldn't that be Mad-Eye, or even, um, the Headmaster's judgment?" he waved his hand at Neville who straightened. "And don't bow to me, it's…weird."

"Based on the memories I had received from the Dreamer of Justice, you are Hopes, right? You're our leader," Neville grinned and Harry saw a bit of his friend appear, "so it's natural you lead this new effort."

Harry blinked once, slowly, as he realized the truth in his words. It was the same thing happening again, the school, teachers, and everyone involved in the war back in his world had looked to him for leadership. He had kept hope alive by avoiding Voldemort's forces for a long time and even his friends had looked to him for leadership. Now, what Neville was saying was again true, except he now embodied the Dreamer of Hopes, the one that would always lead the other Dreamers in battle against the Seven Sins of Man. He took a deep breath. Was he ready?

_I will always be here_, Merlin's whisper echoed in his head.

Yes, he was ready. Harry nodded and held out his hand to Neville, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

Neville grinned and shook his hand, "I'm Neville Longbottom, the Dreamer of Justice."

* * *

Neville Longbottom's acquisition of Nathan Hufflepuff's Dreamer of Justice powers brought a renewed hope to those who were fighting the war and many of the Aurors in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were overjoyed to see that the first of the next generation of the Virtues of Man in their own world had taken over the mantle. Though some whispered that they missed Nathan Hufflepuff, having been unable to ask him all the questions the wanted him to answer in the short time he was here, they also understood that Merlin and the rest of his remaining Knights were only there as transitory people. They too had their own war to fight, but were generous enough to stay and help them.

In the month and half following the transfer of Justice's power, Harry and his friends, still under the guises and illusions of Merlin and his Knights had decided to push out the Death Eaters occupying parts of Cardiff with Neville's help. The battles that followed were in quick succession, but by mid-August, the Death Eaters had been driven out of Cardiff and Neville had immediately set about reinforcing spells and wards around the city.

Harry and the others had let him be, seeing that he would do better to protect the city than to stay with them at Hogwarts, but Neville had promised to give them updates and to inform them of his progress on this side of the war front. It was on the night of their victory celebration thrown in their honor in the Ronald Dahl Plass that Harry had his second vision of the Black Queen, however, he belated realized that he was still awake...

"_You have failed me," the Dark Lord Grindelwald's tone was mild, but everyone could hear the undercurrent of disappointment in them._

_Harry allowed the small hint of a smile appear on his lips as he stood by his side. He could feel the discomfort and anger roiling inside of Voldemort as he stood silently in front of the Dark Lord. Turning his neck slightly as if to relieve some pressure, he quietly banished the presence that was Voldemort inside of him to the side. He did not need the powers of the Horcrux that he was to know that the Black King was in serious disfavor._

"_Yes, I have failed you," Voldemort spoke up, his red eyes flicking upwards to face his master, "I was careless in my assignment of Death Eaters to press our advantage."_

_Harry had to admit this was the answer he had been expecting from the Black King. He had not advance to his position by denying his failures and instead, admitted them readily, but always ended up passing most of the blame to his lieutenants. Then again, the position of Voldemort's lieutenants was always a revolving door. He turned his head slightly to see the Dark Lord nod once, adjusting an ornate ring that was on one of his fingers before clasping his hands together._

"_And what will you do?"_

"_The effort to retake the city will be done at a later date, milord," Voldemort stared at Grindelwald, his face fearless, his tone confident; as if he was truly in charge. Harry immediately understood that Grindelwald was once again allowing the Black King to think that he was in charge, much like giving him the useless title of his position. In a chess piece, a King was only allowed to move one position in any direction for that turn, except when castling. Voldemort was beyond the castling part so in an essence, Grindelwald being the "player" of the pieces, allowed Voldemort to make his one move in any direction he saw fit._

"_And why do you see this fit?"_

"_It is of my own plans," the Black King replied before shooting Harry a quick sardonic look, "I believe that spies may be in our midst and there are those who seek to undermine your glory."_

_Grindelwald did not miss the quick look between the two of them and adopted a mild expression, "Your rivalries do you credit, however, you truly believe a spy is amongst us?"_

"_Yes, my faithful lieutenant Severus Snape was able to ferret out a spy amongst our ranks who had betrayed the Cardiff front by giving crucial information to the resistance, enabling the new Dreamer of Justice, Neville Longbottom to achieve his victory," Voldemort glanced back and gestured towards the sallow, pale-faced man with greasy hair to step forward._

_Harry stared at the man curiously. He had heard rumors that this man was Lily Potter's lover, and if that was the truth, there was the potential that Snape was not as loyal as he claimed to be. He silently summoned the powers that were vested as an Heir and sent an inquiring tendril towards the man who was now rattling his report to the Dark Lord. It was similar to Legilimency, yet twisted with the power of Fear within. A strong Legilimens user would have to seemingly find the crack within another's thoughts, easiest to find if the person was not strong in Occlumency, to break through, but with his powers, he was able to twist the innate fear that everyone had within themselves and _make _the crack instead of trying to find one._

_He expected Snape to resist his attempts; everyone did, but was surprised to find that he was able to pass through the man's thoughts. Snape was letting him in, knowing that he would do something like this. A brave move, or a very foolish one, he smiled inwardly. Still, he gave a cursory look, seeing the benign thoughts within. He knew he could push deeper into the man's thoughts, but that would interrupt his speech and he did not want anyone else in the audience to know what he was doing. Still he felt the quiet confidence echoing in the space that he occupied within Snape's mind and nodded mostly to himself._

_The man was certainly confident. Of himself, his powers, he did not know, but it seemed that the lingering echo of the Dreamer of Justice was what bolstered that quiet confidence. Only the other Dreamers and those named Heirs were able to recognize Justice's lingering powers over him. He knew that his lord and master Grindelwald believed Snape to be completely broken from Justice's hold and he would be inclined to believe so, but he kept those doubts to himself. Perhaps in the future Severus Snape would be of use to him._

"_...your traitor is Hestia Jones," Harry pulled himself out of Snape's mind as he spoke the name of the traitor in their midst, satisfied with his search. There was no echo of remorse in Snape's thoughts as the crowd parted to reveal the short witch with black hair and pink cheeks._

_Grindelwald sat silently on his chair, staring at Voldemort who gestured rather theatrically to Hestia to step forward. "Don't be shy, Hestia..."_

"_I am a Death Eater..." the woman's lips trembled with fear and Harry smiled. Her fear was practically fueling the magical charge in the air, and he glanced over to the Dark Lord who had not smiled, but his eyes told another story. He was practically feeding off of her fear to siphon and bolster his own powers as the Dreamer of Fears._

"_No, my dear, you are a member of the Order of the Ministry and Dumbledore's little spy. I have seen you at the meetings-"_

"_S-Severus!" Hestia's composure broke as she glared at him, "h-how could you! You...you...traitor!"_

"_Oh, I only serve the rogue Minister in my capacity to keep him unawares," Snape had the look of a person who had discovered an annoying bug on his clothes before flicking it off._

"_You...you...but what about Lily!"_

"_What about the Mudblood?"_

_Hestia gasped before reaching into her robe-_

_Grindewald stood up and flicked a hand at them and even Harry recoiled at the force of the wandless spell that hit the witch and made her explode. Bits of her body splashed upon those closest to her as they flinched before all eyes turned to Grindelwald who sat back down, the same blank expression on his face. Harry allowed a full smile to appear on his own as he felt the fear bolster his master's powers while transferring the rest to his own._

"_You have done well, my Black King. Your lieutenant has done well too," the Dark Lord inclined his head slightly before waving his hand, "let this all be a lesson to you should you feel the need to betray me."_

_The rest of the Death Eaters twittered amongst themselves as they left the hall, but Harry stayed, watching as the hint of a triumphant smile appeared on his rival's face. Let Voldemort think he had won this round and earned Grindelwald's trust. Let him think that his failure at not holding the Cardiff lines be made up with the death of only one spy amongst so many in their ranks. He knew better and if Snape could be furtheer persuaded to reveal the other spies that were part of the rogue Ministry then he would have the man Voldemort trusted above all others in his own pocket._

"_Well...my Black Queen?"_

"_Cardiff will not be easily retaken, milord," he replied, "There are rumors that the one called Nathan Hufflepuff has returned to his world and time."_

"_Those rumors are true. I have spoken to the Weavers and they have confirmed the departure of Nathan Hufflepuff. The new Dreamer of Justice is a young man by the name of Neville Longbottom," Grindelwald tapped his finger tips together._

"_I am willing to undertake the mission to assassinate him, if you wish," Harry replied._

"_No...not yet. I want him comfortable in his victory," the Dark Lord replied._

"_As you wish," the Black Queen sensed the dismissal in his master's words before bowing his head. Lifting his head up, the Black Queen suddenly stared straight at Harry seemingly penetrating the layers and layers of fog-like vision between them._

Harry staggered, spilling some of his butterbeer onto the ground as he was jolted back into the present time of his own body. Did the Black Queen just stare at him, knowing that he was looking at them?

"Harry?" they were alone in their own group and Ron had whispered his name as he grabbed onto his arm to steady himself. The sounds of celebration filled the air around him and he shook his head.

"I...just had another vision," he muttered, rubbing his head to try to get rid of a sudden and swift headache he had. His scar did not prickle, but he felt uneasy.

"Maybe we should go back and see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione murmured quietly.

"But the party-"

"Harry, if you're having visions, even when awake, this is definitely worst than if you're having visions when you're asleep," Hermione cut him off, "we can make the excuse that you've had one too many butterbeers..."

"Besides, you kinda spilled some on yourself," Ron gestured weakly to his clothes and through Harry's hazy vision he did noticed that he spilled some of his drink on himself.

"But Dumbledore-"

"This could be related to your powers as Hopes. You told me that you haven't awakened into them yet so maybe it's related," Hermione persisted before glancing over his head, "Ginny do you mind staying here to make sure the populace doesn't realize we've gone?"

"That's fine," Ginny replied he looked sideways at her who looked reluctant, but understood what needed to be done. She saw his look and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance before gesturing for them to take their leave and Apparate back to Hogsmeade.

As his friends led him to an alleyway a bit away from the main celebration in the streets, Harry could not help but wonder if his counterpart knew of their connection through these disturbing visions.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I was going to post this last week, but the muses insisted on posting a new AC chapter just to annoy me. Anyways, we've time jumped a little and it's for the purpose of moving the plot along. Am I one of the few who did not exactly enjoy _Deathly Hallows Part 1_, feeling that we should have gotten both Part 1 and 2 together to watch? I feel it's a better read in the books than the movie version. Oh well...but I am very amused by the fact that the movie version makes such a strong case for Harry/Hermione instead of Harry/Ginny. Just so you readers know, I am a fan of both H/H and H/G...but most definitely not a Ron-Is-A-Death-Eater characterization if H/H is written. Just so you know, canon pairings for this story are in effect if you haven't noticed already. The only pairing that is currently broken is the alternate world's Harry/Ginny, being so that Harry is the Black Queen...


	21. The Portents of Things to Come

Dreamer of Fears

By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful sense of creating a massively great universe to play in.**

**Story:**

* * *

_Chapter 20 – The Portents of Things to Come_

Harry was still a little shaken by the time they had Apparated from Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts, passing by some curious Aurors, but most of them had left them alone, after smelling the strong alcohol Harry had on his robes from his spilled butterbeer. Let them think what they wanted, he was still worried about the fact of what he had seen, what Snape had done, everything about that vision disturbed him. Even though he did not want Dumbledore to know about his first vision, the fact that he had another one, while awake, made it relevant enough to talk to the Headmaster about potentially sharing visions amongst their counterparts in this world.

They walked into Hogwarts with little to no trouble, save for a few Aurors who plugged their noses at the stench of the alcohol, and headed up to the Headmaster's office. It was only until they stopped in front of the gargoyle's statue that the three of them realized they did not know the password.

"Err…Chocolate Frogs?" he barely remembered the password his father had given to him the day that Crouch Jr. had ambushed him outside the headmaster's office. He did not expect the statue to move and true to his thoughts, the statue did not.

"Lemon drops? Wild Wands?" Ron tried out, his voice abruptly changing in the middle of his sentence.

Harry looked at him before he felt the prickle of Merlin's influence hovering over him and turned to see Marion Sadow and another Auror, female, walking towards them, their wands drawn, but relaxed. He realized that they were probably patrolling the halls.

"Merlin, Lord Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw," Marion greeted them with a short bow, "are you trying to get into the Minister's office?"

"Is he there?"

"I believe he should be," the fair-skinned Auror replied, "is something the matter? Did something happen in Cardiff?"

"Uh, no, we just came back early because we thought of something," Harry improvised, "Selwyn is staying there to cover for us."

"Or maybe because you may need a bath," the other Auror suddenly spoke up, a grimacing smile on her face.

"Oh yeah," Harry looked sheepishly down at his robes, still smelling like butterbeer. He took his wand out and cast the cleaning spell on his robes, siphoning away the spilled liquid from his robes. "Sorry about that…"

"Emmeline Daigger," the other Auror introduced herself, "it's an honor to meet the three of you, though I wished Lord Hufflepuff were still here."

"He has returned to bring news to our allies that all hope is not lost," Hermione's cultured tones as Rowena Ravenclaw never ceased to amaze Harry. She sounded so formal and imperious, yet managed to also sound wise at the same time.

"A wise choice, as I presume that the war is still going on between Morgana and your allies?" Marion asked.

"Yes, though we do hope that with the knowledge we gain from here, it would help us avoid the future that has been presented to us in your history books. However, since nothing has changed and history has not been altered, perhaps Nathan has forgotten what has transpired here," Hermione continued with Rowena's influence, "If that is the case, then he will be like the others, wondering about our whereabouts."

"If that is the case and history has not been altered…"

Harry felt his head spinning from the conversation both Marion and Hermione were having and glanced at Ron who also looked a bit confused. He wanted to see the Headmaster, but it seemed like the two of them had found a topic to talk about and interrupting them right now seemed a bit rude.

_We used to joke that Rowena could talk one of her opponents down with just her sheer knowledge of everything there is to know about anything. Seems that Wisdom is truly part of Hermione and using her knowledge to amplify their powers_, Merlin whispered in his mind as he and Ron exchanged bemused looks.

"Password is 'coffee candy'," Emmeline whispered to them noticing their bemused expressions.

"Thanks," Harry grinned before slowly edging away from Hermione and Marion who were now deep in a discussion regarding something about time flow and time travel. He did not know if Hermione had studied those kinds of subjects, but suspected that being a bookworm; she probably had during the holidays, keeping up with both Muggle and Wizarding studies.

"Is it okay to leave Hermione there?" Ron asked as they stood in front of the gargoyle.

"Coffee candy," Harry spoke the password and the gargoyle jumped out of the way, "should be fine. I mean, we can fill her in later, Ginny too when she comes back from Cardiff."

"I guess," his best friend shrugged as they went up the spiral staircase and stopped in front of the wooden door.

Harry knocked on it and a muffled 'enter' was heard before he opened the door and walked in, Ron closing it behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore was hunched over his desk, quill in hand as he was signing what looked like forms. An overflowing in-out box was on the corner of the table the stacks of parchments precariously swaying this way and that. Occasionally one or two of them would suddenly fold themselves up from the 'out' box and an owl would come in through one of the open windows taking a parchment before flying back out.

Fawkes was on his perch, preening and occasionally staring with an eye on the owls that came in and out. He turned and stared at them with a measured look before returning to preen. Harry remembered that the phoenix had given them the coins needed to buy their clothes and supplies and that the coin was from James. It was odd then, that James was able to summon Fawkes and have him deliver the coin. As far as he knew, in his world, anyone who had believed wholeheartedly in Dumbledore and his cause was able to summon Fawkes.

But it was Sirius who had cautioned that he not tell Dumbledore certain things, and it seemed that Remus had not told Dumbledore of what had happened when they met the Weavers. James had agreed with his friends and insisted caution on these matters, so did it mean that Dumbledore did not command Fawkes' loyalty? And if so, who commanded the phoenix's loyalty and if they did, why was Fawkes in Dumbledore's office?

Still, he knew that the seriousness of the most recent vision needed to be told. The Headmaster was the only one who really knew if the differences between his world and this one. He would at least hopefully be able to make some heads or tails regarding what he had seen. However, he knew he had to be careful regarding what he told Dumbledore. The Headmaster's harsher views in light of the war going on and also from what Remus and the others had told him regarding the policies that he had never expected the Headmaster to approve of, he knew that this Headmaster was very different from his own. How much different, he did not know, but until he could be sure, he would keep certain knowledge from him.

So that left the question of how did one explain a vision or connection without mentioning Horcruxes?

"I was wondering if you ever shared any visions with the previous Dreamer of Hopes when you were named as Heir?" the conclusion was natural as from a certain point of view, this world's Harry Potter was the Heir to the Dreamer of Hopes, if he had his way as the placeholder Dreamer of Hopes.

"You have already chosen your Heir? But I thought you had not awakened to your powers yet?" the Headmaster looked up at them briefly, his eyes serious.

"No, I mean, not yet," Harry queried Merlin for any help, but the Dreamer of silent.

The Headmaster blinked once before waving a hand to stop the 'out' pile from folding itself though it left the rest of the parchments swaying rather violently. "I have had visions on occasion, but never before when I was named Heir. Am I within bounds to presume that this has something to do with Mr. Longbottom's departure from this world and this world Neville Longbottom now the current Dreamer of Justice?"

"Sort of," Harry wrinkled his forehead for a second before deciding to at least tell the Headmaster some of what had transpired during their meeting with the Weavers. "The Weavers told us that we had been brought to this world because we are placeholders, temporary Dreamers until the ones in this world are truly ready to take up the mantle of the Virtues of Man. Basically our world's counterparts are supposed to be the true Dreamers in this world, the next generation."

"And Neville Longbottom is the first," the Headmaster sat back, tapping his quill to his lips while he nodded absently, "it makes sense now." He looked at Harry with serious eyes, "And your declaration a little less than two months ago before the Black Queen attacked Hosgmeade makes more sense now. I had long suspected it even though Remus had not told me of what had transpired during your meeting, but it had been easy to put together the pieces."

"Yes," the wound on his arm had healed and left just a thin scar that was barely visible in certain light.

"Now is it safe to presume that when you are talking about visions with Heirs, you mean to say you had a vision of your counterpart? The Black Queen?" Dumbledore asked, his voice simple, but direct. "Of his plans?"

"Yes…"

"Perhaps you have a Seer's vision?"

Next to him Ron snorted and Harry shook his head, "I was really bad at Divination, Headmaster. Dropped the class for my N.E.W.T.s."

"Ah," the twinkle was back in his eyes before the Headmaster shook his head, "we all have our faults. Then we can discount any Seer blood within you. Will you tell me what you saw?"

Here Harry hesitated. He didn't exactly want to tell Dumbledore what he had seen, but in his world he had tried to share what he had seen through the connection between him and Voldemort. It had been the Horcrux part of him that was able to maintain the connection. Yet, something about this world's Dumbledore was making him hesitate, even though the Headmaster sounded and sometimes acted like his world's Headmaster.

Another thought occurred to him, "Could I have been cursed by the Black Queen during the ball or the battle the day after?"

"To make you see things? Through his eyes?"

"Yeah…"

The Headmaster sat back in his chair, tapping the tips of his fingers together as he adopted a thoughtful expression on his face. Fawkes had stopped preening and was staring at them before fluttering slightly on his perch.

"I do not believe so, but are you seeing violent images? Things that may portent an impending attack upon Hogsmeade or even Cardiff?"

"No, just seemingly random flashes of conversation," that was all Harry was willing to say. He had to admit, this world's Headmaster was very good at trying to make him tell him everything. But long association with his world's Dumbledore made Harry all the more aware of what the Headmaster was saying. He did not really know why he was withholding the information from Dumbledore, but a part of him _knew_ that he should. Merlin did not offer his opinion either way and he expected it as much from the Dreamer. The Dreamer was there to help him in dealing with other things, not with revealing all that he knew.

"Perhaps then it is a portent of things to come," the Headmaster sat forward again, "perhaps these visions will soon tell you of plans and of attacks that may happen." Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle as he stared at Harry, "I hope that I do not have to tell you the seriousness of this situation. But if your visions could provide a glimpse into our enemy's plans…"

"I understand," Harry understood the implicit meaning behind the Headmaster's words, yet he felt somewhat uneasy. He remembered that his world's Dumbledore had encouraged him to learn Occulmency to protect himself against Voldemort's invasion of his mind. This world's Dumbledore seemed to imply sharing that connection even further to see if he could glimpse the enemy's plans. It was a highly unsettling feeling, but then again, the people of this world had been fighting a long, drawn out war for so long that any chance of having an advantage would be useful. That was what enabled them to retake Cardiff and drive out Grindelwald's Death Eaters.

"Could it be because the Black Queen is Fears' Heir?" Ron suddenly spoke up, curious, "does that mean I'll be seeing whoever Courage's counterpart Dreamer in this world is?"

That thought had not occurred to Harry and he was surprised, but also proud that Ron was becoming more observant. He watched as the Headmaster gave his best friend a measured look before nodding slowly. "Possibly. I have on occasion when I was Hopes, shared visions with the Dark Lord," he drew out his wand and tapped it against his fingers idly, "I was on occasion able to glean secrets that the Dark Lord would otherwise have withheld from even those he trusted above all else."

To any other listening in on their conversation, they would have thought that the words meant Dumbledore was able to see plans of attacks or even raids upon others, but to Harry, he knew from long experience that the Headmaster sometimes did things with the subtlest of reasons. He had drawn his wand out while talking and he knew what it meant – Dumbledore was able to disclose the location of the original Elder Wand, the Deathstick, and take the Hallow either from Grindelwald, or before Grindelwald had found it.

However, whether or not Dumbledore knew that he knew of his possession of the Elder Wand, it seemed that the Headmaster knew of the existence of the Deathly Hallows. And that meant that he most likely knew of James Potter's Invisibility Cloak. The Resurrection Stone was another matter and Harry remembered seeing a ring on Voldemort's finger with a jet black stone set in it. That meant that Voldemort possessed the last of the Hallows… So what did it mean when he possessed all three in his world and the three were still scattered amongst the three most powerful wizards of this day and age?

"If I am able to see these visions with my counterpart in this world, does that mean he would be able to see what I see too?" Harry asked.

"Ah," the Headmaster sat back again, dropping his wand on his desk, "you are afraid that these visions could go both ways. Have you heard of the art of Occlumency?"

"Yes," Harry wrinkled his brow, "I wasn't very good at it. Snape and I didn't quite get along back in my world."

"I suspect it probably has something to do with your father and Severus' rivalry, I take it? Similar to the one they have in this world?"

"I think so," aside from the Order of the Ministry meetings he had been to, the breakfast before the attack on Hogsmeade, and the night of the Founders' Ball, he had barely seen his father and Snape interact with each other. Perhaps some things weren't so different in this world regarding rivalries. Especially since Lily Potter was obviously with Snape instead of James.

"Well, he is the best to teach you," Dumbledore smiled briefly before gesturing to the stack of papers making the 'out' box start folding itself up again, "I would except as the Minister of Magic…"

Harry nodded sensing the dismissal. If Dumbledore's solution was to give him more Occlumency lessons, he supposed it wasn't a bad thing this time around. This time, Severus Snape did not know that he was Harry Potter, this time there was no history, nothing of failed potion classes, detentions, years of resentment and perceived arrogance between them. Maybe this time he could learn properly…and at the same time perhaps learn why his mother had left his father for Severus.

And why this world's Severus as a spy was so willing to hand over members of the Ministry like they meant nothing to him. This world's Severus held the face of a mild-mannered Potions Professor yet was a ruthless Death Eater that had even Grindelwald and the Black Queen fooled.

"Thanks, Professor," he said as he headed out of the door, Ron following behind him. When they reached the bottom of the spiral stairs, the gargoyle helpfully leaping out of the way, the two of them saw that Hermione, Emmeline, and Marion had already left.

"Ginny should be back from Cardiff, I reckon," Ron shrugged, "you want to meet her by the main hall or you going to go find Snape now?"

"Snape was at the meeting that I saw. That was probably a couple of hours ago so I don't know if he's back or not, but I want to check the dungeons," he checked his watch, noting that while it was nearly ten, it still wasn't too late.

"You need me to come with you?" his best friend looked concerned.

"No, just going to ask him about Occlumency, that's all," the two of them started down the stairs to take them to the Great Hall and for Harry to reach the dungeons.

"What is that anyways?"

"Remedial potions don't you remember?" he stared at Ron who furrowed his brow for a couple of seconds before comprehension filled his face.

"That's what it was?" Harry realized that Ron had all but forgotten about his excuse for Occlumency lessons was remedial potions.

"Dumbledore swore me to secrecy," he gave Ron a half shrug, "and it didn't work since I apparently was horrible at keeping my emotions under wraps."

"Yeah, I still remember," Ron grinned, "you reckon your lessons made it worst?"

"Maybe, I don't really know," he admitted, "maybe I can get a proper lesson this time?"

"Hopefully," his best friend agreed before clapping him on the shoulder, "all right, I'll find Ginny and fill her in on what's going on. Then maybe we can find Hermione and hopefully she can fill us on what's _really_ going on."

"Or just give us some light reading," Harry grinned before parting ways with Ron, heading down towards the dungeons. However, as he took the steps down towards the dungeons, the familiar dread of having to ask Snape about Occlumency lessons crept upon him again. His smile fell from his face as he remembered the vivid harsh lessons he had with Snape regarding the art and the pain that he had felt in his head, like someone trying to pull his brain out of his skull.

For a second, he considered not asking Snape about Occlumency lessons, but then again, the fact that the Black Queen seemingly stared back at him during his waking vision, implying that could see what he saw made him shiver with worry. He did not want to put any of his friends or his family in danger by allowing the Black Queen to glimpse of plans, spies within the Order, or even the Order of the Ministry meetings. All of that could be used against him and he did not want to be the one who accidentally gave Grindewald and Voldemort's chief assassin the tools to accomplish his mission.

He could not deny that a part of him was hoping that Snape had not yet returned from that Death Eater meeting so he would have the excuse to find him later. Knocking on the door, there was a moment of silence – in which he thought Snape was not there – before the man's muffled voice came through the door.

Harry suppressed a groan and opened the door, schooling his features to a more neutral expression as he felt Merlin's presence enveloping him. He had no intention of revealing who he was to Snape, but the Occlumency lessons meant that Snape would be able to see into his mind, get glimpses and flashes of who he really was. Maybe this wasn't really a good idea after all…

But in his world, Severus Snape was the best spy anyone could ask for and he had paid for it with his life. He had sacrificed so much so that Lily Potter's only son would be protected. In this world, Severus Snape was still a spy and it seemed that he was trusted above all else and Dumbledore seemed to hold him in the same trust as his counterpart in his world. But Lily Potter was not dead so what did Snape sacrifice to keep him aligned to the Order of the Ministry?

"Merlin," it still caught Harry by surprise to hear Snape talking to him in such a pleasant, conversational tone.

"Professor," he greeted neutrally, unsure about how to approach the Potions Professor, Death Eater, Ministry spy, and former Dreamer of Justice. Perhaps that was it, being the former Dreamer of Justice meant that Snape was tied to this side of the war, but then again, Merlin and even the others had said that a Dreamer on either side could be corrupted and turned to the opposite side. There was the possibility that Snape was an ex-Dreamer, yet could also be one of the Seven Sins of Man at this very moment, hidden as a spy within their midst. Perhaps that was why Grindelwald, Voldemort, and even the Black Queen to a certain extent trusted Snape.

"I've only just returned from a meeting-"

"Death Eater meeting," Harry blurted out, "I…saw you there…"

That stopped Snape in his tracks as he looked sharply up at him and for a second Harry caught a glimpse of the old Snape that he had known for so many years at Hogwarts, shrewd, calculating, seemingly cold. Then a flippant mask seemingly fell over his features and he nodded, "I presume that the Minister told you of my status?"

"After a fashion," he nodded before plunging on, "why did you kill Hestia?"

This time there was a stronger reaction as Snape stared at him surprised before his right hand plunged into his robes, but he did not draw out his wand. "How do you know about that? Not even the Minister-"

"I…" Harry opened his mouth before closing it and realized what he had done, "I…had a vision, a waking vision, just a couple of hours ago while we were still in Cardiff."

"A vision…?" Snape drew his hand out again, wandless, but did not relax his stance.

"Why did you betray Hestia? She was one of the Aurors here!" he asked, the vivid memory of seeing Hestia _exploding_ from the wandless wordless spell thrown by Grindelwald etched in his mind.

"How did you see that?" Snape stared at him, his expression unreadable, but Harry thought he detected a note of panic in his voice.

"Never mind that, why did you do it? She was…she-" Harry stopped as he realized that he did not know who Hestia was in this world, only the fact that in his world, she was an Auror, a good and kind-hearted one who had helped him twice, once by being an advance guard for him in his fifth year, the other by helping the Dursleys escape Privet Drive just a little over a year ago. She was a new member of the Order of the Phoenix, pink-cheeked and black haired, a young Auror who had probably graduated from training after Tonks.

"You betrayed her like there was nothing to it! She died-"

"To serve a purpose," Snape cut him off coolly, "she died because Voldemort needed a spy to prove that he was still worthy of his title."

"His title? That's it? Just because he needed to keep the title of the Black King? You could have handed him that double-crossing traitor Wormtail!" Harry shouted, appalled at such a simple grab for power that enabled Snape to betray the young Auror and spy.

"I will ignore the fact that you know of what Pettigrew is and what he had done and explain to you why the Black King needs to stay in place," Snape's voice had dropped to a mere whisper, but that whisper broke through Harry's anger and he realized what he had inadvertently revealed to Snape. And the fact that Snape had said that Wormtail had done _something_ heavily implied in his mind that it was in fact Pettigrew who had betrayed the Potters on October 31st, 1981.

But the fact that it seemed that neither Lily nor James knew of who had betrayed them that night meant that Snape kept the information _from_ them. He could feel Merlin's push for caution, but he was furious. Snape had no right to keep that kind of information from them. They had a right to confront their betrayer and if Snape did such a thing-

"The Black King needs to stay in place because his presence causes chaos amongst the higher ranked Death Eaters, the Dark Lord himself, and the Black Queen," Snape's words cut through his thoughts, "it is a subtle, but vital power struggle happening right now. It is a plan the Minister and I have been cultivating since Regulus Black the previous Black Queen, died."

"You-"

"You knew who the Black Queen was all these years?" Lily Potter's voice overrode whatever Harry was about to say and both he and Snape turned to the doors of the dungeons to see her standing there, a horrified expression on her face. "You knew that it was my son, my _Harry_…?" she asked, her voice a broken whisper.

"Lily-"

Lily's face twisted into a pained grimace, "How could you Severus?"

"Lily, wait," Snape brushed past Harry, nearly clipping him in the shoulder as he ran towards her and grasped her hands before she could leave. "Lily, wait, listen, it isn't what you think."

"You and the Minister?" Harry saw that his mother looked to be on the verge of tears as she shook her head, "the two of you had been planning this…?"

"I didn't know who he really was until the night of the Ball, listen, you have to believe me!" he shook her shoulders, "I didn't know. I swear. He always wore either a mask or was in the shadows during all of the meetings before then. No one knew except for the Dark Lord and maybe the Black King.

"Lily, look at me. Use Legilimency if you have to, but I'm telling you the truth. I have never concealed anything from you," Snape's voice took on an earnest tone and Harry looked away, feeling as if he should be somewhere else instead of hearing this from his mother and Snape of all people. Was this how Snape had seen his mother in his world? Was this what could have happened? The earnest _love_ he heard in Snape's voice, pounded into nothing but bitter resentment and sorrow over the long years since Lily Potter's death, but so alive in this world.

He wanted his mother to be with his father in this world, but hearing such earnestness, such devotion, and comparing it with the melancholy mixed with rare fierceness that was his father in this world. He didn't claim to understand what his parents were going through, but he couldn't help but feel torn at that prospect. Lily Potter had obviously been through so much since the supposed death of Harry Potter in this world, and yet somehow found comfort in the arms of one of her friends in Hogwarts, the one who had been pining after her for so long.

"I believe you," Lily finally whispered, "I don't need to use Legilimens to know that…just…"

"Did you know he called you a Mudblood before Grindelwald killed Hestia?" Harry spoke up, staring at nothing in particular. However, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. It was childish of him, to try to drive a wedge in between who his mother had clearly chosen to be with. A part of him screamed that he wanted his parents to be together, to be a family unit like the Weasleys. He didn't want Snape to be with his mother, wanted him out of the picture, yet he could not deny that he knew how Snape felt about his mother because of those memories he had given him in his last moments alive.

"Sorry," he shook his head before barging past them, unwilling to see their reactions to his statement. Neither one of them called his name as he walked quickly down the hall and up the stairs to the main floors, but he felt his cheeks burn in shame at his own actions. The Dreamer's disapproval of his handling of the situation also lingered in his mind and he mentally shoved it to the side. He knew he acted childishly, acted wrongly and he didn't need some influence in his head telling him that.

But most of all, he didn't get to ask Snape about Occlumency lessons because of his hot-headedness. He had been too appalled, too angry with what he had seen and it had led the conversation down a path he didn't want it to take. _Can you block any attempt by my counterpart to see through my eyes if this happens again? _He asked Merlin who mentally shook his head.

_Nothing like this has happened in any generation of Dreamers. My guess is that perhaps it is a counterpart thing? Perhaps you should ask your friends if they have been getting any visions from their counterparts, _Merlin replied.

_What about what Dumbledore said, about sharing visions with Grindelwald?_

_That I do not know_, the Dreamer said.

Harry shook his own head as he made his way up the stairs. However, he bypassed the Room of Requirement and instead headed up to the Astronomy Tower. With classes not in session yet, it was the perfect spot for him to think up of someway to perhaps apologize for his words and maybe try to salvage the whole thing. Most of all, he didn't want to be bothered with his friends' questions at the moment, especially since they were probably expecting him to say that he was going to take Occlumency lessons with Snape.

As reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, he realized that someone was already there. Turning around, he made to head back down the stairs before James' familiar tones spoke out in the near darkness of the tower.

"It's okay, I was just about to go back on patrol," James turned around before starting a bit, "oh it's you…Mer, uh, Harry. Did someone send you to find me up here?"

"No," Harry climbed the rest of the stairs, "just needed a quiet place to think."

James gave him a brief smile, "Good place to do so. Quiet, away from everyone else…I'll, uh, leave you to it."

"Wait, uh," Harry suddenly did not want his father to leave, "can I ask you a question?"

James looked a little hesitant but shrugged, "Sure…"

"Ever since I told you who I really am, you've been a bit odd lately, is everything all right?" Harry had noticed the abortive movements that his father had displayed towards him. Like in Hogsmeade after the attack, his father had looked concerned, but when the two of them caught each other's gazes, his father had abruptly turned as if occupied with something else. That had puzzled him and even the time when he was recovering from the Fayde attack before his father had even known who he was, he had been, twitchy, for the lack of a better word.

"I don't exactly want to get into it right now…" James replied a bit evasively before sighing and joining him at the edge of the tower, "What the hell, you might as well know by now."

"Know what?"

"It's been hard for me," James didn't look at him as he leaned against the railings and stared out at the starlit darkness, "to reconcile that you're really my son when that…man is out there claiming to be my son."

"He is Harry Potter," Harry replied quietly.

"I know, and I know some of the stuff I said recently regarding him have hurt you," James shook his head, "just as you know that they're not directed towards you, but I know that you also feel them. When I was the Dreamer of Courage I was able to read into people's emotions and use it to bolster their defenses. That was how Courage worked, by using my own confidence and amplifying it across the battlefield. I still have some of that lingering as a former Dreamer, so I know how you felt about my words towards the Black Queen."

James sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair and the corner of his lips curved up in a crooked, but mirthless smile, "I believe in you, Harry. I believe in what you said you were going to do, to save the Black Queen, but do you really think it's the right thing to do?"

"Yes," Harry had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to turn this world's Harry Potter away from Voldemort and Grindelwald, background scheming or not. Not even his own pledge to the Weavers that he would stay and fight just so he can go home himself overrode what he believed in.

"He's killed so many, even before we knew who he was," his father looked at him, "and you're willing to give him a second chance?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Harry did not look at his father and instead stared out at the inky night. "Before Voldemort was defeated in my world, I asked him to show some remorse for his actions."

"And he didn't kill you just for saying that?" James asked, surprised.

"He tried to, before that," Harry absently rubbed his chest, the phantom pain of the Killing Curse hitting him echoing across his chest at the memory.

"When you were a baby, no wait, you said before that…he tried to kill you again and failed?"

"Story for another day," Harry resisted the urge to tell his father what had happened, about Horcruxes, the Hallows, everything that had happened that night. How his father had appeared in the Resurrection Stone, encouraging him along with his mother, Sirius, and Remus. "The thing is that, everyone deserves a second chance, a chance to atone, to show some remorse for their actions. Almost everyone in this world has had a counterpart in my world and though some of them followed the same path, there are others who follow different paths. But there has to be something that connects the two of them together. I wouldn't be trying to save the Black Queen if I didn't know myself."

"But what if it's a ploy? He is the Heir to the most powerful Dreamer in existence. He did manipulate things at the Ball, at Hogsmeade," his father cautioned.

"That's why I have to try harder," Harry shook his head, "I saw another vision, just a few hours ago."

"What of?" James asked.

"Hestia Jones' death, that's about it," he did not want to go into details for fear of seeing his father potentially go after Snape and through him, to Lily. He did not want to disrupt what was between the two of them just for his own childish intentions.

"Hestia's dead?" James heaved out a loud sigh and thumped a fist against the guardrail, "She was one of our best, she must have been betrayed by Crouch Jr."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Harry opened his mouth again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened between you and Mum- er, Lily?"

His saw his father's expression close for a few seconds before James shifted his feet. "We…drifted apart, like some married couples." Harry waited to see if his father would say anymore about that, but it looked like that was all James was going to say about that.

"In my world, I was told that the two of you were happy together, that you loved each other very much. You died first, trying to defend my Mum and I against Voldemort from entering our house at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort gave my Mum a chance to leave me, but she refused and sacrificed herself to save me," Harry started a bit reluctantly, "I grew up hearing stories about you and mum at Hogwarts. That you guys had a whirlwind courtship and then married as soon as you graduated then had me soon after. That the two of you defied Voldemort three times which made him come after you."

"Sounds like a fairy tale," his father glanced at him, "I'm sorry, but it's not that I don't want to tell you, but it still hurts, even right now."

"Then why don't you go after her?" he asked, unable to understand why his father was beating himself up like this.

His father snorted and shook his head, "It isn't that simple. Look, I have to get back to patrol-"

"Wait-"

"I'm already as late as it is," his father abruptly pushed himself away from the railing and headed down the stairs.

"Wait, Dad!" Harry tried to follow him, but James too quick and the door to the Astronomy Tower abruptly closed with a loud bang, leaving Harry alone. He growled in frustration as he realized that he had pushed James too far in asking why he and Lily were separated. This was a complete nightmare after botching his request to Snape and now pushing James away.

Harry heaved a loud sigh and returned to the railing, staring out at the inky darkness once more. _I've really done it now, haven't I, Merlin?_ He asked the Dreamer within.

_You could have done worst,_ was the only comforting reply, but Harry took no comfort in those words. He knew that he should apologize the next time he got the chance, perhaps tomorrow morning.

"What did I get myself into…?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Tidbit notes, Harry's talk with Snape may seem a bit out of character, but look from the perspective akin to a kid who doesn't exactly like his step-parent and finds out that his birth parent is marrying step-parent. A couple of my friends had this happen to them and as a result, they acted a bit childishly. Luckily, Harry realizes that he's acting this way and knows he has no control of what's happened in the past in this world. Note about butterbeer, my beta says butterbeer is like ginger brew/beer, non-alcoholic. I say it could be both, both non-alcoholic versions and alcoholic ones. The Harry Potter Lexicon doesn't say. Anyways, see you next chapter!


End file.
